High School Sweethearts
by 13ismynumber
Summary: So what if it happened in High School? So what if he broke you heart, if you still love him, I don't think it would be going away anytime soon. So, go after him. If you break your heart yet again, then you learn. That's what love is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction!**

Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Misaki and Mikan are cousins in this story. They are rich kids who were sent to Japan from France by their Grandmother. Their mothers are sisters that's why they are cousins. Anna and Nonoko are twins.

Kitsuname, Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Tsubasa and Natsume are friends. They are the Popular kids of Alice Academy. Every girl's dream boys….

So here's the bitter part: Life was never too sweet, right? So it doesn't mean that these boys have the looks it means they have the girls. These girls are far by all means different from any girl they have encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Reasons**

_"They have reasons we don't even give a care to know."_

_Misaki Harada_

_

* * *

_

"So here we are again. Another wardrobe crisis! Argh! Where's that Gucci bag!?" Misaki said. She has been searching for it everywhere.

"Jenny!"

"Jennnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jenny?!????!!! Jenny!!!!!"

"Jen!? Jen!? Jen!!!"

"Jenny!? Help me!"

"Jen? Where are you!?"

Six girls shouted at the top of their lungs.

Jenny their most trusted maid had been called by the six Young Miss of the household…more like mansion, if you ask me!

"I'm here, Young miss. " Jenny shouted. She just ran to the six girls' floor, where they're rooms are.

The six said girls, as if on cue, all opened they're doors and took a peek. "What's the problem?" Jenny asked.

"My newly bought Gucci bag is missing!" Misaki whined.

"Have you tried to look under the bed?" Jenny asked. And with that Misaki rushed to her room. The moment the door shut Misaki shouted, "Found it! Thanks!"

"My newly bought dress from New York is nowhere in sight!" Mikan said as she throws her hands everywhere.

"Have you tried to look for it in your bathroom? I'm sure you tried it several times after getting it, right?"

"Yes! Thanks! You are an angel!" Mikan said as she too rushed to her room.

"Our seasons best bought limited edition shoes are gone!!!" the twins, Anna and Nonoko, shouted at the same time. They were near to crying already.

"They might still be in the box." Jenny said. Then the girls clasped their hands together and jumped to their room.

"Have you seen around the house my Marc Jacobs sunglasses?" Sumire was in a total mess…literally. Her hair was everywhere!

"Yes, I have. They're downstairs on top of the coffee table in your study room." Jenny told her with a smile.

"Thanks, I thought I lost it. It's the seasons latest." Sumire ran downstairs.

"Hotaru, what about you?"

"Can you help me look for an outfit? I am having a hard time. You see…I just went shopping last night and…its hard for me to pick a dress. Can you?"

"Sure!" Jenny said with a big smile.

* * *

**With Sumire:**

Sumire was currently walking downstairs, heading for the study room. She was passing by her Grandmama's study room. She fixed herself and knocked on the door.

"come in."

She opened the door with a smile.

"Hey, Grandma. So, uh, we will live in an hour for school. Do you have anything to tell us?" Sumire said. She was only doing this because she heard the maids talking about having her and her cousins DROPPED OUT!

"I see, you have heard about it. Well then, after you have prepared yourselves for breakfast, pack your bags and come here." Her grandmother told her sternly. (talk about major old lady issues.)

"Of course, Grandmama."

Sumire went on with her way. 'I smell trouble ahead.' She thought.

* * *

**After getting ready:**

Sumire called her cousins in her room.

"We have a major problem!" Sumire said in trance.

"What?" The twins said.

"The whole household had been talking about us being dropped out of school by Grandma!" Sumire said waving her hands like an idiot.

"what!?" Misaki said making the most irritated face ever.

"Dropped out?! For what reason?" Mikan shouted.

"I see." All heads turned to Hotaru.

"What do you mean by 'I see' ?" Misaki asked making hand signals.

"Grandmama is planning to transfer us yet again." Hotaru explained. (again meaning they have been transferred from one country to another. Yes people country!)

"Here's another major creep out news, cousins, Grandmama wants us to pack our bags now and meet her in her study right after." Sumire said as she slumped herself on her bed.

"Where are we off to now? Taiwan!?" Anna exclaimed.

"I hate to be the one who is all in panic here but…we are transferring! Goodbye France! Hello Loserville!" Nonoko exclaimed in a sad tone.

"Young Miss Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, Sumire. Hotaru and Misaki, please go to the study room of your Grandmama. She's waiting for you." Jenny said as she slowly opened the door for them.

"This is where the nightmare starts. " Mikan whispered but loud enough to be heard by them all.

* * *

**In the study room:**

They all strutted in a line. They stopped in a halt and turned to face they're grandmother.

"Goodmorning, Grandmama." They all said, trying to flash a smile.

"Sit." They're Grandmama said, putting her cup of tea down. "As you may have heard, you have all been dropped out. You will be transferring to…Japan."

"Japan!?"Nonoko asked.

"What?" Misaki reacted.

"Why?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"Because…heirs and heiresses from around the world go there to receive the most expensive education that money can buy."

"Why not just in China? Or in New York?" Anna said trying not to shout.

"It's better there." Sumire said trying to defend what Anna suggested.

"So? Wouldn't you prefer staying in your homeland? And besides, it is best to stay there where your parents can keep an eye on you."

"But grandma, we would far more prefer staying here in France." Mikan said.

"Yah, grandma, we would like to stay here." Sumire said.

"Enough! What's done is done. My decision is final." They're Grandma said with a louder voice than usual. "You are going to Japan this afternoon at 4:00. And I don't want to hear anymore of your absurd suggestions or reactions. Understood?!"

"Yes, Grandmama." They all said.

"Now, pack your bags and leave me be."

And with that they left.

* * *

They packed they're bags and got themselves ready to leave.

It's already 2:30 and they're bags are already in the car. They all stepped out of their rooms at the same time.

"You ready, guys?" Misaki asked.

"Nope. But looks to me that..we don't have choice." Mikan answered.

"Its either be dragged or drag ourselves to Japan." Nonoko said.

"Oh well. Get your Marc Jacobs sunglasses and Gucci bags ready 'cause we are going to hell." Anna said to them while putting her glasses on.

"Might as well be fabulously fashionable when going to hell, right?" Sumire said also preparing her sunglasses.

"We are going to that prestigious elite school Alice Academy. So, I doubt it would be hell." Hotaru informed them.

Sumire strutted first and turned to them and said, "I heard there are hotties there. So it might be sweet being there, right?" She flashed them a smile.

Anna smiled and Nonoko beamed, she got her glasses and followed Sumire. Anna followed too. Then the three took a deep breath and looked at each other then walked.

They got in the car. Mikan heaved another sigh and said, "why are we going to Japan again? I mean, come on, we left with unknown reason and now we're going back there with another unknown reason? Is this like a tradition we never knew?" Mikan said in frustration.

Misaki looked at all of them and said, **"They have reasons we don't even give a care to know."**

* * *

_Hey!_

_i'm new here...so I hope you like my story. By the way, I do hope that you have time to review this story. Please! Thanks!_

**13ismynumber:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**First day, Wardrobe Crisis**

_"We're newbies…not losers."_

_Sumire Shouda_

**

* * *

**

"Nails? Check. Bag? Check! Hair? Check! Make-up? Check. Shoes? Check. Outfit? I mean, uniform? Check…"Sumire said checking herself in the mirror.

She was currently getting ready for school in Japan.

She was packing her bag when her phone rang.

"Hello, Sumire here."

_"Sumire, we're ready what time are you picking us up? Are you having breakfast here?"_ It was Anna.

"I'm gonna pick you up in just a sec, okay? Breakfast? No." Sumire said, still stuffing her stuff in her LouisVuitton.

_"Okay! Anyway, Nonoko's having issues with uniforms."_ Anna informed her.

"Tell her, she's not alone. I hate these uniforms. God! Who would wear this?"

_"Uhm. Students will. Quit your whining. Both of you. Just pick us up, okay? Bye!" _And with that their conversation has ended.

"Sumire, honey? Breakfast is ready." Her mom said.

"yah, uhm. I'll skip it. I'm running late." She said with a slight smile.

"Sumire, your father…" Her mom trailed off.

"What about him?!"

"He wants to see you. Have dinner with you and his family."

Sumire looked at her mother and said, "No."

"Honey, he's been wanting to see you ever since you visited Japan during your school breaks."

"Mom? Have you forgotten what he did to you, my sister and me?" Sumire asked. Her mom didn't answer her.

"Me too. I didn't. So, tell him…no way in hell am I gonna go to dinner with him." Sumire grabbed her bag and passed her mom.

She grabbed her keys and went to their garage.

She placed her bag on the backseat of her Lamborghini. (Its convertible) And went off to Anna and Nonoko's mansion.

* * *

**Anna and Nonoko:**

Nonoko was eating her breakfast and so was Anna.

"Hey girls. Daddy's off to New York today. What do you want?" They're dad said out of a sudden.

"Uhm." The twins looked at each other. "We want..uhm…a Dolce & Gabbana bag, a Guess watch and..uhm…the seasons latest dress!" They both exclaimed.

"Okay, girls. As long as you stay out of trouble in school, okay?"

The girls looked down then murmured, "deal."

"Great. Goodbye."

Then Nonoko's phone rang.

"It's Mikan." Anna said.

"Yo, Mikan!" Nonoko greeted.

_"Hey. Tell Sumire when she gets there to meet me at Misaki's house, okay?"_ Mikan said on the other line.

"Okay. Hey, you picking up Hotaru and Misaki?"

_"Yah. And by the way, make sure, your bags are on the top of the lines newest season, okay? I heard these kids are so in…in fashion."_

"Yah, we know that already. Don't worry." Nonoko assured her.

_"Great then, bye!"_

Both lines hung up.

The moment they hung up, Sumire entered.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep!" They bothe said. Sumire headed for the door when Anna said, "Meet Mikan at Misaki's place."

"Sure. Come on. I don't plan on being late." Sumire said as she headed for her car.

* * *

**With Mikan, and Hotaru: Misaki's place**

"Misaki? What's taking you so long?!" Mikan shouted. They were currently in Misaki's room and Misaki was in her closet.

"I can't find my shades and my shoes!" Misaki whined.

"God. Your shades? The Chanel one? I guess, it's on top of your table." Hotaru said. Misaki sprung out of her closet and grabbed her glasses. "Your shoes, the Calvin Klein? I think its under the table." Hotaru said.

"Thanks! God! Okay, I'm ready!" Misaki said straightening her uniform.

"At least you still look like you're from France even though your room looks like its from the rainforest." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Mikan laughed at this then composed herself before saying, "Come on, Sumire's probably here already. You know she's not patient."

They all went down and out of the door. And as if on cue, Sumire's car could be heard and seen.

Sumire halted and turned the engine off and went down. The twins pulled they're glasses up and went down as well.

"Love the car!" Mikan complimented.

"Love yours too!" Sumire said.

Mikan's car was a Ferrari. **A hot red Ferrari.**

"How many minutes before school starts?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"25-30. Why?" Hotaru asked. Raising a brow at her.

"Let's race?" Mikan asked Sumire.

"Just like old times. I'm in!" Sumire said.

"oh no! I'm racing too." Misaki ran with her heels to their garage and got out her Porshe.

"Nonoko! Ride with me." Misaki said. And Nonoko ran to Misaki's car.

They placed their cars in line and raced to Alice Academy.

They arrived 10 minutes before the time. Talk about major speed needs.

2 girls stepped out from each car. They got the attention. Although Sumire and Anna are seen because they have a convertible car they have shades.

Once they were out, they removed their shades and heaved a sigh.

"This is it you guys." Mikan said to them. "This is the infamous Alice Academy."

"This is where hell starts." Misaki said.

"By the way, don't get into fights…especially with—" Hotaru was cut off by the twins.

"Bitchy girls." The twins said at the same time. "Remember we have to go low for a while since we're new." Anna added.

Sumire smiled at them and said before strutting away, **"We're newbies…not losers."**

* * *

**Hey! Please review! This is my first fanfic! **

**REVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**13ISMYNUMBER:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Prince Charming**

_"I never thought Prince Charmings will just pop out of nowhere."_

_Nonoko and Anna Ogasawara_

* * *

"I wonder," Anna started. "who's the hottie of the school." Nonoko continued.

"Stop wondering and let's find out." Misaki said as she pushed the twins to the path where Sumire headed.

Hotaru and Mikan followed too.

The six of them were already on their way to the said room on their forms.

"Well here goes nothing." Mikan said before knocking on the door of the said room.

A teacher with a weird way of dressing opened the door. 'Talk about major fashion crisis.' The twins thought.

"Hey, good morning, we're the new students from France. I'm Mikan Sakura and these are my cousins." Mikan started.

"Misaka Harada"

"Hotaru Imai"

"Anna Ogasawara"

"Nonoko Ogasawara"

"Sumire Shouda"

They all said as if it was scripted.

"Well. I see fine looking ladies in front of me. Come with me and I will lead you to your new classroom. By the way, I am Narumi your homeroom teacher." Narumi flashed a smile at them.

'What a weird looking guy.' Hotaru thought.

**Note: Misaki is as the same age as the rest. Thank you!**

**Classroom:**

Narumi entered first and announced that there are currently new students from France.

"Oh well, this will be like the rest of the times that we transferred, right?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, except…we might stay here longer than we thought." Hotaru answered shoving Mikan out of the way. Hotaru entered the classroom with no hesitation. "This is taking longer than it should." She whispered.

Mikan just looked at her and smiled.

"They are from France but they are Japanese. So I want you to—" Narumi was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Sorry, Sensei, but we are wasting precious time." Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then. Please, introduce yourselves." Narumi said.

'God does this teacher ever learn how to get mad?' Misaki thought.

"Hotaru Imai."

"and? Tell us something about yourself." Narumi told her.

Hotaru raised a brow, "I love money and I blackmail people." She said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

The rest of the students looked terrified.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan said then smiled at everyone. "I love shopping and cute stuff"

The boys swooned at this. "I'm single." The boys cheered at this.

"Misaki Harada. I get bored easily but there's one thing I love….shopping!" She exclaimed. "I'm single too!" Misaki said and this time the boys stood up and cheered. Two single girls are better than one right?

"Anna and Nonoko Ogasawara. We're twins." They said at the same time. "I love to cook." Anna said. "And I love to experiment." Nonoko continued.

"Sumire Shouda, single, loves shopping and BTW, what you like bring to school is a total fashion statement." With this everyone checked if their bags, shoes and whatsoever are all branded. (ouch! Harsh much?)

"Please be nice to us!" They all said and bowed.

They looked at Narumi and then the twins said, "Where do we sit?"

Narumi pointed seats at the back. "Leave one sit right after another, okay?"

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because someone is seated there." Narumi answered.

BANG!

The door was opened and a group of guys entered. The girls started to shout.

"kyaaaaa!!!! So hot!" You can hear stuff like this.

"hey! Can I have your number?"

"kyaaaa!!!!!!!"

"Oh my god! He looked at me!"

The guys entered and headed for the back seat. The seats where the girls left a space.

(so its like a girl is between two guys…you know. alternate.)

"Oh…so they're the ones who owns those seat." Misaki said.

**SEATING ARRANGEMENT:**

**Misaki-Tsubasa-Anna-Kitsuname-Nonoko-Yuu-**

**Sumire-Koko-Mikan-Natsume**

**Get it?**

**Good.**

**Back to the story!**

"Yes, you're correct. We are the ones who seat there." Tsubasa answered Misaki.

"I am Tsubasa Andou and you are?" Tsubasa said as he flashed one of his irresistible smiles.

"Not interested." Misaki said in a cold tone as she sat down on her seat.

"Oh! The playboy's been ignored by a princess. Now that's something you don't see everyday." One of the guys said. He was wearing red shoes and a green jacket.

"Really? That's new? You know what I don't see everyday? Red and green Puma shoes. Is it Christmas? I think not." Anna suddenly said so that their attention wouldn't kill Misaki.

The guy turned around and said, "Really? Guess what, in this town it's always Christmas when we come. Just seeing us is a gift from God."

"Really? More like a gift from hell." Anna retorted.

"Anna, stop it. He's not worth it." Nonoko said as she stopped her twin.

"So Anna's your name, huh, princess? My names Kitsuname." He said as he offered a hand to shake. "But of course, I still prefer calling you princess." Kitsuname said and flashed a smile.

"And I prefer calling you Christmas boy. And don't call me princess!" Anna was so enraged. She ignored the hand.

"Guys, stop it. Narumi-sensei already left. So what's the point in staying here?" One of the guys named Yuu said.

"The point here, Yuu, is for fun. Don't you like what you see? Kitsuname has found a girl who answers back to her and Tsuabasa found a girl who ignores her." A guy with a messy blond hair said.

"Anna…stop this. It's pathetic." Nonoko said as she grabbed her sister. "We will not be used for entertainment." Nonoko said to Yuu and the guy with messy blond hair.

Nonoko dragged Anna out of the classroom.

Misaki stood up and said, "I'm out."

"Hotaru, follow them. I and Sumire will take care of this." Mikan whispered.

Hotaru stood up but a guy with blue eyes and a bunny on hand stopped her with a hand. "Not so fast, gorgeous."

It was none other than Ruka Nogi. (Sorry, I want to make Ruka a playboy too…to fit him in the playboy group. Peace!)

Hotaru got her baka gun and pointed it at Ruka, "Let go of me, bunnyboy."

"The names Ruka. Remember it."

Hotaru was so irritated she shooted her Baka Gun but….Ruka dodged it. Hotaru was now pissed, "Ruka? As in the boy who sleeps in bunny printed pajamas when he was a kid?" Hotaru smirked.

Ruka let her go. 'How on earth did she know that!?' Ruka thought.

Hotaru ran for the door and followed Misaki and the twins.

Meanwhile with Mikan and Sumire:

"So, you run in the middle of a game?" a husky voice whispered on the ear of Mikan.

Mikan turned to see a guy with crimson eyes. She was lost.

"We don't run." Sumire said. Mikan broke frome her trance and said, "We just don't think you play fair."

The crimson eyed boy replied, "Really? You know I can get you suspended for starting a fight."

"A fight? Pardon me….but we never started any—" She was cut off with a hot kiss.

Mikan was lost. Lost in those soft warm lips…but then again not all sweet things last forever.

Mikan pushed him.

"You started a fight. With my fangirls." The boy pointed to a mob of angry girls.

"Run!" Sumire shouted.

"Charge!" the leader of the girls shouted.

Mikan ran as fast as she could. "It's a wrong day to wear heels!" She shouted to herself.

Mikan turned left and it sadly lead to a locked door. 'damn! I'm doomed!' She thought.

"Mikan! This way!"

Mikan turned to her left to see Anna outside the windows which lead to the garden of the school. Mikan climbed the windows and the moment the mob of angry girls arrived she was nowhere in sight.

"Thanks you guys!" Mikan said between breaths. "That guy is so gonna pay for this. My poor heels were near to giving up on me!" She rested her back on a tree.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sumire:**

"Poor heels." She murmured, remembering that Mikan were wearing heels today just like the rest of them. "You! This is all your fault. You…you…you…jerks!" Sumire shouted.

"Excuse me. But we have names." One of them said. "I'm Koko." The said boy flashed a smile.

"And I'm so not interested on your names…and never will be." Sumire said with venom.

She strutted out with confidence. She looked for Mikan and the rest.

"Hey..you left your…"Koko tried to say. "bag." He whispered.

"all of them left their bag." Yuu informed him.

"Obviously, they forgot it." Kitsuname said.

"Oh well. Not our fault." Tsubasa said as he place his feet on top of the table, preparing for a nap.

Natsume was reading his manga when he heard a phone ring. The whole group looked at a Prada bag. It was Mikan's.

"Should we answer it?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"No. Its none of our business." Natsume said.

"I feel guilty. I'm bringing their bags to them." Yuu said as he pick up the bag of Nonoko.

"Fine. I'll go too." Kitsuname said as he too picked a bag, it was Anna's.

"If you go..I'll go." Koko said as he grabbed Sumire's bag.

"There's no point staying here." Tsubasa stood up too and grabbed the nearest bag to him…Misaki's bag.

"Come on." Natsume said in an irritated voice. I mean, everyone was going..so what's the point of staying, right? Natsume grabbed Mikan's bagged.

Ruka just stood there. "No way am I going near that crazy woman's bag. She's a walking bomb!" Ruka said exaggerating.

"Oh come on. Its just a bag…a branded bag…what could it possibly do to you?" Tsuabasa said.

Ruka heaved a sigh and grabbed Hotaru's bag.

They looked everywhere for them. The last place they looked for them was the garden.

"There you are!" Tsubasa said. "Hey, you left your—"

"My bag!" Misaki said as she ran for her bag and hugged it. She turned her heels when a hand grabbed her by the arm.

"No thank you?" Tsubasa said.

"No thank you." Misaki said as she removed her hand from his grasp.

"ouch. I'm hurt." Tsubasa said touching his chest, acting like he was hurt.

"Hey, princess! Look up!" Kitsuname called out to Anna. Anna looked up and saw that her bag was tossed to her by Kitsuname. "Thanks, Christmas boy!" Anna said flashing a super fake smile.

"Here you go. I apologize for whatever happened awhile ago." Yuu said as he slowly gave the bag to Nonoko.

Nonoko grabbed the bag with to much force. The effect? Yuu fell on her.

"Get off me!" Nonoko shouted. Nonoko pushed Yuu.

"You have one bad attitude!" Yuu said as he got up and dusted himself.

"Really? Well, your friends have bad attitudes to so what make you so different?" Nonoko retorted.

"You really piss me off!" Yuu shouted.

"Oh don't worry! Same here!" Nonoko said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. Nonoko turned and tips of her hair brushed Yuu's face. Yuu was really irritated. Yuu just glared.

"Hey, crazy woman!" Ruka called out. "Here's your bag." Ruka said as he handed the bag to Hotaru.

"I have a name, bunnyboy. Its Hotaru."

"Me too. Use it…and I will do the same." Ruka smirked.

"How about…Never!" Hotaru said as she grabbed her bag.

"Crazy crazy woman!" Ruka said as her turned around to go to Tsubasa.

Koko sat down beside Sumire and said, "In exchange for your bag…I would like to know your name."

"How about this…" Sumire closed the gap between them and was about to kiss Koko when she grabbed her bag and said, "I take the bag…and you get nothing." Sumire smirked at him. Koko was left there dumbfounded.

"Hey, your phone rang. Looks like someone has been calling you." Natsume started as he tossed the bag to Mikan's lap.

"Really? Thanks…" Mikan looked up and said, "You!!!!!!! You're the reason why my poor heels are now wrecked! You and your fangirls are from hell! I swear!" Mikan shouted.

"NOISY WOMAN." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"How will I not be noisy!? My feet hurts!" Mikan said.

"Is that the only problem here?" Natsume said as he looked at Mikan with a smirk.

'Oh curse that smirk!' Mikan thought.

Natsume grabbed her and carried her (bridal style!). "Hey! What are you doing!?" Mikan said as she tried to get down.

"You hold still, Sweetie. I'll be your feet until you stop whining about those painful feet of yours." Natsume whispered to her ear in a husky voice.

"I wonder how will Luna react when she sees this?" Tsubasa said to Ruka.

"Who cares? Its just Luna." Koko suddenly appeared at their side.

"Who's Luna?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Luna is the queen of this school, having the chance to date Natsume for 5 months now." Kitsuname answered. "As you can see, princess, Luna is a very jealous bitch."

"Bitch?" Nonoko said. "Is she really that bad?"

"Actually, she is that bad. You see, no girl could actually talk to Natsume without Luna knowing it." Ruka said.

"Not only that…she has been the queen bee of this school ever since she came so, every gossip there is could be created by her or seen by her." Yuu informed the girls.

"Talk about major slutty-ness." Misaki said.

"And major shares in the business world. She's not someone who you can mess with easily." Hotaru said. "So, I suggest that we keep our distance from these guys. To assure that we don't have to mess with Luna." Hotaru stood up.

"Wait a minute, gorgeous." Ruka said, Hotaru looked at him. "What do you mean keep your distance from us?"

"She means that we are new and we don't need a mess." Misaki explained as she went to Hotaru's side.

"Come on, girls, we are leaving for class." Sumire said as she strutted first followed by Hotaru.

"Come on, Anna, Nonoko. There's no point in staying here, anyway. " Misaki said as she grabbed the girls and pushed them to the path where Hotaru took. Anna and Nonoko left.

It was already lunch. Mikan and the rest were seated already.

"How's your feet?" Anna and Nonoko asked Mikan.

"Its fine. Perfectly fine." Mikan said and showed a reassuring smile.

They were chatting happily when…

"Hey, Natsume's mine!" a loud voice said. "you better stay away…far away from him."

"Who the hell are you?!" Mikan said.

"I am no other than Luna! The queen of Alice Academy." Luna said..more like screeched.

"Oh we heard about you." The twins said. "Your Natsume's bitch!" They both beamed.

"Watch your mouth, leeches." Luna said and…

**SPLASH!**

Coke soaked the twins. Two of Luna's friends splashed them.

"Uh! You don't do that to them and get away with it." Misaki said and was about to grab Luna's hair when a girl shoved Misaki away and grabbed her hair instead.

"Ouch! You slut! Let go of me!" Misaki shouted. She grabbed a handful as well of the girl's hair.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Sumire shouted. And of course, someone grabbed her by the clothes and she fell to the ground. "You stay out of their fight!" The girl shouted.

"Why you!" Sumire charged but the moment she was about to grabbed the girl's hair, ice cream was thrown at her by the girl.

"Hey get away, What do you want?!" Hotaru shouted.

"I want you to stay far away from Natsume and his friends, okay? And I promise you, none of these will ever happen again." Luna said and smiled like a devil.

"Why you…little witch!" Hotaru said.

"Watch your mouth." One of Luna's friends said. As she pushed Hotaru, which caused her to almost fell…and as if on cue…

"Be careful, gorgeous." Prince charming said as he caught Hotaru.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other then said,** "I never thought that Prince Charmings pop out of nowhere."**

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**13ismynumber**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Thank you!!! I wanna thank:

Yanani

Kawaiineko139

lovepikachu12

miyu Kozuki

This chapter is for you guys...i love you..ang than you again.:D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Lets play Fate's game**

_"I guess so. Fate has a game that everyone is forced to play. And I guess me meeting you is just the start of it."_

_Hotaru Imai_

_

* * *

_

"Ruka?" Hotaru whispered.

Ruka winked at her.

Luna walked to Mikan and said, "None of these would have happened if your little twins there wouldn't have said I was a bitch. You know who's the bitch here?" pause. "I'll give you a hint: You!" Luna shouted and grabbed Mikan's hair with one hand grabbed a plate of lunch and faced everyone. "Anyone, who dares go against me…this will happen to you, okay? So I suggest you watch your back."

And splash….The lunch was on Mikan's face.

Luna was about to drag Mikan out of the Cafeteria when…A hand grabbed hers.

"Beautiful ladies shouldn't be dumped lunch on….but in your case….your an exemption." A boy said to Luna as he dumped his lunch on Luna's face.

It was none other than…Natsume Hyuuga….(so hot!!!!)

"Hyuuga…."Mikan whispered as she looked at Natsume.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! But Natsume, I was only trying to protect you!" Luna said. Luna then started crying, "I was only trying to protect our relationship from that bitch!" Luna pointed at Mikan.

"Well, now, you don't have anything to protect. Its over. We're over." Natsume said to Luna.

Luna took her arm from Natsume and said, "You will regret ever saying that to me!" Luna dashed off out of the room.

"You, okay?" Natsume said.

"No. I have lunch all over my uniform." Mikan said in a pissed tone. "Who would be okay!?"

"Come on…I'll get you cleaned up." Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and went out.

"Hey, I can do that myself! I'll just go home." Mikan said in protest.

"And what if I say, I won't let you?" Natsume whispered to her ear.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't!"

"How about this, I'll make you a deal," pause. "You let me clean you up and I promise you. No more Luna bitching you around…what do you say?"

Mikan raised a brow and said, "Fine…you win."

Natsume smirked and then continued to drag Mikan away.

**Meanwhile:**

"My head" pause "Its, argh, in pain." Misaki said. The girl who has been pulling her hair let go of her the moment Luna left.

Then someone lifted her up..it was….Tsubasa.

"let me bring you to the clinic." He offered.

"No thanks. Because of you..and your friends…we are in this mess!" Misaki shouted. 'Thanks to you, the twins are soaked, Hotaru has been scratched, Sumire's drowning in ice cream and Mikan has lunch all over her!" Misaki grabbed her bag and went to the clinic herself. Tsubasa feeling bad and all, followed her out.

"Hey, princess." A voice whispered to Anna.

Anna in her trance, suddenly punched the boys face in shock. "Ouch! You don't need to punch me!" It was Kitsuname.

"Oh my God! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Anna said as she went to Kitsuname and touched his face. "Sorry."

"Its okay. Don't worry about it. Lets just get you cleaned up." Kitsuname said as he walked ahead already.

Anna ran to his side and said, "I am really sorry."

"Don't worry. Its okay." Kitsuname said and smiled just to reassure her.

"Eew! I never imagined to be showered with coke!" Nonoko screamed.

"Serves you right…you have a bad attitude anyway." Yuu said as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Well…its not really our fault this happened. You were the ones who gave as the idea that Luna was a bitch!" Nonoko said.

Yuu took a deep breath and said, "Oh well, its pointless staying here. We better get you cleaned up." Yuu reached out his hand.

"What's that for?"

"its for you to take. Come on…I'll get you to my house."

Nonoko hesitantly took the hand. Yuu held her hand gently and said, "You're safe with me." As Yuu showed her a smile.

Sumire stood up only to be sliding down again. She tried again and again. "I hate ice cream!" She shouted in frustration.

"Need some help?" Koko asked her. He didn't wait for the answer, instead he took her hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks." Sumire said.

"Don't thank me just yet. We still have to get you out of that ice creamed uniform of yours." Koko said with a huge grin.

All Sumire could do was nod her head and thought, 'he might be nicer than I thought he was, right?'

"Hey there, gorgeous." Ruka said as he picked Hotaru up (bridal style). "By the looks of it, you have a wound."

"I can walk." Hotaru said through gritted teeth.

"Think of this as a helping hand…since…the one who pushed you was the girl I am currently dating." Ruka said as he walked.

"You make such a great pair. You with the flirt attitude and her with the bitchy one." Hotaru stated.

"Really? What do you think about you and me? Do you think we'll make a pair?" Ruka asked smirking.

"yes…when hell freezes! Me? Paired up with someone like you? I don't think so." Hotaru said with a stern voice.

"We'll just see about that." Ruka said as he carried Hotaru to the nurse's office.

* * *

**France:**

"Oh I see, very well then..thank you." An old woman said to the phone. She put the phone down and said, "Creed."

"Yes, madam?"

"I want you to go to Japan and enroll to Alice Academy. I want you to keep a close eye on those girls."

"Of course. Madam, is something the matter?" Creed said.

"There is. It seems to me that there are filthy young leeches, which are in my way. Gather as much information as you can about them. I want them out as early as now." The old lady said.

* * *

**Japan:**

**Hyuuga Mansion**

"Here, change in these. They're my sister's." Natsume said as he tossed the uniform to Mikan.

"Thanks. Really." Mikan said as she caught the uniform and stood up. "You know, I had a childhood friend. He looks a lot like you…"Mikan said.

"Really? What was his name?"

"I never really knew but…I…used to call him Nat." Mikan said as she bowed her head. "Anyway, I'll go fix myself." Mikan walked to the bathroom.

Natsume went out of the room and whispered to himself, "Could it be possible that I found her already?"

Natsume took a golden necklace from his pocket, "And yet…why does it feel like I never completed anything?"

Natsume ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Mikan…"

"Yes?" Mikan said she just finished from her bath.

"Huh?" Natsume raised a brow.

"You called my name." Mikan said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"You're Mikan?"

"Yes…Mikan..Mikan Sakura."

From then on…Natsume's life changed.

"I found you!" Natsume hugged Mikan oh so tight.

**With Anna and Kitsuname:**

"I'm done!" Anna said. She just finished dressing herself.

"Great, princess. Come on. We still have classes. We're so late." Kitsuname said as he grabbed Anna's hand.

"Kitsuname?" Anna whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nice to me? After what I said to you…this morning." Anna said looking down.

"Of course, I'm nice to you…its…necessary." Kitsuname said not letting go of her hand.

"Why? Shouldn't you be like Yuu? Always pissed because of my attitude."

Kitsuname smiled at her and said, "You got me all interested."

Kitsuname started walking, dragging Anna to the car.

Anna giggled and said, "Me? Intresting? I doubt that."

**With Yuu and Nonoko:**

"You done?" Yuu asked not looking from his magazine.

"Yes, master, I am." Nonoko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Then let's go." Yuu stood up and walked to the door.

"Why are you so grumpy? I mean..shouldn't you be the good guy in your group?" Nonoko said catching up to Yuu.

"And why are you so irritating? Shouldn't you be the quiet one of the group?" Yuu said as he walked faster to the car.

"I used to be." Nonoko said in a soft tone. "Until…until…that incident happened." Nonoko was nearing her limit.

"Pardon? What incident?" Yuu said in curiosity.

Nonoko looked at him and smiled like she said nothing, "Nothing! By the way, I'm Nonoko. Yuu, right?"

"Yuu Tobita." Yuu said as he opened the car for Nonoko.

Nonoko got in and said, "Nonoko Ogasawara."

Yuu closed the door and whispered to himself, "I see, even wild girls have a tamed side."

**With Misaki and Tsubasa:**

"Stop following me!" Misaki said. "Stalker!"

"Come on. At least let me, apologize properly. Stop running, will you!?" Tsubasa said as he tried to catch up to Misaki.

Misaki halted and turned to face him, "How can I forgive you!? I looked everywhere for the twins and Sumire and Hotaru and Mikan…and yet not a single hair is found!"

"Relax. The rest probably took care of them." Tsubasa said.

Misaki turned around again to start walking when Tsubasa caught her arm, "I'm sorry, okay? I know that its our fault why Luna charged you. If we didn't interacted with you..maybe none of these would have happened. Sorry."

Tsubasa let her go and walked to the other direction.

Misaki felt bad…"Tsubasa…Apology accepted."

Tsubasa turned around with sad eyes, "No, you don't have to force yourself to forgive me."

"I really do. What do you want me to do so that you'll actually believe me?" Misaki said going near him.

"Well," Tsuabasa smirked, "you could go out with me this Saturday."

"Say what!? I think I didn't hear you right… you want me to go out with you?"

"Yes. You asked what I wanted you to do..and that's my answer." Tsubasa said as he circled Misaki. He then turned sad, "I mean..you don't really have to force yourself…its not like I'm hurt or anything."

"Fine! You win! But only one date! God, you're such a push over!" Misaki gave up. Tsubasa lightened up and beamed, "Great, this Saturday…I'll pick you up at 1 in the afternoon, okay? Bye!"

Tsubasa ran.

"What did I get myself into?" Misaki asked herself.

**With Hotaru and Ruka:**

"Ouch! Be careful!" Hotaru shouted.

"Sorry." Ruka said for the millionth time. "There, its done."

"Finally!" Hotaru said.

"Let me help you with your shoe."

"Thanks." Hotaru muttered. Ruka was busy putting Hotaru's shoe. She was just staring at him..like an idiot. For once…she felt like an idiot. (Yes, people….Hotaru…finally felt like one!)

"So, tell me…why do you think we'll never be a pair?" Ruka said.

"Trying to start a conversation, huh? Well…its just against..everything. I mean, you're mister Prince Charming..and me….let's just say I am not a Princess material." Hotaru explained.

"How troublesome." Ruka said as he finished putting Hotaru's shoe.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how troublesome that you believe in that. This isnt a fairytale anyway."

"Really? The way I see it..it is. Everything we do is written in our own fairytale…."

Ruka smiled and said, "Really? Then tell me…what's your fairytale like?"

Hotaru stood up and said, "I don't know…only fate knows."

"Then let fate play its part. I don't think that it's a mere coincidence that we met. I think fate…let it happen." Ruka said as he acted to be smart.

Hotaru looked at him and said before walking away, **"I guess so. Fate has a game that everyone is forced to play. And I guess me meeting you is just the start of it."**

**

* * *

**

Please...review again:D thank you!

13ismynumber:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed...here is another chapter by me. Please keep reviewing and reading my story.**

**13ismynumber**

**Chapter 5**

**Tsubasa, Kendra and Misaki**

_"It's a reality I can't seem to escape."_

_Tsubasa Andou_

* * *

"I'm all set." Tsuabsa said as he placed his hat on. He grabbed his bag and looked at the mirror for the last time.

Tsubasa Andou, heir to the Andou Enterprises. An only child of a designer and a world renowned businessman. And the greatest playboy of Alice Academy. Who could ever forget him, right?

He went down and grabbed a toast and walked with so much confidence to his car. His car you might ask is a BMW. The moment he got in his car he put his earphones on and called Koko.

"Koko? I'm going to school already, you?"

_"Yup! You seemed to be hyped up…what happened?"_ Koko asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to school. See yah!" Tsubasa said and hung up.

'What happened? I just got a date with a hot newbie. And the best part is she's different. A little challenge wouldn't hurt, right?' Tsubasa thought to himself.

He turned the engine on and off he went.

**At school:**

Tsubasa Andou parked his car and got out. The girls all trying not to stare at him…but could never resist. He winked at some girls and even whistled at them. A playboy..he is.

"Hey, guys!" Tsubasa said to his group.

Kitsuname gave him a high five, Yuu just waved at him, Koko did a handshake thingy with him and Natsume just nodded at him.

Natsume was spaced out. He was thinking about what happened yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_"I found you!"_

_"Let go." Mikan said as she pushed Natsume away. "What do you mean by 'I found you'? You can't be…Nat, my childhood friend, right?"_

_'You can do this Natsume…all you have to do is say yes and pretend that you are her childhood sweetheart.'_

_"Yes...I am." Natsume said in a calm manner._

_Mikan bit her lower lip to control her emotion… and when she was about to cry, she ran._

_"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and was about to go after her when her mom said, "Mikan? Mikan Sakura? She's back?"_

_"Mom? What are you doing here?"_

_"I felt sick so I stayed at home. Anyway, so she's back, huh?"_

_"Yes, mom."_

_"Well then..you're here and I'm here..lets have some tea."_

_In the garden:_

_"So, Mikan's back from France…what was she doing here?" His mom said._

_"Cleaning herself up from a fight." Natsume said casually._

_His mom raised a brow and said, "Really? Then why did she run away from you?"_

_"She found out I was…."_

_"Her childhood friend?" Natsume's mom paused. "We both know that it's your brother, Natsuke, and not you."_

_"But what am I suppose to say? That: Hey, Mikan, my brother's dead and it's all your fault of you." Natsume said as he placed his cup down._

_"Natsume, you're still lying to her. She can't live in a lie and you know that."_

_"But she wouldn't accept the fact that my brother died because of her. I just want to know what's so special about her." Natsume explained._

_"Natsume..." His mom said as she went near him and placed a hand on his face, "the truth hurts and I know that…but it's not enough reason for you to lie, especially to your brother's ex-fiancée. She deserves to be happy."_

_"Yes, she deserves to be happy. And that's what I'm gonna do." Natsume said as he removed the hand from his face._

_"She deserves to know the truth."_

_"I deserve to know why she left…because when she left my brother gave up. I made a promise to my brother…I don't want to break it." Natsume said and stood up and left._

**End of Flashback**

Natsume just looked up at the sky, 'Natsuke, I found her.'

"Tsubasa, why were you happy a while ago?" Koko asked.

"Because…I have a date!" Tsubasa said as he showed them a smile.

"With who?" Kitsuname asked as he placed his hands at the back of his head.

"With Misaki Harada." Tsubasa grinned. Koko opened his mouth in shock.

"Misaki Harada…only heir to the Harada Trading Company, daughter of an infamous businessman." Yuu informed them.

"Okay? We didn't need to know that." Kitsuname said.

From afar you can hear 2 cars racing. It was a red Ferrari and a black Lamborghini.

Squeeeeeeeeeeeellllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The cars stopped and 4 girls went out.

"I won!!!!! Yes!!!!!" It was Sumire. She gave a high five to Anna who was her passenger in the race.

"Yah, yah! If Misaki wasn't air headed today, she would've won. Don't you think, Hotaru?" Mikan asked looking at Hotaru.

"Yes. I wonder what happened to her." Hotaru said as she fixed herself.

Sumire pointed at the gates of Alice Academy. It was a car that was wavering.

"Misaki doesn't drive like that." Mikan said.

"But Nonoko does…" Anna said in horror.

"Only when she's late already." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

SCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

The Porsche stopped and Nonoko got out. She straightened herself and flashed a smile.

"Hey." She said to her cousins.

"You are a dangerous driver!" Sumire said with wide eyes.

"It's Misaki's fault." Nonoko said and showed puppy dog eyes, "she was really slow! And I just take over!"

Misaki got out of the car too.

"All she was saying was…'why did I say yes?'." Nonoko continued now her hands were everywhere.

"Why did I say yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Misaki shouted the moment she got out.

"Yes to what?" Hotaru asked.

"To a date." Misaki said.

"With whom?" Sumire asked closing her compact mirror.

"With me." Everybody turned their heads to see…

"You? Tsubasa?" The twins said looking at him with big eyes.

Misaki was shock, she can't take her eyes off of Tsubasa. "This is a nightmare."

"What's her problem?" Yuu asked.

"You see…she never ever dated any playboys. She would even ask Hotaru to check every boy's background every time she was asked on a date." Nonoko answered.

"Really?" Koko entered their conversation.

"Yes, this is actually something very unusual. Since, she hates playboys ever since we left Japan and until now that we came back. I wonder why she said yes." Anna answered as Koko showed an irresistible smile.

Ruka went near Hotaru, placed an arm around her and said, "If they have a date…we can too, right, gorgeous?"

"Get your hands off me, bunnyboy." Hotaru said sternly.

"Fine. Fine." Ruka slowly removed his arm and when he did he was supposed to kiss Hotaru's cheek but Hotaru looked at him. And that's when Elvis landed on the building.

**Ruka Nogi just kissed Hotaru Imai on the lips.**

Ruka smirked after the kiss and said, "Nobody said that the devil's lips are soft."

"Oh." Anna muttered.

"My." Nonoko said.

"God!" Sumire shouted.

"You have to be kidding me." Mikan said as she can't take her eyes off of the two.

"No. What you just saw..was reality." Someone said to her in a husky voice, "And what I told you yesterday wasn't a dream you can escape…its real."

Mikan turned around to see Crimson eyes. She looked to her side and said, "I guess, you are him." Mikan looked at him and smiled. She hugged him and Natsume said, "Told you so."

Hotaru took a picture of this and said, "I am gonna be stinking rich!

Anna and Nonok pushed Tsubasa to Misaki's side and said, "Hotaru! Take a picture of this!"

And so Hotaru did, she flashed an evil smile before saying, "This will be today's headline in the school newspaper."

**Lunch:**

Tsubasa was currently in the garden of the school..staring off to space. 'Kendra.'

"She looks like her, doesn't she?" Ruka said who just arrived.

Tsubasa looked at him and replied, "Who?"

"Kendra…she looks like Misaki."

Tsubasa went near to Ruka and said, "Yes, she does. She almost even has the same attitude as her."

"So, is that why you asked her out on a date?" Ruka said as he circled Tsubasa.

"Yes and no. Half is yes…and half is no, because I know she's different."

"Then stop this." Ruka said as he slowly walked away.

"Ruka." Tsubasa said.

Ruka halted and turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Kendra…Kendra left me a long time ago. And Misaki…" Tsubasa trailed off, "Misaki's a nice person."

"Precisely, that's why stop this. She will never be Kendra. Kendra's gone…she's never coming back. Misaki's here and maybe, she's here to stay…so stop, thinking about Kendra…before you hurt Misaki too and just like Kendra, she will leave." Ruka said and continued, "Kendra is never ever coming back to you. And you have to accept that." Ruka turned and started walking again.

Tsubasa just looked at him and muttered to himself, **"It's a reality I can't seem to escape."**

* * *

**So? how was it? Review please:D**

**13ismynumber**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**hEy!**

**sorry for the late update...i had no inspiration to write.**

**But since i made you all wait for this update. I can assure you that this is a fabulous chapter. I hope you like it.**

**May i remind you that this story is not only revolving around Mikan and Natsume but as well with the other characters. So, don't get disappointed when there are little Mikan and Natsume moments.**

**Thank you very much for all the people who took their time and left reviews for me. Thank you!!!**

**i love you all!!!!**

**enjoy!**

**.. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected Boys**

_"You know, love is just a game. If you don't know how to play, you'll get hurt."_

_Ruka Nogi_

* * *

**Saturday**

Ruka heaved a sigh, then opened his eyes to see…"Hotaru?"

Hotaru Imai was sitting on his couch drinking tea. Hotaru looked at him and said, "Finally, you're awake. So, where are you taking me?"

"Pardon?" Ruka said, wide eye.

"Didn't you say we are going on a date."

"A date?" Ruka repeated. "When? When did I ask you?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru went near his bed. "Yesterday, before you kissed me, remember?"

Ruka stood up and grabbed a shirt to cover his shirtless body and said, "But you never said yes!" (He was just in his boxers when he woke up)

"Neither did I say no, right?" Hotaru said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ugh!" Ruka said in frustration. Hotaru looked at him and raised an elegant brow before saying, "You don't want to go on a date? Fine. I'm leaving."

"No..no!!! wait! I'll just get ready." Ruka shouted.

"You made me wait for you to wake up and now you're gonna make me wait again? Isn't that a little unfair, Nogi?" Hotaru said as she grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry…I didn't tell you to wait didn't I?" Ruka said with a smirk.

Hotaru was pissed now, "Fine. Goodbye." Hotaru said as she headed for the door. Ruka in his trance ran to the door and blocked Hotaru's way. "Step out of my way, Bunnyboy." Hotaru said with venom.

"How about this...you wait and I'll buy you anything you want?" Ruka said.

"Anything?" Hotaru said as her lips pulled into a smile.

Ruka tried to smile and said, "Anything."

"Deal." Hotaru said as she went back to the couch.

"Uhm. Could you step out for a minute…I have to get ready." Ruka said as she grabbed some clothes in his closet.

"No. Are you being shy?" Hotaru said as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"No. Fine. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." Ruka said before entering the bathroom.

* * *

**Misaki Harada's Mansion:**

"Don't worry too much about me, Mikan." She said on the phone. She was currently talking to Mikan on the phone and picking an outfit to wear for her date.

_"Its not that I don't trust you but are you really sure about this? You know, you could just ditch him."_ Mikan suggested.

"Mikan, for the umpteenth time I can do this. Okay?" Misaki said as she placed her things in a Prada bag.

_"FYI, he is the biggest playboy in school! Don't forget that!"_ Mikan shouted.

"And don't forget that I don't fall for playboys." Misaki said in a serious tone and shut her phone.

She slumped on her bed and said, "I could always just ditch him but…I see something in him."

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh before a knock was heard. "Young miss, a young man is here to see you.'

She stood up and walked to her door, "Who could it be?"

"Me." A husky voice was heard the moment she opened her door.

"Tsu-tsubasa!? Aren't you a little bit early?!" Misaki said as she backed down a little.

Tsubasa grabbed her arm and smiled before saying, "I want to start this date as early as possible. Don't you want the same?"

Misaki just looked at him and sighed, "I'm not yet ready. I haven't changed yet…and uhm…uhm…" She tried to make an excuse.

Tsubasa laughed. He let her go and entered her room. He looked at her chosen clothing before saying, "You have quiet a taste in clothes. I presume that's what usually happens to pampered ladies like you?"

Misaki grabbed her clothes and said before running to the bathroom, "I don't know what you are exactly trying to imply but if you're trying to…to…to.."

"To? To what? To get you? To make you fall for me?" Tsubasa said as he stepped a little closer to Misaki.

"Aren't you getting a little too close?" Misaki said as she tried to step back but much to her dismay her back has reached the bathroom door.

"You don't have any idea of how close I could get." Tsubasa huskily whispered to her ear.

Misaki tried to find the door knob, which she successfully did. She turned the knob and it opened…but she was supposed to get in the bathroom alone. ALONE. She took a step back and they both fell on the cold floor of her red tiled bathroom.

Tsubasa was just staring at her while he was still on top of her. Misaki, on the other hand, was also lost in his dark blue eyes. Tsubasa was the first one to get his senses back. He stood up and helped Misaki up too.

"I uh…guess…you should..uhm…change?" Tsubasa said as he slowly closed the door.

Misaki just nodded and murmured a, "Thanks."

Tsubasa leaned on the door and so did Misaki and both said, "I have to pull myself together and get this over with."

* * *

**With Ruka and Hotaru:**

Hotaru placed her cup on the table and looked up, "Are you done?"

"Yes." Ruka said as he sprayed some perfume.

Hotaru stood up and grabbed her bag. Ruka opened the door and waited for her to step outside of his room.

They were now walking to Ruka's car when Hotaru asked, "So, where are we going?"

'_Oh! Fuck! I don't know!_' Ruka thought.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we eat first?" Hotaru said as she opened the car's door and stepped in. Ruka went in the car as well.

* * *

**Ogasawara Mansion:**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two little girls still in bed shouted while covering themselves with their covers. "What are you doing here?!"

"Is this your morning routin, to shout at the top of your lungs?" Yuu asked as he went near Nonoko.

"Don't go near me! And stop changing the topic!" Nonoko shouted. Yuu took a deep breath and said, "We just wanted to visit you."

"We?!" Nonoko repeated with wide eyes.

"We, as in me and Kitsuname. He's in the other room with your sister, Anna." Yuu informed her as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

"What!?" Nonoko said as she smacked Yuu with a pillow. Yuu tried to protect himself by using his arms as a shield.

"You're so childish! Stop it." Yuu shouted as she tried to stop Nonoko. Yuu took a chance and grabbed Nonoko's arm to stop her but Nonoko was struggling too much that they both fell on the bed.

Yuu has pinned Nonoko's hands on both sides of her head. He heaved a sigh and said, "You are so hard to handle, do you know that?"

Nonoko realizing that they were in an awkward position just stared at him and bit her lip. Nonoko then gulped and said, "Yuu…we're in..uhm..awkward…uhm..postion."

Yuu looked at their position and said, "So? We're alone, aren't we? So, what's so awkward about that?"

Nonoko trying to find an answer just avoided his gaze.

Yuu stood up and helped Nonoko up as well then said, "Didn't I tell you, you're safe with me?"

"But that doesn't make any sense with our awkward position…awhile ago, that is." Nonoko said.

"Therefore, I wouldn't hurt you. Not even lay an evil finger at you. I don't touch girls that I have no interest at and don't have any interest with me as well."

"So…are you saying I'm not interesting?" Nonoko said as she raised an elegant brow at him.

Yuu heaved another sigh. He sat down on the couch before saying, "No, I'm not implying anything like that. What I was trying to say is…you don't even like me…so doesn't that contradict with my principals?"

"I guess so…so, uhm…" Nonoko tried to say.

"What?" Yuu said as he looked at her.

"Are you trying to say I'm uhm…interesting?" Nonoko said as she too sat beside him but with a one person gap.

"No." Yuu said.

Nonoko's mouth opened in shock. She was about to say something when Yuu looked at her and smirked. "I'm not _trying _to say that…I _am saying_ that."

Nonoko bit her lip and said just to excuse herself, "I uhm…better get dressed." Nonoko flew to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and took a deep breath and said, "This is bad."

* * *

**With Anna and Kistuname:**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two little girls still in bed shouted while covering themselves with their covers. "What are you doing here?!"

Kitsuname was taking a look at Anna's pictures. He held one and showed it to Anna. It was a picture of when Anna baked a cake for her birthday.

"So, you like to bake, huh?" Kitsuname stated as he flashed her a smile.

Anna crawled on the bed and grabbed Kitsuname's arm that was holding the pictured and said, "Yes. Put it back!"

Kitsuname chuckled and placed the pictured back. He then went near Anna who was still looking at the picture. He lowered himself so that he was face to face with Anna.

"Then bake me something." Kitsuname whispered.

Anna turned her head and was just lets say…less than an inch away from Kitsuname's lips. Kitsuname smirked and…._kissed her._

Anna fell back on the bed and Kitsuname fell on top of her. She felt her eyes close. She just fell for his trap. She pushed him away the moment she realized this.

"Although that was stolen I should still compliment you. You taste like cherries. Do you know that?" Kitsuname whispered as they were still inches apart.

Anna licked her lips and bit it. She just stared at him and said, "Get out!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Of your room? Gladly." Kitsuname said as he headed for the door.

"No! Of my house!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get out of my houseeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. Kitsuname ran to her and cover her mouth. He levelled himself so he was looking at her eyes and said, "No." He also shook his head.

"mfff not?!" She tried to say.

"What?" Kitsuname said as he let go of her mouth.

"I said, why not!?" Anna shouted.

Kitsuname chuckled and flashed a smile at her before saying, "Not unless you bake me something, _Princess Cherry_." He headed for the door and closed it.

Anna fell on the bed and said to herself, "He stole a kiss and now he orders me around!? And he is in my territory! Argh!!!!!!!!!!! He's so frustrating!" She placed a pillow on her face.

* * *

**With Misaki and Tsubasa:**

Misaki went out of the house. Tsubasa was leaning on his car, waiting for her. Misaki silently walked towards him. He noticed her smiled.

"You look nice." He complimented her.

Misaki chuckled and said, "Really? The way I see it, your eyes tell me something else." Pause. "It's telling me that I look pretty." Misaki was now right in front of him.

"How did it tell you that?" Tsubasa said as he played along. He opened the car's door for Misaki.

"How? Let's just say…up to now, you can't take your eyes off me." Misaki said as she entered the car. Tsubasa was left there dumbfounded. "You taking me somewhere fun or are you just gonna stand there…dumbfounded?" Misaki said he peeked at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smiled and closed the door. He went inside the car and vrrroooooommmeeeddd off.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tsubasa asked.

Misaki looked at him and laughed before saying, "Are you really asking me that?"

"Why? Don't you have any place in Japan you wanna go to?"

Misaki faced him and then replied, "Okay. You asked me to a date…more like tricked to have a date with you. You barged in my room and uhm…cause us to have an awkward position. And now, you're asking me where I want to go? Is this how you normally date girls, playboy?"

Tsubasa stopped the car and looked at her. _'Kendra.'_

Misaki just looked at him and then waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello!?"

Tsubasa just smiled again and started the engine before saying, "No. But in your case…you're not normal."

"Are you saying I'm abnormal?" Misaki said in a shocked tone.

"No." Tsubasa paused, smirked then continued, "I'm saying you're different."

Misaki pressed her lips in a thin line. _'What? I'm different? This is getting weirder.'_

Tsubasa saw the change of mood so he said, "Well then. Since you won't tell me where you want to go, then I'll just take you where I wanted to go."

Misaki looked at him and raised a brow.

Tsubasa showed a big grin and said, "Trust me."

_'That's what I fear. I trust you then you break me.'_ Misaki thought as she looked at the road.

* * *

**With Ruka and Hotaru:**

They were currently waiting for their food. Ruka tried to start a conversation. "So, what made you come and have a date with me?"

Hotaru looked at him and then said, "What made you ask me to have a date yesterday?"

Ruka smiled then said, "I don't know. It's just a natural thing to do. I mean, don't guys ask girls who they have interest in to dates?"

"They do but…" Hotaru said as she tried to reason out.

"But?" Ruka said as she closed a little the gap between them.

Hotaru pulled back then said, "But you never really told me that you like me."

"That's because I don't." He paused. "I don't like you..**YET** because I don't know you **yet**. But you did get me interested."

Hotaru made no reaction before saying, "After getting bored with girl's that you had interested at, what happens?"

"I don't know. Doesn't mean it's the end?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru paused. The waiter had just arrived with their orders. He placed it on the table and left.

Hotaru took a bite from her plate then said, "Maybe. I don't really know. Since, I am not a player just like you."

"Ouch." Ruka said as he looked at her and smirked. "Player or not. Love is still a game."

"Touché." Hotaru said as she took another bite from her food.

Ruka drank some water and then said, "Will I get another chance to date you?"

"What's with the question?"

"Well, you were very straight forward with what's on your mind. So, I guess, I could do the same as well." Ruka said.

"Even if we date a million times, in the end, you'll still get bored. Am I right?" Hotaru said as a matter of factly.

"Maybe, who knows, right?" Ruka said as he ate his food. "I mean, you are, by far, the weirdest, scariest and yet most interesting girl I have ever met."

"But then again when you said different it also meant that I will not fall for your playboy tricks that easily."

"Are you saying that its impossible for you to like me back?"

"No and yes. No because it's preposterous. And yes because you are, by far as well, the only guy who ever told me, in my face, that I am different."

Ruka chuckled then said, "Well then, how about we make a deal?"

"For what?" Hotaru said as she looked at him with so much interest.

"For you to like me back. I want you to like me back." Ruka said.

"But you said you didn't like me, you were just interested."

"That was 3 minutes ago." Ruka stated as he drank some water.

"Fine. You could try to make me like you back but in return you cannot see any other girl." Hotaru said.

Now that was ridiculous. The **great** **RUKA NOGI** NOT TO DATE ANYONE ELSE BUT **HOTARU IMAI,** **THE NEW GIRL OF ALICE ACADEMY.** That will take so much self control.

"How will I know if you like me back?" Ruka said in a frustrated voice.

"If I smiled." Hotaru as she went back to eating. "End of discussion. You get to try and I get your faithfulness. Fair enough."

Ruka just took a deep breath and then smiled. "I guess, you know what's the difference between loyalty and faithfulness, huh?"

"Of course, loyalty is being there always while faithfulness is just having a **'one and only**.'" Hotaru stated.

"True. You do know that faithfulness had never been in a playboy's dictionary, right?" Ruka asked.

"Of course, but I do hope that you do know that making a playboy put it in his dictionary isn't impossible for me, right?"

"Yes, but I don't assure you that you wont get hurt." Ruka said as he suddenly turned serious.

"I know. But didn't you say that love is just a game? Then let's just say what we're doing now is just a mere child's play….nothing but a game." Hotaru said as she too turned serious.

"I cheat. I cheat when it comes to these kinds of games. Its how we play, you could say that." Ruka informed her.

"Cheat as long as you want. I don't care."

"Have you ever been inlove?" Ruka asked out of the blue.

Hotaru just looked down and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and said, "No. I've never been inlove."

Ruka looked at her straight in the eye, sincerity is visible, before saying, **"You know, love is just a game. If you don't know how to play, you'll get hurt."**

* * *

**HEY!**

You know what i want right? Of course, **REVIEWWWWSSS!!!**

**13ISMYNUMBER**


	8. Chapter 8

**hELLO!!!**

**aNYWAY, I am here to give you another chapter. Phew! I worked hard on this, okay? I updated a little bit fast?**

**For Natsume and Mikan lovers...here's a little treat for you, guys!**

**I think I had my inspiration back, dont you think? ****enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Talk about a disastrous Saturday**

_"If you run, I'll chase you. If you hide, I'll find you. If you never come back to me, I'll just hunt you down."_

_Kitsuname_

* * *

Kitsuname ran down a hand through his messy blond hair and took a deep breath. He just did something that really pissed Anna off. But for him to do that was soooo….

"Worth it." Kitsuname said as he chuckled. He went down the stairs expecting to see Yuu.

"Where is he? Could it be possible he's still in there?" Kitsuname said to himself.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shout was heard and right after that a crash was also heard.

'A vase must've been thrown at him.' Kitsuname thought. He would have been laughing his guts out if it was true.

He heard footsteps at his back. He turned around to see, "Yuu, what happened?"

"That lady is so hard to handle. She's like a school girl who just got out of a zoo cage!" Yuu exclaimed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Yuu was sitting on Nonoko's bed. He was waiting for her. He was getting annoyed so he laid down on the bed for a while. He was about to close his eyes when…_

_"aaaahhh!!!!! What the hell are you still doing here?!" It was a shout from Nonoko._

_"I was waiting for you. You took so long so I thought you already put some clothes on."_

_Nonoko looked at her and that's when she realized that she was still wrapped in a towel. Yuu grabbed her robe and threw it at her. Nonoko grabbed it and wore it._

_Nonoko went to her closet and put some clothes on as fast as she can. She got out of her closet only to see Yuu still standing there._

_She sat down in front of her mirror to brush her hair. Yuu just looked at her and heaved a sigh. He went near her and whispered, "So, you're not flat chested after all. I guess, it was just because of the uniform. It hid your figure a little too well, don't you think?"_

_"Pervert!" Nonoko said as she stood up and tried to get rid of Yuu._

_"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted and threw a vase that was near her door at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kitsuname laughed. He was right it was a vase that was thrown at him. "You know, I had more luck than you did. You got nowhere except to see her ALMOST naked." He said as he continued to laugh.

"Nonoko's just too vicious for me." Yuu said as he took a deep breath.

"Anna's wild but it's nothing I can't tame." Kitsuname said proudly.

And on top of the staircase were the twins. Anna looking embarrassed and trying to avoid Kitsuname's gaze and Nonoko who's really really mad…at Yuu.

"Speak of the devils and they will come." Kitsuname said as he went near to Anna. He grabbed her hand and held it tight and said, "About my sweets. What are you gonna bake for me, _Princess Cherry_?"

Anna closed her eyes as she blushed as red as a tomato. Nonoko noticed this and grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"What was that about? You never baked any guy any sweets!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"I know that! But…you see…He kissed me!!! He stole my first kiss!!!! Waaaaahhhh!!!!" Anna complained.

"At least it was just a kiss. I was called flat chested!" Nonoko said.

"I better go. I wanna end this nightmare as soon as possible." Anna said. She went out of the kitchen and felt a hand drag her. It was Kitsuname.

"Hey, what are you doing!? Stop!!!" She halted and Kitsuname looked at her. He took a deep breath and grabbed her with force and then she ended up in his arms and carried away bridal style. She was struggling.

They reached the outside of the house, Kitsuname made Anna face him as he put her down. "I won't bite so calm down."

He turned Anna around. She saw a big truck with a big screen on its side. "What am I suppose to do with this?!" Anna exclaimed.

"You're supposed to wait." Kitsuname said as he snapped his fingers and said, "Read it very carefully, princess."

**_I'M AFTER YOU_**

Then the next slide

**_PRINCESS CHERRY_**

Next slide: **_Picture of Anna and Kitsuname kissing._**

"How did you? Why did you!? Oh. My. God." Anna said. She was about to run inside the house when a hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

"Princess, you still owe me sweets." Kitsuname said with a smile. He dragged her in his sports car and went bye bye.

* * *

**With Yuu and Nonoko:**

Nonoko stepped out of the kitchen to see Yuu. "Why the hell are you still here?"

"Because I didn't get what I really came here for."

"Which is?" Nonoko said as she raised an elegant brow.

"A date."

Nonoko almost fell to the ground, "What!!??!?!?!"

"Your father sent me a note saying, Please take care of the twins for me." Yuu informed her as he showed her the note. Nonoko grabbed it and read it.

"To take care, not to have a date!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Yes, but as you can see, Anna has been taken cared of Kitsuname and it seemed to me that they're on a date, so, why don't we give it a try, too?" Yuu asked as he walked towards the door.

Nonoko took a deep breath and said, "Just keep that principal of yours up."

"And as I always say, You're safe with me." Yuu said as he opened the door to his car.

* * *

**HYUUGA MANSION:**

Natsume was laying down on his bed with his cell phone in one hand and a cordless phone in the other.

"Should I call her?" He asked himself for the umpteenth time of the day.

"Call who?" A girl's voice was heard. He immediately stood up to see _'her'_.

"Mikan. What are you doing here?"

"Ruka messaged me. He said you wanted me to come. You were going to tell me something." Mikan informed him as she silently close the door behind her.

"I never—" He said, but then he thought, 'Ruka must have known I wanted to see her. Smooth.' Natsume smirked.

"Yes, I uh…wanted to…take you out?" Natsume said, trying to make this go smoothly as possible.

Mikan giggled and said, "Wearing nothing but pants? I doubt it. Girls will be all over you."

Natsume looked at himself in the mirror and said, "But you have to admit, you like what you see, right?"

"No. I never did." Mikan said in a teasy manner.

"Really?" Natsume raised a brow as he walked slowly towards her. He was about to grab her when she moved away and said, "Catch me if you can, slow poke." She laughed while running.

She kept on running and running and Natsume kept on chasing her even blocking her way. Mikan was on the bed and Natsume charged. And both fell. Mikan under, Natsume on top.

Mikan was still laughing and so is Natsume when they heard a creak from the door. They both looked at the door's way to see a young girl with raven hair and red eyes, just like Natsume's.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, big brother. I uhm…I'm going. Bye!" The said girl said as she swiftly closed the door and ran to her own room.

Mikan looked confused and because of that face Natsume kept on laughing but he managed to say, "I think Aoi thought that we were doing something inappropriate." And he busted out laughing again.

"Aoi?" Mikan said.

Natsume who was still on top of her, looked at her and said, "Yes, my little sister, Aoi Hyuuga."

"Ow. I see. How old is she?" She asked.

"14. She was born a year after you left for another country." Natsume explained.

"Ow. I see." Mikan said as she sighed. Natsume looked at her and said, "You know, you being under me is kind of comfortable."

Mikan noticed this again and pushed Natsume on the floor real hard. Natsume sat on the floor touching his head. "Ouch. That was hard and harsh."

"Whatever." Mikan said as she stuck her tongue out before saying, "Are we gonna eat or what?"

Natsume smiled, got a shirt and jacket and said, "Sure, sure, Polkadots."

"Say what!?" Mikan shouted as she tried to pull her skirt down.

"I saw it when I fell. Come on." Natsume said as he went near her to drag her out.

"No! You are still a pervert!!!"

"Yes, I still am and always will be." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Pervert!!!!!!" Mikan shouted. Natsume getting irritated shut her mouth by kissing her. At first, Mikan struggled by pushing him but when he caught both of her hands and pinned her down on the bed, the kiss became hot. He begged for entry in her mouth and she obliged to it. Both panted for air after the kiss.

Natsume smirked and said, "Always knew that you were gonna fall for me."

"I did not!" Mikan protested.

"Did too." Natsume teased. Mikan pouted. "Prove it." Natsume said, daring her.

"Just because I kissed you don't mean…I liked it." Mikan said.

"It means you loved it." Natsume whispered to her ear with a smile. Mikan was beyond shock. Natsume headed for the door and said, "You coming or are you just gonna day dream about my kiss? I could always just give it to you, just ask." With that Mikan marched out of the room.

* * *

**Shouda Mansion:**

Sumire just got out of the pool. She grabbed a towel and her shake. She was heading for the door when her mom came, "Dear, you're staying for dinner right? I mean, your cousins are all out."

"No." Sumire said as she passed her mom by.

"Why not? Do you have a date?" Her mom asked as she tried to catch up with her.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a date but it doesn't mean I have to stay in this house where you cook porridge for my so-called father." Sumire snapped as she placed her glass down and headed for the stairs.

"Dear, your father wants to meet you. He has every right to see you." Her mom protested.

Sumire stopped on climbing the stairs and faced her mom before saying, "True. But I have every right to refuse. Mom, do you really think that I was that stupid for me not to figure it out?!"

"What are you talking about?" Her mom asked innocently.

Sumire rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "Fine. You wanna act that way, fine! How long do you plan to actually play this little hide and never find out surprise game? Did you really think I'll never know that my so-called father is actually coming to dinner?!"

"Honey, calm down, I just wanted to make your father happy."

"Why? Isn't he happy?! Isn't he happy with that slut he chose to marry over you!?" She paused and rolled her eyes before continuing, "Mom, he married a woman who threatened their company in front of you. You were supposed to be the one in that altar saying 'I do' back then, not her. And up to now you're still trying to make him happy?! Mom, he left you, you're suppose to hate him. If you can't do that, well, I can." With that Sumire strutted upstairs leaving her mom hopeless.

* * *

**With Yuu and Nonoko:**

"Here's your burger." Yuu said as he handed the burger to her. Nonoko took and unwrap it.

"Thanks." She muttered before taking a big bite.

"So, tell me, where did your father went off to?" Yuu asked as he ate too.

"Another country. By the way, how did you know my father?"

"Well, he used to play golf with my dad and granddad. He also used to tell me about you and Anna. But I never saw you personally 'cause you were out of the country with your grandma." Yuu explained.

Nonoko looked at him and said, "Really? What stories did he used to tell?"

Yuu looked at her and laughed, "I remembered one. He used to tell me that you two were always quarrelling about outfits. You know, when you wanted to wear the same dress but only one can get it. The funny thing was you two always end up torturing each other. One time, Anna baked a cookie with peanuts and she made you eat it and you ended up having an allergy effect, having red spots everywhere!" Yuu said as he kept on laughing. "He even showed me a picture!"

"He what!? .god! That is so embarrassing." Nonoko said as she slapped her face because of embarrassment.

"I think I still have it." Yuu said a he composed himself again.

"What!? That was my most embarrassing picture!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"You see, I asked for that one and only picture in exchange for a strategy to win against my dad. It was worth it. I could blackmail you with it." Yuu said with a smile.

"NO!!!!" Nonoko said as she begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but in two conditions." Yuu said as he looked at Nonoko.

"Anything!"

"You behave and…."

"And?" Nonoko said as she looked at him with big eyes.

"You have to grant me 2 wishes."

"Why 2? Not three?" Nonoko asked as she remembered 3 wishes from genie stories.

"Because…you're no genie." Yuu said as he turned around and headed for the car's door.

"So, uhm…where are we headed now?" Nonoko said as she just got in the car.

"Somewhere. Just trust me." Yuu said as he started the engine.

Nonoko stared at Yuu as she heaved a sigh, 'I guess, I have no choice.'

* * *

**With Anna and Kitsuname:**

Anna was currently designing the cake. She was humming a tune and Kitsuname was just staring at her like an idiot that he is.

"So, that's almost done right?" Kitsuname said as he straightened up.

"Yes, almost." Anna said as she added a few touches to the cake.

Thunder.

Anna looked out the window and saw small drops of water. "Its raining!" She beamed.

Kitsuname smirked and said, "What do you want to do?"

"What?" Anna looked at him.

"I mean, there must be something you want to do during the rain, right?"

"Oh, nothing. I just really like its scenery, that's all." Anna said as she resumed to designing. She was about to write something with the icing when she asked, "What do you want to write on the cake?"

Kitsuname placed his hand on his chin and thought, "Uhm…can I do it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, can I be the one who puts the writing?" Kitsuname said as he stood up and grabbed the icing from Anna's hand. Anna looked at her hand which was currently held by Kitsuname. She slipped her hand away and said, "S-sure"

Kitsuname showed a small smile and turned the cake to make it face him. He shooed Anna away so that she wouldn't see what he was writing.

He had a pretty hard time but he managed to finish it. He motioned Anna to come and covered her eyes before showing her the writing he made. "1…2….3" He whispered as he let go of Anna's eyes.

Anna read it and bit her lip.

**_'I was serious.'_**

Anna looked at Kitsuname who was behind her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, about awhile ago. You know, the thing I showed you."

Anna gulped and managed to say, "Oh, that."

"Listen, I am serious. Deadly serious." Kitsuname said with sincere eyes.

Anna moved away and said, "Uhm…I'll make some tea?" with that Kitsuname gave up.

_'How many times will she change the topic? If this goes on, this will be harder than I think. Argh. I can't let this go on like this.'_ Kitsuname thought as he heaved a stressful sigh. Anna was currently making the topic, giving short and fast glance to the thinking Kitsuname. She was making sure he wasn't going near her. She can't take it.

_'No more game, please, Kitsuname. I don't wanna play anymore.' _She thought.

Kitsuname took a deep breath as he rested back to the counter beside Anna and said, "Listen, stop changing the topic."

"I wasn't." pause. "It was just that tea goes great with this cake and besides, it's raining." She said as she tried to pull a smile.

Kitsuname closed his eyes shut before saying, "Yah, whatever. Listen, I am after you…and you can't stop that. I just want you to know that I really am serious about what I said."

Anna tried to laugh it off and said, "Sure you are. Uhm so where are the cups?" She was looking for them when Kitsuname grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. He hugged her tight and silently whispered to her ear, "Just give me a chance, please."

Anna pulled herself away and looked at him, "Please, stop with your mind games. I don't want to play it, okay?" Anna said as she became really serious. With that she ran out of the house.

Kitsuname chased after her. She was already outside the rain. He saw her running with her heels. She stopped for air and he took it as a chance.

Kitsuname hugged her from behind and whispered to her with sincerity and honesty, **"If you run, I'll chase you. If you hide, I'll find you. If you never come back to me, I'll just hunt you down."**

* * *

**I am loving this story! haha!!!**

**anyway, everyone who is anyone...and anybody who reads and writes storied knows what i want...**

**REVIEWSSS!!!**

**..**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**I still managed to finish this even though i was crying all night. I had a dramatic night after realizing that my life is so not perfect and that it was all just an act. Anyway, i really worked hard for this chapter so, if your just gonna say that i suck...or this chapter suck...go to hell. okay? I dont really need that kind of crap right now. I need to regain my confidence. If i dont...i might not continue anymore. Call me a bitch because I am. I might be a bitch...but i'm the best bitch in town. okay?**

**Anyway, thanks for all those people who reviewed in my last chapter. I appreciated it. Keep reviewing. I think i might start chapter 9 now. **

**enjoy. 13 is my number**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I Blame the Rain**

_"Kisses aren't proofs of love. Sometimes, a kiss is just a kiss nothing more…nothing less."_

_Mikan Sakura_

* * *

Mikan was currently eating her dessert with Natsume. They just finished their main dishes. She had a strawberry cake while Natsume not liking sweets very much just got some tea.

They were both enjoying they're little chat when Natsume's phone rang. "Hello? Yes. No, I didn't forget. I'm on my way already, dad. Of course. I'll be there, dad. Don't worry." With that he closed his phone shut.

Mikan was confuse and asked, "What's up?"

Natsume looked at her as he waved to a waiter and asked for the bill. "I have a photo shoot for my dad's company…now. Sorry."

"Oh." Mikan smiled. "That's okay. Could you tag me along?"

Natsume smiled as he paid for the bill and got Mikan's hand, "Sure thing. But it has a price."

"Name it." Mikan said daringly.

"I'll tell you later." Natsume whispered as they went out.

"You got it!" Mikan said as she clings onto Natsume's arm.

Unknown to them someone saw them.

* * *

**With Sumire:**

Sumire was currently thinking of a way to get out of the house. She was pacing back and forth when, "The window!!!!"

She tried to look for something, anything that can be used as a rope when her eyes landed on her closet. "Of course! Last seasons outfits!"

She started tying shirts, skirts and her blanket together. When she finished, it was already raining. "Damn! It's raining. Oh..whatever..I just have to get out of here!"

She changed into a pear of sweats, a tight shirt, and placed a hooded jacket around her. She put some shoes on. After that she slowly slid the so-called rope down the window.

She silently and slowly slid down. The moment she reached the ground she ran. _'I can't go to my cousins' house, they're all out. But…where can I go?' _She thought as she kept running in the middle of the rain.

She just kept on running not knowing where her feet will take her. She stopped for some air as a car passed her by and suddenly stopped. Men in black came out and she said, "Oh snap!"

She ran again and tried to hide. She hid behind a mansion's garden as the men in black passed.

She looked behind her to see a big house. She heard a familiar voice, "Yah, dad. I will. Don't worry. Bye."

She looked at the balcony to see, "Koko?" She whispered.

She climbed the vine near the balcony and stopped when she reached it. She took a deep breath and exhaled it. She saw her own breath in the middle of the rain. She slid the door open and entered it, "Hello?" She said as she shivered.

"Who's there?" Koko said.

"It's me…Sumire."

"Sumire?! What are you doing here?" Koko said as he rapidly approached Sumire. He saw that she was soaking wet and grabbed his robe, lying on his bed.

"I ran away from home."

"In the middle of the rain?!" Koko said as he leaded her to his couch and got some of his dry clothes.

"Yes. I had no choice. My dad was there and my mom wants me to meet him. What was I suppose to do?!" Sumire said as she shivered

Koko gave her the dry clothes and said before pushing her into the bathroom, "Explain things later. Right now, have a hot shower and changed into these."

Sumire showed a smile before muttering, "Thanks, Koko."

* * *

**In France:**

"I see. They went on a date with those leeches, huh?" an old woman said on the phone.

_"Yes, madam. And Sumire ran away. By the looks of it, it seemed that her father was gonna have dinner with them."_ Creed, on the other line, said.

"I see. So she still refuses to see him." The old woman muttered. "Anything else?"

"Nothing more. I will be sending you the information I have gathered on the boys that your granddaughters are seeing."

"Thank you, Creed. Keep a close eye on those boys. If they keep this up, they will be regretting it."

_"Madam, aren't you gonna pull the weeds by the roots already before it started growing? I mean, those boys will cause bigger problems in the future."_ Creed said.

"True. But I will still have to see who they are and what they want. It seemed to me that those girls forgot about me." Grandmother said as she ended her call.

Grandmother heaved a heavy sigh before saying to herself, "Those boys are just nothing but interference."

* * *

**Japan:**

**With Yuu and Nonoko:**

They were currently heading back to Nonoko's place when tit started to rain. Nonoko was just staring out the window as she touched the window as if trying to reach the water.

"You know they say that when it rains, the clouds are crying." Nonoko said followed by a giggle.

Yuu chuckled. Nonoko looked at him then said, "I never had a chance to actually feel the rain on my skin on purpose. I never had the chance to actually shower in the rain."

Yuu stopped the car then looked at her as if asking for her to explain further. And she did. "My grandma forbids us….saying that it will bring nothing but trouble since we will get sick. So, we just read books…study…do boring stuff while we watch other kids have fun under the rain."

Yuu pitied her. He thought he had the rough childhood but just hearing this from her, it was something far more terrible. She had no childhood days that she could actually cherish. By the looks of it…it seemed like she was formed from birth to be the perfect heiress. But is being the best really that worth it to forget about what mattered most when you were young? Is being the wittiest amongst all really matters when you have no one from your childhood days to share it with?

"oh! Not that pity look! Please!" Nonoko said as she started to laugh.

Yuu laughed too. When he finally composed himself, he went out of the car and motioned Nonoko to do the same.

She got out and asked him, "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you something that you missed when you were young!" Yuu shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran in the middle of the road. They stood facing each other. Yuu looked at her, "Romeo and Juliet never danced in the rain…but they shared their love in a balcony. And the same goes for the story A WALK TO REMEMBER…they never danced in the rain."

"So?" Nonoko asked. Yuu didn't answer but rather placed her hands where they were supposed to when people danced.

Yuu danced with Nonoko although there was no music…but who cares, right?

Yuu stopped and kissed her forehead and said, "I don't know why but…there's a part of me that's saying I was meant to be here."

"And a part which says that this is wrong?" Nonoko said.

"Yes…and a part that says, I chose to be here." Yuu said as he hugged her and continued to dance.

* * *

**With Hotaru and Ruka:**

Just like the other two couples, was currently on their way home when the rain poured down. Good thing it was just a slight…

**_THUNDER!_**

Oops…people make mistakes. By the looks of it…it seemed that the clouds had a break up moment and cried a river and now got mad.

Which made our little Ice queen shiver. What's wrong Hotaru, scared of a little thunderstorm?

"Are you okay? Are you cold?" Prince Charming asked in a concerned tone.

Hotaru trying to put her emotionless masked just waved her hand as if signalling Prince Charming to not worry much about her. But why, Hotaru Imai never lies…but why now? I mean, she's not okay…she's terrified.

* * *

**With Mikan and Natsume:**

**_THUNDER_**

"Hotaru." Mikan muttered as she tried to reach her phone from her bag. They were currently on the set where they are preparing Natsume.

Natsume watched every move Mikan made. And when he saw her worried face, he came to her, "What's wrong?"

"Its Hotaru. She…It's a thunderstorm and..well..She's…afraid of thunder."

Natsume raised a brow and said, "I'm sure Ruka would have taken care of her."

"Maybe, but its better to be safe than sorry, right?" Mikan said as she found her phone and slid it open. Natsume grabbed her phone and said, "I'll message Ruka, okay? You worry too much."

Mikan smiled and muttered a small 'thanks' before being dragged away by some beautician. She was struggling but…it was no use. Before she realized it she was dressed up and placed by Natsume's side.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to model for my Father's Jewelry item." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"We?! I never agreed to this."

"It's the prize for you tagging along." Natsume said as he smirked and dragged her to their set, which was in the middle of the street and in the middle of the rain.

Mikan pouted before saying, "So, how are we going to do it?!"

Natsume smirked as he slipped a diamond centred by a ruby ring. Mikan looked at the ring before saying, "OMG! This is a limited edition! I never thought I could wear such a thing!!!!"

Natsume looked at her and dragged her to where they should be, "That's what we're going to model for. You'll act like I just proposed to you and you're so happy. Okay!?" Natsume shouted.

Mikan widened her eyes as she tried to remove the ring and said, "No!!! no!!! no!!!!"

"This is your payment, remember? You agreed, don't back down on your word."

Mikan sighed and pulled herself together. She was soaked already, might as well get this over with. She asked, "How will I do this? I never modelled before."

Natsume smirked as he wrapped her arms around her, making sure that the ring is still seen by the camera. He grabbed her by the thighs and carried her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mikan was shocked but said to herself, _'God, please make sure he is not making a move on me.'_

"I am not making a move on you." Natsume whispered. "We're ready!" He shouted at the photographer. The photographer showed thumbs up and…

Natsume crushed his lips on Mikan. He pinched her thighs which made Mikan squeak. He slipped his tongue and it turned to a make out session.

The crew thought it was just part of the act but of course, Mikan knew better, Natsume did this on purpose. Mikan was enjoying it. She never thought she'll admit it…but… _'Natsume's a great kisser.' _The same goes for hunky Natsume, of course.  
When the director shouted, "Done!" Natsume slowly placed her down and parted their lips before whispering, "Admit it, you enjoyed it."

Mikan smirked as she slowly removed her hands around his neck. She then said, "Maybe, I did but it never meant I was satisfied." Mikan placed a sweet fast kiss on his lips.

Mikan dried herself as she was currently on the building where they prepared. Natsume entered, his hair had waters dripping from it. They were silent until Natsume spoke up, "So, you do like my kisses, huh?"

"Maybe." Mikan answered.

"Which means you like me."

Mikan looked at him and said, "Maybe."

Natsume was getting frustrated. Is maybe all she can say!? He pinned her on the wall and said, "Maybe!? Can't you say yes?"

Mikan smiled and said, "Maybe." She was pissing him.

"Argh! There you go again." Natsume said in frustration. Mikan laughed. He looked at her and was more pissed. He was so frustrated that he lost control he was about to go out when Mikan giggled and said, "Oh, Nat, don't be mad. I was just getting back at you."

Natsume looked back at her and said, "You have no idea of how I feel. You don't know how much what you say, think or even do matter to me." He continued to walk as he touched the knob; he felt a hug behind him.

"You never told me what you felt…how would I know? But answer me this, do you know what I feel?" Mikan whispered behind him as she let him go and pushed him out of her way. She went out and left him dumbfounded.

Is she trying to tell him that she feels the same way too? Or is she just being complicated?

* * *

**With Misaki and Tsubasa:**

It was already night time when Misaki got home.

Tsubasa stopped the car as he turned to Misaki, "I can't wait for the next date, sweetie."

"Oh stop the sweet talk 'cause there wont be a next date." Misaki said as she went down the car. Tsubasa followed her as they reached the front door of Misaki's mansion.

Misaki stopped and looked at him as she said her goodbye. "I hate to admit it but uhm…I had a great time. I really did." Misaki turned to face her door when she felt a hand on her arm, trying to stop her. She turned around waiting for Tsubasa to say something.

"Why won't there be a next date?"

"Because you're supposed to work for it." Misaki reasoned out. But truth be told, that's not the reason.

Tsubasa let go of her. And as she was about to go in, he grabbed her and kissed her. A goodnight kiss? Maybe…who knows right? I do.

_'Kendra.'_ Tsubasa thought again. He let go of Misaki and of course Misaki pressed her lips in a thin line before saying, "Goodnight." She shut the door close right in front of Tsubasa as if saying, _'That wasn't the right move.'_

That was it. Tsubasa finally realized it. Misaki resembles Kendra in every way. And no matter how much he tries to forget her and remind himself that she's never coming back, Misaki has that spark that says,_ 'She just might.'_ Is this right?

* * *

**With Hotaru and Ruka:**

Ruka stopped the car to look at Hotaru. He was not buying the 'it's nothing' she said to him earlier. He might be a ruthless Casanova but he knows when there's something wrong about a girl.

_**THUNDER!**_

Another thunder was heard. This time Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She was terrified and it's time to forget about that ego of hers and start making herself feel secured. She suddenly hugged Ruka and said, "I'm scared."

Ruka, who was shocked, just hugged her back and said, "Its okay. I'm here now."

He removed his jacket and wrapped it around Hotaru and hugged her. So that's what's really going on? Hotaru Imai _was afraid_….eeeeh! I mean, Hotaru Imai _is afraid_ of Thunder. And by the looks of it, prince charming's here to save her.

He hugged her tight as he whispered to her ear, "I'll be the prince charming who will save you from your nightmares."

* * *

**With Natsume and Mikan:**

Natsume was gonna bring Mikan home. It was a silent drive. They never thought of talking because of what happened awhile ago. Until Mikan can't take it anymore…no one has given Mikan Sakura the silent treatment…ever!

"Enough! What's your problem, Nat?" She said.

"Nothing." He said in a well controlled manner.

Mikan being irritated and all shouted, "Stop the car!" Natsume didn't mind her. Mikan being stubborn and all grabbed the wheel forcing Natsume to hit the breaks and stop.

"What was that all about?!" Natsume said as he turned to face her. He was seriously pissed now.

"Well…you won't talk to me properly. So, maybe now you will!" Mikan said stubbornly.

"Fine. You want me to talk!? Fine! I hate how much you make me feel anxious when you're not by my side. I hate how much you make me want to kiss you every time I get a chance to get near your face. I hate how much you make me feel happy with you being at my side. I hate it!!!" Natsume shouted. He was damn frustrated.

Mikan, saying that she was shocked is an understatement. How was she suppose to know about this? He never told her. But…he always keeps his eye on her when she's a few meters away, always kisses her when he gets a chance and always smiles when their together…is she really that dense?

Mikan was silent. She motioned him to start the car and bring her home. And another silent drive began.

They reached Mikan's home and stopped in front of the steps of the door. "Mikan, what I said—" Natsume was cut off.

"What you said…its nothing but pure honesty right?"

"Yes." Natsume whispered.

"That's all I need to know." Mikan said as she opened the car's door but was stopped by a hand.

"Now, tell me, how about you?" Natsume said.

Mikan turned to face him as she showed no emotion at all, "I don't know."

"But what about that kiss? You kissed me back!" Natsume said.

Mikan took her hands from his grip and said before closing the car's door harshly,** "Kisses aren't proofs of love. Sometimes, a kiss is just a kiss nothing more…nothing less."**

* * *

**Review please...thanks:D**

**13ismynumber**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay...so i have a lot of problems...so i needed time to think thats why this chapter is really long. I used this story to do some thinking.**

**Thanks for the reviews people.**

**Love you all.**

**Enjoy!**

_I dedicate this chapter to my friend who is celebrating her birthday today:_

_May 6, 2009_

_Happy Birthday, Dana!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sumire's Past, Five Pairs in a Crisis**

_"Running away doesn't always mean you're weak, sometimes, it means you were brave enough to actually step on your own pride and walk away."_

_Kokoro Yome_

* * *

Koko was putting on his tie when Sumire went out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"You done?" Koko asked.

Sumire looked at him and nodded. Koko then placed his coat on and grabbed her hand before saying, "Then let's go."

"Go where?" Sumire said in an anxious voice.

"Private Island, my private island."

"You have a private island?!" Sumire asked.

"Yes." Koko answered as he pushed her in the limousine. They drove away from the house and to the airport.

"You also have a private jet!?" Sumire said as her eyes widen.

"Yes. Come on." Koko said as he pushed her yet again in the jet.

It was a 3hour flight. So, Koko being Koko started a conversation with Sumire. "Are you gonna explain it to me now?"

Sumire not getting what he meant looked at him and raised a brow. Koko then said, "You know, why you ran away."

"Oh that!" Sumire exclaimed finally getting it. She took a deep breath then said, "I have to start from the very beginning."

"Go ahead. You have 3hours to explain every detail to me." Koko joked.

Sumire giggled and then said, "Okay. When my mom was a fourth year high school, graduating, she met my dad, Tsukasa Imurata; she said it was love at first sight. So, they started to date a couple of weeks after meeting each other and you know, fell in love. My grandmamma was totally against them but my mom when it comes to love, she can move mountains. Then, my mom suddenly became pregnant with my father's child, Tsubaki. She's my older sister. Anyway, so my grandmamma knowing that it will totally wreck our rep. sent my mom to Los Angeles. My grandmamma went with my mom and she gave birth there.

In order to hide the truth about my sister's birth. My grandmamma said that Tsubaki was found in front of our mansion in Los Angeles and that they pitied my sister so they took her in. After that, my grandmamma realized that my mom is totally in love with my father. So, she told my mom that she will engage them as long as she finishes college.

4 years later, my mom was graduating college…that's when I came. After the graduation, my grandmamma told my mom and my father that she will held that engagement party a month from that day…and that they will be married 3 months from that day. My mom was happy. But then…a woman came to my father's house saying that she was carrying his daughter. She threatened my dad that if he doesn't marry her, she will shred his rep. until nothing was left. So, my dad married that woman…leaving my mom with all the responsibility.

A week later my grandmamma found my 'dad', Alexander, he married my mom even though he knew that I wasn't his daughter…he loved my mom." Sumire said she was trying to stop her tears. She paused for a while before continuing, "3 years later, when I was 3, we received an invitation…from Tsukasa, a wedding invitation. You know, it wasn't the part where my mom was crying out that was painful for me to see on that wedding day, but it was the fact that I let my dad say 'I do' in front of that altar with the wrong woman. It was painful and up to now, it still hunts me." And with that Sumire cried. It was her mom that was suppose to be saying 'I do' in that altar not that woman. She was supposed to be the one with the complete and real family not that half sister of hers. And her sister was supposed to be an heiress and not that half brother of theirs.

Koko went near her and hugged her tight, comforting her. She was rubbing her back as if saying _'take it all out. I'm here.'_ He never knew that she had this kind of past. Heck, he never knew anyone could have this painful past. _He just wished he could do something for her…right here, right now._

* * *

**_Sunday:_**

Five girls are currently in bed in Japan turning from left to right. All didn't have any sleep at all. You wonder why?

**Nonoko:**

"I can't believe I let my guard down! God, I'm an idiot!" Nonoko said to herself as she hit herself with her pillow.

**Anna:**

"What am I gonna do!? I can never go out of this house again! Why does he have to be after me!? WHY!??!?!?!!!?!!?!?!?" Anna shouted as she slumped on her bed for the umpteenth time.

**Misaki:**

"Stupid kiss. Stupid Tsubasa. Stupid date. Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, Stupid! Argh!!! Go to hell Tsubasa Andou!!!!" Misaki said as she punched her pillow again and again.

**Hotaru:**

"Why am I afraid of thunder?" She said as she heaved another sigh, "Why did I even go and had a date with him? And I thought I was really smart." She said as she covered herself with her blanket.

**Mikan:**

She just stared on the ceiling. She hasn't moved a finger ever since she woke up. "Why didn't I tell him that I really like him? I am such an idiot!" She shouted at herself as she placed her pillow on her face hard.

Five girls all whining about what happened during the rain. They all got up and shouted, "I blame that stupid rain! Why do you have to be so mean and pour on my date!? Arghhh!!!!" after that they jump on their bed and started whining again and again.

If the girls are in a terrible mood, how about the boys? They all decided to meet up in Natsume's place. It was already after lunch.

Natsume was staring outside the window and was deeply in thought. Yuu had a laptop on his lap and tried his best to do something productive and forget about what happened with Nonoko but failed miserably. Kitsuname was on the couch as he throws the pillow up and every time he remembers what happened with Anna, he hits himself and says, "Stupid!" Ruka was playing with his PSP. You think he was fine? Think again. Ruka Nogi has lost for the umpteenth time today. He just can't stop thinking of how the hell can a girl not smile, not even once, for a whole damn day!? Tsubasa was playing a song in his guitar but always lost his tune when he thought about Kendra or Misaki.

When everyone had enough of the silence, Kitsuname sat instead of lying down, Ruka threw the PSP, Yuu shut his laptop harshly, Tsubasa slammed his guitar on the floor, and Natsume stomped to get himself a beer from his ref.

"How the hell could I let myself do that to my dad's best friend's daughter?!" Yuu shouted.

"That girl is a robot! She doesn't smile, laugh or even giggle for damn's sake! I never met anyone like her, she's so damn frustrating!" Ruka shouted as he pulled his hair out.

"You think you had a hard time? How can they be so alike!? I mean, could they be twins? Or long lost sisters?! I know this is wrong but…argh! I don't know what to do; I just can't stay away from her!" Tsubasa said as he stood up and punched the wall.

Kitsuname stood up and got himself a beer too. He opened it and gulped all of it. "Why can't she just say she likes me too!? I don't get it, I'm perfect and yet I can't make that one girl fall in love with me!" Kitsuname said as he crushed the can on his hand.

Natsume looked at his friends as he went back to his usual position, the window. The rest of the guys looked at Natsume as if waiting for him to say something too. "What!?" He said irritated.

"How was your date yesterday?" Ruka asked first.

"Terrible." Natsume said as he drank from his beer.

"Just like the rest of us. Figures." Kitsuname said.

"Why can't they be normal girls and just fall madly in love with us?" Tsubasa said.

"They are so frustrating. They distract us even if they're not here." Yuu said as he rested back.

"She won't say she likes me." Natsume admitted as he crushed the can on his hand. The boys looked at him as he continued, "The worst part is…I can't get her. She says she likes my kisses but then says later on when I become serious, she says that a kiss is just kiss nothing more. She's so complicated." Natsume shoot the can in the trash can.

"Girls are always complicated." Tsubasa said as he picked up his ruined guitar.

"And they're always frustrating." Ruka admitted as he picked up his now broken PSP from the floor

Natsume looked out of the window again and heaved a sigh before saying, "But we never felt this way with a girl before."

Everybody made sound as if agreeing to what Natsume just said. I guess, every playboy is meant for an extraordinary girl. Good luck guys.

"Where's Koko?" Kitsuname asked when he finally realized that they were lacking one guy.

* * *

**With Koko and Sumire:**

Sumire was lost. She was lost in a big villa. She went up and down the stairs, left and right, opened rooms and yet no sign of Koko. She was tired. She went down slowly only to be greeted by maids all lined up to greet her.

"Goodmorning Ms. Shouda." They all said with a bow.

She forced a smile before asking, "Where's Koko?"

"Young Master is currently cooking." One maid said as she pointed to the kitchen. Sumire went to the kitchen as she smelled a delicious scent.

'Who knew It boy here can cook?' She thought. She entered the kitchen and said, "Wow, never knew you could actually cook."

Koko turned around to look at her and smirked.

_Breakfast:_

"So how was it?" Koko asked as Sumire took a bite from her plate. Koko just made them breakfast and he never made anybody any food before.

"Good. I'm impressed. I mean, for a boy you can really cook." Sumire complimented.

"Great!" Koko beamed. They ate their breakfast in peace. But of course, nothing lasts forever.

"Hey, I have a favour to ask you." Koko started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to escort me to a party later." Koko said.

Sumire, who was currently drinking juice, spat it all out. "You say what, say what!?"

To say Koko was shock is an understatement. "I'm asking you to help me."

"No, you are asking me to be your date for that party of yours."

"So? It's not official. It's just that I can't go on my own." Koko explained.

"No. you have to go on your own. You see, I don't go to business parties. I'll be risking my name." Sumire explained.

"I never told you it was a business party, how'd you know?" Koko asked.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Well, unlike my dense cousin, Mikan, it was pretty obvious. You were following orders from your daddy dear." Sumire said as she stood up and was ready to leave the villa. But of course, Koko won't allow that. He blocked her way and said, "Oh come on! It's just a party!"

"No, parties like that are not just parties. They have standards and rules to be followed. And whoever you bring is a total statement of who you are and where you totally stand."

"You are comparing business parties with social teenage parties." Koko said as he moved not a single finger from blocking her path.

Sumire shoved Koko away and said, "Precisely! Business parties are bigger and more important! And I am not to risk my name to be in a newspaper tomorrow saying that I went with someone like you!"

"Are you saying I'm not worth dating?!" Koko assumed.

"No, I'm saying you are a total playboy and I don't want to be listed on your unwritten list of used to be girls." Sumire explained as she kept on walking fast.

Koko was having a headache. Who doesn't want to date him, Japan's It boy? He was wealthy, handsome, and witty and most of all…wanted. Why the hell would someone decline such a great offer? Anyone in their right mind would accept this. But then again who said Sumire was in her right mind? I mean, she ran away in the middle of the rain without thinking that she has no place to go, right?

Koko stopped her by grabbing her elbow and turning her around, "I don't get you."

Sumire heaved a frustrating sigh before actually saying, "Which part of I don't want to be like those girls with the title former girl of Japan's it boy, don't you get?"

So that's it…she never wanted to be yesterday's news nor did she ever wanted to be having a bad title such as _'former girl of it boy'_.

Sumire has always been the type of person who earns titles not because she was dating someone who had the same title of the opposite sex but because she deserves it, because she was seen to be fitting with that title as a whole. Sumire may not be as smart as Hotaru but when it comes to social standings her mind registers even before you could say 'Sumire is the new hottie.' She knew what will be the outcome of this. If she says yes, she will be crowned it girl because they will think she is dating It boy. But the moment they saw it boy with another girl, the title will be passed on. And of course, she wouldn't want that. If she's gonna be entitled by something like that it will take more than just making the it boy date another to take it away from her.

"Okay? So gossip can easily be created, but who cares?" Koko said as he tried to stop her again.

Sumire was loosing her temper, "I care! My name is everything to me!" Sumire shouted.

"Okay, fine. How about this…I make you a deal?"

"Would it stop gossip from ever being made?" Sumire asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

Koko smiled and then said, "No."

"Then no, I'm not interested." Sumire said.

"But it could get you the _Valentino dress_ you never had." Koko said temptingly.

"How'd you know about me never having that dress?" Sumire said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I have my ways. Now, here's the deal, I'll get you that dress, you'll be my date for this evening's party. And after that we'll go home like nothing happened. You keep the dress and I have a face to present." Koko said as he raised a brow waiting for her answer.

Sumire took a deep breath and thought about it. This is the Valentino we are talking about. And she could always just say they were best friends.

"Okay. But…when gossip starts I will say you are my best friend. Just to cover it up." Sumire said agreeing.

"Oh. You don't need to use that as a cover…_we're officially best friends_." Koko said as he presented his hand to shake.

Sumire took it with a smile. This was going to be easy but not everything that's easy is short. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Mikan's house:**

Mikan finally went down from her room only to be greeted by 5 boys and 4 girls. What's going on!? She looked at each and everyone and, to say she was shock will be a total understatement.

"What are you doing all in my house!?!!!?!?!?!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. Looks like, someone's not happy to see them.

"Hey, cuz, we just dropped by?" Misaki started, not even sure of what she should really reason out.

"You have a wrong timing! I am in a bad mood!" Mikan shouted again.

"Sadly we all are, Mimi." Anna said as she felt uncomfortable.

"We need to talk and when I mean talk as in Ice cream and tissue talk." Nonoko said as she showed the ice cream and tissue box to her.

Mikan showed an irritated face knowing what this meant and said, "Go to my room and make yourself comfortable, I think I need that moment too."

The girls all smiled and hurried upstairs. Next were the boys. "What's up?" Mikan said as she took a sit.

No one seemed to want to say anything. So, Natsume said, "They need help."

"With what? If its algebra, go ask Nonoko. I suck at that subject." Mikan said as she tried to make this as fast as she can.

"No, it's not about that…it's about your cousins." Yuu said.

"What about them?" Mikan said as she acted dumb. She knew very well what they meant; they needed help on how to get closer to them.

"I don't know what Anna thinks of me of why she kept on running away every time I show my affection." Kitsuname said in a frustrated tone.

"Okay. Anna is a shy girl. She had suitors before and of course, some of them, sadly, are just like you, playboys. She never liked any of them. She doesn't _play_ hard to get because she _is_ hard to get. If you wanna get her, take her out of that shell of hers first." Mikan explained. She knew he needed help, especially when it comes to Anna, every boy needed help.

"Hotaru never smiles, is that normal? I mean, it's so weird and very, very frustrating!" Ruka said.

"Hotaru only smiles when it's necessary. For example, when I needed an older to sister to actually comfort me, she smiles and boosts me up. But in your case, that's different. She hates fairytales and…_you are a Prince Charming_, makes sense? She also hates the fact that girls fall head over heels for people like you when they know exactly what will happen to them: thrown out. She thinks it's pathetic. For your case, all I can really advice you is try something different, something that a Prince Charming won't do…something _extraordinary_." Mikan said as she kept her eyes on Ruka.

"My turn, what happened to Nonoko? Why did she become such a pain in the butt?" Yuu asked. It's been bugging him for a while now, remembering the time when Nonoko said she used to be a goodie goodie.

"Whatever happened to her is for us to know and for you to find out. But here's an advice so that you going here won't be totally wasted, she's the total opposite of Anna. If Anna likes sweet things, she likes stuff that shows her what the real world is all about behind the walls of her mansion." Mikan said seriously. She looked at Natsume then Tsubasa before saying, "How about you? What's your problem with Misaki?"

Tsubasa can't tell Mikan that he's dating Misaki because he sees another girl in her, she'll be mad. So Tsubasa asked, "Is Misaki mad at me?"

Mikan chuckled at his question, "I don't know…yet, but, by the looks of it, she seemed distracted…and I will know the reason why later."

Mikan stood up and turned. She headed for the staircase but before she could even take as step a voice said, "I was wondering if you feel the same way for me? Do you love me too?" It was Natsume.

Mikan halted but never turned and said, "Love? Love's a strong word, playboy. Be careful; because the moment I say I love you…and the moment you played with my heart, you are gonna regret it."

So that's why, she thinks he will just play with her.

"I don't get you." Natsume said in stern tone.

"You don't have to. I changed, you did too." With that Mikan ascended the stairs. Natsume was left there dumbfounded and more clueless than he thought he'll ever be, while the others where far more desperate than before. Was it a mistake to come and ask help from Mikan? Maybe for Natsume but for the rest, somehow at least they now know how they could actually start getting those girls that distract them…even if they're not there.

* * *

**Mikan's room:**

They were starting already. Misaki talked about their date.

"He was a complete gentleman and he never stops sweet talking. He took me to great places but…"Misaki said in a desperate tone.

"But!?" The twins said.

"But…he always stops and then spaces out. I don't get it…and then when he kissed me…."

"He kissed you!?" Mikan said in shock.

"You let him kiss you?" Hotaru said as she ate the ice cream.

"Yes! When he kissed me…it was different. But I don't know if it was different because I think I saw something in him or _because I wanted him to kiss me_ or its different because when he kissed me..i felt that he was spacing out on me again. I don't get him!" Misaki explained as she grabbed the ice cream from Hotaru.

"You wanted him to kiss you!?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't really know. But at that moment, when he kissed me, I felt _happy_." Misaki said in a low voice.

Anna was shocked, so was Mikan, while Hotaru has that _'I give up'_ look. Nonoko then started and trailed off with her problem.

"Yuu's a great guy and all but…" Nonoko started.

"But?" Hotaru said.

"But…he seemed to be too perfect. You know what I mean? He's everything a girl could wish for but not me. I hate perfection…and the more I try to figure out what's wrong about him the more he makes me feel so free. That I could do anything I want with him. He makes me feel _different_." Nonoko muttered. She took the spoon from Misaki and ate.

"The weird thing is…I let my guard down on him like it was alright to do at that moment." Nonoko explained.

"Moment?" Misaki asked.

"Yah…he…he danced with me…in the middle of the rain." Nonoko said sheepishly.

"You let him dance with you?!" Anna said in shock.

"And kiss me…on the forehead." Nonoko said.

Misaki slapped her forehead and Mikan looked as if saying _'you did what!?'_

Anna took the ice cream from Misaki and the spoon from Nonoko before saying, "He's after me!!!!" Anna whined.

Misaki raised a brow then said, "That's it?"

"You don't get it…he's…he's…serious!" Anna exclaimed.

All the girls' eyes widen and they all said, "A playboy's serious!?"

"I know right!!! The hard thing about it is that…I can't escape him!" Anna said as she scooped an ice cream.

"You need help. But…maybe escape was never really your option." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"So what am I suppose to do, fall for his damn trap!?" Anna said as she waved the spoon around.

"No, you moronic sister of mine, you are gonna make it hard for him!" Nonoko said as she smacked her with a pillow.

Mikan took the ice cream and scooped a spoon full before shoving it into her mouth and saying, "He likes me."

"Natsume?" Anna said.

"The biggest playboy of all time?" Nonoko continued.

"Your childhood friend?" Misaki said.

"The guy who made you two a cover of this magazine?" Hotaru said as she showed them the magazine. Mikan grabbed it and had wide eyes.

"He said we were just modelling!" Mikan shouted.

"Based on my sources, the magazine's owner loved the picture so much he made it front cover." Hotaru informed them.

"What!?" Mikan said in shock.

"Wow, you look good together!" The twins beamed.

"That's not the point! I will be a major gossip bee." Mikan exclaimed.

"Gossip bee?" Misaki asked as she looked at the twins for answers.

"Yes, Gossip bee! As in the topic of all gossips!" Mikan said. The twins mad an_ 'oh'_ sound and Misaki nodded her head.

"Anyway," Misaki said as the twins took the magazine away from Mikan, "Why didn't you say you like him too? You do, don't you? That's why you searched for him, right?

"Yes, but..he changed… I never thought he'll become a playboy. And I'm afraid to actually be played with." Mikan explained in a sad tone.

Hotaru sigh then said, "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Yah, Mimi!" The twins said enthusiastically.

"But keep in mind he's still a playboy. He might just play a trick on you, Mimi." Misaki said. The twins glared at her for…

"Not helping, M!" They said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that instead of playing together…I might be the one being played with…to be just a mere toy." Mikan said near to tears.

"Don't worry, Mimi. We'll be there for you." Nonoko said as she comforted Mikan.

"I know that..but can I really injure the pain?" Mikan asked in a low tone.

"Who knows? Is it worth the shot?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because its her childhood friend and no, because Natsume's her childhood friend." Misaki answered for Mikan.

"And that makes sense how?!" The twins asked.

"She should give him shot because _they're childhood friends_ but that's the main point. Is it really worth risking all those years for this? For love?" Misaki explained to all of them.

"I don't really know." Mikan answered and heaved another deep sigh.

"So how was your date with Ruka?" Anna said trying to change the topic.

Hotaru looked at them and said, "We made a deal…that he will try to make me fall for him but in exchange will be his faithfulness."

"Don't expect too much, H. He's Japan's Prince Charming, just like those goons he's a playboy." Nonoko said.

"I know. And unlike you who get affected easily by charms and sweet stuff, I don't. He wants me; he has to get through hell first." Hotaru said in a stern voice. And then everybody, except Hotaru, started to whine and cry fake tears. Looks like these girls are in a situation that reality trapped them. Good luck girls.

* * *

**With Koko and Sumire:**

Sumire was now out at the balcony, getting some fresh air when Koko found him. She rubbed her shoulders to keep her warm. Koko, being a gentleman, went near her and place his coat on her. Sumire looked behind her to see him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"I called your mom. I told her you are perfectly fine. She was worried about you." Koko said as he stared in the sky.

Sumire took her eyes from him and unto the mountains. She looked far away then said, "She always is."

"You're lucky you still have her, you know." Koko said.

"I know. But some times she just doesn't get it. She can't get the fact that I can't face my father."

"Do you hate him?" Koko suddenly asked.

"I always said, I do but the truth is…I don't. I just can't face him…its not hate but I'm sure its not having forgiven him either. I never did neither did I forget."

"Then why don't you just see him and tell him what you really feel?" Koko said as he looked at her.

Sumire turned around to face him then said, "Because…I don't want to hurt him."

Koko wrinkled his forehead as if noting he didn't get it. "I'm not ready to see him because I know I'll end up hurting him. I know I'll end up asking him the most difficult question that even my mom can't answer: _If love can move mountains, why did you leave her?_" Sumire said as hugged herself, trying to warm herself up.

Koko looked up at the sky then at Sumire. He grabbed her and hugged her tight, comforting her. It was the only thing he _could _do for her right now…it was the only thing he _knows he can do for her right now._ Then he whispered against her hair,** "Running away doesn't always mean you're weak, sometimes, it means you were brave enough to actually step on your own pride and walk away."**

* * *

**Hello!**

**Reviews please:D**

_13ismynumber:D_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**For all the beautiful people out there here is another chapter for you, guys!**

** Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciated them:D**

**Love you all. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Surprise, Surprise, Bitches**

_"Sometimes, I wish I had never met you. Because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there."_

_Yuu Tobita_

* * *

Yuu turned left to right. He didn't get any sleep at all from thinking of how's Nonoko. He was worried about her. What if she was mad at him? She didn't even look at him when they met in Mikan's house. What happened between them?

"No sleep makes me think and do a lot of things." Yuu muttered under his breath as he reached for his glasses. "I guess I'm wearing glasses today just to hide these bags under my eyes." (Yuu usually wears contacts:D)

He dragged himself to his bathroom and heaved a sigh. He prepared himself for another week in Alice Academy High School.

Yuu Tobita, only son of the president of Tobita Entertainment and the vice-principal of Alice Academy, a straight A student and part of the coolest group in Japan, he's perfect, they might say. But the sad part is he can't have the girl of his dreams.

Yuu stared at his reflection in the mirror and sigh, "This girl is making a fool out of me." He said.

He walked out of his room and went straight to his car not even thinking of having breakfast. He started his engine and moved away from the house.

Yuu was perfect…he lived a life of a prince and no matter how many people would say their problems to him, he wouldn't give a damn. He believes that everybody has their own life to live and that if they have problems they don't need people to tell it to. If they have time to shout out to the world maybe they also have time to fix it.

"Sometimes, you just have to be your own hero." Yuu whispered. Thinking about what Nonoko's past really is. Why does her life matter so much to him? Is it because his dad and her dad are best friends or is it because he's in love with her?

**Screech!**

Yuu suddenly stopped his car. "Me? In love with her? Impossible." Yuu tried to convince himself. "There must be some scientific explanation to why she matters so much to me." He said.

* * *

**Sumire's Mansion:**

Sumire was currently eating her breakfast with the twins. Wonder why they're there? They had a sleepover, they told everything that Sumire missed and she was shock beyond said.

"Rika! Where is that magazine?!" Sumire shouted. She was asking for the magazine that Mikan and Natsume covered.

"Here, young miss." Rika said trying to catch her breath. She gave it to Sumire and bowed.

Sumire looked at the cover and, "Oh. My. God." Was all Sumire could say.

"We know right!" The twins beamed.

"So let me get this straight: Kitsuname proposed to you." Sumire said as she pointed at Anna.

"Not proposed but…just…admitted?" Anna tried sheepishly.

Sumire laughed. "Admitted what that he made a crime in liking you!?" Sumire said.

Anna blushed. Nonoko laughed along.

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Anyway, you and Yuu are having a thing?" Sumire asked as she confirmed with Nonoko.

"We don't have a thing. And whatever happened between us last Saturday won't happen again."

"Right. BTW, you like Yuu. That's why he has so much effect on you." Sumire said in a matter of fact tone.

Nonoko looked down.

"Noko, we all know where this will end up, don't we? You'll deny, I'll confirm, you'll think about it and later on you're gonna say _'maybe I do like him'_ and then I'll say _'I told you so'_ and that's it. So why don't we just cut the crap and just admit you feel something…like spark when you're with him." Sumire said with a smirk.

Nonoko looked at her and said, "You're right. I do feel something different when I'm with him."

"See, I'm always right!" Sumire said in a smug tone.

They were all enjoying their breakfast when Rika came back with a newspaper in hand. She handed it to Sumire and bowed.

"You do know I don't read the newspaper, right, Rika?" Sumire said in a bossy tone.

"This is your school's paper." Rika informed in a small voice.

"Wow they send it to our houses!" Anna said.

"That school is elite." Nonoko said.

"That's not what shocked me here. We have a paper!?" Sumire shouted. She took the newspaper and read the headline.

**_Gossip Girl here_**

"Who the hell is this gossip girl?!" Sumire said as she asked the twins. The two shrugged and went to her sides to read what the article all about is.

_**Gossip Girl here**, your one and only source in the scandalous lives of Japan's elite. I am back from the dead. And I am here to give you what you missed._

_Spotted: _**T**_ and _**MH**_ in a date. Spotted: _**T**_ struck by Cupid's arrow…but is it really Cupid's arrow or is it a lightning from the past? Looks like_ Japan's No. 1 Playboy _found his next target or is it just another toy? Be careful,_ **MH**_, what _**T**_ wants, _**T**_ gets._

_If Japan's No.1 Playboy found his next target, what about_ Japan's Casanova_? Based on my sources,_ **K**_ found his match, a runaway princess,_ **A**_. Truth be told, _**K**_ is taking this too seriously for his own good, don't you think so,_** A**_? BTW, love the room,_ **A**_. pink, right? It's the perfect background for a_ kissing scene_ between you and Casanova. I'll give a 9.5 for the proposing in the rain,_ **K**_. Watch out, _**A**_, _**K**_ love's challenges and you're a challenge he won't back down on._

_Here's an extraordinary for your dictionary gossip: Little tamed _**Y**_ found his own Juliet, Badass_ **N**_. Way to go,_ **Y**_, you did something that _Romeo_ never did, dancing in the rain with your own _Juliet_. Bravo. And here's another: If Romeo did a balcony scene with Juliet, our own Romeo,_ **Y**_, kissed Juliet,_ **N**_, on the forehead in the middle of the rain. Aren't you a little slow,_ **Y**_? Or are you taking it really slow for the both of you? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. be very careful,_ **N**_, you know what they say,_ the tamed ones are usually the wild ones.

_While everyone else is having their own moment in the middle of the rain, little_ Newbie It Girl_,_ **S**_, is running away. To whom, you ask? To her own Romeo,_ Japan's It Boy_, of course. And we all know who that It Boy is:_ **KY**_. But instead of her _being_ on the balcony, she was the one _climbing_ the balcony. If _Newbie**S**_ took the_ It Boy _then she took the title from_ Former It Girl_,_ **B**_. But what really happened to_ **B**_? I'll tell you what, plotting her revenge. Keep your eyes open,_ **S**_, this_ It Girl _don't back down on a fight. You might have the_ It Boy _in a_ private Island_ for the weekend but _**B**_ will have him for the rest of the days. This game has just begun. And you know what that means…more catfights and more strutting, more flirting and of course more bitchy tactic to find out to whom the title really belongs. Good luck, you'll need it._ So which side are you on_,_ **KY**_?_

_Ladies, gentlemen, lovers, bitches and shitheads, we call out to you today to announce the awaking ceremony of_ Japan's Prince Charming_,_ **R**_. Thanks to_ Fair Lady**H**_ the Prince has awaken, not from his beauty sleep but from the fact that someone who don't fall for his charms really exists. Too bad, so sad, Prince Charming,_ **R**_. It's a little twisted fairytale, isn't it? Looks like the two went on a date, did the ice finally melt between the two of them when _**R**_ accidentally kissed_ **H**_? And what's this deal between them all about? Has _**H**_ taken control of_ **R**_? This is something that the girls won't like. By the outcome of it, Prince Charming _**R**_ is no longer available…cause _**H**_ took the_ 'one and only'_ position of '_girlfriend'_. Pity, pity, little girlies._

_Everyone's playing Fate's game, how about the king? Of course, he is. It's no fair if his buddies are the only one suffering. Spotted: _**N**_ and _**M**_ together. Spotted again: _**N**_ and _**M**_ having a_ kissing scene_ in a photo shoot, but here's the riddle for them: Is it just a mere kiss or is it something more? Was it just a show or are you two giving more passion than you really should?_

_But where is the_ Queen bee_ when you needed her? _**L**_ your _boyfriend_ is kissing somebody else behind your back. Oops, did I say boyfriend? I meant_ ex-boyfriend_. Looks like, the queen bee has been _**dethroned**_. By who, you ask? By the king himself, of course, ouch. You know what's more painful,_ **L**_? Being dethroned in embarrassment when _**N**_ poured his lunch on you…_on purpose_, now you know what the cafeteria lunch feels like, right,_** L**_? You have been replaced by _**N**_'s_ childhood friend_,_ **M**_. Now that's what I call childhood _sweethearts_. By the pitiful looks of it,_ **L**_, you have been dethroned _and_ kicked out of the picture…_harshly_. You know what they say,_ not all perfectly fits…fits forever_._ Tata_._

_You know you love me,_

**XOXO**

**_Gossip Girl_**

Sumire, Anna and Nonoko looked horrified by this news as the twins shouted, "We're wrecked!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sumire was breathing rapidly before saying, "You're a dead man, Koko!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Mikan's house:**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" A brunette shouted at the top of her lungs. She clutched the newspaper on her hands as her two cousins, Hotaru and Misaki, put a hand on their ears.

"Why the hell is this happening to me!?" Mikan asked in horrid.

"You're not sure yet that it's true." Misaki tried to tell her.

"Not true!? Are you insane? Of course it is! Natsume's the king and I was the one who he kissed on that photo shoot! And FYI, Tsubasa was the one they were talking about when they said Japan's no. 1 playboy!" Mikan shouted as she informed Misaki.

Misaki only realizing it only now grabbed the paper and read the article fast and then said, "Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will not be known as his next toy!"

"Target." Hotaru corrected Misaki.

"Target of a playboy means next toy!" Misaki argued as she throw her hands everywhere. She was paranoid.

Hotaru heaved another sigh. "As long as you don't pay attention to it, people will think its nothing but gossip." The two stopped whining and looked at Hotaru and smiled. "You're right." Misaki said.

"Of course I am." Hotaru said with pride.

Mikan got up from her chair and then said, "Then I will prepare for school and I won't have to worry about the face that I will show everybody else." Mikan went to her closet and enthusiastically prepared for another day in her new school. Good luck, Mikan. Please be noted that whatever Gossip Girl says is a big thing for everyone. Muahahahahaa!!!!

* * *

**Alice Academy:**

Classes started 2 hours ago and the boys have gym class. They were playing basketball, 3 on 3. Ruka, Koko and Tsubasa vs. Natsume, Kitsuname and Yuu. They have been playing for an hour now and they were hell tired.

"Have you seen the girls this morning?" Tsubasa started as he sat next to Yuu in the bench.

"Not even a single strand of hair." Kitsuname said as he passed a bottle of water to Tsubasa.

"Do you think they're avoiding us?" Ruka asked as he wiped himself with a towel.

"You? I am not sure. But me? Sumire's probably avoiding me." Koko said as he slouched.

"Why's that?" Yuu asked looking at him.

"Because, because of that Gossip Girl article, she probably thinks that her name is probably messed up." Koko explained.

Tsubasa raised a brow as Ruka asked, "Shouldn't she be happy she's the new It Girl?"

"Sumire's different. She earns titles because she deserves them. And in this case, she only got the title because people think she's dating me."

Natsume was listening intently. "So, there's a possibility she hates you?" Natsume asked in a smug tone.

"You bet to hell I'm mad!" a girl from behind shouted.

The boys looked to where the voice came from to see her. Some boys chuckled but Koko was shock and had wide eyes.

"Sumire?!" Koko said.

Sumire had that stern look as if saying _'you have some explaining to do.'_

"Speak of the devil and she will come." Natsume said as he smirked and punched Koko in the shoulders.

Koko pressed his lips into a thin line before saying, "I swear to you, I have nothing to do with that gossip!"

"You better swear to all gods and goddesses you have because I will kill you right now!!!!!" Sumire said as she walked fast towards him in a hasty matter. Good thing that Misaki and the twins were there to stop her.

"Stop it, Sumire!" Anna shouted holding unto her arm. She was struggling to much.

"Stop!? I will stop when I get to kill that son of a gun! He is a dead man!" Sumire shouted. Koko was hiding behind Tsubasa and Kitsuname.

"I told you, I didn't have anything to do with that gossip!" Koko said behind Tsubasa and Kitsuname.

"Really?! Why are people saying you said that we did go out and I deserve that It Girl title!?" Sumire said as she pushed the twins away from both of her arms…until someone hit her behind and said, "Oh calm your ass down, Sumire. He probably needs to explain, right, Koko?" Misaki looked at Koko with a smile and then winked at him.

Koko went out from his hiding place and said, "I did say that but it wasn't suppose to actually confirm what gossip girl said…I think I forgot to tell them we are best friends. And you do deserve that It girl title but not because you were with me!"

Sumire was now more enrage, "Kokoro Yome, you better say you're prayers because I will kill you!" Sumire shouted as she suddenly moved and got the twins off her arms. She jumped at the back of a running Koko and started to hurt him. Everybody was watching them. The people who didn't know what was going on were whispering to each other, while the rest of the gang were laughing their guts out.

"So, the gossip was true." An unknown girl said. The gang looked at her and saw a girl with long thick dark red hair and a pair of black eyes. She had nice curves and a c-cup breast. Her skirt was a little obviously shorter than others. She wore a gold eye shadow, a red-pink blush on and a light pink lip gloss. She was pretty but her beauty was still nothing compared to Sumire.

Sumire has those green piercing eyes that will hypnotize you. She has black hair with highlights of dark green with curls at the tips of it. She also had the curves, the breast and the legs. But she was sophisticated and had that little touch of innocence when she needed it. Sumire doesn't need to shorten her skirt to be called beautiful; she didn't need an eye shadow so that her eyes will be complimented. All she needed is a few touches of blush on and a colourless lip gloss and tada, you have a sophisticated bitch standing right in front of you.

"_Britany_." Kitsuname whispered but was heard by everyon who was standing near him.

Britany showed a small smile but her eyes tightened its look on what was going on. "B, let it go." One of her posses said.

"No." She said then turned to the boys and the cousins, "So, is she S?"

Misaki stepped up and said, "Are you that former It Girl, B?"

"Sadly, yes. Gladly, I'm here to take it back." Britany said in a venom-filled voice.

Koko stopped running and Sumire got down from his back and went to where the commotion was all about. "What's going on here?" Sumire asked.

"Sumire, this is—" Anna was cut off by Britany, "So, your name is Sumire? I'm _Britany_, you know, _the _**B**_ that Gossip Girl was talking about_."

Sumire's expression changed as she stepped up and said, "So? I never asked."

"Bitch. No wonder you got Koko wrapped around you."

"I didn't—" Koko tried but Sumire said, "First, if I'm a bitch, what does that make you? A slut? Second, Koko isn't my boyfriend, its nothing but gossip. And third, what do you want from me?!"

"Bitches are still worse than sluts."

"So, you admitted you're a slut? And FYI, boys come to bitches but a slut struts their flirty asses just to be fucked, bitches don't need to." Sumire retorted.

One thing was running through the boys' mind, _'She seemed to be so used to this.'_

Britany heaved a sigh and brushed her hair away from her face, "I came to take my title away." She said having no retort to say.

"You can suck it in your ass." Sumire said as she turned around.

"Great, I guess, you never deserved it in the first place." Britany said as she looked at her retreating back. It wasn't supposed to piss Sumire off. It was suppose to be a victory line.

That struck Sumire. She always and forever deserves that title and no one ever said she didn't. She turned around and glared at her then said, "Koko's my best friend and you can have him but I bet he wouldn't fuck you."

Britany lost control and charged her which Sumire dodge with a flip of her hair. "Doesn't mean I gave the title to you means you're better. It only means I don't wanna earn it because people think I am dating It Boy which is a total lie. BTW, I have been an It Girl for more than 5 countries' elite schools. So, tell me, do I deserve it, or I do deserve it?"

Britany was fuming as she stood up and said, "I want a duel, if I win, I have Koko, the title and you out of here."

"And if I win, you leave me and everybody else alone, and you give the title to me."

"Fine! Let's see to whom this title really belongs to!" Britany hissed as she levelled her.

Sumire didn't back down and said in calm and yet challenging voice, "The challenges: Who has a bigger closet."

"Who's smarter." Britany continued.

"And who is more envied." They both said. And with that they turned around and strutted off but not before Sumire said, "Be careful, this isn't my first challenge."

The boys were left there dumbfounded. They just saw two hot girls fight for a title. And it was all Koko's fault.

"You're a dead man, Koko." Yuu said as he got his consciousness back.

"How am I dead?!" Koko exclaimed.

"Because it's your fault to why this two are gonna fight." Tsubasa said in a matter of fact tone.

"How is it my fault?! I just took her to my island!"

"And if you didn't, this wouldn't have happened. Way to go, Koko, we should leave it to you when we want to see catfights." Ruka said as he passed Koko.

"Good luck with Sumire…I bet she's mad at you." Kitsuname said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be assuming that if I were you." A girl said. That's when they realized that Mikan was there during their whole conversation. "She's the one who took the deal. She wouldn't be the kind of person blaming it to somebody. You might have gotten her into a fight awhile ago but it was her own will that she took that challenge." She continued.

Koko looked relieve. Kitsuname chuckled at his expression. The rest of the boys packed their bags, knowing that Mikan and Natsume needed their time alone.

"Mikan." Natsume whispered.

Mikan looked at him then said, "Listen, I came here because…by the looks of it, Luna's been following me. And I hate to admit it but…this is your fault. Or at least part of it is."

Natsume touched the bridge of his nose as if trying to get everything, she just said, registered in his brain. He looked passed Mikan to see…

"Luna." He muttered.

"What?" Mikan asked turning around when Natsume stopped her with a heart melting kiss. He didn't let her go the moment Luna was gone.

"Why did you do that!?" Mikan hissed.

"Because Luna was there and I think she was spying on us for some evidence that the gossip was true."

"Do you know what you just did?! You proved it to her and now she's after me!" Mikan shouted as she pushed Natsume away.

"Mikan…that gossip was no lie. It wasn't gossip at all." Natsume said.

"Then you being a playboy isn't a gossip too, huh!?"

"I changed…when you went away…but I'm willing to change again for you." Natsume said.

Mikan brushed her hair with her hand and then said, "But you're a playboy. What if you just toy with me?"

Natsume hugged her then whispered against her hair, "Everybody has that special someone who will change everything until nothing feels the same anymore without that special someone."

Mikan hesitated…but she hugged him back and said, "Promise me, you will never leave me. Promise me, you won't break me. Promise me, you will never toy with me."

Natsume tighten his hug, "I promise you I will never leave, break and toy with you." He said as he let her go and kissed her forehead, nose and lastly those sweet luscious lips.

* * *

**Halls of Alice Academy:**

The final bell rang and Nonoko and Yuu were in the same class, algebra. She fixed her bag as fast as she could the moment she saw Yuu going near her table. She was trying to escape him again…if Yuu let her go the last, this time, it's different. _He won't let her go…not now, not ever._

"There's no point in running away from me." Yuu said behind her.

Nonoko jumped, she was startled. She looked behind her and saw him, then back to her desk and books. She fitted everything in haste in her bag.

"What do you want?" Nonoko said in demand.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Yuu said as he lowered so he could see her face.

Nonoko straightened and closed her eyes in frustration before opening them again and saying, "You did nothing wrong…but I don't think we should be more attached with each other."

"Why?" Yuu said.

"Because." Nonoko said as she grabbed her bag. And sterted to walk away.

"Because is all you can say!?" Yuu shouted as he tried to catch up to her. Nonoko halted and faced him and heaved a sigh.

"Yes, 'cause I think that I need to think. I think I need to sort out everything in my head. I don't know why I feel so comfortable with you that I let my guard down. It's seemed like there's some kind of spell or something. I don't know!" Nonoko said as she let everything out.

"Maybe because you're in love with me _too_." Yuu said in a calm voice.

Nonoko looked at him out of words, "Too?" was all she could say…she didn't deny that she was in love with him because she, too, considered that possibility.

"I'm in love with you." Yuu whispered. For the first time, he admitter something he never thought he would. for the first time, he actually cared of what people will think and say.

Nonoko widened her eyes and breathed rapidly. How could he be so outspoken? She couldn't think straight.

"You're wrong. You can't be in love with me."

"Why because you're my father's best friend's daughter?!" Yuu shouted, now he was frustrated. He couldn't understand her anymore. The more he tried the more he fails.

"No, but because I…_I love somebody else_!" Nonoko said. _'It was a lie…but it was the only option I have. If I didn't say it…you wouldn't stop. I'm sorry.'_ Nonoko thought. She stopped her tears as she tried to tighten her jaws.

Yuu was shocked. He was hurt. He pursed his lips into a thin and line and pushed his glasses back. "Do you know why I'm wearing glasses?"

Nonoko shook her head.

"It's because last night I kept on thinking about you." Yuu admitted. He was gonna break down any moment now.

"I'm sorry." Was all Nonoko could say to him.

Yuu looked at her and breathed deeply. He straightened himself as if pulling himself together. He turned and walked away, he halted for a moment but not turning to look at Nonoko and said, **"Sometimes, I wish I had never met you. Because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there."**

* * *

**Well...here you are, another chapter.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Anyway, i had a really sad time writing this. You know what i just realized? You dont need friends. You think they're there when you need them but they're not. Trust me. Life's a bitch and so is karma. damn this life. Anyway, i need a friend. I really shitty do. so is there anyone out there who is bitchy enough to actualy listen to my endless problems? I guess not.**

**anyway, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Reviews please:D thats my new friend...reviews.**

**13ismynumber**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! here is another amazing chapter for all of you, my loves!**

**mikanluchia728**- Thanks for the review. And we can be friends. God. Right now i feel awful. I hate this awful life. I mean, I'm a bitch and my friends are also as well. but i just can't be like that foreve right just because they are?

**tAnGeRiNe-jUjUbE08**- Hey! LoVE YOU REVIEW! iT was awesomly long! HAHA!!! anyway, you can keep on telling me about your life, dear. I don't relly care how long they are. Maybe thats what i need to hear. People who has more experience in people who just stings them like bees, right?

**preciouser**- Hey! I want to be your friend. And i am sorry to ask you this but...what's BIF? HAHA!!! i TRIED TO FIGURE IT OUT BUT I REALLY CANT! haha!!! BTW, love the review! thanks!

And i want to thank you ewveryone who reviewed in my last chapter! Thank you! love you all!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Wrong, Right and Sweet Lies**

_"Maybe, that's why; the worst battle is between what you know…and what you feel."_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

* * *

It was yet another day in Alice Academy. Natsume and his friends along with girls were having history today. Although everyone knew that no one was paying attention, even the teacher, they still went on with this boring class.

And just like everyone else, Natsume was spacing off into his own world. _'I just have to go through this as smooth as I can. There's no turning back at this point. I have to keep going. I searched for her, found her and I was given a chance to make a difference in her life…a difference that Natsuke never did. Its all worth it right? The lies, the masks and more, they're all worth it, right? But what if she knew the truth will she listen or run away again?'_ Natsume thought. He massaged his temples and touched the tip of his nose as if trying to sort things out. If this was right, why did he feel so frustrated? If his intentions were pure, why does he feel like it was disgraceful? If he was doing this for his brother, why does what she will think matter to him so much? This wasn't confusion but it was more than that…it was…regret. _'Regret of what?'_ He thought again. _'Is it regret of lying or actually something more? But I'm doing the right thing. Why would I feel regretful?'_

He was tired of this mind games. He looked at the teacher and rolled his eyes. He looked out the window and saw a car, a black car, parked in front of Alice Academy. The person inside went out. It was a boy. He had silver hair and he was in good shape. He looked at Alice Academy. _'Haven't I seen this boy before?' _Natsume thought as he kept on staring at him but not quiet put his finger on where he has seen him before. He wasn't wearing the Alice Academy uniform, so surely he wasn't a student. But he was wearing one of a jock's jackets of Alice Academy. And one thing was noticeable: He had a tattoo of a dragon snaked around his left arm.

The bell ringed, signalling that it was time for their lunch break. Everyone went out of the classroom even before the teacher could say his goodbye.

The girl's were heading for the cafeteria when they met the boys, who were murmuring about something. This got the girl's attention, so they headed to where they were.

"You've seen him before but you don't know where exactly, right?" The girls heard Ruka ask Natsume.

Natsume just nodded lazily. Koko heaved a sigh before saying, "What does he look like?"

But before Natsume could answer, Mikan suddenly appeared at his side and said, "What are you talking about?" She was in her cheery mood today. She was carefree around Natsume now. Natsume was shock to see her suddenly beside him. He placed his hand around her before saying, "Nothing."

But Hotaru didn't let this slip. It doesn't sounded nothing and never will it sound nothing at all. "Is that so?" Was what Hotaru said as she neared Ruka.

Ruka was backing away since he never saw Hotaru this interested. "Yes?" Ruka answered in a questionable tone.

The twins looked at each other and said, "Then why are you so tense, Prince Charming?" They beamed and had those mischievous smiles and those suspicious eyes.

They too were nearing Ruka but Yuu and Kitsuname didn't allow that. The moment Yuu neared Nonoko she backed away and said, not looking at him, "Never mind."

Anna was left there with Kitsuname towering her as she looked somewhere else and said, "I was just wondering" She sang.

Kitsuname chuckled, "It doesn't seem so, Princess."

Misaki on the other hand was surprised by Tsubasa at her back when he said, "Are you also wondering?" He whispered against her hair. He was close…too close. Misaki stepped away from him and glared. She was unaffected by his charms again.

Sumire raised a brow. She was loosing her patience here. Koko arrived at her side. Sumire was irritated so she punched him. "What was that for!?" Koko shouted when he fell on the hard floor.

"That was for thinking we are okay already. 25 inches away please. Thank you." Sumire said as she strutted near enough to actually face all of them.

"Listen, I am not going on a diet. Therefore, I wanna eat this very instant. But you see," She paused to laugh sarcastically, "You are wasting our time with your flirting!" Sumire shouted. They were all shocked. Sumire then smiled. "So spill."

The boys raised a brow at her change of mood so fast. Koko got up and said, "There is this boy that Natsume saw outside the window during History and Natsume said he saw him before."

"What does he look like?" Sumire asked in a demanding tone.

"I was asking that before, "—looks at Mikan—"Someone interrupted."

Mikan knew he was talking about her and smiled at Koko, "Koko, do you want another punch on the face? Maybe that way you'll look like a panda and then maybe you'll be cute enough for Sumire's taste." Mikan said from innocent to a deadly tone.

Koko looked down and backed down. Mikan was starting to scare him now. Heck, all of them are scary! Who in the world would be brave enough to actually shout at them, the most handsome and rich boys in the world, and would be a girl at the same time? Them. They are actually out of their right minds!

Natsume cleared his throat to get their attention…more like to get Mikan's attention back to him, and said, "He has silver hair, he looked like he was in middle school or at least a first year high school but he wore nothing like a uniform from Alice Academy."

This got the attention of the girls. They all had those horrid faces. Mikan stood up and walked to Sumire, and so did the others. They froze there until Hotaru said, "Does he happen to have a dragon in his left arm?"

Natsume thought about it and said, "Yah, it was pretty noticeable."

Mikan looked at the girls and said, "He's back."

"Who?!" the boys said at the same time.

"Yoichi. Yoichi Hijiri." The twins said at the same time.

"Who's that?" Ruka asked as he composed himself from being attacked by Hotaru.

"Our only boy cousin." Misaki murmured but was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

The boys looked at one another and then said, "You have another cousin?!"

The girls just nodded and looked down.

* * *

**Cafeteria:**

Hotaru kept on tapping on her laptop, trying to figure out this mystery at hand. Misaki called people to ask if they saw this coming. Mikan tried calling her grandmamma but sadly her phone was off. The twins got them some food. And Sumire was checking out the school information with her phone if their cousin was coming back to Alice Academy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and said, "I got nothing!" They all shouted. Mikan closed her eyes and massaged her temple. How could nobody tell that her only boy cousin was back here in Japan the moment he heard they were also back? What the hell was happening here?

The twins heaved a sigh, as Hotaru kept on tapping on her laptop again. Misaki gave up as she shut her phone and slammed her head on the table and muttered inaudible words. Sumire slammed her phone on the table and breathed in and out counting one to ten in her mind.

"How the hell did he keep this from us?" Mikan finally spoke up in an exhausted voice.

Hotaru looked up at them and said, "Looks like the little twerp knows how to throw a surprise party."

"Sadly, I have to agree to that. I called every airport, agency and yet I got nothing! He really planned this well! I didn't even get when he came here." Misaki said as she looked up from the table with tired eyes.

"Ever considered the fact that he really wanted to surprise us?" Nonoko said nonchalantly. Anna looked at her twin and her forehead pulled together.

"If that's the real case, shouldn't he be here already, surprising us?" Anna asked her twin.

Sumire looked at all of them and said, "Then maybe he is here for another reason aside from us coming back here in Japan?"

Hotaru closed her laptop, Misaki, and Mikan placed their phones inside their bags. They all heaved a sigh and grabbed some food. "But if he has other reasons, what could they be?" Mikan said as she drank some water.

Sumire's phone suddenly rang. She flipped it open and she released a chuckle. The girls looked at her and she looked at them.

"Looks like I know." Sumire said with a smirk.

Hotaru raised a brow at her. Misaki looked at her. The twins moved a little closer to her. And Mikan smiled at her and crouched closer. Sumire looked at them and smiled.

"A first year loser of Alice Academy admitted that she has feelings for a first year king. But of course, she was dumped the moment she admitted her feelings to him." Sumire read the message she got.

"What does this have to do with Yoichi coming back?" Hotaru said in an impatient manner.

"The first year king that was said in the gossip was **Reo Mouri**, ring a bell?" Sumire continued.

"Oh, isn't he the youngest model to ever been wanted by the best endorsers in the world?" Anna said.

"Aside from that…he also is….?" Sumire said as she motioned them to continue her sentence.

"_Yoichi's childhood best friend_." Misaki said in utter shock, though no emotion was placed on her face.

"Bingo." Sumire said as she smirked and look at each of them.

"So, he's back because Reo's evil?" Nonoko said as she tried to pull the puzzles together.

Sumire chuckled. "Patience. Hell no. The first year loser that I was talking about was **Aoi Hyuuga**."

Misaki stood up with force. "A Hyuuga's a loser?!"

People looked at her with irritated glares as the twins tried to get her seat down and let Sumire continue. Hotaru was loosing her patience.

"I hate games, Sumire. Just tell us what's going on." Hotaru demanded.

Sumire breathed and smiled as she said, "Aoi Hyuuga, the first year loser, confessed her love to Reo Mouri, first year king, but was dumped immediately."

"And that has something to do with Yoichi because….?" Mikan asked as she trailed off trying to make Sumire finish her sentence.

"Because Aoi Hyuuga was the girl that Yoichi was talking about when he was interfering with our beauty sleeps when we were in New York." Hotaru continued for Sumire. She finally got the puzzle all together.

"Bingo." Sumire said as she winked at Hotaru.

"But I still don't get it. So what if she confessed that she likes Reo Mouri, is it enough to get Yoichi's butt back here in Japan?" Nonoko asked in a near shout.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Let me spell it out for you. Yoichi came back for Aoi." She paused and heaved a sigh. "He came back the moment he knew that Aoi was in love with someone that he knew himself that will just hurt Aoi."

"And how can you be so sure that he came back just because Aoi like someone unworthy?" Anna then questioned, emphasising the word unworthy.

"Because when Mikan said _'Just be her friend, protect her and be her knight in shining armour when her Prince Charming is nowhere to be found, rescue her when the prince is a bastard'_ he suddenly sounded like he was serious about one thing in his life aside from being an overprotective cousin to us." Sumire explained.

"So, he took it by heart, stayed in contact with her through his connections and when he found out about her feelings for Reo and us being here, he rushed his butt here?" Mikan asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Sumire and Hotaru said together. Sumire pursed her lips together and said, "Maybe if it wasn't Reo and if we weren't back, he wouldn't rush back here. If her heart wasn't at risk, he wouldn't be her knight in shining armour again."

"We still have to confirm it from him, though." Misaki reminded all of them. The girls looked at her with sad eyes and ate their lunch silently.

"But what's wrong with Reo?" Anna asked.

Sumire raised a brow at her as Hotaru answered, "Yoichi knew very well that Reo was never the type of making woman happy…_forever_."

* * *

**With the boys:**

Natsume and his friends were at the Sakura tree. They were just letting lunch pass by. They tried to make small talks and finally found a topic that had been knocking their socks off.

"Okay so Yoichi Hijiri, the boy who was your little sister's first crush, is the cousin of your first love, Mikan Sakure?" Koko said as he tried to sort it out.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes while Natsume nodded lazily at Koko. Ruka sat beside Natsume and placed his hand on Natsume's shoulder, "Natsume, how could Mikan be your childhood friend when I met you in France and you said that I was your first friend?"

Natsume was startled with his question. He wasn't expecting this. Maybe his plan wasn't smooth after all. Maybe even the best plans don't get pass your best friend.

He heaved a sigh and readied himself to tell them the truth. He looked at each and everyone and even checked if anyone was around. When he was sure that they were all alone he pursed his lips and said, "I wasn't Mikan's childhood friend but my twin, Natsuke."

Yuu looked at him with wide eyes. Tsubasa, who was drinking some water, spat it all out at Kitsuname, who didn't even react because of his shock. Koko had his mouth open. And Ruka let his hand slide from Natsume's shoulder down his side again.

Koko first recovered and shouted, "How did you…when did… where is…oh my."

"Natsuke was in Japan and so were Mikan and her cousins. I, on the other hand, was in France, where I met Ruka. Natsuke became engaged to Mikan after a few months of being close to her family…and later on fell in love, or so he used to say when I had a chance to talk to him. But Mikan's grandmother decided to perfect them to be heiresses and left for Russia. My brother was depressed. Due to this, he had some heart problems. There was still hope if he told my mom earlier about what he was feeling. My mom was ready to have him operated even if there is a 50/50 chance that his heart could take it but he insisted on not going through it.

"I came back after knowing this. He kept it from me for a year. I came back and he told me everyday about Mikan. Before he died he gave me the necklace that Mikan gave him before she left and said, 'Make her happy like I was still there.' And I promised that to him."

"So, in order to keep that promise you pretended to be Mikan's childhood friend?" Tsubasa said as his forehead pulled together.

"I wouldn't do it if I wouldn't picture her crying." Natsume defended.

"So, that's all that took you to actually lie about your whole personality and risk hurting a girl who tries to find someone dear to her?" Kitsuname said. He was a little bit pissed on the illogical reason that Natsume gave them.

"No, and the fact that I don't know if I could make her happy being Natsume, I mean, you know what was her first reaction when we first met. Do you think she'll stay with me and let me keep my promise when I tell her, _'Hey, I'm Natsuke's brother. I want to be friends with you'_?" Ruka sighed and said, "Do you have any plans on telling her?"

Natsume looked down and pursed his lips and said, "No. It might be better this way."

Koko went near him and said, "Natsume, you might have good intentions but it isn't enough reason for you to actually fool the girl. She's nice, Natsume, don't make her suffer later on. The way I see it, she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Yuu shook his head and looked at Natsume with mixed emotions. "I only have one question. Do you really love her? And if you do, is it as Natsume Hyuuga or as Natsume pretending to be Natsuke Hyuuga?"

That question hit him; he wasn't sure about it either. He doesn't even know if he was only doing this for his brother or if he was really in love. Natsume rested his head back and said in a low voice, "I don't….know. Right now, I wonder, would fate even let me meet her if I wasn't twin of Natsuke, her childhood friend and if I was just me, would fate let it happen?"

Kitsuname wiped his face and uniform as he glared at Tsubasa. Yuu flipped his phone open as if waiting for a call. Ruka, on the other hand, went beside Koko.

A ring was then heard. Yuu answered the call.

"Yes, dad? Yes. No. I did. Of course, it will work!" Yuu said as he walked back and forth. The boys just watched him as if trying to make out what was happening to Yuu.

"It was the deal, dad. Did I what?" Yuu said, "Fall for her?" Yuu repeated. Natsume figured that they were talking about Nonoko.

"Maybe. Well, I don't know. Dad, I don't think you should ask me that. Just stick to the deal, dad. Bye." Yuu said in an irritated voice as he shut his phone.

The boys were staring at him the whole time that when he looked at them he raised a brow, "What?" He asked.

"What was that?" Ruka asked as he placed an arm around Yuu.

"You never ask before, why ask now?" Yuu said as he tried to remove Ruka's arm.

Tsubasa raised a brow at him and chuckled before saying, "Because by the looks of it, it was about Nonoko."

"Yah, Yuu. What's this deal all about?" Koko said.

Yuu took a deep breath and looked at them, "Oh that." He whispered and hesitantly answered them, "I made a deal with my dad."

"What deal?" Natsume said as he stood up.

"That if I could somehow change Nonoko and do this favour for his friend, he will let me do whatever I want in my college life," Yuu explained.

"So, in short you being nice to Nonoko were just an act?" Tsubasa said.

"At first, yes. But later on…it changed." Yuu said.

"And you never told her?" Koko said.

"No." Yuu whispered.

"So, you used her to be free from your father's grip for the next 4 years of your life?" Kitsuname asked in disbelief.

"Used her? I never meant it to be like that."

"But that's how it sounded. And now Karma became a bitch and made you fall for her!" Kitsuname said, irritated again.

"Maybe I did but I never meant to use her."

"Never meant? The way I see it you planned it well. You tamed her, and you got what you wanted." Kitsuname shouted.

"Stop it." Natsume said trying to calm Kitsuname.

"Stop? Nat, Yuu's gonna end up hurting her when she finds out!" Kitsuname defended.

"And who said she will know?!" Yuu said in rage.

"Why, do you think she won't?! Sooner or later she's gonna figure it out when you go to college because she knows your father had his grips on you ever since you were born!" Kitsuname retorted.

"Listen, I wouldn't have done it if there was any other way around but there wasn't. And then I ended up getting to know her better. She was…different. And I never meant to fall for her." Yuu tried his best to make them understand.

"Yuu," Koko said, "we know that but you already fell for her and she knows it. We all know that if she didn't know about your deal with your dad, you're safe, right?" Koko said, reassuring him. Koko looked at Kitsuname.

"Does Nonoko's dad know about the stupid deal?" Tsubasa finally said.

"I don't think so." Yuu said unsurely.

"Then is that enough to make Kitsuname here shut his big fat mouth from being irritated?" Ruka said playfully as he looked at Kitsuname, who glared at him in return.

"It will. But let me tell you this, Yuu, it wasn't right. And never will it be." Kitsuname warned.

"Is that why you became _serious_ with Anna after _playing_ with all those girls, because it wouldn't be right?" Yuu finally said in hatred.

Kitsuname was about to punch him when Natsume stopped him and said, "You better not kill each other over some lousy conversation."

"Yes!" Kitsuname shouted.

"But it's right to play with other girls?!" Yuu shouted as he too was about to punch him when Tsubasa stopped him.

Kitsuname looked at Yuu with deadly eyes, "At least I didn't use the first girl I ever fell in love with." Kitsuname said with venom and removed Natsume's hand and walked out. Tsubasa sigh and Ruka watched Kitsuname walk away. Koko and Natsume looked at each other then at Kitsuname then at Yuu.

"You know, Yuu," Natsume began. "Kitsuname just wanted you to know what it sounded like."

"But is it enough to actually nag at me about it?" Yuu asked.

"No and yes. No, because he doesn't really know anything and yes, because he's your friend," Natsume answered.

"Nat, I know I made a mistake and I regretted it. I just don't get why he was so mad at me for using Nonoko."

"It's because he thinks it's wrong. Yes, it's also wrong to play with girls but for him its more wrong to use them and lie to them." Ruka butted in.

"So, are you telling me that he being too serious with Anna when we all know that they'll just end up with somebody else is right?" Tsubasa asked as he also butted in, "We all know why most of us here are players, It's because we know that we must cease the moment until our parents pear us up with women we don't even like. And that love will never be in our dictionaries."

"It isn't wrong to fall in love." Yuu said.

"But in our situations, it isn't right either." Natsume murmured as he looked at Yuu.

"That's what sucks right? We fall in love and then fate's gonna be cruel with us and pair us up with somebody we don't even know." Tsubasa said.

"And even though how much we know about where we will end up, we still let love take its course and let it be." Ruka said in a low voice.

Natsume looked at them and they looked at him. He sighs and placed his hands inside his pockets and said in a husky voice while looking up at the Sakura Tree, **"Maybe, that's why; the worst battle is between what you know…and what you feel."**

* * *

Okay! another chapter done! **Reviews please.** By the way, i am still messed up! haha!!!

love you all!!!

**13ismynumber**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Love or Just a Childish Infatuation**

_"But what happens when he's your Prince Charming but you're not his Cinderella?"_

_Yoichi Hijiri_

* * *

It was already 6 o'clock in the evening and the girls were at Mikan's place. Yoichi brought out his cell phone and dialled Mikan's number. He waited for her to answer hear phone.

_"Hello?"_ Mikan answered.

"Cuz." Yoichi said in a husky voice.

Mikan lost breath and said, _"Yo-yoichi?"_

"Am I that scary for you stutter when you say my name?" Yoichi said casually. He heaved sigh and didn't wait for Mikan's answer and said, "Just come here."

_"Here is where exactly?!"_ It was Misaki who asked.

"Golden Stars Hotel, I currently lives here while I'm here at Japan. I need your help."

_"Oh."_ All of the girls in the other line said. Someone took the phone and said, _"Will be there."_ It was Hotaru. Yoichi shut his phone and so did Hotaru.

"Desperate times, calls for desperate measures." Yoichi murmured to himself as he brushed a hand through his silver hair.

* * *

**Golden Stars Hotel parking lot:**

3 sports cars parked with a screech. Girls went out and all breathed a heavy sigh. They looked at one another and headed for Yoichi's Hotel room.

"Okay. Yoichi Hijiri is in room number 361, 3rd floor." Hotaru informed them.

"Let's not waste time here." Mikan paused, "He said he needed our help, that's why we're here, right?" Mikan said, looking at the rest for confirmation.

They headed for the elevator and pressed number 3. They waited until they were at the right floor. And with a ting, they headed out and off to room number 361, where they're cousin were waiting for them.

Mikan hesitantly knocked on the door, so Misaki moved her out of the way and was about to knock when the door was opened for them. "I see, you came," was all Yoichi could say in a whisper.

The twins hugged him and Yoichi hugged him back and asked, "How are you?" The twins looked at each other then at him and then smiled. They entered the room without even answering his question. Yoichi just smiled.

Sumire smiled at him and then said, "I see, you're back. I wonder why."

Yoichi smirked at her and said, "You figure out…or maybe you already did. Since, you are the gossip queen."

Sumire entered and halted and said, "I'm an It Girl…not a gossip queen."

Misaki messed up Yoichi's hair and hugged him tight. "I missed you!" she said. Yoichi hugged her back and motioned her to enter.

Hotaru looked at him with cold eyes and said, "I see the twerp is getting smarter. But of course, you still have a lot of rice to eat." Hotaru entered and chuckled. Yoichi looked at her with a smile and raised a brow.

Mikan was just looking at him. He opened his arms waiting for her hug. Mikan smiled and hugged him. "I hear Natsume Hyuuga is making a move on you." Mikan looked at Yoichi with wide eyes. Yoichi then said, "Tell him, he better be careful."

_'Oh. I guess, here comes the, I'm the overprotective cousin!'_ Mikan thought and giggled.

The girls sat on the couch as Yoichi called the hotel service. The moment Yoichi placed the phone down; he looked at them and said, "I need your help."

"That's why we're here." Mikan beamed.

"What is it about, anyway?" Misaki said.

"It's about a girl." Yoichi said, looking away from them.

Sumire chuckled and so did Hotaru. The twins laughed their guts out with Misaki. While Mikan giggled.

"It's not funny!" Yoichi said standing up from his seat and went to the window.

"Oh, little Yoichi grew up so fast." Nonoko said, followed by Anna, "Now, he's asking us to help him win a girl."

"I am not asking to help me win a girl," Yoichi pointed out and continued, "because I can do that with just a wink of an eye."

"I see the big headed twerp never changed." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"And I see that my robotic cousin never did change, too." Yoichi retorted with a smirk on his face. Hotaru chuckled.

"So, what do you need our help for, if you can win the girl with just a wink of an eye?" Mikan said while she winked.

"I need you to…give her make over." Yoichi said hesitantly, looking away once more. All the heads snapped back at Yoichi. He looked at them and breathed. He then said, "That's easy for you, right?"

"Of course!" The twins said.

"But that is not the case. The case is why the hell would you want your 'soon-to-be-girl' have a make over?" Misaki asked while moving her hands around. She was shocked because Yoichi never choose girls who are not a model type.

"Because." Yoichi reasoned out.

"Oh." Sumire finally said. All heads looked at her, asking for her to explain but she didn't. Instead she said, "That's a good reason." She didn't say it with sarcasm but with seriousness in her voice.

Yoichi smiled at her and said, "So, you're in?"

"Who's the girl?" Hotaru asked before anyone could actually say anything or decide anything.

"Aoi Hyuuga, am I right?" Sumire answered for Yoichi, who just nodded.

Mikan smiled and said, "I'm in."

"So are we!" The twins beamed.

Misaki heaved a sigh and said, "I'm in."

Hotaru smirked at Yoichi and said, "I guess I have no choice. I am in."

"So am I." Sumire murmured.

Only one thought ran through the girls, except Sumire,_ 'Why does he want to do this?'_

* * *

**Hyuuga Mansion:**

Aoi just got home. She closed the door behind her. She was looking down on the floor. The moment she looked up she saw 5 boys in front of her in a line and just stared at her. She didn't stare back. She slipped to her right and passed the boys. She headed for the stairs but before she reached it, a hand stopped her. She turned around to see her older brother looking at her with his friends.

"Why are you only now?" Natsume asked with no emotion at all.

"I went shopping." Aoi whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Shopping? But you hate—" Tsubasa started but was cut off by a hit in the elbow by Yuu and was silence by a 'shut up' from Ruka. "Okay, I'll shut up." He whispered.

"If that's all, I'll be heading to my room." Aoi turned around and took a step but was yet again stopped by her brother, "I know what happened. Don't think I'm stupid."

"I am not thinking your stupid." Aoi whispered in defence.

"Then why don't you turn around and tell me your side of the story." Natsume demanded.

"Can we not talk about this?" Aoi said trying to stop her tears. "I'm really tired."

"Then when are we gonna talk about it? After a decade?" Natsume said with sarcasm.

"Stop it." Aoi begged her brother.

"Face me." Natsume said through gritted teeth.

"I can't." Aoi defended again as she fought her voice to leech her out to letting her brother know that she was now crying.

Natsume clenched his fists and said, "Do you know how much self-control I have to put up with, so that I wouldn't kill Reo today?"

Aoi didn't answer.

"I wanted to murder him, burn him alive, and make him eat his words, the moment I heard that gossip!"

Aoi was crying.

"And you tell me, you don't want to talk about it?! Do you really want me to kill him!?" Natsume shouted.

Aoi still didn't answer him.

"I am going to kill him!" Natsume shouted. He lost his patience and headed for the door. The boys stopped him but it was no use.

"Natsume, stop this!" Koko said.

Ruka was holding his arm and Tsubasa was pushing him back.

"Calm down!" Yuu shouted.

Aoi turned around. "Do you know how much I hate myself right now!?" Aoi shouted which made the boys look at her and Natsume halt.

Aoi let the tears slide down her face and shouted again, "You think you were the only one who had a rough day!? I ended up being the laughing stock of the whole batch, heck, even the whole school! And you want me to talk about it!?"

Aoi wiped her face harshly. She breathed in and then out. She closed her eyes for a minute before saying, "It's my mess and because I let it happen to me, because I chose it—it must be important and necessary!" She kept on pointing at herself every time she will say me and I. "I'm tired, okay? So for once can you just shut up! And leave me be?" She looked at them and then continued, "And don't say that it's gonna be okay. That we are going to make him regret…because…nothings gonna go back to normal…and I wont be okay. Okay!?" with that she stomped off upstairs crying.

Natsume watched her back and then shouted, "Damn it!"

* * *

**Room Number 361:**

Yoichi was left alone when the clock stroke 8 o'clock pm. He looked out the window and thought about what he said to his cousins.

_"But that is not the case. The case is why the hell would you want your 'soon-to-be-girl' have a make over?" Misaki asked while moving her hands around. She was shocked because Yoichi never choose girls who are not a model type._

_"Because." Yoichi reasoned out._

_"Oh." Sumire finally said. All heads looked at her, asking for her to explain but she didn't. Instead she said, "That's a good reason." She didn't say it with sarcasm but with seriousness in her voice._

_'I wonder if Sumire really knows the reason."_ He said to himself. He then leaned back at the wall and had other thoughts. He remembered Aoi.

He reminisced through his elementary days with her. He thought about when he first felt jealous over her. He thought it was just a best friend overprotective thing…but he was wrong…and now, he is trying to figure out if it was love or just a childish infatuation.

"And then…she ended up with my best friend." Yoichi said. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"I can't really say I am doing the right thing…but I don't think it's wrong either." He said to himself.

* * *

**The next day:**

Mikan Sakura and the rest of the girls headed for their lockers. They opened it and got their books. Mikan slammed her locker shut and said, "Spill, Sumire!"

Sumire looked at her with an annoyed face, "What!?"

"I have been bugged all night of why Yoichi wants our help!"

"Okay." Sumire said as she slowly closed the door.

"Okay? That's it?" Mikan said irritated.

"Listen," Sumire said facing Mikan, "All I know is…we will find out the reason when we finish the job. So, if I were you…I'll stop whining and start getting to know Aoi."

Sumire turned around and strutted off, only to see Britany and her posses. Britany stopped in front of her and held out a paper. "What's this?" Sumire asked.

"Read." Britany demanded.

Sumire read the paper and said, "So the challenge for the _'who has the bigger wardrobe'_ will be held in Hijiri's party?"

"Yes. Who ever have the prettier dress wins."

"And how the hell will we know who wins?" Sumire asked nonchalantly.

"Vote. I already made arrangements."

Sumire passed her and said, "Right. See you at Saturday." She walked off. But Britany said, "Get ready to lose wanabee."

Sumire looked back and chuckled, "I don't lose." And with that she strutted off again, leaving a very pissed Britany hanging there.

Mikan left with her cousins. They were all silent until they saw the boys. Natsume kissed Mikan on the cheek and said a good morning. Kitsuname grabbed Anna's books from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Anna said through gritted teeth.

"I'll walk to your class today." Kitsuname answered with that irrisistable smile.

"But I don't want you to." Anna reasoned out. Then everybody in the hall looked at her, someone said, "You don't want to walk with the Kitsuname?"

Anna looked horrid. She didn't know what to say, "I-it's not th-that. It's just that…I..uh…don't think it's a great idea."

Kitsuname laughed at her stuttering and said, "Well, you don't have a choice." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Anna tried to get her hand back…but because of too much struggling Kitsuname took a chance to kiss her.

Kitsuname kissed Anna again…but this time…everybody saw it.

The moment Kitsuname pulled he whispered, "Now, everybody knows your mine."

Anna looked down and pouted. Kitsuname looked up with a smile…but the moment Yuu appeared, his smile became pursed lips.

Misaki noticed this and asked Tsubasa, "What's going on?"

"They had a fight yesterday." Tsubasa said nonchalantly. Misaki looked at him. Tsubasa smiled at her and then changed the topic. "I'll walk you to class too."

Misaki gulped and then said, "And I say no?"

"You can't." Tsubasa said with a smirk.

Misaki faced him properly and then said, "Is that a like a tradition here, nobody can say no to you guys?"

"No." Tsubasa said. "It's a rule."

Misaki laughed and then said between laughs, "You must be kidding me!"

"Sadly, no." pause. "And this one too is no joke."

Tsubasa faced the whole student body in the hall and announced, "Misaki Harada is my new girlfriend."

Misaki coughed from laughing and said, "Say what!? I never agree—"

But she was hushed by dark blue eyes staring at her. She didn't loose herself in those eyes but instead she lost herself in the message it was giving her, 'You just got caught by the devil himself.' It wasn't scary but it was like it was challenging her. Tsubasa bent down to her ear and whispered, "Let's see how far you could get." Misaki clenched and unclenched her fists. She was losing her temper. Tsubasa is so gonna get it later. He is gonna be a toasted man!

Hotaru looked at Ruka, "Aren't you gonna walk me to my class?"

"I am." Ruka said proudly. "And I am also gonna take you out later."

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Busy with what?"

Hotaru neared his face and said, "With my other lover."

Ruka was taken aback and said, "You seriously want somebody dead, huh?" He said in a pissed tone. Nobody steals women from Ruka Nogi…only Ruka Nogi steals from other men!

Hotaru smirked, "It was a joke, don't get too stressed out…I mean, we're only playing, right?"

Ruka was no more pissed but he became serious, "I don't want play anymore."

Hotaru then said in a cold manner, "You can't quit."

"Watch me."

"Once you quit…everything ends here. And when I mean everything I meant, from meeting you to talking to you." She said as she walked away.

Ruka was frustrated. This was just suppose to be a game…when did he became so serious and forgot how to play?

Mikan and Natsume where talking about Yuu and Kitsuname…about what happened yesterday.

"You tell me… they just fought for some odd reason but you won't tell me what it is?" Mikan asked.

"It's a guy thing." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Fine. You win…I won't ask anymore. I have to go to class. Bye!" Mikan walked away when Sumire came. She was beside Koko.

**"I love you!"** Natsume shouted behind Mikan.

And the most awkward thing happened, Mikan slipped and fell on the ground, butt first then back, and said, "You what?" Although, Natsume didn't hear her, he rushed to her side. She dusted herself off, the moment she stood up and said, "I'm okay. I'll see you around. Bye!" Mikan said in haste and walked fast to her class.

"What was that all about?" Koko asked. Sumire then laughed like a moron.

"This is so hilarious!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her and when she noticed the eyes on her she stopped laughing and said, "Maybe not."

She tried to stop her laughter. Natsume then faced them and said, "She didn't reply back. Do you know what's going on?" Natsume looked at the twins, Misaki and Sumire. Anna dragged Nonoko and ran away from them. Misaki smiled and said, "Oh look at the time! Bye!" with that she also ran.

Sumire concentrating on her laughter didn't realize that Natsume was looking at her. "Sumire, do you know what's up?"

Sumire looked up and burst into laughter. She was really enjoying this. And when she finally composed herself, she said in a loud voice, "Do you know what you just said?!"

"I said I love her." Natsume answered like it was the most normal thing to say.

"Exactly." Sumire chuckled, "_Love?_ You must be kidding me." She snorted.

Natsume didn't reply but just look at her to continue. He wasn't catching up to her. He was…lost in her words.

"Love…at this age? For God's sake, we are only 17. Love…love is…is…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Love was just something so far for young people like them to actually say. She then turned serious, "Natsume, Mikan…doesn't believe in loving someone at this age. She believes that…teens like us…just find people we really like…but love? That's plain stupid."

"Stop, Sumire," Koko said as he grabbed her by the shoulder. Sumire shrugged it off and chuckled.

"Saying that you love her is like telling everyone else that you enjoy history in high school." She turned to face the rest of the boys who were listening to what she was saying the whole time, "Puh-lease. We are in High School, and for you to say you feel something like love is preposterous. You'll meet people after high school and after college, too. And by the time you look back you might say everything that happened in my High School days with the girl you met and became serious with is just something like a childish infatuation or plain vanity."

Tsubasa shoved her bag at his back and turned around, letting Sumire face his back, "What do you know about love?"

Sumire turned quiet. She pursed her lips and looked down. Tsubasa was still waiting for her answer and she obliged. "I know enough to tell you these, to laugh at you when you say you love someone and to tell you that in our world love is just something that rarely happens. And even if it does happen, it's impossible for you to have a happy ending and end up together forever."

Tsubasa didn't look back but just walked away. Kitsuname shook his head and muttered, "I have to go to Anna for her books," and left, not wanting to go anymore further with this topic. Sure, what Sumire said hit him but…there's just this question that kept on running through his head, _'Is it enough to stop me?'_

Sumire looked at Yuu. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How can you say you love somebody already?" Sumire said as she smirked knowing that Yuu couldn't answer her. And she was right. He couldn't. He does have some answers but not enough to actually prove you're in love.

Yuu bit his lower lip and looked away. Sumire turned her gaze to Natsume but didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked away. She wasn't up for arguing what love is. It will be pathetic. They shouldn't even be thinking about such a thing. Everyone knows what will happen after school days…they'll be forced to marry someone they barely know or barely care about…and if worse comes to worst, they might even marry someone they hate.

* * *

Yoichi came to Alice Academy. He was walking around the campus. He headed for Freshmen Building. He entered and looked around, wondering what it would have felt to continue studying here and be with her. He blames himself for not warning her, but is it really his fault or does he just want to be a hero, her hero?

Yoichi got out of the building and headed for the back garden. He was walking with hands inside his pockets and looking down on the ground. He looked up at the trees and flowers ahead of him. And he smiled. He missed this. Everything about this plays makes all those pains and sacrifices he made just to get back here for her all worth while. He looked around only to see her…the angel herself.

He walked towards her, not even afraid of what she might say. She probably knew about his arrival since the invitations for his welcome back party has been sent out yesterday.

She was seating there all alone reading a book. He didn't seat with her, instead he stood beside her and leaned on the tree that was shading her from the heat of the sun. She didn't feel his presence until he finally spoke, "It's been a long time, huh?"

The girl looked up. She wasn't surprised to see him. In fact, she was waiting for him, ever since he came.

She tapped the ground beside her, motioning for him to sit. But he declined, preferring to stand up. He then spoke up again, "I can't say I didn't miss you because I did. How've you been?"

"Should you really ask that? I bet you know how I have been." She said turning her gaze from him to the flowers ahead of her. "I mean, you know about the Reo thing, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Yoichi said. "Aoi," he whispered.

Aoi looked up and waited for him to continue.

"What did you tell him?" He said casually.

She didn't flinch or looked away but she answered him in a small voice, "I said I like him ever since we were in Middle School."

"And he rejected you." It wasn't a question but it was stated as a fact. A painful fact.

Aoi just nodded her head and tried to smile for Yoichi.

"Don't smile, when you can't. It wouldn't make sense. Don't act strong in front of me, because I know you better than anyone." Yoichi said sternly.

The smile from her face vanished and was replaced by pursed lips. She didn't cry. All of the tears were drained out of her last night.

"Did you really say you like him…or did you say you love him?"

Aoi was silent for awhile then said, "I said…love. He's my prince charming, you know. I just know it. I feel it."

Yoichi kept quiet.

"Why did you come back?" Aoi asked.

"Because I needed to."

"Why did you needed to?" Aoi asked again trying to make him say the what he really mean by that.

"Because I wanted to." He answered.

"Why did you wanted to?"

"Because wanting is the root of needing stuff, I needed to come back because I wanted to. And I wanted to be back because I needed to. Understand?" Yoichi said. No way was he telling her. It wasn't part of his plan. The game has just begun.

Aoi looked at her with those crimson eyes and said, "Reo's your best friend, right?"

"He was. I don't know him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he change. I changed. Everybody did. I realized you don't need people like him who disappear when he no longer needs you."

"Something happened. What is it?"

"Many things happened. You'll figure it out sooner or later. The game has just begun."

Aoi stood up and was ready to leave Yoichi alone until he caught her arm and said,

"You said, he is your Prince Charming," Yoichi paused and looked in her eyes. Emerald met Ruby. He let her go but looked at her more sternly as he said, **"But what happens when he's your Prince Charming but you're not his Cinderella?"**

* * *

**End!**

**Anyway, i did this when i was in the hospital guarding my idiotic brother, whom i really hate. **

**bY THE WAY, dont forget to leave your REVIEWS!**

**thanks**

**13ismynumber**


	14. Chapter 14

**tHANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO ACTUALLY REVIEW! **

**THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 13**

**Ms. Nobody from Loser Ville to Ms. Popularity**

_"Maybe sometimes you have to stop waiting for someone to come along and fix what's wrong. Maybe you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that no one else has the answer. Maybe sometimes you just have to be your own hero."_

_Aoi Hyuuga_

* * *

Aoi was silenced. She couldn't answer him. So, she ran off. She ran just like she used to…but this time she couldn't run to Yoichi to protect her…because Yoichi himself is the one she was running away from.

She sat there in her classroom. She clutched her book in her hands. She was reading but her mind kept on drifting of to the question left by Yoichi to her. Does he really want to know or is just another one of his ways to make her stop?

The day was almost over. They have study time for the last period of the day. She was studying but she just can't. She was awaked from her trance by a knock on their door. Everybody looked up to see who it was. It was Mikan. Everybody was wondering why the new queen bee is here. Why is she here, anyway?

"I am looking for Aoi Hyuuga?" Mikan said sweetly and smiled a charming one.

Everybody snapped their eyes at Aoi and then pointed at her. Why was everybody like that? Why was everybody acting cold? It was because everybody thinks she's a social climber because of what she did yesterday: admitting she likes Reo in front of the whole school.

Mikan smiled at her and motioned her to come with her. Aoi stood up lazily and went out with her head down. Mikan pitied her. People might think that whatever Yoichi asked them yesterday was gonna be mission impossible but Mikan is an optimistic young lady. And beside this girl is a Hyuuga, Misaki said many times on their way home from visiting Yoichi, she has those genes, the oozing with confidence kind of genes.

"Hello, I'm Mikan. Aoi, right?" Mikan said sincerely as she offered her hand to shake. Aoi nodded at her and took her hand but never smiled.

"I already excused you from class." Mikan said as she grabbed her arm and headed for the elevator to go down.

"Why?" Aoi said anxiously.

"Because we're gonna help you make that Hyuuga genes of yours come out."

"Pardon?" Aoi said as she was pushed inside the elevator by Mikan.

"Listen," Mikan said as she lowered to her level. "I know what happened yesterday. And I believe you can't just let that just slip like that."

Aoi looked at her with seriousness and said, "I already let it slip."

Mikan smirked. The elevator doors opened and Aoi made a run for it but was stopped not by a hand but by Mikan's words that hit her, "What happens when he's your Prince Charming but you're not his Cinderella?"

Aoi turned around and Mikan chuckled. Mikan walked to her and stopped until their shoulders touched. The door was in front of Mikan while Aoi was still looking at the elevator doors, where Mikan was standing awhile ago. Mikan looked at her left and whispered in Aoi's ear, "Don't you wanna find the answer to that?"

Aoi blinked a few times then looked back at Mikan with wide eyes. "I do…but what do you know?" She asked.

"Its not a matter if what I know, it's a matter of what I can do to change you."

Aoi looked down again; Mikan looked ahead and started to walk. She opened the door and headed for her car. She didn't look back. Everybody was waiting for her.

Sumire looked at her with _'where the hell is she?'_ look. Hotaru raised a brow. The twins pouted not being able to see her. And Misaki got back into her car and growled.

The moment Mikan entered her car and started the engine with the others, Aoi came running out saying, "I'm up for it!"

Mikan smirked with Hotaru. Misaki looked at her and chuckled. The twins beamed. Sumire then said, "Once you're in, there's no way out." And with that she drove off. Aoi entered Mikan's car. Hotaru brought her car and so did the twins and Misaki and of course, Sumire.

Aoi was nervous. She doesn't know what the hell she was getting herself into. But you know what they say:

_**If you had a chance, take it**_

_**If it changes your life, let it**_

_**Nobody said it was going to be easy, all they said was**_

_**It was going to be worth it.**_

* * *

They ended up in Salon de Narumi. It was the best of the best, of course. The twins pushed Aoi in a chair and leaned over to her.

"Listen," Nonoko started. "We are gonna change your look, from Ms. Nobody to Ms. Popularity."

"We're here to change everything." Anna continued Nonoko's speech. "And when I say everything, I meant, from getting you out of loser Ville to getting you in to where Hyuuga's really belong, the top."

Aoi looked at the twins. She was still nervous. She didn't know why they were doing this but one thing was for sure, she's doing this because she wants to find the answer to Yoichi's question.

Narumi came out and gave the twins a hug. He looked at Aoi and said, "You better not tell me that this is another one of your cousins because believe me, your family is Fabulous."

Nonoko giggled. Anna then replied, "Fortunately, she isn't. Sadly, she's a Hyuuga."

To say that Narumi was surprised and horrified by what he heard is an understatement. He touched Aoi's chin and levelled himself to see her face clearly. Surely, now he can believe that she's a Hyuuga. She has that spark on her. And what he needs to do is bring that spark out of her and show that this Hyuuga is somebody and not a nobody.

Narumi clapped his hands and his assistants came out. He then said, "I love your hair. It's perfectly black. What we're gonna do is simple, honey. We are gonna change it from the wavy look you have now and have a straight and then curly tips, big curls." Narumi snapped his fingers and then someone got started with Aoi's hair.

Next was her face. Narumi has examined it. "You have a nice complexion, honey. And we are gonna bring them out. Your eyes are very rare in colour. We have to put some slight eye shadow to bring them out too. And a little lip gloss. And of course a few touches." Narumi snapped his fingers again and another person started with Aoi's face. First, was the mask and then later on the make up.

Next were the nails. She had glossy nails, Narumi murmured to himself. "You don't nail bite, do you, honey?" Narumi asked.

Aoi smiled and said, "No, my brother hates that."

Narumi grinned and said, "I don't want a bitchy colour for you, you know, red. We need just a little touch. Something that won't bring your nails too much attention that they will just stare at it, so, we are gonna go with something frosty, so that its obvious that you have nail polish, but we are gonna use light pink, so that its simple yet attracting." Narumi snapped his fingers for the third time and another person started with Aoi's nails.

Nonoko and Anna smirked and went out of the salon to meet the others. They walked slowly and reached where the others were. They smiled and both said, "Phase one is on the go!"

Mikan smirked and said, "Next, Misaki, I need you to get her dressed and teach her the basics of pairing what to wear, and of course, tell her when she should wear them usually, okay?"

Misaki looked at Mikan then said in a proud manner, "Of course. But wait! Should I start now? I mean, will she take long in the salon?"

Mikan looked at the twins for some answers to Misaki's question. The twins place their pointy finger on their chins and then looked at them and said, "We suggest that you start window shopping and then meet us back here in one hour and thirty minutes!"

Misaki showed thumbs up and winked at the twins and walked off to start her mission. Phase two is now on the go.

Mikan turned to face Hotaru and said, "Okay, next. Our mission is to actually change her, right?"

Hotaru raised an elegant brow and said, "Yes."

"So, the third phase will be, of course, how to bring Reo down."

Sumire's head turned to Mikan and then she suddenly said, "Wiat, wait, wait." Mikan turned to her, waiting for her to say something. "That is not part of our mission. Yoichi only told us to change her outside. And we are not to interfere with her problems."

"I know that. But…Aoi needs a little boost."

"And showing her to Reo tomorrow is a boost? And how the hell will you convince her to see Reo?!" Sumire exclaimed.

"She won't see Reo…Reo will." Mikan said with a glint of evil in her eyes. The twins backed away and ran to the salon again. They don't like what they are seeing or hearing.

"You have a plan." Hotaru didn't ask but stated as a matter of fact.

Mikan turned to both girls that are leftb with her and said, "We need to know why Yoichi wants to change Aoi. And I think that we can do this if we present her first to Reo before we present her to Yoichi."

"I don't get you." Sumire said.

"Yoichi has enrolled back to Alice Academy. And we are gonna make sure that Yoichi will be saving Aoi again." Mikan said. Hotaru looked at her with a smirk, liking what she's thinking.

"We are gonna make the two reunite!" Sumire shouted.

"Yes. Reo won't let a hot girl just pass by, right? And of course, we are gonna teach Aoi to make Reo regret what he did to her. Yoichi, on the other hand, will just have to find his own cue to save her."

"But if we are gonna teach her to make Reo regret, why would she need saving?" Sumire questioned.

"Because," Mikan pause, "All that Aoi will do is strut not speak. Of course, Yoichi can't let Aoi be touched by Reo, right?"

"By touch you mean…?" Sumire said as she looked at Mikan to continue her sentence.

"Touch as in seduce her. And Aoi can't do anything about it. Yoichi knows that." Mikan answered.

Sumire grinned and winked at Mikan. Sumire was so in to this plan. And now all that Mikan has to do is make Hotaru say yes as well. "Hotaru?" Mikan whispered.

Hotaru looked at her and said, "Why are we gonna do this?"

"Because," Mikan started, "Yoichi really likes Aoi. And Aoi won't know it unless someone pushes Yoichi…harshly, which is why we are here, duh!"

Mikan then turned serious, "And besides, it's our turn to save him this time."

Hotaru got her cell phone out and dialled some numbers and started to concentrate. She started her mission. Phase 3 is now on the go..go..go!

Mikan smiled and Sumire then said, "What about me and you?"

"I will teach her typical popular girl stuff." Mikan said.

Sumire pointed at herself then said, "How about me?"

"You will teach her composure, and flirting." Mikan explained as she winked at Sumire, who smiled and then said, "Well we better get this over with. Hotaru, we'll meet you at Star Cross Café after Misaki's done with her mission. Mikan and I will get some books for little Ms. Aoi." Hotaru just nodded then walked to the said café.

Mikan and Sumire went to the bookstore to get some books for Sumire's mission. They were sure that this will work before the end of the day. Aoi won't be Cinderella and their magic spell won't end on midnight. This will last a pretty long time, they're sure about that.

* * *

After one and a half hour, Misaki met the twins to see a dazzling Aoi. Misaki smiled and said, "Now all you need is the outfit and the shoes."

Misaki told her everything. From prints to what's in. She told her that she must have some limited edition bags, shades, shoes, and even phones. When they were done, Misaki got Aoi 20 bags and new Calvin Klein high heels for school. She also got her, jewelries for special occasions and for typical days at school. And who will forget bags. She at least bought her 10 separated bags from every other store so that she can change her bag every week. When Misaki completed her mission, she received a message to meet the rest at Star Cross Café, and off they went.

Mikan, Sumire, the twins, Hotaru, Misaki and Aoi were sitting in the table with cakes and fraps for each of them. Mikan waited for Hotaru's information. It was now time to finally complete Phase three of mission impossible for these cousins.

Hotaru got out a brown envelope and slump it on the table. Mikan got the files and said, "This contains what Hotaru gathered about Reo."

The twins, Misaki and Aoi looked at Mikan for further explanation which Sumire did for Mikan. "We are going to help Aoi make Reo regret ever rejecting her and embarrassing her in front of everyone."

"Do those files include the bad stuff of Reo, Hotaru?" Misaki asked.

Hotaru looked at her and replied, "Sadly no, because I don't want Aoi here to get her hands dirty."

Misaki then just nodded in acceptance. Aoi got her hand out to Mikan, asking fpor the files. Mikan gave the files to her with a smile. Aoi opened it and read through it.

Everybody was patiently waiting for her to say something.

"So, he likes girls who belong to the in crowd or someone who is fresh or in other words hot and new." Aoi finally said.

"That's it?" Nonoko said.

"No." Hotaru said.

Aoi then looked at the papers then said, "He plays basketball during weekends in school. He has practice. He usually dates cheerleaders or pep squad members, of course, only those who are easily noticed. And he aims to always go first on a girl before anyone else does.

"He hates losers, which was me. He hates geeks or any other groups who doesn't belong." Aoi said. She wasn't done and it was obvious because she was biting her lip. The rest kept quiet.

"And he hates…" Aoi paused, "Yoichi Hijiri."

Aoi looked up at them and everyone had the same expression looks like this news was old news for them to hear. Mikan broke the silence by saying, "We know."

Aoi then asked out of concern, "Why? Why does he hate Yoichi?"

Mikan then looked at the others. Hotaru looked at Mikan and then at Sumire. Nonoko looked at Anna then at Mikan. They didn't know if they should tell Aoi or not…she does have the right to know, right?

Anna heaved a sigh and got her courage backed up. She then murmured, "Because Yoichi stole something from him which caused him to use Yoichi."

Aoi looked at Anna with big eyes. As she asked her to continue which she did, "Yoichi and Reo were best friends," Anna said emphasising the word were. "Until Yoichi stole Reo's crush, Lil, he never meant to steal her. It was just that Lil, at that time, doesn't like Reo back but she like Yoichi…a lot.

"So when Reo knew this he thought Yoichi did it on purpose. He then betrayed him or used him by getting Yoichi to get Reo a space in the modelling world. That's why he's a big model now. After that, Reo left Yoichi."

Aoi then said, "I knew Lil. We're best friends, me, Yoichi and her. But I never knew about that story. Is that why he left during the junior of middle school?"

Everyone nodded in response. Misaki cleared her throat then said, "If we are gonna get this mission impossible over with by tonight, we better get going." Misaki stood up followed by the twins.

Mikan looked at Aoi and said, "Listen, tell no one that we told you about it. The important thing here is that he came back…past is past, okay?"

Aoi nodded and tried to smile. She got up and followed the cousins.

**Phase Three of Mission Impossible is finally complete. Next will be Phase Four which is Sumire's mission.**

* * *

They headed for Sumire's Mansion. They got there and went straight to Sumire's room. Sumire started with walking in heels which Aoi did poorly because she looks down to make sure she won't fall. They placed books on her head and guided her to walking.

Next is the way of talking. Aoi is a silent person. They taught her about speaking louder and acting smart when she speaks.

Next were habits. Aoi has the habit of looking down always. Sumire always told her that 'the floor doesn't have answers.'

And lastly of Phase Four was flirting. Not flirting as in getting a guy as a boy friend but getting a guys attention by just smiling a bit or by just looking at taught her that she must walk straight and show confidence, that way anybody will look at her even if she doesn't look at them.

In short, Sumire's mission was all about giving her confidence.

**Phase Four of Mission Impossible is done. Lastly was Phase Five for Mikan's Mission.**

Mikan said, "If you are gonna make him see you…you must know whoever will get in the way. And of course, you must know who is in the top, just in case, of course." Mikan got out a pile of folders and started telling her about different people in the crowd of Reo.

Next: "We are not gonna teach you to be a bitch, darling. But we are gonna teach you how to make people see that Aoi Hyuuga is no loser and that you are a Hyuuga." Mikan said.

Lastly: "You're a Hyuuga. You must show them that. You don't need to be cheerleader to let them know you're on top. You just need to show them that Hyuugas are powerful and loved by everyone." Mikan said with a smile. She doesn't want Aoi to turn into a social climber. If she's gonna reach the top, she wouldn't be climbing but she would be ascending without even doing anything like throwing somebody out.

**Phase Five of Mission Impossible is finally complete.**

_**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE IS NOW COMPLETE!**_

* * *

They all headed out of the mansion and went have dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants. They needed to celebrate for making Aoi somebody…new.

They entered the restaurant and walked with confidence. They got a sit right away. They always say, "People like us don't wait, since people make time for us."

They ordered almost everything.

The twins were talking about how pretty Aoi was. Misaki was telling them that she did a terrific job at her outfit. Sumire was complimenting Aoi with the way she walked. She finally got used with heels. Hotaru was silent. And Mikan was saying that they did a great job.

Everything was perfect…too perfect. The scenario was broken when somebody went in the Restaurant. It was Reo Mouri with his buddies and her new girlfriend, Celine.

Everybody shut their mouth, they were speechless. Aoi was looking at Reo. He looked at the girls and not down at her lap. She then cleared her throat and said, "We came to celebrate so let us celebrate." She forced a smile, which was returned by the twins, Mikan, Sumire and Misaki…but not by Hotaru who was sitting beside her.

Theire orders came. Everyone was chatting happily. Aoi was stealing glance at Reo's table. She was crushed. She thought she already pulled herself together…but then seeing him with another girl after breaking her, it was painful.

She didn't realize that Hotaru was looking at her until she spoke, "You have tears in your eyes."

Aoi touched her eyes and wiped them with tissue. She sighed. She was still in the plan. She isn't backing down just because Reo crushed her. It was time to pull herself together just the way Mikan and the others did this afternoon. But why can't she help herself from crying? She was hurt…deeply wounded.

Aoi looked down at her lap. She knew she wasn't supposed to but…she needs to hide her tears from them. She needs to be strong…to be fully willed to continue.

Her tears were gonna fall any minute now. Then, she saw a hand on her lap with a handkerchief. It was Hotaru. She placed it on her lap and then said, "Don't waste tears on someone blind, who doesn't see what you do, who doesn't see that you care. By the time you're done with those tears, you'll see, he still won't be there."

This was enough to make Aoi accept the handkerchief from Hotaru and wipe her tears and worries. She pulled herself together and thought, _'He will never be there.'_

* * *

They all went home. Aoi called her brother to pick her up. Natsume drove slowly and stopped right in front of Aoi, who was waiting ofr he rin front of the reastaurant. Aoi got in and kept silent.

Natsume looked at her. He noticed the changes. He was proud of her but…why did she change so suddenly? Did she finally found a way to make Reo notice her?

Natsume drove off. It was a silent drive. Aoi wasn't talking and so was Natsume. They arrived at their place. Aoi went in the mansion first followed by her brother.

She was ascending the stairs already when Natsume said, "You finally found a way to make him notice you, huh?"

Aoi turned to face him with a smile. She was happy he wasn't mad at her. "No." She replied proudly.

Natsume was confused. "Then why did you suddenly became a lady? Where did my little sister go?"

Aoi felt confident to make her brother see the new her. "Because…I am gonna make him regret ever turning a Hyuuga down."

Natsume was proud. He then smirked and right after that chuckled. "I think you already knew how to fight like a Hyuuga. Great job, sis. "

"Hyuuga's don't back down on a fight…and I wont. This is my fight and I want to get it through by myself." Aoi said. "Thanks…thanks for caring for me." She then whispered sheepishly.

Natsume heaved sigh then said, "Any time, sis."

Aoi face the stairs and started to ascend again. She was happy. She was proud. She was confident. She was a Hyuuga…and Hyuuga's don't back down on a fight. She then turned once again to face her brother, who was slowly walking to the stairs and said with a big confident smile, "I realized something."

Natsume just looked at her in confusion.

Aoi's eyes turned a little serious from being happy. She looked at her brother with a small smiled and said, **"Maybe sometimes you have to stop waiting for someone to come along and fix what's wrong. Maybe you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that no one else has the answer. Maybe sometimes you just have to be your own hero."**

* * *

**The end!**

**haha!! the end of this chapter.**

**thanks for reading! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**leave your reviews....thanks!!!**

**13 is my number**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, thank you for reviewing and being patient with me...I take so long to update because...I went out:D

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**13ISMYNUMBER**

**

* * *

**

_I dedicate this chapter to everyone who is reading this story. _

_I also dedicate it to my friend _

_**Luis Reyes**, _

_who is migrating soon. _

_This **May 29, 2009!**_

_Soory I couldn't come to your 'Goodbye' Party! _

_Love. Love. _

_**Stay Safe:D**_

* * *

**HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

**Yoichi's Really Back**

_"One very hard thing in this life is when you know inside your heart that you love a person but you run out of reasons to fight for what you feel."_

_Reo Mouri_

* * *

Reo just got out of his brand new BMW. He walked proudly. He walked like a model because he is. Everyone was looking at him. Some girls smiling at him while he wink at them. He walked to his group.

He gave high fives and some _'Yo's_. His group and he were waiting for the bell. They were hanging in front of the building's door, where they usually hang out every morning. They were joking around.

Reo then noticed a girl park a sports car…heck, everybody noticed. Reo didn't go near her to check it out; he stayed where he is, peeking.

A girl with black and curly tips hair went down in heels and Chanel shades from her brand new sports car. She breathed in and out and placed her shades from her eyes to her hair. She pulled her confidence together. She stood up straight and slammed her door. She placed her Prada bag on her shoulder and started to walk, heading for the door. She was on the staircase in front of the door when Reo appeared right in front of her.

"Hey there." Reo said in a flirty way, "I guess we haven't met before. Are you new here?"

The girl looked up with a smirk and said, "Fortunately, I am not new here."

Reo looked at her in confusion. He has seen her before, but where? "Have I met you before?"

The girl laughed. "You have some serious brain damage. You don't remember me?"

The other people who were outside the building were listening already to their conversation. It was taking pretty long.

"I'm sure I have met you before but where and when?"

"I'll tell you where, Alice Academy halls. When? Every single day ever since middle school." The girls paused to glare at him and said, "Ring bell?"

"I think so?" Reo said unsurely.

The girl was loosing her patience. She placed a hand on her hip and said, "I'm that girl you dumped in front of the whole batch and ended up being the laughing stock of the year."

Reo then finally remembered. But before he could say something, someone called the girl in front of her, who turned around to see who it was.

**"Aoi!"**

Aoi turned to face the person who called her. It was Lil.

"Lil." Aoi said in greeting.

Reo was shocked. What the hell happened to the girl he dumped? And why the hell did she change? Is it to make him notice her now?

Lil arrived at Aoi's side. Aoi then turned to Reo and said, "I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Reo Mouri, right?" She pretended that they never knew each other.

Reo then said, "Stop the act Aoi. You win, you got my attention."

Aoi laughed. "Are you kidding me? I didn't do this to make you notice me." Aoi said, and then she leaned down to whisper to him. "I am gonna make you regret to mess with a Hyuuga."

Aoi faced the crowd who was listening intently to their conversation. She smiled at them and said, "I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Please be nice to me." She introduced like a new student. She was gonna change her life.

She was no longer a loser. Everybody will look up to her and respect her. Everybody will see her as a Hyuuga and not just Natsume's loser sister.

Aoi then looked at Reo and said, "Yoichi's back. You better be careful."

Reo then said at her back, "It takes more to actually bring me down."

Aoi didn't turn her back but said, "I wouldn't be the one who will bring you down. I'm just here to make you regret."

She left a dumbfounded Reo. That's where the rumours start. Reo has been dumped and everyone saw it. Poor Reo.

At lunch, Aoi was invited to sit with cheerleaders but she declined them. She has a friend of her own, Lil.

This was nice beginning for her.

In her classes, boys would be complete gentlemen. During breaks, some boys would even offer to carry her books. Girls, on the other hand, started to actually be friend her and started to invite her to parties and such.

Then the cafeteria doors opened revealing Reo and his poses. Everyon was silent. Girls put on their flirty looks, hoping to be noticed by Reo. Reo sat down on their usual table. He was still staring at Aoi. He wasn't going to give up on her. He wants her.

After 10 minutes the doors, once again, opened. This time it revealed a boy with silver hair and emerald eyes. He has a dragon birth mark on his arm. It was the legendary Yoichi.

Everybody was shocked to see her. Reo was so shocked that he even stood up. So the rumours were no rumours. Reo then walked up to Youichi.

"Why are you here?" Reo hissed.

Yoichi was composed. He replied nonchalantly, "Because I'm here to take back what's mine."

Reo was afraid that this day might come. He wasn't the original king, it was Yoichi. And before he was okay with that until the Lil accident happened. "It's mine already."

"Let's see about that."

Reo turned his back and headed for his table once more when Yoichi said so loud that everyone heard, "Isn't that Lil?" Yoichi pointed at the girl beside Aoi. "Isn't she your first love?"

Everyone was shocked. Everyone knew that these two boys were best friend so therefore, it was sure that Yoichi was telling the truth. They can't believe it; Reo Mouri fell in love with a complete loser.

* * *

**With Mikan and the girls:**

Mikan and the girls were having their lunch. They were still chatting about Aoi. They were wondering about what happened to Aoi today. Did she pull it off or did she fail and became a beautiful loser? Hmmm?

They were so focused at their topic that they didn't see the boys heading for their table. They sat in front of them and said together, "We need to talk."

They were shock. But Hotaru came to her senses back first as she say, "We don't need to talk about anything."

Hotaru stood up and left her lunch. She headed for the door in haste. Ruka looked at her and shouted, "We really need to talk!" He then started to run after her.

They were looking at Hotaru and Ruka. Anna took this chance to get away from Kitsuname as she say, "I uh…" She looked around for a reason when she saw a girl holding a mirror then she said as she suddenly stood up, "I need to go to the bathroom!" She then started to run off.

Kitsuname then shouted, "The comfort room is headed that way. Anna!!"

Sumire then broke the moment and said, "We have nothing to talk about since we are not a couple like those idiots."

Koko was nervous. He looked at her and heaved a sigh and said, "I need advice."

Sumire raised a brow and said, "With what?"

"Just come on! I'll explain later." Koko said as he took her risk and started dragging her away from the table.

Misaki, Nonoko and Mikan were left. What excuse will they do to get away from them?

Nonoko then stood up and said, "Didn't I tell you I have somebody else? Why are you still bothering me?"

Yuu also stood up and said, "I don't believe you."

Nonoko was shocked as she walked away but not before saying, "I don't care!"

Misaki laughed a little because of how bratty Nonoko sounded. Tsubasa then took her hand in his and said, "I'll pick you up at seven this Saturday." With that Tsubasa stood up and started to walk off. Misaki looked at him and then started to run after him while shouting, "What? I never agreed on another date!"

Mikan and Natsume were left alone…what are you gonna do now, Mikan?

Mikan didn't stand up, instead she stayed and continued eating like Natsume wasn't there. As long as she wasn't looking at him, she's safe. Natsume noticed this after minutes of sitting there she started to call her by her name but she never looked at him. Natsume finally had enough with her games and touched both of her hands and caught her attention.

Mikan tried to get her hand back but Natsume's grip was tighter than usual. The more she pulls, the more he tightens the grip on her.

Mikan looked at him and said, "Nat, listen. I know what Sumire told you and…it's true."

Natsume then said to her in a whisper, "Mikan, I'm in love with you."

"Nat, love? What do you know about love? You're young and so am I. Weren't you the one who were playing with girls? I'm not asking you to play with me too…but I'm not asking you either to take me too seriously." Mikan said in hasty voice. "Nat, I **really, really, really like you** but right now, I can't say that I love you."

"We're childhood sweethearts and now don't you see? We belong!" Natsume said desperately.

"After high school, we will go our separate ways. You'll be a business man and a bachelor. And I will be studying abroad and become the perfect heiress. I'm an heiress, Nat, not a successor. You'll meet many people along the way…and if we really belong together then time will let us be together. But right now, you shouldn't be assuming things like that." Mikan said as she pulled her hand away from him and grabbed her bag she stood up and walked.

Natsume didn't let her go that easily. He was gonna stop her. He said, "Ever believed that we were destined for each other?!" Mikan didn't look at him but said, "In our world, the business world, destiny doesn't exist." She paused and looked at him with a straight face, "I stopped believing in destiny a long time ago."

* * *

**With Ruka and Hotaru:**

Hotaru kept on walking around. She was playing with him. She was just going around and around until Ruka gives up on her. Deep down, she was really having fun.

"Hotaru, stop!" Ruka shouted at her back.

Hotaru smirked then turned around. She raised a brow at him and said, "What?"

Ruka was panting so hard he said in between pants, "We've been…going around and around the school…for….six times!"

"I have been going around for six times…but I don't remember inviting you." Hotaru said in a cold demeanour.

Ruka breathed in and out and closed her eyes shut. He then looked at her and said, "Listen, I know you love games…but I didn't come to play."

"How boring of you." Hotaru said as she turned around and prepared to start to walk off again. But Ruka shouted, "But!"

Hotaru looked at him. Ruka continued, "I came to ask you to accompany me to Hijiri's party."

"Like a date?" Hotaru asked.

"Not like a date." Ruka paused, "A date."

Hotaru smirked and a plan came to her head as she said, "No."

"What?!" Ruka shouted.

"I said no."

Ruka shook his head and said, "Why no?!"

"Because…I like games." Hotaru said in an evil manner. "You said it yourself."

"So, you want to play…?"

Hotaru looked at him with a raised brow as she then said, "Yes, so, let's play. If you get my attention and my yes before Saturday, I'll be your date. But if you don't, you'll be my slave."

Ruka looked at her. He was staring at her as if trying to look for some answers in her face. When he didn't find any he then said in an exasperated manner, "Deal."

Hotaru smirked and strutted off while waving at him. Oh, she is so gonna make this game hard for him!

* * *

**With Anna and Kitsuname:**

Anna has kept on walking fast. She hasn't seen Kitsuname behind her. She made a turn but was surprised when somebody grabbed her pinned her to the wall.

She was about to shout when a voice said, "Why are you running away from me again?"

She knew who it was. "Kitsuname."

"Listen, I know you never really like how I play. But I'm willing to change." Kitsuname whispered.

Anna looked at him in the eyes and said, "It's not that."

"Then what's the problem?"

Anna tried opened her mouth but no words came. Kitsuname let her go. As he let his hands drop to his sides. He looked down and turned. He was heading for the door. Anna saw how sad he was.

"It's just that…I'm not use to guys who still pursue what they feel for me after I turn them down. I don't know how to really react."

Kitsuname's head snapped up and he turned to look at her. He smiled at her.

"I don't really know if…it's normal for guys to be so…playful around girls who dump them…" Anna explained in a small voice.

"I'm sorry." Kitsuname whispered.

Anna looked at him. Kitsuname then said, "I probably scared you."

"Just a little."

Kitsuname suddenly moved swiftly to be in front of her, "But I'm willing to change."

Anna heaved a sigh. "Could you be a little gentler?" She paused, "Its not that you're not..or that you're aggressive. Its just that…could you be more…"

Kitsuname placed a finger on her lips and said, "Could I not be hasty? Is that it?"

Anna nodded with a small smile.

Kitsuname then smiled his irresistible Casanova smile and said, "How about we go to Hijiri's partty together…and I promise I won't be hasty. Its okay if you say no."

Anna was just staring at him. She then smiled and said, "Like a date?"

"Id you don't like that term we could always go as uhm….friends…?"

Anna giggled. Who knew Kitsuname has a soft side for her…and only for her alone. She then kissed his cheeks and said, "It's a date then. Pick me up at seven?"

Kitsuname smiled his Casanova smile again and said, "Seven it is."

* * *

**With Sumire and Koko:**

Koko was still dragging Sumire. And Sumire was having problems with her heels she halted and said, "Stop dragging me! I'm in pain!"

Koko looked at her and stopped dragging her. Sumire took her risk from his hands and said while rubbing her risks, "Now what?"

"I need advice."

"You said that awhile ago! Now spill!" Sumire said in an irritated voice.

Koko heaved a sigh and said, "What if…you fell for your friend? But you two are complete opposites…and your friend doesn't feel the same way, what will you do?"

Sumire chuckled and said, "There two things that you must know before you actually do something. First, will it work it out between you? And second, could it be possible for you to make your friend feel the same way?

"Opposites attract for one reason. Because the other one has something that the other needs or doesn't have, they fill each other up." Sumire explained.

Koko then said, "Oh."

Sumire bit her lower lip and placed her hand on her hip. "So, who's the unlucky friend?"

Koko was startled with her question and said, "it wasn't my situation…that story…is…uhm…from my other friend."

Sumire straightened up and said, "Oh, I see."

She started to walk off. But then she was halted by Koko's voice, "Do you have date on Hijiri's party?"

Sumire turned and said, "There are many who asked. But I'm still picking one. Do you want to go with me?"

Koko smiled and said, "Sure. Pick you up at seven."

"Seven it is." Sumire said with a heart warming smile.

"It's a date then."

"It's a date." Sumire confirmed before leaving a happy Koko.

* * *

**With Yuu and Nonoko:**

Nonoko stopped running and turned to face Yuu. "What do you want from me?"

Yuu looked at her with sincere eyes, "Answers."

"Pardon?"

"I want you to answer my questions."

"What questions?! Haven't I told you before why we can't be together?" Nonoko shouted.

"Why did you lie?" Yuu said. Nonoko was shock as she says, "Lie? With what?"

"When you said you love somebody else?"

"How did you…" Nonoko said as she tried to reason out.

"Sumire said you guys don't believe in love. So, do you actually expect me to believe you love somebody else?!" Yuu whispered through gritted teeth.

"Yuu…I didn't know what to say. You said you love me? I panicked." Nonoko said desperately.

"So you lied?!"

"Why, will you stop if I told you that I don't believe in what you said because…I don't think you know what you're saying?!" Nonoko defended.

"So you used the easy way around!?" Yuu retorted.

"Yes! I did! Because...it's not because I don't want to be with you, I really like you. You're a great guy…but…for you to say you love me, I don't think you know what you're talking about." Nonoko paused as she stopped her emotions from exposing, "I like you but not love. It's not that I don't believe in you…it's just that…in our world…love is like a ghost. Everybody talks about it but some have seen it."

Yuu was mad. He breathed in and out trying to calm himself as he said, "You don't know what love is. So, don't you dare talk about it."

With that he walked off…leaving a crying Nonoko. He knew….he was mad. And she just let him go like that. Is she becoming weak now? What's going on with her, is this the real Nonoko? A weakling?

* * *

**With Tsubasa and Misaki:**

Tsubasa was walking while Misaki was still trying to tell him that she won't go with him to Yoichi's party.

Tsubasa had enough as he halted and turned to face Misaki with an irritated face. This was enough to shut Misaki up.

"Listen," Tsubasa started, "You have to go with me."

"Why!?" Misaki whined.

"Because….you're my girlfriend."

"But I never agreed—" Misaki tried to say.

Tsubasa chuckled. "You're my date. I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday. If you won't come with me…then...I'll do it the hard way."

Misaki's mouth opened as she said, "Hard way!?"

"Yup!" Tsubasa said. He looked at her with a smile and said, "I'll ask your mom to have a date with you."

Tsubasa lowered himself. And whispered to her ear, "That way, we'll be official…and maybe, you'll be engaged to me."

Misaki's eyes widened as she tried to say something but didn't. Tsubasa stood up straight and turned with a smirk and walked off as he said with a wave, "Don't forget, seven!"

Misaki threw her bag on the floor and shouted, "You'll pay for this, Tsubasa Andou!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Middle School Division:**

Aoi saw Reo go to the garden and she followed him. She was very slow. When Reo arrived at the garden, he just stood there with sad eyes. Aoi pitied him, as she went near him and said, "What's bugging you?"

Reo turned to face her and said, "Nothing."

"No need to put the king image around me. I know what happened." Aoi said reassuringly.

Reo tried to smile but failed as he heaved a sigh, "So…you do. Did you come to get your revenge on me?"

"Not today…"Aoi started, "Reo…you're a great guy. And Lil would've loved to go out with you if you just swallow your pride."

Reo looked at her with an irritated look and said, "What do you know!? You're a Hyuuga…you get what you want…when you want!"

Aoi was silenced as she looked at him. "That's the point. I'm a Hyuuga and…I have to actually live up to that. I have a name to protect…to love up to."

Reo didn't mind what she said as he just glared at her. Reo didn't stop as he continued, "Lil…Lil…I've been in love with her. I've been watching her secretly….and yet… every time I try to get to her, she takes a step on the other direction! So tell me, what do you know!?"

Aoi didn't smile but said in a whisper, "I know enough…since I tried to do that too. And yet, no matter what I do, I just don't know him anymore. At least, all you have to do is try to do you're best to win Lil's heart. While me, I have to actually try to bring him back to the ground and try to make myself love him the way I used to. Cause I just can't stop loving him…even if, I found you."

Reo was now silenced. He didn't like it. He turned around and pulled himself together as he walked out on her. He walked like a king. He brought his king image back. He then said in a cold demeanour, "I love Lil but I just can't find the reason to actually keep on going," He paused to look at her in the eye. He's eyes were telling her something, it was pure pain and sadness, as he says, **"One very hard thing in this life is when you know inside your heart that you love a person but you run out of reasons to fight for what you feel."**

* * *

Reviews!

**_13ismynumber_**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews in the past chapter. I really appreciated it. Keep it coming, people. Here is another chapter for all of you! Enjoy!

* * *

**13ismynumber**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Never Take the Easy Way Out, Lies**

_"Is love supposed to last through all time, or is it like trains changing at random stops. If I loved him, how could I leave him? If I felt that way then, how come I don't feel anything now?"_

_Aoi Hyuuga_

* * *

Aoi reached out to touch him. She withdraws her hand. She hesitated in actually giving him comfort. She clenched her hands into fists and sighed. Whatever he said sure did cut through her. She unclenched her hands and reached out to him.

She turned him around and pulled him into a hug. She rubbed his back, calming him down. She closed her eyes and breathed his scent.

"If you love her, go after her." Aoi said in a whisper.

Reo didn't pull back but he answered, "Sometimes, I wondered…maybe it's better to just look at her from afar…but then my heart couldn't stop asking, 'What if I was with her? Could I make a change?' Surely the mind states a different story…something to help you reason out and get you through each night. But then again, the heart…says the truth. That you can't let her go, you won't…and you shouldn't." He paused for a moment and pulled back. He looked at her and said, "One thing I learned through those years of actually watching her is that, the truth is like a scalpel…it cuts through you."

Aoi stared at him with pity as she patted his shoulder and said, "You made a mistake…in actually trying to move away. Maybe now, you learned. Maybe now, instead of taking a step backward…you might actually take a step forward and face it."

Aoi smiled and turned heading for the front of the building, "This isn't a fairytale, that when you make a mistake you could just rewrite it or turn the page back or erase it…Reality bites, and it bites you hard…Its up to you if you would endure the pain…or do something about it." With that she left him. She smiled as she headed out.

She didn't look back but she knew that whatever she said sure did put some sense back to the king. She was here to change…and she did. She won't be stepped on anymore…but she won't step on people either just because she was stepped on. Instead, she wanted to change that. She wanted to make people see that she didn't do this to ruin anyone; she did this to actually answer some questions for herself and to actually see what she was really meant to be.

She walked happily until a hand stopped her and pinned her to the wall. She was about to scream when she saw who it was. Her eyes widened and she calmed down a little bit. She gulped and breathed deeply.

It was Yoichi Hijiri.

She blinked once…twice and many times until Yoichi spoke in a husky yet mad voice. "Why were you with him?"

Aoi couldn't answer him; she stayed quiet for awhile and finally spoke up, "I just talked to him." Aoi then looked down.

Yoichi was mad. He didn't know why…he was watching them the whole time. He didn't get it. He just hates it. He doesn't get why he was so mad when all they did was talk…and hug.

"I don't want you to be around him." Yoichi finally said.

Aoi looked up and said, "But…but why?"

Yoichi rolled his eyes and said, "You must stay out of this. If you interfere, you'll end up getting hurt."

"How does being around him or talking to him making me interfere?"

"Listen, I don't like you playing dumb. I don't want you to get hurt with this game I'm pulling off and I know you don't want the same. So if I were you, I'll keep my distance from him for awhile." Yoichi said. He looked at her for a couple of seconds then moved from being on top of her. He walked away but was stopped but a tug on his wrist. He turned around to see Aoi holding him.

"It's not okay for me to be around him…but its okay for me to be around you?" Aoi asked in small voice.

Yoichi took his wrist from her but she won't let go. Instead she pulled and then they both ended up leaning on the wall. Aoi's back was on the wall while Yoichi's hand was on both sides of her head, stopping him from falling on top of her fully.

Yoichi closed the gap between them and said, "Yes," he paused. "I'm not playing the role of the good guy here…and neither am I playing the bad guy. But it's still up to you if you want to stay beside me or not…just not beside Reo."

Aoi's eyes narrowed as she nagged at him, "Reo's a nice guy! More than you think you know him! He's willing to change for Lil's sake! You should at least see that!"

"What I saw was you hugging him!" Yoichi said in a stern voice.

This didn't hold Aoi back as she said, "So what? It was just a hug! It's not like I kissed him—"

She was stopped with a _rough_ kiss.

Yoichi didn't pull away so quickly. As his hands slowly slid down to her waist, Aoi, on the other hand, gave in a little too quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and so did her. They kissed…

Yoichi pulled away as he hugged her tightly. He whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead and walk off, "Even if it was just a hug…it makes me jealous enough to actually let myself lose control. See what just happened?"

Aoi was left there dumbfounded as she touched her lips. She blinked a few times as she looked at him walk away. She…she just let herself…kiss her by Yoichi. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself…she had to admit, she love it.

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Everyone was quiet and seating on one of their hang outs. It was in a hotel room. Every boy's paradise, you might say. TV, stereo, PSP, guitar, drums, play station, Wii, DVD's, arcades…and more. They were all doing nothing.

They were just staring at the table…until Ruka finally said, "I need to actually pull of something to make Hotaru go with me to Hijiri's party."

"I got a force date with Misaki. Why don't you go and put up a big billboard saying, _'Please say yes'_ or something like that." Tsubasa suggested.

"Oh yeah! And I can do that when she run laps during gym class! That way, everyone will actually see and she might be nice enough to actually think about my embarrassment." Ruka beamed. He finally thought of something to pull off, thanks to Tsubasa.

Kitsuname chuckled and said, "We'll see. I bet that she won't be nice at all. I bet 100 dollars."

"I bet 100 dollars that she will." Tsubasa said with a smirk.

Natsume cleared his throat as he pointed at Yuu. "What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nonoko." Was the simple answer of Yuu.

"What about her?" Ruka asked.

"She lied about…her liking somebody else. And we ended up in a fight. And her crying…me leaving her like that." Yuu explained in a small voice.

Kitsuname heaved a sigh and everyone looked at him, even Yuu. Everyone knew that when he does this, he wants to say something important. And he did. "Don't you think you're fair now?"

Yuu narrowed his eyes and said, "She took the easy way around. She lied to me." He said with venom.

"You used her…and she doesn't even know…" Kitsuname trailed off, "If she knew, do you think she would even bother crying over some user like you? I don't think so." Kitsuname looked at him with a small smirk and said, "She would think that it was just a little pay back. That if you used her to be free from your dad, she could lie to you to be free from you."

Yuu stood up and said, "Those are two different situations, Kitsuname."

"It may be so…but you have the same goal…to be free. Doesn't change much, huh?" Kitsuname paused to stand up and looked at him face to face and stand right in front of him. "I guess, when she finds out that you used her, and she lied to you…she will just say, _'it takes two to tango, anyway.'_"

Yuu glared at him. He hates when he makes sense. He turned around and grabbed his coat. He said, "You don't make sense at all. She doesn't know…and its better that way."

Kitsuname chuckled and then grabbed him by the collar and said, "Then let me put some sense into you…and give you a little pain to make you see that somehow, it won't be always better that way." With that Kitsuname punched Yuu on the face. He gave him a hard blow. And in seconds, Yuu was on the marble floor. Kitsuname sat on top of him and grabbed his collar and said, "I never told her. And I never will. I'm a loyalist, after all. But hear this, I still hate what you did...and if you will just let it slip like that, you'll just make more mistakes." Kitsuname stood up and moved off him and helped him up.

He looked at him and said, "She does not suppose to chase you…so don't make her. You said you're a man…it takes a child to mess things up and man to actually fix it. You said you love her, prove it." Kitsuname poited at the door before saying, "Swallow your pride and be man enough to forgive her…"

Yuu looked at Kitsuname and smiled a small smile. He looked at the rest who was smiling back at him. He ran to the door and quickly had one thing in mind, _'I chose her, I loved her, and now I must chase after her. After all, she's worth it…she's worth everything to me now.'_

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Kitsuname sat on a chair with a huff. He looked at the rest of them and said, "I guess even if I hate him so much…it takes more to actually hit him with hate. I didn't do that because I lost control…I did that because I know he needed it more than anyone."

Tsubasa smiled and Ruka chuckled, while Natsume smirked. Koko just stayed silent as he stared out the window.

Ruka raised a brow at him then looked at Tsubasa. Tsubasa shrugged.

"What's wrong, Koko?" Natsume asked him.

Koko looked at him with bothered eyes that only show when he had a huge problem. It was very rare for him to be troubled. "I…nothing." Koko muttered under his breath.

Natsume wasn't convinced. So he then said, "Okay, I'll just ask your best friend, Sumire." With just a mention of her name Koko snapped to look at him with wide eyes which earned a little laugh from the boys.

"No…no…don't!" Koko said in desperation.

"Then tell us." Tsubasa dared.

Koko heaved a sigh and said, "Just…just don't laugh when I tell you, okay?"

Everyone nodded. Tsubasa even raised his right hand as if taking an oath to never laugh to whatever Koko was gonna say.

Koko was silent for a moment so, Ruka and Tsubasa along with Kitsuname got some beer. They drank some when Koko said, "I like Sumire."

Instead of laughter…beer was spitted out. After that, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Kitsuname coughed their throats out. They weren't laughing at all. Koko waited for them to compose themselves. Ruka composed first and said, "What?! But…you…You can't!"

"You're total opposites!" Tsubasa continued what Ruka was really trying to say.

Koko looked out the window and said, "I was about to tell her during lunch…but…I chickened out."

Natsume heaved a sigh and said, "So, when are you gonna tell her?"

"Maybe never." Koko answered not turning his head around. "I can't risk our friendship just because I like her…or just because I have feelings for her."

Kitsuname rolled his eyes and said, "Then, good luck trying to be a good friend. Let me remind you that it's hard to be a good friend when you're in love with your best friend."

Koko closed his eyes for a minute then opened them. He looked at each and everyone until his eyes landed on Natsume. He looked at him and said, "How did it go with Mikan?"

Natsume forced a small smirk and said, "I guess…we have different beliefs."

Kitsuname didn't smile but he said with a serious tone without looking at Natsume, "And you just have to be okay with that. Just as I will be okay with Anna liking me a little but not as much as I like her…or love her and just as Koko will be okay with keeping himself from pouncing on every man that Sumire will date.

"Sometimes, no matter what you do, the people you treasure so much just can't treasure you back the way you do. And you just have to be okay with that."

Kitsuname looked up at Natsume and said, "And sometimes, you just have to let fate play its part. And wait."

Tsubasa smiled a little and then added with a little playful tone, "I guess, fate is just starting with us."

Ruka smiled at this as he remembered what Hotaru told him on their first date, _'I guess so. Fate has a game that everyone is forced to play. And I guess me meeting you is just the start of it.'_

Ruka then stood up and said, "I better start playing Hotaru's game now…I am not losing to her…not now." With that Ruka walked in elegance as he headed for the door.

Natsume looked out the window as he was lost in his own world. Could it be possible that this is just the start? He didn't mean to fall in love with her brother's first love…he didn't mean to lie to her about a lot of things…he just wanted to keep his promise. A promise that says, _'I will make her happy like you're alive.'_ Didn't he take it a little too much at heart that to the extent, he ended up lying about who he really is. Is he the one who loves her, or is it him playing as Natsuke Hyuuga? That question, the question that Kitsuname asked him, still played in his head. And yet even though how smart he is…he can't answer it. Back there…when he said I love you, who the hell on Earth said it? Was it him or was it someone he pretended to be?

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Mikan paced back and forth as she was in Nonoko's kitchen along with the others, complaining about Natsume.

"And he didn't even chase me when I walked out!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru raised a brow and said, "You want him to chase you but you want to get away from him? Don't you think that contradicts a little?"

Anna giggled at Hotaru's statement. She heard the sarcasm in Hotaru's voice. Misaki, on the other hand, was busy throwing her head on the table for the umpteenth time of the evening.

Nonoko stopped cooking as she shouted at Misaki, "That's it! What the hell is your problem!?"

Misaki looked up with a miserably look. "I don't want to go with Tsubasa at Yoichi's party. What if my mom and dad will see us?! What will they think!?"

Anna looked at her twin then at Misaki. "That you're together! Duh!"

"My point exactly! Because we are not together!" Misaki shouted then murmured, "Well, not exactly together as in…I liked to be with him and be his Girlfriend kind of together."

Hotaru chuckled as she then said, "Misaki, Tsubasa is just playing a game with you. Why don't you just play along?"

"And be thrown into damnation!? No thank you!" Misaki said.

Nonoko shook her head playfully. Anna started to laugh. Nonoko then said, "In case you didn't read what Gossip Girl stated in the newspaper, she said the what Tsubasa wants, Tsubasa gets."

"So we suggest you just play along…but not fall for him until he stops bugging you and find a new leaf to bug." Anna continued for her twin when she finally composed herself.

Misaki placed a finger on her chin and grinned. She finally found a way to get rid of Tsubasa the bug. The only question is…Is Tsubasa that much of a player to actually find a new one until the last nerves of Misaki pop?

Mikan heaved a sigh and everyone looked at her with an expectant look. Mikan then said with a low voice, "I want us to be okay…"

"Then why don't you go the easy route?" Nonoko suggested.

"Which is?"

"You just tell him you love him…and end up being with him. That way, he gets what he wants, and you get what you want: him. Tell him you love him and you think that you belong even if you don't." Anna said.

Mikan looked at them. As she said, "Isn't that kind of…evil? I mean, to lie to him just to fill up my selfishness?"

Nonoko and Anna nodded.

Hotaru then said, "That's the easy route which made Nonoko end up having a terrible fight with Yuu." She paused, "The hard way out is, you tell him, you still don't believe in love and destiny but if time will abide, and agree that you two are meant to be then…only time will tell. But for now, he just have to be okay with what you really feel…and think."

Misaki then interrupted, "And what are the possible outcome after she said that?"

"Natsume, if he becomes an idiotic son of a gun, will break up with you. But if he becomes a son of a whatever good there is in this world, then he might understand and swallow his damn pride and be okay with it...until Mikan loves him back."

Mikan then finally spoke up, "So, there's a fifty-fifty chance that I'm risking my love life when I take the hard way out?"

"Yes, but if you take the easy way out, and Natsume finds out, you'll end up like Nonoko. Hopeless, stupid and puffed eyes." Misaki said in a smug tone.

Mikan dropped on a sit and banged her head on the table. Since when did the world become so complicated for a high school girl like her? This is why she hates love, it brings you nothing but complication, trouble and pain. Why can't life be simple? Even just for her? Even though it sounded unfair for the others, she thinks that…life is unfair so shut up and stick with it. Suck it up!

Mikan was lost in thought, Misaki chatted with Anna about what she was gonna wear on Yoichi's party, Hotaru started typing on her laptop, and Nonoko turned back to her cooking again. That is until they heard the door open. And saw…

"Yuu?" they all said. Hotaru closed her laptop then said, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be home and start throwing knives on Nonoko's picture or something, _nerd boy_?"

Yuu flinched on the nickname that Hotaru gave him. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his little messed up hair as he said, "I want to talk to Nonoko."

Misaki looked at him with narrow eyes as she said, "Did you practice your hateful lines, _Greek god of Geekness_?"

Yuu once again flinched at the new nickname. He then forced a small smile and said, "Actually, I'm here to apologize and talk gently to Nonoko."

Anna stood up and grabbed whatever Nonoko was holding and pushed her towards Yuu as she said, "Well, I'll finish the cooking…you have some business to attend to. Tata!"

Anna closed and locked the door behind her and said, "They really need to talk. And Nonoko needs a date."

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Nonoko was uncomfortable, so she started to look around, avoiding Yuu's eyes. Yuu rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. He placed a finger on Nonoko's chin and moved it to make sure she was looking at him.

He stared at her for a minute then said, "Answer me this."

Nonoko didn't reply and kept quiet.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" Yuu continued.

Nonoko stared at him wide eyed before saying like a parrot, "Fe—feelings?"

Yuu nodded. Where was he getting at? Simple. If she says yes, then everything will be perfect for them. If she says no, then he won't give up. Right now, what matters is, he forgives her and he knows where he really stands in Nonoko's life.

Nonoko looked up and started to think, _'The truth? I do have. But the question here is…am I willing to tell him the truth? What if he asks if I love him next?! What will I say? That I don't believe in that damn thing?!'_

Yuu waited patiently. He smirked a little as he saw Nonoko really thinking. Then Nonoko heaved a sigh and said, "The truth?"

"Of course…no more lies, please."

"I do have some feelings for you…but…its not like…yours…its not love." Nonoko answered. She paused then continued, "I really, really like you, Yuu."

Yuu smiled…which was awkward for Nonoko. It wasn't the reaction she was waiting or expecting, rather. _'Why the hell was he smiling?!'_ Nonoko shouted in her mind.

Yuu pulled away from her and then said, "That's okay. At least now I know that somehow, I have a hell of a chance with you."

Nonoko smiled also, relieved. "So, does that mean, we're okay?"

Yuu turned around and dug his hands into his pockets and said, "Be my date in your cousin's party, okay?"

Nonoko raised a brow and said, "If I say no?"

"No will never be accepted." With that Yuu walked away shouting, "I'll pick you up at seven."

Nonoko was taken aback out how Yuu reacted and with his actions. He acted like nothing happened during lunch. Nonoko, feeling dumb, hit herself to check if she's awake. That's when she realized that she has a date with Yuu. She jumped for joy.

She knocked hard on the kitchen door until all the girls came rushing just to unlock. They opened the door to see a jumping Nonoko. "I have a date!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

The next day, Ruka was standing beside the stage in the middle of the track field. He was timing when Hotaru would start running and have a perfect position to see his banner.

"This is so gonna work!" Ruka shouted.

"I won't be so sure of that." A voice said from behind. Ruka looked behind him to see Nonoko.

"And why?" Ruka questioned with a little sarcasm.

"Oh, don't think I'm joking." Nonoko said hearing the sarcasm in his voice, "You see, Hotaru is a very hard to get person. You must play before you win, dear."

Ruka smirked and said with pride, "Watch me as I win without playing." He saw Hotaru running laps as he snapped and a banner were right on stage saying, _'Hotaru Imai, will you be my date?'_

Rukae walked to the stage to show that it was from him. Hotaru stopped running. She was everyone was attracted to the banner and started chattering. She rolled her eyes and then shouted to make this game a little more fun, "No pain no game!"

And then the moment she said that, the sprinklers became on. Everyone left running to the gym. Hotaru giggled…what!? Hotaru Imai giggled!? No one saw of course. She started running but not before seeing an irritated Ruka. He started kicking the banner as he became wet.

Ruka went down to meet Nonoko still dry. Nonoko tilted her head to one side and chuckled at the way he looks. Ruka narrowed his eyes, "Spill."

A smile crept on Nonoko's angelic face as she bit her lip and then winked at Ruka. She then said, "First, your main goal shouldn't be to make her say yes but to irritate her to the end."

Ruka raised a brow for her to explain why.

"Because…there was this one time when Mikan wanted to go shopping with Hotaru but she doesn't want to. So, Mikan did everything, from making breakfast with letterings that say, 'go with me!', then up to throwing rocks at her windows, then changing her message tone with Mikan's voice saying, 'lets go shopping Hotaru!' which was the reason for her to be laughed at by the whole class in computer class, up to sending everyone a message that Hotaru's gonna go shopping with her. And at the end of the day, Hotaru gave up and said yes."

Ruka started to laugh. Mikan was wild…she was unpredictable. Who would have thought that she would go through silly tactics just to go shopping with Hotaru?

Nonoko cleared her throat as she continued, "Second, don't make her see you irritated, always keep your cool. If she sees you mad, tired or irritated, the more she enjoys it. The torture is a prize for her."

Ruka nodded as he kept that all in mind.

"Third, don't hesitate on doing childish tactics…even if it causes you detention. Fourth, when she confronts you don't cut to the chase, instead, play a little mind game. And make sure youn irritate her. When she's irritated she doesn't know what she gets herself into." Nonoko paused and beamed a little as she says, "Fifth, always have a crowd!" Ruka smiled a small smile as he waited for the last one. Nonoko looked at him in the eyes and said, "And lastly, don't ever ask about what you really want…state it, because if you ask, you're giving her a chance to embarrass you, state something irritating to make her confront you."

Ruka nodded and muttered thanks. He waited for Nonoko to say goodbye and leave him. He watched her leave as he planned his next move. Oh this day might be long…but its gonna be fun!

* * *

_**High School Sweetheart by 13 is my number**_

* * *

Lunch time. Everybody's favourite time in High School.

Reo Mouri sat down in his usual seat with his friends. He was chatting. And loud laughs and chattering could be heard in every part of the cafeteria. Reo, although chatting with his friends, was scanning the room for a girl…and no its not Lil.

When he spotted her he stood up and said, "Hey!"

The girl turned to see him waving at her. She pointed at herself and mouthed, 'me?' Reo nodded with a smile. She walked towards Reo's table until he was a foot away. She halted and said, "Hey, Reo, what's up? Why did you call me?"

Reo smiled an irresistible smile at her, "Nothing. Want to have lunch with me? I mean us, Aoi?"

Aoi looked around before saying, "Uh…I guess, you heard that Lil's absent huh?"

Reo just nodded his head the smile still not getting out of his charming face.

"Oh, okay. I mean, I don't have anybody to eat with anyway." Aoi said as the Reo moved a little to make some space for her. She placed her lunch on the table before sitting down.

She sat silently as Reo chatted back with his friends.

Aoi was silent for a minute until one guy, Hiro, said, "So, Aoi Hyuuga right?"

Aoi just nodded with a small angelic smile which was returned by Hiro. "I like the new change. You should keep that."

Aoi giggled at the compliment. She haven't noticed that Hiro was amking a move on her which was pretty obvious to everyone in the table. "So, you're going to Hijiri's party, right?"

Aoi flashed her eyes on him. She opened her mouth to answer when a voice behind her answered. "Of course, she wouldn't miss it for the world."

Aoi turned around to see her best frined, Yoichi. Aoi gulped and stared at him. Yoichi walked casually to the table as he reached where Aoi was sitting and placed two hands on both of her shoulder, standing behind her.

"You're coming too, right? I mean all of you." Yoichi asked with a smirk. He looked at each and everyone in the eye.

Some nodded, and some made a sound to answer a yes. Yoichi smiled this time as his hand slipped to Aoi's hand and said, "Great," he paused then looked at Hiro then at Reo, "You wouldn't mind me taking this princess away, right?"

Hiro smiled a small smile. He knew his chance was blown right out the window. He nodded a little. Reo, on the other hand, didn't nod. Yoichi didn't wait for his answer. He made Aoi stand up and was about to drag her when Aoi stopped.

He looked at her with a questioning look. But Aoi turned to see a hand holding her other free hand. It was Reo's.

Reo gripped Aoi's wrist as he said, "Stay, please."

Aoi looked at him with pity and then looked at a frustrated Yoichi. Yoichi thought that it meant she was staying, so he slowly let her go.

Aoi had little flash back of the kiss they both shared. She stopped Yoichi with a grip of her own in his hand and took her hand away from Reo.

Aoi looked at Reo. She was gonna say, _'sorry but I don't want to.'_ But instead she said, "I can't. I won't." ith that eo gave up and let her go. Aoi took a step forward. Yoichi gripped Aoi's hand back as he drags her out lightly out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Yoichi stopped and let her go. He faced her with a deadly look as he said, "Why were you sitting with him? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him!?"

Aoi was taken aback with the tone of her voice. She then said in a whisper, "I just had no one to sit with."

"But that's no enough reason for you to be with him!" Yoichi shouted. Aoi kept silent. He continued, "And didn't you notice that Hiro was making a move on you!? He was just making you comfortable then the next thing you know you'll be making out with him!"

Aoi looked down but was forced by Yoichi's hand to look back at him. Yoichi was so mad. He wanted to kill Reo for always being near his Aoi and Hiro for making his move on his Aoi.

Yoichi was a little insane as he said, "Does this mean you're still in love with him!?"

Aoi showed an irritated face as she shouted back at him, "No! Hell no!"

"Then why won't you follow what I say and stay away from that little bastard!?" Yoichi said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

Aoi tried to struggle away but it was no use. She just said, "I'm trying just don't pressure me too much!"

"Trying?! Are you telling me that what I saw in that damn cafeteria is what you called trying?!" Yoichi shouted back at her.

Aoi kept quiet, knowing she was wrong.

"You are still in love with him." Youchi said in a cold but low voice. As he slowly llet go of the shoulder. He turned around and started to walk off from Aoi with clenched fists.

Aoi was so silent that she didn't even felt that she was crying already. She looked up to see him walking off from her. And on instinct she hugged him from behind, stopping him from walking. She was crying behind him. She didn't want him to go…**not now…not ever**.

Yoichi held her hands on his waist as he comforted her. He knew she was crying because of what he said.

Aoi calmed down and said, "Maybe you are right…maybe, I wasn't really trying to keep away from him. But," she paused to breathe "You're not right about one thing."

Yoichi kept quiet waiting for her to continue.

"I'm not in love with him anymore." She paused to burry her head against his back and breathes his scent. She turned her head again and said, "Because…I love somebody else."

Yoichi closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hands, making sure she will never let him go. Aoi wasn't planning to let him go any soon from now. She gulped and breathed his scent once more before saying in calm and sincere voice, "Maybe it was just plain vanity or an infatuation…who knows?" she started as she pressed herself more onto Yoichi as she continued and said in a near to crying once again voice, **"Is love supposed to last through all time, or is it like trains changing at random stops. If I loved him, how could I leave him? If I felt that way then, how come I don't feel anything now?"**

* * *

Revies please:D

**Stay Safe:D**

**13ismynumber**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the reviews. I appreciated it. Keep them coming! I might not be able to update soon but...I'm working on it. I have school soon. And i am in High School so...it bittersweet. Hahaha!! I wanted to cry on this chapter. I want you to feel...what i felt. So, why don't you play some songs while reading this. And may i suggest, love songs. _

_Thank you for tuning in to this story. Thanks for the reviews._

_Enjoy another great chapter from me, **B**!_

_Love you all!_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**I'm just the Perfect Best Friend**

_"To love someone doesn't mean to commit with that person. Sometimes, you just have to be satisfied with whatever connection you have with that special one."_

_Kokoro Yome_

* * *

Koko stared at his ceiling for almost 10 minutes ever since he woke up. He has to face another dreadful day at Alice Academy. He has to face another boring session in History class. And another hour of nose bleeding in Math class…but then after those, he'll make it through.

After those dreadful moments in that day, he'll see her again. And smile unconsciously…and love her secretly because he's her best friend. He's _just_ her best friend.

You weren't supposed to fall in love with your best friend. But this is High School, every eccentric and absurd thing that happens to you is natural because it's High School. Wherein, status matter; so-called friends backstab you; one or two friends are loyal; and if you're not talked about, you're no one. This is High School. It only comes once in a lifetime and yet it is the shortest period in your life and the wildest and scariest part of it, too. And yet, when it passes by already, you miss it.

Koko finally stood up and grabbed his towel from his chair and headed for the bathroom to prepare himself. He has to face school whether he likes it or not. He only has two choices, he drags himself to school or his bodyguards do that for him.

After taking a shower, he dressed up in his uniform. He did some boys stuff and went down stairs to be greeted with food in the dining table. He was used to this…having breakfast alone was something you have to get used to already when you're Kokoro Yome.

His mom was always jumping from one country to another; she only calls when she's in a new place. His dad was never home, he had businesses to do. And Koko was used to that. He has to be okay with that. He has no choice. And so, he just tries to go through every night alone…alone.

They only come home when it's Christmas and stays until New Year comes, after that it's gonna be another lonely and alone year for Kokoro Yome. The last time his parents where here for his birthday was when he turned thirteen, an important age because that's when you can finally say you're a teen. But that was three years ago…three long _damn_ years for Kokoro Yome.

Everyday of his life he will wake up with one thing in his head, _'Life's unfair'_ but by the end of the day, he doesn't really have a choice but to suck it in. That was how he goes by in his everyday life…but when **she** came, everything changed. Now, when he wakes up he will just say, "Another boring session in History class, and another hour of nose bleeding in Math class…but then after those, I'll make it through. But after those dreadful moments in that day, I'll see _her_ again. And smile unconsciously…and love _her_ secretly because I'm her best friend. I'm_ just_ her best friend."

And after that, after another long day, he'll end up saying, "I'm just her best friend…and I just have to be okay with that."

Koko sat down on the chair and stared at his food. He heaved a sigh and stood up again, grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He was skipping breakfast and no one's gonna stop him.

That was the best part of living alone in a mansion with only maids, drivers, and a butler, who all live with you. No one tells you what to do. You do what you want, when you want and how you want it. End of story.

He entered his car and started his engine. He fastens his seat belt and took off. He was heading for school to face another day with boring and nose bleeding classes…**with her**.

* * *

_**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**_

* * *

Kitsuname held his bag in one of his shoulders. He walked lazily down the stairs to head for the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

Kitsuname, unlike Koko, was not an only child, he has an older brother who is currently in Brazil, studying. His dad is working day and night in New York while his mom accompanies him. They only gather as a family when there is a special occasion. And he got used to that already.

He was heading for the kitchen when he heard people talking. He thought it was just the maids, day dreaming about him, as usual. But when he finally made out the words, it was about him, yes, but not about his hotness, but about him and his brother. And the weirdest thing happened to him; he thought he heard his brother laugh with Anna.

He slowly pushed open the door of the kitchen and saw that his imagination wasn't playing with him. His eyes widen when he saw Anna cooking and laughing with his…

"Brother?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kitsuname shouted as he dropped his bag on the floor unconsciously.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Kits." His older brother said as he leaned on the counter next to where Anna was cooking.

Kitsuname stomped to where Anna is and stood between the gap of his brother and Anna. He then said with clenched fists, "I didn't say I was glad to see you. On the contrary, I wasn't even near to being glad to seeing you."

His older brother pretended to be hurt as he clutched his chest and said with a hurt voice, "Why is that? Is it because little Anna here took my place in your heart? Is your heart to small that you must take someone out when someone new comes in?"

Kitsuname pushed him away and said, "Sadly, you were taken out of my heart a long time ago." He glared at his brother and said, "You never answered my question, what are you doing here?!"

His brother heaved a sigh and said with a grin, "My school had an exchange program and it was a pure coincidence that they chose this country." He paused and looked at Kitsuname with a smirk, "I'll be here for a while. I'll be studying at an exclusive boy's school."

It was Kistuname's turn to smirk and said, "That's perfect. That way, girls will be safe with a _pervert_ like you."

Kitsuname turned the stove off and held Anna's hand lightly. He looked at her and then at his brother. His eyes on his brother narrowed as he tightened his hold on Anna's hand. He ripped his eyes off of his brother and walked away, dragging Anna with him.

He was heading for the door. He reached for the knob and opened the door with a bam when his brother said in a playful voice and filled with confidence, "If I'm a pervert, then so are you."

"Kim," He said not turning to look at his brother, "I'm a _player not a pervert_. I may play with girl's heart but I don't do one night stands with them." Kitsuname said with so much venom. With that he dragged Anna into his room.

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Kitsuname pushed Anna to his room and sat her down on his bed. He paced back and forth with his hand on his forehead. Anna just watched him in his tense moment. She bit her lip and tried to think of a way to make him talk her. She wanted to know what's wrong.

She finally thought of something and said with a small voice she naturally used, "I made you breakfast down stairs, it might get cold so, I'll get it for you."

Anna stood up and was heading for the door when Kitsuname appeared in front of her and sat her again on the bed. He kneeled in front of her with his hands on both sides of her thigh, clutching the bed cover. Anna just stared at him, waiting for him to talk this time.

Kitsuname breathed and said in a calm demeanour, "What did you make me?"

Anna face lit a little up as she said with a small yet enthusiastic voice, "_Blueberry_ Pancakes. Kim said you liked blueberries."

Kitsuname narrowed his eyes and said, "Kim said that?"

Anna just nodded with a smile at Kitsuname, which calmed a little Kitsuname. He heaved a sigh and said, "Don't trust him."

Anna blinked her eyes for a couple of times. Her smile vanished and turned into a pout as she said with sincerity, "Why is that? He seemed really nice."

"Because," Kitsuname said, "Because I'm allergic to blueberries."

Anna looked down slowly the moment she heard this. The moment she heard this, she realized she almost poisoned her boyfriend. She was ready to cry. She started to sniff.

"Hey, hey," Kitsuname said with full of love as he lifted the girl's head, "Why are you crying? Don't cry, _princess_."

"It's just that…I almost poisoned you!" Anna said between sniffs. She let the tears flow down from her angelic face. She then hugged Kitsuname tightly around the neck unexpectedly that Kitsuname almost fell on the floor.

Kitsuname held his laugh. He wasn't trying to make her realize that she almost poisoned him…he was trying to tell her that Kim lied to her. Instead of laughing, he just smiled his irresistible smile as he rubbed the back of Anna to calm her.

He removed her arms around his neck. That smile of his still visible in his Casanova face. He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb and said huskily, "_Princess_, I'm not blaming you. You didn't know. My main point was to tell you that Kim lied to you. You shouldn't trust him."

Anna wiped the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand and nodded with a smile. Kitsuname kept his smile on his face. Anna blinked a few times and stared at Kitsuname's face. She then gave him a **peck on the lips**. Kitsuname was shock. It was too sudden for him to react so fast.

Anna stood up and started dragging Kitsuname down the stairs, "Then let me make you another breakfast, so that I could make it up to you!"

Kistuname looked at his watch and halted which caused Anna to almost fall. If it wasn't for Kitsuname, who kept her in balance, she might have rolled down. Kitsuname then looked at Anna from his watch and said, "It's time for school. You could just come here during dinner and make it up to me."

Kitsuname walked ahead of her and dragged her down. They headed for the door and then the car.

Anna was shoved inside Kitsuname's sports car. She watched as Kitsuname started the engine before saying, "Why dinner? Why not breakfast tomorrow?"

Kitsuname didn't glance at Anna's direction but said simply, "I don't like you being around the house when I'm not around when my brother is there. Who knows what he could do perverted to you?"

Anna then smiled in understanding. She finally felt relieved. Kitsuname does care for her. She finally felt safe around him. She finally proved that Kitsuname can do anything for her…even if it means changing and making sure that she was away from his perverted brother. She was happy…she may not be in love with Kitsuname as he is with her, but she did like him very, very much.

**And soon…who knows…she might be in love with him just as he is with her.**

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

The girls went out of their cars and pushed their sunglasses back to their head. They strutted off and headed for the doors when…

"Hey, where's _Nonoko_?"

Mikan turned her head and so did the rest. They saw that the question came from Yuu. Sumire rolled her eyes. Misaki lifted her hands and pretended that she was admiring her nails. Hotaru just raised a brow. Mikan was the only one who had the guts to talk.

"Oh, she's not coming to school today."

"And why's that?" Yuu said casually.

Misaki then stepped up and said, "So, where's Kitsuname?" She said that, obviously trying to change the topic.

"_Sweetie_, I suggest you stay out of this. Obviously, you're keeping something from us." Tsubasa said as she dragged Misaki and headed for the doors of Alice Academy.

Sumire rolled her eyes once again and groaned before saying in an irritated voice, "Way to go, _Captain Obvious_!"

Hotaru wasn't planning on talking. If they want to find out so badly, they figure it out themselves. It wasn't her secret to tell, so, she just looked at Ruka with a smirk and said, "Today's the last day, _bunnyboy_. You better get ready because you aren't gonna get me to be your date on Yoichi's party."

Ruka chuckled as he grabbed her books and said before dragging her to their class together, "Time is on my side, _Ice Queen_. Besides, I'm Ruka Nogi, I can do anything."

Sumire and Mikan were the only ones left. Sumire wasn't gonna spill anything, so there's no point in staying. "Come on, Koko, we have English together. We better get going."

Koko looked at his friends and just shrugged as he went beside Sumire and started to walk with heading to English class together.

Mikan was left all alone. She saw this coming. When it comes to keeping secrets, every man is out for himself. She heaved a sigh after turning her head to Yuu. She was watching Sumire walk away with a talkative Koko at her side. She looked at Yuu and cleared her throat, "I am not telling you anything. I'm not in the position. If you want to figure it out, do it on your own, don't drag us."

Yuu clenched his hands into fists as he said through gritted teeth, "She's keeping something from me again, isn't she?"

Mikan held a calm face. She didn't flinch on the tone of Yuu. "Maybe, maybe not, who knows right?" She started, "But she did tell me to tell you that she's sorry."

"For what?"

"She's not sure if she's going tomorrow at Yoichi's party. She wanted me to tell you this with pure sincerity just the way she said it to me. Sadly, I'm not in the mood."

Yuu felt like he was dumped as he said, "Another lie." He paused, "She just really loves seeing me suffer. She wasn't really planning on going with me tomorrow, was she?!"

Mikan narrowed her eyes. Did he just tell her that he didn't believe what she just said? Mikan gritted her teeth together. She closed her eyes and counted one to three to calm herself. She then opened them and was ready to slap him when Natsume, who was standing behind Yuu the whole time and just listening to them, stood between them and stopped Mikan with a hand on her shoulder and on her hand. He looked at her eyes with sincerity to stop her. Mikan took her hand from Natsume but didn't move away from him.

She then looked at Yuu again and said with so much venom, "First, she wanted to go with you. She wanted to go with you that we ended up almost all night deciding on what **she** should wear! Second, she would've stayed if she could! Lastly, she couldn't afford to lie to someone like you because she knew you trusted her so much!"

Mikan turned around and paused to say, "Right now, I could say, she deserves someone _better_ than you." With that she strutted off.

Natsume looked back at Yuu with disappointed eyes. He looked at Mikan then backed to Yuu. He finally decided to go to Mikan who needed his comfort and presence the most. He ran after her.

* * *

_**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**_

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru were both having Math class for their first period. They were already in the middle of the class. Ruka took the back seat while Hotaru was in the front row. He chuckled. Everything will fall to its place.

He started to write some words down on a piece of paper. He folded it and passed it to the next desk. People kept on passing the piece of paper after reading. All of them with either wide eyes, hanging jaws or simply breathless after seeing what they read.

Ruka chuckled once again as he watched everyone else's reactions. He planned it well. The moment the note reaches the last desk, which was Hotaru's, Jinno already got the paper with monstrous eyes.

"I'm giving you all 10 seconds to tell me who wrote this note." Jinno said while glaring at his students.

Ruka smiled with satisfaction readable on his handsome face as he watched the ticking clock. Ten seconds had passed and yet no one admitted it. Jinno opened the note and read silently before saying, "Ms. Imai!"

Hotaru looked at him lazily. She stood up to show that she heard her name. She waited for Jinno to say something.

"I want you to read what **you** wrote!" Jinno shouted giving the note to Hotaru.

Hotaru was shocked, she never wrote any note. It just so happens that the note was on her table. She grabbed the note and read it silently then aloud, "I like Ruka Nogi so much that I said yes to him. **H.I.**"

Ruka smirked. This was part of his plan and Jinno was doing his part perfectly.

"I _didn't_ write this." Hotaru said in a cold demeanour. She stared at Jinno then at the note.

"Then why is the note on your table, with your initials on it?" Jinno asked furiously.

"I don't know! It must be some trick! It came from the back row!" Hotaru retorted.

"Why on Earth will the note come from the back row? If they love passing notes, it must be sent to the back, that way you wouldn't get caught!" Jinno pointed out in the same tone.

Hotaru dropped her jaw and narrowed her eyes. She then said, "I didn't make the note."

"Imai! Detention!" Jinno shouted. Hotaru slumped back on the seat, controlling her anger. Oh, man did she hate whoever wrote that note!

The bell rang and everyone headed for the door. Hotaru slowly grabbed her books and bag. Ruka passed by her table and said, "Detention sounds fun, huh?"

Hotaru didn't look back. But she knows to whom the voice belonged to. She remembered what the note says and finally figured it out. She snapped back to look at him and glared, "You!" She said while pointing at his chest. Ruka just stared at her with an innocent smile.

"You're the one who wrote it!" Hotaru accused.

"Me?" Ruka said while pointing at himself, "Where's your proof?"

"You're the only one who has the guts to write his name down and say that someone likes you! You're the only one who wanted to go with me and be my date tomorrow!"

Ruka breathed in and out and smirked at her. He lowered his head to her height and whispered huskily, "And you're the _smart ass_ who got detention because of _me_." Ruka pulled away and headed for the door. He was a feet away from the door as he said, "I must say, I really am thankful. But then again, you deserved it for saying no to me yesterday at your gym class right in front of everybody." With that Ruka walked off with a smirk.

**Strike One!**

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Mikan was in front of her locker, placing her unneeded books and replacing them with the needed ones. She closed her locker slowly and turned, only to see…

"_Natsume_."

Natsume raised a brow at her and said, "Yeah?"

Mikan bit her tongue. She was supposed to be saying that. Wasn't he supposed to be telling her something? And what happened, last time she checked, they were in a cool off mode!

Mikan sighed and said, "What are you doing here?"

Natsume looked at her like she said something completely insane. He then muttered, "I'm here to walk you to class, as always."

Mikan scratched her back and said, "But…but…but what about yesterday? Don't tell me you ran down the street, got hit by the car, got amnesia and can stand in just a matter of hours, 'cause I am not buyin' it."

Natsume rolled his eyes. He pursed his lips into a thin line, thinking of a way to explain things to her. "Let's just forget it."

"You can't, **we** can't just forget it." Mikan said, "Natsume you said you** love** me, and I _can't_ return that **love**, doesn't that bother you even one bit?"

Natsume ran a hand through his hair and said through gritted teeth, "It does! It bothered me every minute! But what can I do? What can you do about it?"

Mikan was silenced. She looked down.

"Nothing." Natsume answered for her. Natsume closed his eyes and calmed himself, "And I'm okay with that."

Mikan looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I wanna keep you. I wanna be with you…and maybe, you're right…maybe, we're not really meant to be. But right now, right now is what matters, right?" Natsume said huskily.

Mikan forced a smile and nodded a little.

Natsume hugged her tight and said against her hair, "And if it means, living with no assurance that you love me too is what I must go through. That's okay with me."

Mikan pulled away and looked at him and said after sighing, "I really, really like you Natsume. I hope you believe that. You mean a lot to me. Right now, I can't afford to lose you."

"Then make me stay with you." Natsume whispered.

Mikan tilted her head to the side and said desperately, "How?"

"_Kiss_ me." Natsume demanded.

He didn't wait for her to respond as he lowered himself and closed their gap. He reached out to her lips and landed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and so did he. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He let her hands disappear into his hair. _His mint taste is like a drug to her, once you started you can't stop._

He bit her lower lip begging for entrance and she obliged. She opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue enter. She played along with his tongue. He explored her mouth not leaving one part untouched. _Her strawberry taste is addicting that you can't say no. It's tempting…a temptation that you will willingly take._

They parted for air. Mikan opened her eyes and smiled at him. Natsume looked at her and hugged her tight once again.

_'Right now, that kiss is the only thing that I'm holding onto…that kiss is the only thing that will keep me going. Take that away from me…and you're taking Mikan as well. I want her…I need her…forever.'_

* * *

_**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**_

* * *

Ruka sat beside Hotaru in their Literature class. He smiled an irresistible smile and got his book on the desk. Hotaru didn't spare him a glanced but narrowed her eyes on the book she was currently reading.

Ruka didn't say a word but thought about his next plan thoroughly. He chuckled and started to go through the pages of his book. The moment the teacher entered, Ruka raised a hand and said, "Ms. Yamaka."

Ms. Yamaka turned around to see Ruka raising a hand. She then said, "Yes, Mr. Nogi?"

Ruka placed his hand down on his desk and raised a brow. "Why don't we have a little game?" Ruka suggested.

"A game?" Ms. Yamaka repeated.

Ruka nodded then said smoothly, "Boys vs. Girls. The topic is all about famous writers today, right? So, let's play a game of how well we know writers from the past up to the present."

Ms. Yamaka nodded her head, showing her interest this time.

Ruka smirked then continued, "Then, we could play a game, wherein everybody will write a quote or a saying from any book and write the writer right after the quote. We'll put it in a box.

One person will start, and pick out a paper, pick an opposite gender to say who wrote the quote and read it to the class. If he or she got it correct, she gets the chance to pick the next paper and the one who will answer. And the game goes on."

Hotaru looked at Ruka then said, critically, "How about if you don't know the answer?"

Ruka chuckled then said, "Easy, you have to do a dare."

"Who will give the dare?" Hotaru asked.

"The one who picked you to answer, of course." Ruka said.

Hotaru nodded then silenced herself and went back to her book. Ms. Yamaka clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay then, we'll play the game. What are the rules, Mr. Nogi?"

Ruka stood up and faced the class and announced, "One, the quotes must only come from writers that we already talked about. Two, if you are dared, you can't say no or not do the dare, it's a must. Three, you can't play twice, if you already answered and had the chance to pick the next one, that's it, you're safe."

Ms. Yamaka brought out a box from under her desk and said, "Well then, let's make this a little exciting. This will be your _pop quiz_. If you got the answer correct and you answered right away, you get a hundred; if you stuttered but got it correctly, a ninety-five; if you changed your answer after another, a ninety. But if you answered incorrectly and did the dare perfectly as said, you get an eighty-five. And if you have second thoughts on doing the dare, you get an eighty. But here's another tricky situation, if the one you picked got the right answer, you are deducted by 10 points from your score. So if you get 90, you will just get 80, if that happens. Will that be okay?" Ms. Yamaka said with so much enthusiasm, evident in her voice.

The class cheered and shouted. Everybody got a piece of paper and started writing quotes. Some boys had a hard time but many girls are already done. This is what makes Literature exciting, all you have to do is act passionate, and you get a hundred. **An easy A.**

Hotaru placed her pen down and folded her paper. Ruka looked at her for a minute as she stood up and headed for the box in the teacher's desk. Ruka smirked, this must be his day. She's playing her part very well.

Everybody placed their papers inside the box. Ms. Yamaka scrambled the papers with a hard shake and placed it down on her desk again. She leaned her back at her desk and stared at her student. She then sighed and said, "Ms. Koizomi."

Luna stood up from her seat with a smile. She headed up in front and placed her hand inside the box. The class waited for a couple of minutes until a paper was on Luna's hand. She unfolded it and smirked. She looked around until her eyes landed on someone from the back row. Good thing Ruka was in front with Hotaru today, or he'll sure be dead along with his plan.

"I pick…" Luna trailed off and said in a shout, "Yuu Tobita."

Yuu stood up, looks like he's still in a bad mood. He looked at Luna with narrowed eyes. Luna just smiled back at him and looked down at her paper.

"**_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."_**" Yuu heaved a sigh and stared at her with no emotion as he answered nonchalantly, "Easy, _William Somerset Maugham_." Luna cheered and jumped and said, "Correct!" She then pouted, "But I get a deduction."

Yuu glared at her and said in an irritated tone, "Not my fault that I'm a genius!" Luna sat down with a frown and Yuu walked up in front of the class with an irritated look. He pushed his hand in the box, read the quote silently and then coughed. He looked at the class then said, "I pick Britany." Britany stood up and looked at Yuu, ready for whatever she will receive from Yuu Tobita.

"_"**You've got to get up every morning with determination if you're going to go to bed with satisfaction.****"**_"

Britany placed a finger on her chin and opened her mouth to answer but no voice came out. She started to snap her fingers and say, "I know this one…I heard it before, but where?!"

Ms. Yamaka looked at her watched and said, "I gave you 20 seconds and still no answer. Sorry." She looked at Yuu, "Mr. Tobita, and your dare if you may."

Yuu thought for a moment then said with narrowed eyes and said, "Okay, you tell this to the class, _'I'm a starfish, but why?'_ then I'll tell you why. Then you say, _'Yuu's right, girls like me really are a starfish.'_ Okay?"

Britany nodded with a small smile.

Ruka, Kitsuname and Tsubasa, who are in the same class as Yuu, chuckled, knowing what Yuu really meant by this. They would have shouted, **'Oh, Britany, you are gonna be so drowned in embarrassment!'**

Britany said in a high-pitched voice, "I'm a starfish, but why?"

Yuu smirked and said with so much sarcasm, "Because starfishes are beautiful creatures of the see and yet… they are the dumbest creatures around. Don't you see, you're just like one, perfect body and hair, but when you ask a question, no one's there." Yuu started to walk to his seat not taking his eyes of off Britany.

Britany was red in embarrassment as everybody laughed. Did Yuu Tobita just call her dumb? Ouch!

Yuu stopped at the side of her desk and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "The answer was _George Lorimer_, in case you never figured out." He walked again but halted and spun around, "With those brains of yours how the hell will you beat Sumire? By the way, _starfishes are lovely to stair at…but they get boring eventually_."

"Mr. Tobita! That is enough!" Ms. Yamaka shouted.

"I was just playing the game, ma'am." Yuu said with sarcasm and raised both of his hands, showing that he didn't mean any harm.

The teacher narrowed her eyes and said, "Sit or get detention, your choice."

Yuu just smirked then chuckled, "I'll sit…but I will never take back what I said." Yuu spun around again and headed for his seat with a grin on his face. Who said bullying wasn't fun? Especially when you're_ bullying a bully!?_

* * *

**_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_**

* * *

Koko was having his free period with Sumire in the library. She was reading in one of the tables when Koko sat down right in front of her.

Sumire looked up to see who it was, when she saw it was Koko, she looked down again. Koko smiled a little and started to read as well. Then silence came between them.

Koko turned to another page when he heard a book close right in front of him. He looked up to see Sumire looking at him. Koko closed his book as well and muttered in a whisper, "Is there a problem?"

Sumire looked around first before leaning forward and whispering back, "I'm just really curious of who your friend was, the one that you were asking advice for?"

Koko bit his lower lip and showed a sour face before answering, "I-I…He's…He's..well..uhm…he's name is…Ubin."

"**Ubin**?" Sumire whispered a little louder. _'What a weird name!'_

Koko nodded hastily. Sumire heaved a sigh and whispered in a normal tone, "Where did you meet him?"

"Uhm…in another country…He called me up…and told me about the girl he likes." Koko said, trying his best to make up a story on the spot.

Sumire nodded. She then smiled a little then said, "So, what happened?"

"Uhm…he hasn't told her yet…about…what he feels for her."

"Does the girl feel the same way too?" Sumire asked.

Koko pursed his lips together. "He doesn't know that's one of the reasons why he hasn't told her yet."

Sumire pouted and placed her head on her palm and said, "Well…what are the other reasons?"

"Actually," Koko said as he leaned a little closer, "He only has two reasons. One is that he's not sure of what she feels for him. And the second one it that, he's afraid he might lose the only connection he has for her, they're _friendship_."

Sumire pulled away and rested back. She sighed and showed an irritated face, "Well, tell that Ubin that, if I was him, I would take a risk and get a spine! That way, when I grow old, I wouldn't be regretting anything."

Koko laughed a breathy laugh. He breathed in and out before saying, "But what if you're the girl, what will you do if your friend says that he likes you?"

"**You mean like what if you liked me and then you told me about it**?" Sumire asked as she looked up and thought of an answer, thus, giving a chance to Koko to hide his blush.

Sumire looked at Koko, whose blush vanished, and said nonchalantly, "That depends, if I like him back, then…we'll be together and I don't have to hide what I feel anymore." She looked down at the table and said in a sad tone, "But if…I don't like him back, then…I wouldn't be shallow and break our friendship just because he likes me."

Koko looked at her with a sad look and said, "Wouldn't that be hard? If it was me who purposed to you, will you stay as my friend?"

Sumire looked up with a smile, "Sure, it will be hard but then…it will be better, right? At least I know someone will always be there for me…not just a friend…but somebody who loves me more than just that."

Koko looked down with a disappointed look. Right now, he seemed to feel that Sumire doesn't feel the same way for him…because if she does, shouldn't she feel insecure about the topic or even stutter?

Sumire then smiled and turned into a happy mood, "But then again, I wouldn't do that…I mean, I wouldn't use you and cover up the wounds in my heart." She looked at Koko in the eyes and said in outmost sincerity, "_Love isn't a bandage to cover up wounds_."

Koko heaved a sigh and tried to pull a smile, "I thought you don't believe in love?"

An airy laugh escaped in Sumire's lips. "I believe in love…just as boys believe in superheroes. I believe in prince charming…and beautiful castles…but not in happy ending. I believe in love…but not for our age.

"Love is something that only comes once in a life time…just like high school. It's the most bitter part and yet the sweetest one to endure. It's bittersweet." Sumire bit her lip and stood up. She grabbed her book from the table and turned to return the book to the shelf.

Koko stood up as well and grabbed her wrist. Sumire turned to look at him with those emerald eyes. Koko was gonna say what he feels for her. He's gonna admit that he likes her…he's ready to show that he's a man with a spine in his back. He's gonna show her that happy endings exist…

_**But not now.**_

Koko looked at her hand that he was holding then to her lips, nose then eyes. He gulped and said, "**Ubin** said that…he doesn't want to lose her. He also said that...if this is the only way he could get close to her and be her knight in shining armour, if it means being the best friend who endures the pain of an untold love…then…it will all be worth it," Koko closed their gap as he took a step forward and whispered, "_She's worth it_."

This was what he wanted to say to her. If only she knew what he felt, that _he's Ubin_, that she's the girl that Ubin likes...and these are the _unspoken words_...of a **best friend**, a **secret lover**. But no, it will be wrong...he will not lose their friendship. **Not now, not ever.**

Sumire's breathing stopped. Koko was too close. She felt her knees weaken. No…this can't be…she can't be thinking this…

_'Koko is not showing affection! I'm his best friend! He can't be telling me…that…he's Ubin, right? God! Men are complicated!'_ Sumire shouted at herself, trying to convince herself fully.

Koko slid his hand from her wrist to her hand and brought it up to his chest. He held it in his chest letting her feel his heartbeat. He then muttered under his breath, "Best friends…_just_ best friends." He then turned to look up at her as he said in the gentlest voice that he had never used before except for her, **"To love someone doesn't mean to commit with that person. Sometimes, you just have to be satisfied with whatever connection you have with that special one."**

* * *

_Hey! You might be wondering to why Yuu was different in this chapter and he seemed like a jerk...it's because he hates this day because Nonoko wasn't there and he's bothered to why she left without telling him. In the next few chapters...i will tell you the reason why she left and a few secrets will be revealed._

_In this story, not only does the story revolve around them but also how the past destroys their present._

_Sorry for the late update, i had no inspiration to write. _

_The kissing scene, i never wrote kissing scenes before. And i was really...uhm...having an awkward moment writing one. So tell me...how it went. Was it good...or bad? If it was bad...i'll try to make it better...if it was good enough...then i will enhance my writing skills even more in the next chapters of this story. This story is pretty long. I already got the plot figured out. _

_Please review and tell me how it went. I really would like to know. I placed my heart on this chapter because...i felt what Koko felt. I fell for my best friend...and well...i ended up getting hurt. But don't worry...i have Koko's lines in my head and Sumire's retorts too!_

_Can't wait to get to the best part. haha!!! To the climax. _

**Please leave your reviews!!**

**Stay Safe:D**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay...don't kill me! I can explain! I had writers block...and i was hell busy! Okay! so so so so sorry!!!! gaaaaah!!!! please dont kill me!!!!:((**

**here's you chapter. my sorry chapter to you!**

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**Ruka's Chance**

_"You know, pretending you don't feel anything for someone is like convincing yourself that you could probably deny the only thing you can be sure of."  
Ruka Nogi_

* * *

Ruka Nogi stood up and walked in the isle. Everyone was staring…as usual. He had that smirk on his face ever since they started this game. He stopped and turned on his heels to face the class. He slowly slid his hand in the box and got a paper out.

He read it silently then looked at the class. He then called, "Hotaru Imai."

Ruka placed his hands inside his pockets waiting for her to stand. The said girl stood up with no expression seen in her face. She was confident that she'll answer the question. But Ruka Nogi can do anything…now can't he?

Ruka coughed and brought his hands out with the paper and read, "'Do what you feel in your heart to be right—for you'll be criticized anyway. You'll be damned if you do, and damned if you don't.'"

Hotaru raised a brow and looked at Ruka with a sinister look. She raised her hand and Ms. Yamaka acknowledges her. She then said not tearing her eyes off of Ruka, "I believe I never studied that quote or writer before."

Ms. Yamaka looked at Ruka then at Hotaru again. She cleared her throat, "I believe I have taught this class about that quote."

"But I'm a new student. Ever since I studied here I never heard of that quote nor studied it." Hotaru reasoned out.

Ruka chuckled at Hotaru as she sent daggers at him. Ruka just rolled her eyes at her. Ms. Yamaka took the paper from Ruka and said, "I don't think that is valid reason, since every school had studied this quote as I believe."

Hotaru shook her head, "Ma'am, I, maybe, have heard of it before but…I never encountered it in this class."

"Well, whoever wrote it didn't plan for you to actually have that question. So, it's either you guess, or you lose." Ms. Yamaka said sympathetically at her while shrugging after her sentence.

"Well then," Ruka said to get their attention. "are you willing to guess?"

Hotaru stood tall and breathed in. She held her dignity high as she said, "Imai's don't guess." She sat down with a huff but never took her eyes off of the paper that Ruka was holding.

Ruka placed his hand back in his pocket and made a sound. He smirked at Hotaru's way then announced, "It's my turn to make a dare."

Hotaru showed an irritated face then stood up again with a stomping foot. Ruka's smirked vanished into a Prince Charming smile. Hotaru's irritated face never vanished. Ruka winked at her then said, "I dare you," He paused to have a twinkle in those eyes, _"to run 15 laps around the school, after classes."_

Hotaru's mouth opened but no words came until….

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Creed held the phone in his ear, waiting for someone to answer.

_"Hello?"_ An old yet elegant voice answered.

"Madam, it's me, Creed."

The said woman heaved a sigh and said, _"Ow. It's you, glad to finally hear from you for a long time."_ She paused and then said, _"Any news for me?"_

"Master Yoichi is here and he is holding a party tomorrow night." He paused to wait for her answer but none came so he said, "The young misses are going with those…boys."

Eleonor rolled her eyes and said in an irritated tone, _"Even Hotaru? And Anna? And Misaki?!"_

"Yes, Madam. Misaki was forced to go with the Andou successor. And Anna seemed to have a good relationship with Kitsuname."

_"By good, what do you mean?"_ Eleonor said suspiciously.

"It seemed that Anna has accepted Kitsuname's feelings for her…and that she is willing to return it, Madam."

A crash was heard from the other line as Eleonor's grip tightened on the phone._ "How about Hotaru? Mikan? Sumire? Nonoko?"_ She said through gritted teeth. She was becoming desperate.

"Hotaru is, as she said, playing a game with Nogi's only successor. Mikan is doing well with the Young Master of the Hyuuga household. While Sumire is currently just going with the Yome Successor for he is her best friend. Nonoko, on the other hand, is starting to have good terms on the Tobita boy."

_"Did you get any dirt on those boys?"_ Eleonor said.

"Sadly, none. I was focusing on what is happening between the boys and the young misses."

_"I see. I want you to keep a closer eye on Hotaru, Misaki and Sumire. I don't think they have fallen too deep yet."_ She paused to breathe, _"As for Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan, keep your eyes on them as well but, I want you to start finding holes in those relationships they got themselves into."_ Eleonor said in her French accent.

Creed muttered a yes and bid goodbye. He closed his phone and heaved a sigh. He knows what will happen to these girls if they do not stop they're game with those boys. But he can't warn them, because if he does, he will betray the only person who gave him hope to feel that there's still a family for him to come home to.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire took a step back from Koko and opened her mouth to say something but none came. She blinked a few times trying to get the thoughts in her head out and arranging them once again. She can't believe that she ever thought that Koko was or rather might be in love with her.

_'We're best friends! No!!! Best friends don't end up together…that's like… against everything! No, I have to stop thinking of that possibility!'_

Koko looked at her as her facial expression changed. _'Did she figure it out? No, she didn't. She couldn't. Right?'_ he thought.

She took another step backward as she said in a very hasty voice, "I…I'll just return our books." She grabbed Koko's book and turned on her heel to go and return their books on the shelves.

The words she said seemed to be the only thing she could say at that moment. She just couldn't say anything else…what's more to say, right?

Koko sat down again and buried his face on his palm and closed his eyes. He couldn't tell if he made a wrong move…or was it right one. He just wanted to escape…not _from _her…but _with_ her.

He knew why he can't say what he feels for her. It's because she's been through a lot and if he told her…she might just make up an excuse and run away from him. He couldn't afford that.

Right now, all he wanted to do was for her to stay beside him and…just be there. He knows where he stands in her life…but what she doesn't know is where she stands in his life right now. Because…she means a lot to him that…he just can't decide on where to put her.

Its either she's on the friends or on the special one.

He can't put her on the friends because she's more than a friend for him and not in the special one because…she doesn't feel the same way, or so he said.

Sumire, on the other hand, placed the books on the shelves right away and hugged herself. She leaned against the shelves and breathed. She closed her eyes wishing that whatever she felt right there and then would just go away…but there's a part of her that is stopping her to make those feeling go away…because…at some point, she like it. _She loves it._

She grabbed a book from behind her and started to hit herself with the book. She groaned not from pain that her head is receiving but from her thoughts that just won't get out.

Someone cleared their throat. She looked at where the sound was coming from. The person said, "What are you doing?"

"Uhm…" She looked at the book then showed it to him and said, "Testing if the cover is hard enough?"

The person laughed. It was music to her ears. And he said, "Well, I'm sure it is." He walked over to her. He touched her forehead to feel a lump and he said controlling his laughter, "And so is your head."

Sumire laughed and so did he.

But unknown to them…someone was watching…watching and aching.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki sat on one of the bleachers. She was currently lost in her own world. She didn't know why she was here but her feet dragged her here.

It was lunch time, and she couldn't seem to find her cousins or anybody she was closed to. So, she started walking after buying water. With no direction, she ended up in the gym.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see that there were boys coming in and started bouncing the ball against the hard floor. She looked at them and heaved a sigh. Her moment alone to think things through was disturbed…and so her thoughts were washed away.

She stood up, head down and was ready to leave when hands were placed on her shoulder forcing her to sit back down. When she was sat down on the bleacher, she looked up to see…

**"Ruka."** Misaki muttered under her breath.

Ruka smiled at her and sat down as well. He opened his bottle of water and stared at the court. There was silence.

Misaki didn't look at him but stared at th court. "So, how are things going with Hotaru?" She said trying to start a conversation.

Ruka chuckled. "Great…I'm actually having fun." He answered her.

Misaki looked at him expecting for him to say something more. But he didn't. So she stood up and said, "I better go…I don't think the gym is my type of place to hang out."

Ruka looked up and smirked. "Misaki."

"Hmm?"

"Sit." He ordered and she obliged. "I didn't make you sit down again awhile ago just to give you an awkward moment."

Misaki shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here with me?"  
"Because," he paused "I wanted to let you know that…Tsubasa…." He trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was gonna tell her the truth about Kendra or not.

"Tsubasa…what?" Misaki said pulling him out if his own world. Ruka looked again at her with pursed lips then averted his gaze at the court once again. He heaved a sigh.

"Tsubasa…plays with people's heart."

"Well…that was unexpected. Shouldn't you be at least rooting for him? After all…you are friends." Misaki said with a raised brow and small smile on her face.

"You didn't let me finish." Ruka said as he looked at her and said, "But…Tsubasa only needs love…and at the oddest way…I think he found that in you."

Misaki felt uncomfortable with the topic. She gulped once, twice…and trice. She felt her mouth dry and so was her throat. She drank her water before managing to say, "What's your point?"

"My point?" Ruka asked like a little boy who never understood the question. "My point is…you should give him a chance."

Misaki blinked then looked at him in disbelief. "Shouldn't you at least be asking me to do you a favour and give him a chance, instead of telling me what to do?"

Ruka's face softened but seriousness was visible in his eyes. "No. I'm telling you what to do. Because…you might regret it," he paused to stand up and looked down at her. "You have this chance given to you…don't waste it."

And with that…he was gone. He started walking away. He left Misaki to ponder his words. Another bother in her head. She closed her eyes and touched the tip of her nose. She had head bent low and her bottle, securely held by both her hands.

She was disturbed again by the dribbling ball that she never realized that was there all along because of what Ruka had said. Once again… she forcedly pulled back to reality.

She looked up as she opened her bottle and drank. She stared at the court to see…the whole basketball team there. She studied them…her eyes landed on a dark blue haired boy.

_'Tsubasa.'_

Misaki heaved a sigh and stood up and started walking away. _'A chance? Me? Give him a chance? But…he's a playboy…he broke hearts. He ruined lives…so why am I having second thoughts right now? Why do I feel like there is some gravity always pulling me to him? And no matter how much I avoid it…the fact is still there. The fact that…somehow…I think I want him to have a chance because I think…I like him.'_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Nonoko looked at his father in the eye and said, "You're telling me…that…I have to run this company?"

Her father nodded.

"Why so sudden? I thought you and grandmamma haven't decided yet. What…why…how???" Nonoko said breathlessly. She had just take the earliest flight there is for New York only to be greeted by the news that she is now the successor.

"Even Hotaru haven't been chosen….so why? Why am I going to be the successor? I'm like the first successor in my cousins!"

"That's because Hotaru has an older brother that she needs to get rid of." Her father replied.

Nonoko slumped on the couch of her father's office and breathed in and out. She blinked and then managed to say, "But I'm not ready!"

"Neither is Anna…you know how it was for her." He paused, "Look…this is only temporary. We really need to see who works best and the fact that we need a successor to work in our Japan branch."

Nonoko looked at her father and pursed her lips and nodded. Her father smiled a small smile and said, "You can do it…prove to your grandmamma that this is what she had been training you for all those years. Prove to her you learned something already."

Nonoko stood up and breathed. She straightened what she was wearing and flashed a smile. "Okay. I can do this." She said.

"That's my girl." Her father reached out to hug her and she stepped towards the hug.

Nonoko closed her eyes and thought, _'It's time to go home. I'm gonna make it, Yuu. Wait for me.'_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru entered the boy's locker room without even thinking that there were boys who were almost naked in there. She was so mad.

Ruka just finished his practice during lunch in Basketball. He just took a shower and was now in his boxers. He opened his locker and was rummaging through some stuff when Hotaru tried to slam it, which caused Ruka to withdraw his arms from his locker.

"Look here, Nogi. I don't like games. I hate them." Hotaru stated. "So… I tell you now that I know what you're trying to pull off!"

Ruka smirked and just let her continued.

"And let me tell you this as well…I can play that game too!" Hotaru said with a glare. She spun her hill and was ready to walk out of the locker when Ruka said, "That's if you know what game I'm playing."

Hotaru glared at him and just waited for him to continue.

Ruka didn't budge and said, "I know you like playing evil…but let me tell you this…" He started walking towards her. He stopped when he was right infront of her. He lowered himself and was inches before her face. **"I'm a devil…and devils…are dirty players."**

Ruka took something out from his back. Two strips of papers. He showed it to her.

Hotaru stared at the papers. "The quote you said to me during our game in Literature."

Ruka nodded and showed her the other paper.

"And another quote?" Hotaru raised a brow.

Ruka smiled and said, "The quote I picked from the box."

"What!?" Hotaru shouted. Ruka placed a finger on her lips to silence her and explained. "I made an extra quote in which I was sure you never took. I placed in my pocket. When it was my turn to pick I switched the papers when I placed my hands in my pocket."

Hotaru's jaw dropped. She was so going to murder him! He made her lose! He will be so dead after this!

Hotaru hissed, "You better watch out, Prince Charming…not all princesses are good."

Ruka then smirked as he inched even more to her face, "And not all Prince Charming are only meant to have pretty faces. **This prince is different. I got everything."**

With that Hotaru turned and strutted out of the locker room. She was so going to get back at him.

Ruka, on the other hand, was smiling and chuckling to himself…ooooh! She was so falling for his little trap.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan closed her eyes and tried to sleep in her teacher's lecture. God she was so damn sleepy. Last night was great, she and her cousins were all rummaging through one closet to another, from one internet shop to another website. She was just so sleepy!

She then felt a hand grabbed hers as if trying to pull her somewhere. She looked up only to see…

"Yuu?" She said in a sleepy voice. A yawn escaped her lips and she stared at him intently.

"Hey," was all he could say. Why was he here? He didn't know either. All he knew was he has to say something about what happened to them this morning.

The bell rang signalling it was time for their next period. Mikan stood up and was ready to leave but Yuu wont budge and wont make a way for her. So, she sat down again and waited for him to speak.

"Look," he started, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things this morning. I just…just…"

Mikan smiled a small genuine smile at him and said in a low voice, "I understand…somehow."

Yuu looked at her. He pursed his lips into a thin line.

"She'll be back…with all the explanations you need. Just be patient with her. She's not really wise when it comes to relationships just like as wise she is when it comes to chemistry. Okay?" Mikan said.

Yuu hugged her tight and she hugged him back. He mutters thanks and let her go. He let Mikan pass. He turned to see Natsume looking at them with a smirk. Yuu waved at him and he waved back.

Natsume grabbed the books at Mikan's hand and started walking towards their next class together.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

It was the end of the day and everyone was looking forward to the dare given to the one and only ice queen, **Hotaru Imai.**

Hotaru had just changed to her sweats and Ruka was at the third floor looking outside the window. He had great view of her warming up.

Ruka was staring out intently that he didn't notice Tsubasa seating next to him and the others slowly entering the room. He looked at them and smiled…more like smirked at them.

Tsubasa was holding a ball and passed it to Ruka. "So, how was your game with the ice queen?"

"I can say, I'm finally melting the ice between us." Ruka said as he turned to looke outside once again.

"Or…she'll just start making a new ice kingdom and a war with the prince." Koko said as he pointed at Ruka's cell phone vibrating on the desk.

Ruka grabbed it and said, "Ruka speaking."

_"Listen here, Nogi. By the time I finish this little obstacle of yours...you'll be dead."_ Hotaru hissed through the phone. _"I'll be praying if I were you."_ With that the line was dead.

Nogi chuckled and looked at them. "By the time she finished this obstacle…she'll be very frustrated to even think straight."

Natsume snickered at this along with Tsubasa. Yuu and Koko along with Kitsuname gave a hand shake to each other. **Man, this was going to be fun.**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru stretched and jugged on her place. The girls were coming to her. Mikan heaved a sigh. Anna giggled a little. Sumire was pretending to not notice her state because for sure she'll be laughing so loud, Hotaru will strangle her. Misaki was the one who broke the silence. "Good luck, cuz."

Hotaru glared at the third floor window and said not removing her gaze from it, "You should say that to the man up there…he'll be dead. I swear to all the gods and goddesses in mount Olympus."

Anna giggled and said, "Wow, you really like Greek Mythology."

Hotaru glared at her and said, "Oh shut up."

Mikan and Sumire laughed. It was very rare to see Hotaru very frustrated since she was always the one to always keep calm and act cool even if the world is crashing down.

Mikan got the gun thing for the running. And said, "Ready, set…go!" Hotaru was out of sight. For her, the sooner she finishes this…the better…and the sooner she gets to take care of Ruka.

After two laps, Hotaru still kept her calm expression. Until that is she got eggs falling from a tree to her head.

"What the heeeellll!?" Hotaru shouted but kept running. If she stops…she'll have to start again. And hell that won't happen.

**_Fourth lap_**

She was passing by the field when the sprinkles went on…but instead of water…it was…eew…Mud.

"Fucking shit! Nogiiiii!!" Hotaru shouted.

The said boy looked at her from the third floor. Ruka was smiling wildly. He looked behind him and said, "I am loving this."

_**Fifth lap**_

Hotaru became very aware of her surroundings. But…something passed her…

There were cockroaches racing out from the bush. She ran so fast…shouting. She couldn't believe this was happening. She kept on running, jumping and shouting.

"I hate you, Nogi!"

_**Sixth Lap**_

Hotaru was really tired. She was panting like there was no tomorrow. She slowed down a little but not stopping. After a minute she started jugging with her really pace. She was turning left when…

Sticky notes fell on her…not just a few but…more than a million. She grabbed one from her arm and looked at the note…

"_Giving up?"_ She read aloud. She crumpled the paper and growled. **Giving up was _never_ ion her vocabulary.** She dind't have time to remove the notes, so she started running.

_**Seventh Lap**_

She was nearing the end of the seventh lap when this guy stopped her. It was a mime. She moved to the left and so did he...to the right and he moved too. He was copying her in every way.

That was it. Her patience was running very low. **She punched the mime** and said, "Damn it. Never do that to me…stupid mime."

Ruka laughed aloud. "Man, that girl can punch!" Kitsuname said as he did some boxing moves in the air.

**_Eighth Lap_**

Hotaru was waiting but nothing came. Did Ruka finally give up on her? Finally!

That is until…"Shit! Its slime!!" And with that Hotaru had a hard time standing up. Let's just say…she'll be stuck in this lap for quiet sometime.

_**Ninth Lap**_

She was almost there but she was really tired. She jugged on her place before starting the ninth lap. She grabbed a water from Sumire jugged it down until the last drop and she goes.

Turning left…going straight…

"Ouch! That hurts! No stinging! Ow! Stop! Damn it!" She shouted. There was like some invisible sting ray in there…but she kept running. She was still feeling the pain. Ouch!

_**Tenth Lap**_

Finally! She was half way through. She kept on jugging…and jugging. She was nearing the end of her tenth lap…but nothing…there was nothing.

She reached the end…and she heaved the sigh. She started jugging again and started the eleventh lap.

"No game?" Yuu asked Ruka.

"I'll give her a rest until the twelfth lap. I am not that heartless." Ruka explained. But… he was really enjoying this.

_**Twelfth Lap**_

Hotaru has relaxed seeing that there were no so-called obstacles in her way since the tenth lap.

Hotaru kep jugging although she really wanted so badly a rest, then ahead she saw… "Koko?" She shouted.

Koko waved and said when she was nearing him, "Ruka would like to say…" Koko looked up and Hotaru followed his gaze. And splash…honey was all over her body. **"That he thinks your really sweet and needs more honey."**

"Eew! It is not a good feeling to have sticky notes, and mud then honey all together!" Hotaru shouted. He shot a glare at Koko who was smiling at her wildly. She pointed a finger at him and said, "Tell that Ruka that I swear…he'll have a painful death!"

_**Thirteenth Lap**_

Two more laps her head shouted. Man, if only she could dance she would right now…Nogi is gonna lose this game. In his face!

That was what she was thinking until…flowers were flying on her and..tada…she looks like a week old unfinished candy and had been dragged down by a train. Terrible isn't it? But what's more terrible is the feeling? She can't stop…but those icky feelings she has she wanted to…and she want it now!!!!!!!

Hotaru glared at the third floor windows knowing Ruka will be watching her. He was damn enjoying this but this will be the last thing he will be enjoying! He is a dead prince charming…and no…no one is gonna kiss him to wake him up cause…it will be a sure and painful death for him.

_**Fourteenth Lap**_

Almost there! At the end of this lap just one more turn. The dirt in her body along with the sweat, mud, honey, sticky notes, and flowers were stuck in her body like glue. And she can't remove it. Damn! She turned and she was gonna start new lap until… "Fuck you, Nogi!" She shouted.

Guess what? She just had been poured by cold water with honey and mud and…oh shit…eew…slime!

"Start running, Imai! You really want to kill Ruka so soon? Better start running and stop whining," shouted Kitsuname from the third floor window.

Hotaru glared furiously and started muttering curses endlessly under her breath…and started jugging. Damn!

**_Fifteenth lap_**

Hotaru was already planning in her head. Visions of painful revenge will happen to these boys…and they'll wish they never messed with her.

She was nearing it…she was almost there…wait…shit is that a cat!?

Hotaru's eyes widen and she suddenly didn't know what to do…and by reflex, she ran the other way around. When she was turning to the other side of the building, some girl was carrying a cat. And then she turned her head to see a boy playing with one. She kept on running…until she was back where she started…she once again saw the end to her suffering…she saw Mikan fanning herself, Anna playing with Kitsuname, Misaki rolling her eyes at the corny jokes of Tsubasa, and Sumire telling Koko stories.

Hotaru took a deep breath and fastened a little only to be stopped by a cat running beside her. She turned to her right and bumped a masculine chest who hugged her so she wouldn't bounce and fall. Hotaru pushed away to see who it was.

"Ruka?" Hotaru said with a little gentle in her voice. She turned to see the cat slowly approaching them. She looked terrified. "Move out of the way, there's a deadly animal!!!!"

Ruka smirked at her…Hotaru hid behind Ruka and was cursing. Then…that cat died…died..…**Died!?**

"What the hell!?" Hotaru shouted. "What the heck did you do!?" Hotaru shouted behind Ruka who was laughing now.

Everybody was laughing. Laughing their guts out. Even her cousins! "What's going on!?"

Koko tried to tell Hotaru but he just can't stop laughing. So, Ruka was the one who did. "It was a toy, Hotaru. **A toy**."

"But…but…but…who was controlling it?!"

Natsume came out of nowhere and waved the controller. And Ruka laughed again. Hotaru's face was priceless. It was hell priceless! Hotaru took a breath and closed her eyes. Counted one to ten then said, "Ruka Nogi, you are a dead man!"

Ruka looked at her and waited for her to burst. Which she did. "You…you! You spoiled little arrogant brat! You sneaky little ass! You horrible, horrible bitch!"

"I am not a female dog, Hotaru. You can say I'm a dog but…I don't fuck everyday like other kids…maybe once a week?" Ruka said calmly. He was no virgin he can say that but he can prove to everyone that he only take girls with poise and those who are presentable at least. Not whores!

"Do I look like I care, you non-virgin ass?! I will murder you!" She jumped on him. She started hitting him. But Ruka got her wrists but it didn't stop her from wiggling like a little girl who can't have her doll back.

"I am gonna cut you head off! Then I will feed your hands to the sharks at my house! After that your feet are going to the tigers in my family zoo! But it doesn't end there you, Bastard-excuse for a man! I will then—" But she was cut off…

And yes it was a kiss.

Hotaru tried pushing him away but he was stronger. And he got her wrists in his hands anyway. He kissed her deep…and then deeper until she finally gave in and danced with his tongue. He wrapped his hands around her waste and her hands were on his chest. She was lost…lost in that wonderful kiss.

He parted slowly with a smirk. Hotaru looked down and gulped the lump in her throat slowly. Man was she gonna be dead.

Ruka circled her with a hand on his chin. Then he stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him straight in the eyes. "Looks like I win." Ruka stated.

Hotaru's eyes widened and she started to rant again. "Why you! You stole my first, took advantage of the second and now you're forcing me to go with you tomorrow in Youichi's party?! No way! No way! No way!!!"

Ruka closed their gap which made Hotaru quiet. Her pride was being shattered slowly but she stood her ground. She licked her lips and opened her mouth but was stopped by a small peck in the lips.

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" Hotaru shouted trying to push him away but failed miserably.

"Make me." Ruka said seductively as he neared her again and aimed for another kiss. He kissed her slowly and she was caught up again.

_'Oh the things you do to me, Ruka Nogi. They are just simply amazing. You are just simply amazing!'_

Ruka and Hotaru parted. Ruka looked at her expectantly. "No way! That's it! No more kissing me so slo…then getting me lost…then making me want more…oh shit! See what you made me do! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Hotaru shouted as she started pulling her hair and making faces. Ruka laughed lightly. He went near her ears and said, "No."

Hotaru have had enough. She can't take it anymore. She wants a kiss and she knows it. She wants to go with him. She likes him…**she damn likes him!**

"Fine! You got me! I am going with you!!!! I damn am! And I damn like you! You so caught me!"

Ruka's eyes widened as he listened to her shout things he never heard her say before. A little cursing…but a lot of like was said.

_'She like me? She's going with me, right?'_ Ruka thought confused.

Hotaru stopped ranting and breathed a little. She looked at Ruka…and he looked at her. Ruka's mind snapped and his smirk was back again. He lowered himself and neared Hotaru's face. She closed her eyes…but nothing came. Instead she can feel Ruka's breath on her neck as he said, "I'll pick you up at seven, **babe**."

_'Babe…babe….babe…babe…Babe!? what the hell did I got myself into!?'_

Ruka walked off…and he was nowhere in sight. Hotaru then fell on the ground. God she feels like an idiot right now!

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked in a small voice.

Hotaru looked at them not realizing they were there the whole time. She felt even more like an idiot. She closed her eyes and started walking, "Do not say anything." She said deadly.

She disappeared and as she was nearing her cars with her keys in her hand. She looked around to see Ruka following closely behind her.

He passed by her and started unlocking his car. Hotaru watched him. She took a dee breath and said, "Ruka."

"Yes, **babe**?" Ruka looked up at her. Hotaru twitched at the name he gave her but let it go.

"Look, whatever stupid thing I said awhile ago, they were just something I said because…because…They're not true, okay? They just suddenly came out. And I wasn't in control. And I wasn't thinking straight, okay? But. But I will go with you tomorrow. And I will not kill you or do anything that will embarrass you. Think of it as truce. And…uhm…that truce is uhm…well…a truce. And you uhm…well…you must stay as a good boy!" Hotaru said as she fiddled with her keys. She wasn't ready. This, falling thing, wasn't in her plan. And getting heart broken and not expecting things was not her. She needs to stop this insanity before things get out of hand.

Ruka neared her and said, "You, Hotaru, are an amazingly smart girl." He stopped in front of her with a small smile. He paused there looking into her amethyst eyes. **Sapphire and Amethyst clashed!** "You can convince a thousand people that humans did come from Apes without trying too hard. But that's just the mind. Can you convince their hearts to feel as strong as you do when it comes to it?" Ruka asked with a brow lifted. He smirked. "You can't because when it comes to the heart, you are just as clueless and as fearful like the any other girl. You convince the mind with scientific bla blas but you can't convince your heart by just one spark."

"I do not! And I am not like any other girl! I am unique!" Hotaru defended herself. Ruka still continued.

"Your heart doesn't need experiments or proven data…your heart is a heart. It doesn't have IQ tests or whatever. It beats millions of times in your life, it gives you life. But how come you look lifeless?" Ruka said. Hotaru's eyes became soft. She knew what he was talking about. "I may sound corny but you need love and a little spark."

"What do you know!" Hotaru said as she pushed him out of her way to get inside her car. Ruka didn't budge. He stood his guard.

"You may be the smartest girl in Alice Academy,"—Ruka closed their gap once again. He looked deep in her eyes—"But all you have is common sense. Things you got from a book or learned from someone. Things you proven or things that everybody believes. You don't have experience. You have your common sense and your common sense is the only thing you'll have." Ruka stepped aside and turned around. He headed for his car and opened it. Hotaru was standing there nearly in tears. Ruka looked at her with soft eyes and he said in a soft voice loud enough for her to hear, **"You know, pretending you don't feel anything for someone is like convincing yourself that you could probably deny the only thing you can be sure of."**

* * *

Yes. i know you want to all kill me...but...I've been really busy with school. The activities never stop. Anyway, i know this chapter is not the best chapter but...I tried. I updated, didn't i? and it's long enough, right?

PLease do review this chapter! I gave my whole heart in the ending. Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter!

Toodles.

**Stay safe.:)**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Yes...i know you want to all kill me. And yes, i feel really bad. And you will all get an explanation after this chapter.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Promises are Meant to be Broken**

_"I've heard too many promises already, and I got tired watching them break before my very eyes."_

_Hotaru Imai_

* * *

Hotaru was sober. Yes, she had been drinking. It was unlikely for an Imai to get drunk. And it was even more unlikely for an Imai to show emotion or worse lose control. Imais know their place. Imais know when to stop and when to start. Imais are always in control. But when it comes to love, Hotaru Imai never knew if Imais still control it.

And what happened yesterday was not what an Imai would do.

For a girl, Hotaru was one of the coldest. But she was an Imai; at least that's what she tells herself. She had always been independent. She always knew what to expect, when to expect and when to just stop expecting. She was an Imai. She was in control.

No one got too close to her. And she liked it that way, she just love being mysterious. And of course, although she will never admit it, she fears of getting hurt and getting things out of hand. But then again, fate was a cruel thing, cruel enough to send a _devil_ to her way and make her lose control.

After she got home, she was so mad…and depress. She felt so depress and mad that she threw her Gucci bag way across the living room and headed straight to the bar, not minding the way she smelled because of what happened earlier. As she reached the door of the bar and entered it, she swiftly grabbed a glass, placed some ice and poured herself some wine. She sat down and started to drink. She said to herself that she was only going to drink until the end of the night. But as the end of the night came, she felt that she just needed more wine so that she'll feel numb and forget whatever happened today, hopefully.

Hotaru stood up from her sit at the bar in her house. She knew she has to get some sleep before the big party at her cousin's. But she was sober, drunk in other words. As she tried to stand up, she ended up falling on her rear. And as she tried one more time, she fell again. The heels weren't helping either. She just fell again.

She stayed on the floor with her head resting on the wall. She felt so stupid right now. Why would she let some guy she just met weeks ago ruin her reputation like that? In fact, she should get back at him like what the real Hotaru Imai would do. But right now, she couldn't think straight, she felt like her sanity was blown away when Ruka kept on kissing her.

_'There I go again with those kisses. God, I thought that when I drank endlessly last night I would not think straight.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep only to be disturbed by her mother who suddenly enters the door.

"Hotaru!!!" Amanda said with panic in her voice. She kneeled beside Hotaru and shaked her, Hotaru opened one eye lazily and the other the next. She looked at her mother and smiled a small smile.

"I feel so stupid, mom. So stupid!" She said in a husky voice.

"Oh God, Hotaru, I thought you died! Don't scare me like that." Her mother said as she hugged her. Amanda helped her daughter up and sat her down in one of the sofas in the bar. "What happened to you? You smell like…ugh…shit." She asked Hotaru as she removed some of her hair from her face. She tried to ignore the smell.

"Where do I start mom?" She asked then continued, "I got dared during Lit. class and ended up doing 15 laps around the school. During that time, I ended up getting pranks from the school's _Prince Charming_." Hotaru stood up. Her mom followed her closely, afraid she might fall.

Hotaru walked outside the bar and headed for the stairs to go to her room. She walked like a real drunk man who had been so depressed he drowned himself with liquor. When she reached the top of the stairs she shouted to no one, "I feel so stupid! I drowned myself with liquor because I am such a sore loseeeer!!!"

"Honey, I don't understand. Please, just stay still and tell me what happened." Her mom said trying to get her to stop walking around.

Hotaru stopped and faced her mother. She looked at her eyes as if searching for some answers. "Mom. Tell me something."

"Anything to get you to stop walking like some drunken man, well you are drunk but still. Just stop." Her mom said as she steadied her daughter by holding her shoulders.

"In the world where we, as in you, me, my cousins, your sisters, and my dad, **does love ever exist?** Or is it just something that is so impossible that we would laugh when we hear about it?" Hotaru asked as she tried to stay awake, waiting for the answer.

"I—I don't—Hotaru!" Her mother shouted as she fell and lost her consciousness. Her daughter must really be drunk.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Mikan woke up early and was currently heading to Sumire's house. She was also currently on the phone with Misaki. After telling Misaki that she should also go to Sumire's house so they could decide what to wear, Misaki told her what Ruka said yesterday.

"Look Misaki, you should take Ruka's advice. I mean come on, Tsubasa isn't that bad. And anybody would love to date that guy! Even me…that is if I am still single." She said and then giggled.

_"Oh shut up! I would give Tsubasa to anybody right now."_

"Riiiiighhhhtttt. You know, you'll only know what you have when they turn to what you had." Mikan said slyly.

_"Look, Tsubasa is a great guy but he's just out of my league."_

"And do pray tell how is he even out of your league?" Mikan said as she turned to the next street near Sumire's house.

_"Well, first of all, he's a playboy! Totally not my type. Second, he's a jock, I'm a new kid. And lastly, my cousins are with his friends which totally make it a little weird!"_

Mikan suddenly hit the breaks and said, "Are you saying that we shouldn't date them because we are cousins and we are new and it will be _'weird'_ if we date the greatest boys in Japan?!"

_"Oh come on! That's not what I meant. I mean, isn't it ironic that all of us are suddenly dating this group of boys we just met a few weeks ago and suddenly changed every little thing we believe in."_

"Misaki, you're just paranoid. You know what, you need to get a boyfriend…and soon!" Mikan said as she started her car again.

_"I do not! I am perfectly fine being single!"_

"Yeah right! Look at Hotaru, she said two years ago that boys are just nuisance. And look at her now, drunk because of a boy." Mikan said trying to hold her laughter.

_"How'd you know that?"_

"Her mom called me this morning saying that for once Hotaru went nuts. And she was kind of glad about it. Weird but she said that her little girl was becoming human. Haha! You should have heard Aunt Amanda." Mikan explained finally reaching her destination.

_"Great. When I thought my mom was weird, Aunt Amanda comes into the picture. Gosh. The world has gone nuts, I tell you, nuts!"_

"yeah yeah, whatever. Get a life…no…get a boyfriend. Hook up with Tsubasa!" Mikan laughed, "Look, I have to go. Go to Sumire's already. I'm here. Ttyl."

_"Sure. I'll be there in…thirty minutes. Bye!"_

And with that, Mikan hung up and got out of her car. She climbed the front steps of Sumire's house. Today, Mikan was determined to make herself hot…not beautiful but hot. She was so gonna make Natsume have his jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Nonoko opened the door of her home finally happy that she's back in Japan and that she can attend Yoichi's party. As she walked through the living room, she saw her sister walking down the stairs. "Hey, you're back!" Anna shouted.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back." Nonoko said with a huge smile.

"You should call Yuu. He was…well…let's just say he wasn't happy when Mikan said you weren't sure if you could attend the party tonight." Anna explained as she reached the last step and walked towards her sister.

"I left a message already, saying I'm back and I'll explain everything later during the party." Nonoko said as she headed for the kitchen with her sister.

"That's great! Anyway, I got this message from Misaki saying Mikan and her are at Sumire's right now. She said we should go there too." Anna said as she read again Misaki's message.

"Sure. I think I have enough sleep to party later. But where's Hotaru?" Nonoko asked as she got some milk from the fridge.

"Drunk. Mikan said her mom called her and said that Hotaru was drunk. Mikan said it was probably because of what happened yesterday." Anna explained.

Nonoko looked at her sister and said, "Why? What happened yesterday?"

"Well, there was Lit. class and Hotaru and Ruka were taking it together. Then there was this dare. I don't really know all the details. Anyway, Hotaru was dared to run 15 laps around the school by Ruka."

"What's so bad about that? It's not like Hotaru's fat and it'll be hard for her to run."

Anna giggled and continued, "Ruka prepare some pranks so that Hotaru would blow up and go with him, which worked, eventually."

Nonoko laughed. "Really? I wished I was there. So what did Aunt Amanda say?"

"She was actually happy. Weird but she said that she was glad her only daughter was finally becoming human. Or at least, something like that." Anna explained as she stifled a laugh.

Nonoko laughed some more and said, "If I was Aunt Amanda, I would have said the same."

Anna then started to laugh along with her. When they gained their composure back, Anna asked, "So, what are you gonna wear tonight?"

Nonoko shook her head and said, "I don't even know if I'm going. Yuu is not returning back my call. So, it seems to me that it's unsure." Nonoko was surely disappointed.

"Well, it shouldn't stop you from going you know!" Anna beamed trying to cheer her sister up.

Nonoko smiled and said, "Yeah, but still…it'll be nice to go with the guy I like, right?" Anna just nodded. "Speaking of boys,"—Nonoko said as she sat beside Anna with a sinister look, "What's up with you and Kitsuname?"

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well you know same old, same old." Anna said shyly.

"Oh come on! I've been gone for almost two days and all you can say is 'Well you know same old, same old'. Kitsuname must have done some _Casanova MAGIC_, RIGHT?" Nonoko said.

Anna bit her lip as she reminisced what happened yesterday morning. "Well…not really. I think I did the magic."

* * *

**FLACHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_"Brother?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kitsuname shouted as he dropped his bag on the floor unconsciously._

_"Well, it's nice to see you too, Kits." His older brother said as he leaned on the counter next to where Anna was cooking._

_Kitsuname stomped to where Anna is and stood between the gap of his brother and Anna. He then said with clenched fists, "I didn't say I was glad to see you. On the contrary, I wasn't even near to being glad to seeing you."_

_His older brother pretended to be hurt as he clutched his chest and said with a hurt voice, "Why is that? Is it because little Anna here took my place in your heart? Is your heart to small that you must take someone out when someone new comes in?"_

_Kitsuname pushed him away and said, "Sadly, you were taken out of my heart a long time ago." He glared at his brother and said, "You never answered my question, what are you doing here?!"_

_His brother heaved a sigh and said with a grin, "My school had an exchange program and it was a pure coincidence that they chose this country." He paused and looked at Kitsuname with a smirk, "I'll be here for a while. I'll be studying at an exclusive boy's school."_

_It was Kistuname's turn to smirk and said, "That's perfect. That way, girls will be safe with a pervert like you."_

_Kitsuname turned the stove off and held Anna's hand lightly. He looked at her and then at his brother. His eyes on his brother narrowed as he tightened his hold on Anna's hand. He ripped his eyes off of his brother and walked away, dragging Anna with him._

_He was heading for the door. He reached for the knob and opened the door with a bam when his brother said in a playful voice and filled with confidence, "If I'm a pervert, then so are you."_

_"Kim," He said not turning to look at his brother, "I'm a player not a pervert. I may play with girl's heart but I don't do one night stands with them." Kitsuname said with so much venom. With that he dragged Anna into his room._

_High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number_

_Kitsuname pushed Anna to his room and sat her down on his bed. He paced back and forth with his hand on his forehead. Anna just watched him in his tense moment. She bit her lip and tried to think of a way to make him talk her. She wanted to know what's wrong._

_She finally thought of something and said with a small voice she naturally used, "I made you breakfast down stairs, it might get cold so, I'll get it for you."_

_Anna stood up and was heading for the door when Kitsuname appeared in front of her and sat her again on the bed. He kneeled in front of her with his hands on both sides of her thigh, clutching the bed cover. Anna just stared at him, waiting for him to talk this time._

_Kitsuname breathed and said in a calm demeanour, "What did you make me?"_

_Anna face lit a little up as she said with a small yet enthusiastic voice, "Blueberry Pancakes. Kim said you liked blueberries."_

_Kitsuname narrowed his eyes and said, "Kim said that?"_

_Anna just nodded with a smile at Kitsuname, which calmed a little Kitsuname. He heaved a sigh and said, "Don't trust him."_

_Anna blinked her eyes for a couple of times. Her smile vanished and turned into a pout as she said with sincerity, "Why is that? He seemed really nice."_

_"Because," Kitsuname said, "Because I'm allergic to blueberries."_

_Anna looked down slowly the moment she heard this. The moment she heard this, she realized she almost poisoned her boyfriend. She was ready to cry. She started to sniff._

_"Hey, hey," Kitsuname said with full of love as he lifted the girl's head, "Why are you crying? Don't cry, princess."_

_"It's just that…I almost poisoned you!" Anna said between sniffs. She let the tears flow down from her angelic face. She then hugged Kitsuname tightly around the neck unexpectedly that Kitsuname almost fell on the floor._

_Kitsuname held his laugh. He wasn't trying to make her realize that she almost poisoned him…he was trying to tell her that Kim lied to her. Instead of laughing, he just smiled his irresistible smile as he rubbed the back of Anna to calm her._

_He removed her arms around his neck. That smile of his still visible in his Casanova face. He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb and said huskily, "Princess, I'm not blaming you. You didn't know. My main point was to tell you that Kim lied to you. You shouldn't trust him."_

_Anna wiped the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand and nodded with a smile. Kitsuname kept his smile on his face. Anna blinked a few times and stared at Kitsuname's face. She then gave him a peck on the lips. Kitsuname was shock. It was too sudden for him to react so fast._

_Anna stood up and started dragging Kitsuname down the stairs, "Then let me make you another breakfast, so that I could make it up to you!"_

_Kistuname looked at his watch and halted which caused Anna to almost fall. If it wasn't for Kitsuname, who kept her in balance, she might have rolled down. Kitsuname then looked at Anna from his watch and said, "It's time for school. You could just come here during dinner and make it up to me."_

_Kitsuname walked ahead of her and dragged her down. They headed for the door and then the car._

_Anna was shoved inside Kitsuname's sports car. She watched as Kitsuname started the engine before saying, "Why dinner? Why not breakfast tomorrow?"_

_Kitsuname didn't glance at Anna's direction but said simply, "I don't like you being around the house when I'm not around when my brother is there. Who knows what he could do perverted to you?"_

_

* * *

_

**End of FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"GOD! You are so totally out of your mind. I can't believe you can do that! I am so proud of you!" Nonoko said hugging her sister.

Anna rolled her eyes and said, "I can say that I'm a late bloomer." Nonoko only laughed. Anna took a deep breath and said, "What did dad want?"

Nonoko forced a small smile and said, "Well, you are currently looking at the new successor of the Ogasawara Industries."

"You don't seem so happy about it." Anna said worriedly.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was just some type of after shock but…it just makes me miss mom even more. I was wondering what she would think if she saw us now. Would she be proud?" Nonoko said in soft voice.

"Of course, she'll be proud! I am finally blooming and you are the wonderful future of our company! She'll be so proud." Anna beamed and smiled brightly.

"It's not the only thing that dad said. Remember when dad called and said that he booked me a flight to New York?" Nonoko said softly as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah. What about it?" Anna said curiously.

"He also said that…he thinks I'll be staying there pretty soon so I should prepare for whatever comes my way." Nonoko said as she bit her lip and finally looked at Anna.

"Oh." Anna muttered as she lowered her head. "So, did you tell Mikan? Sumire?"

"I told Mikan and Hotaru. That's why I think Yuu really deserve to hate me." Nonoko took a deep breath and said, "Finally when everything was working out…fate just have to interfere with it."

Anna stood up and hugged Nonoko and rubbed her back and whispered, "It's okay. I'm sure we'll think of something. Besides, Yuu will surely understand. I guess, you should have just told Mikan to explain it to Yuu rather than making him feel like…I don't know, clueless?"

Nonoko pulled away and said, "Yeah. I figured that out a little too late." Nonoko smiled at her sister and stood up and said, "Well, we should get dressed. Sumire and the two are probably waiting for us."

Anna beamed once again and said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru woke up with the sun striking through her window, which was not helping because she was nor seriously having a huge headache. She closed her eyes again trying to get rid of her headache by sleeping once again. But sadly, it wasn't working.

"If you're trying to sleep again to get rid of your headache, it won't work." Someone said across the room. Hotaru shot up and looked at who the owner of the voice.

"**Hyuuga**. What are you doing in my house? More importantly, what are you doing in my room?" Hotaru said in a husky voice.

"You're mom called Ruka. And well, since I was being a good friend I decided to go with him if ever your mom plans on slapping him, which she surprisingly didn't. And I'm in your room because your mom wants me to wake you up. I knocked but no one answered." Natsume explained as he leaned his back on the wall.

"So you entered without my permission?" Hotaru asked irritated. But before Natsume can answer, "Wait. Ruka's here?" Hotaru said as she ran her hand through her hair. Natsume only nodded lazily. "Oh God. He is the last person I want to see. Where is he?"

"Downstairs with your mom, talking." Natsume answered as shortly as he can.

"Oh God. I have to go downstairs." Hotaru said as she swiftly got out from bed and grabbed her robe. She heading for the door when Natsume said, "Look, Hotaru, Ruka never tried this hard just to get a girl's attention."

Hotaru looked at him with a cold one and said, "That's because every girl's attention is already at him."

Natsume rolled his eyes as he started to walk to wards her, "True. But I never thought he'll even try this far. It seems to me that you really like him, although you announced that to the whole world already." Natsume passed her and as he held on to the knob, ready to leave, he said something that surely got stuck on Hotaru's mind, _"And you might be the only one oblivious to this fact that you want to give him a chance."_

_

* * *

_

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Sumire slumped down on her chair in the dining table with her robe on. She was really, really excited for tonight. Tonight was the night for her to show Britany who's the real It Girl.

"I am so hyped up for the party tonight!" Sumire said.

Mikan raised a brow at her and said, "Apparently, I can see that. So, you going with Koko?"

"Stupid question, Mikan. Of course, she's going with him!" Misaki said all of a sudden.

Sumire rolled her eyes and muttered, "I am. But…I met this really cute guy in the library!"

Misaki looked at her and chuckled. "You go to the library!?" Misaki said clearly shocked at what she found out.

Sumire looked at her with an offended face and said, "Yes, I go! Anyway, Koko and I were there and I returned our book. I was hitting my head with the book when he found me. And it was damn embarrassing but heaven heard me!"

Mikan laughed. "You were hitting yourself with a book? Why?" She said as she tried to stifle her laughs.

"Well,"—Sumire hesitated—"Because…Ugh…Koko acted a little weird. It was like he was trying to tell me something. Like…he was trying to tell me that he…likes me."

Misaki and Mikan looked at each other with a shocked face. "So, let me get this straight, he was professing his feelings and all you did was returned your books and hit yourself?" Misaki said. She truly believes that Sumire was unbelievable!

"Hey, he wasn't professing anything. I just think he is. Maybe I was just jumping into conclusions." Sumire defended as she stood up and started to walk back and forth.

"Then why are you so worked up about it?" Mikan asked as she tried to look at Sumire in the eyes despite her moving back and forth.

"I don't know! Do you think my conclusion is right? Do you think he…likes me?" Sumire trailed off as she sat once again. Misaki shook her head as she gave up with Sumire. Mikan, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and said, "Figure it out yourself like the rest of us. I mean, you've given millions of advices to many girls who saw you as their 'role model' then maybe its time to give those advices a test. Don't you think?"

Sumire sighed as she sinked in her seat and said, "That's exactly the problem. I don't know where to start. What would you two do if you were in my position?" Mikan looked at Misaki, indicating for her to go first.

Misaki obliged and looked at Sumire. "I'll figure out first what I feel." Misaki said in a soft proud voice. She looked at Mikan then who said, "I'll follow my heart who says that I should start believing what I see."

Sumire looked down and silenced herself. Sumire was never the type of person to get all worked up with a boy but…what makes Koko so different? Why does Koko make her feel so different?

"Gaaah! I need a new life!" Sumire suddenly shouted as she slumped her head on the table. Mikan and Misaki only laughed at her. For once, Sumire didn't know what to do with a boy.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru went down the stairs slowly. As she was halfway, Ruka, Natsume and her mother came into view. Hotaru took a deep breath as she got her natural composure back. She climbed down the stairs with a normal pace and headed to them.

As she reached them and stood there, they were all looking at her expectantly. And all she could do was blink. When she opened her mouth to say something, she ended up closing it instead. Her mother smiled and then said, "Natsume, dear, why don't we go and get something to eat in the kitchen." Natsume being the smart boy he is, caught up what she wanted to do: leave them alone. Natsume stood up and so did Amanda and they both headed for the kitchen door.

Hotaru was still standing there. She took a deep breath and said, "I got drunk." And for a smart girl, that was the dumbest thing she could say. And as she stupidly repeated it, she felt how awkward the atmosphere felt for her, "**I got drunk.**"

"Yes, yes, you did." Ruka said not even budging from whatever position he had after Natsume and Hotaru's mom left. "Your mom told us." Ruka explained.

Hotaru sat down and closed her eyes. She massaged her temples as if trying to get rid of the stress. She took a deep breath once again and said, "I'm gonna go get some aspirin." And with that she stood up and started walking but even before she could get far, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

For once, Ruka didn't know what to say to a girl. All he did there was stand and look at her. Hotaru expectantly stood their waiting for him to say something. And he didn't. So she spun around and started walking again. Ruka gritted his teeth and he ran to cut her in front.

Hotaru raised a brow clearly irritated from being stopped again. "Tell me what you want, Nogi?" She said coldly.

"I'm _sorry_."

Hotaru's eyes softened. And she pitied him. That is until she caught herself from falling again and turned her face to avoid eye contact. She breathed out when she realized that she was holding her breath for a pretty long time.

"I'm sorry for acting such a jerk. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm sorry for annoying you. I'm sorry for ruining your day. I'm sorry for causing you to get drunk. I'm sorry for—" Ruka trailed off only to be cut by Hotaru.

"Look, Nogi, I have no time for games. Why did you come?" Hotaru said. When Ruka opened his mouth to say something Hotaru cut him off again, "And, yes, I know my mother called you but, seriously, why did you even go? Go here?"

Ruka looked at her and took a deep breath as he said, "Because I think I'm doing the right thing."

"Doing what right thing? Look, you won. Give it up already." Hotaru said as she tried to pass him by but was caught by Ruka. Hotaru turned to look at him, thinking that he was going to tell her something but was only welcomed by a tight hug.

"Give me a chance. Give me one chance, and I promise you, you will not regret it." Ruka whispered against her hair.

Hotaru pushed herself away from Ruka's embrace and looked at him in the eyes and said in a very low voice before Hotaru left Ruka with a broken heart,** "I've heard too many promises already, and I got tired watching them break before my very eyes." **

* * *

_**Before you go and kill me, let me explain.**_

You see, I have confirmation, and pep, and a class and clubs to go and fix. As you can see, in school we are running late because of the typhoon. And unfortunately, i have been going home late because of the school activities. After fixing a school mass. I have to then return my attention to my section, which is a pilot section, which makes it harder. For Pep Squad, i am a leader and we are also running late. And i have to make cheers for our batch this coming intrams. For the clubs, i have an org and another club where in the teacher only trusts me...and not the president of the club. Anyway, so you can see, very busy.

And my studies, i still need to catch up to them. But i am really sorry. I am not proud of this chapter...but i will try to write the next one now. I have no inspiration to write lately. I have been very busy and my mind can only think of ways on how to get pass this phase. Anyway, i didn't plan on ending it here, AND some of you might have seen that there is no Natsume and Mikan Moment. That's because, i have writers block. Sorry. I will really try my best for the next chapter to be better. But right now...i have to do some things.

Please do review. I love them. **And please do tune in to HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORY becuase i really plan on finishing this story**. Thank You!

**Stay safe.:)**

_**Love, 13ismynumber**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey, I made this chapter just for you, yes you! You have waited, right? HAHAHA! I soooo love this chapter. Hope you will too. BTW, what they are wearing will be posted on my profile. ONLY FOR THE GIRLS. Just imagine them in that dress. I found it online, while I was writing. LOL. I love multi-tasking.:)) HAHAHA. Anyway, so just like...view my profile and see what they wear! LOVE YOU ALL.  
_

**Enjoy!**

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Complicated Love Stories**

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because, I know, even if it was just a second, that I've crossed your mind."_

_Mikan Sakura_

* * *

Mikan Sakura was now trying to choose from a variety of cocktail dresses when Misaki shot her a question, "How are you and lover boy?"

Mikan looked at Misaki then at Sumire whose attention was gained because of the question being asked. Sumire then said, "So?? Any progress?"

Mikan cleared her throat and sat on the couch in Sumire's room. "I don't know. All he said that he was willing to wait."

"And we all know that. But what Sumire meant was that, if you...love him already?"

"Me? Love? I—I don't really know. I just like him, _realllllllyyyyy reallllllyyyy_ like him." Mikan explained.

"And? That's it?" Misaki asked expectantly. "I mean, come on, Mikan. Lover boy said, I love you to you and all you did was slide on the hallway." Misaki said with a chuckle. Sumire laughed along as well at the memory.

"Did you talk about it?" Sumire asked.

"Yes." Was Mikan's only reply. Sumire then looked at her in the eyes and said, "I'm sure whatever it is that you talked about, it's either, Natsume felt rejected or just simply content."

Mikan was confused. Surely, Sumire didn't mean that Natsume got rejected by her when Natsume said that what mattered was now. Could he?

"What do you mean, Sumire? I don't understand." Mikan asked. Misaki who was just listening, looked at Sumire as well.

"I mean, have you ever thought of what Natsume might have felt when you said you just, really, really like him? Have you thought how much it affected him when, you didn't say you love him too?" Sumire asked. She knows that she wasn't just supposed to corner her cousin like this but Mikan needed to realize something.

Which is that Natsume may not be around forever and that it's now or never.

"I know I am in no position to tell you this because I haven't figured things out with Koko, but mine and yours, they're both very different situations. Mine has assurance that he feels something for me, while yours...that's just a different case." Sumire continued.

"He said that what matters was now...that he loves me...and that I at least feel something for him."Mikan said, for her it was an explanation. She was hell confused!

Sumire then picked up her dress and was ready to enter her bathroom. She then said, "Then I am glad to hear that."

Sumire turned the knob and pushed open the door. As she reached for the switch she heard Mikan say, "Did I—did I just reject Natsume's love for me?"

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru just got her outfit ready on her bed. And as she prepared herself for a bath, she heard a knock on the door. _'It better not be Nogi or Hyuuga.'_

As she turned the knob and slowly opened the door, it revealed her mom holding a tray filled with ice cream and bowls for two.

"I was just wondering, since its three hours before the party, maybe we can talk?" Her mom said as she lifted the tray.

Hotaru opened her door wider and said, "Sure. I guess it won't kill me to have a talk." Then she showed a small smile.

Her mom then entered with a smile as she placed the tray at the nearest table. She then scooped ice cream for the both of them and handed them to Hotaru who was now at her bed sitting.

"Ruka seemed like a fine gentleman."Amanda started.

"Is that really how you wanted to start your speech, mom? 'Cause let me tell you, you are having the wrong introduction."Hotaru said as she digs in into her ice cream.

Amanda smiled and giggled at how her daughter acts when the said boy's name was said. It's as if she was a kid once again, getting irritated when she didn't things her way.

"I know that you may not have been able to grow up in a family the way any normal child should be. But it doesn't mean that you should stop yourself from loving someone."Amanda said seriously as she looked at Hotaru in the eyes.

"Mom...I don't love Ruka. _I hate him_."Hotaru said with a low chuckle.

"Sweetie, stop pushing yourself too hard. Stop putting walls around you to stop people from entering since you're afraid of getting hurt. It's how you grow...its how you stand up from falling too many times. And then when you look back at things, you'll just laugh and be happy that you were able to get through those hard times.

"Hotaru, Ruka...you may not believe what he feels for you. But trust me, if you would give him a chance—"

Amanda was cut off by Hotaru's hurt voice, "a chance? A chance to what? Hurt me? Hurt me like everybody did. I'm tired, mom. And I just don't want to regret things like I did before."

"Sweetie, whatever your father and brother did to hurt you, it is impossible that Ruka will do the same thing. They made you expect...they made you believe. Your brother, I know he had hurt you and I know that when he left, you felt betrayed. But I want you to follow your heart just like your brother did."

"That's exactly what Ruka is doing!" Hotaru shouted as she let tears fall from her face, "He makes me believe that he's different, and he makes me expect something from him...something from both of _us_. And then what, when fate suddenly interferes, he'll leave me shattered into pieces, just like my brother did. And he won't even give me a fair explanation just like father did.

"But you know what, mom, maybe you're right, maybe he won't be able to break me anymore because, how am I suppose to break when I wasn't even whole to start with?"

Amanda then pursed her lips and got the tray from the table and said, "Maybe, he won't break you like you said he would, maybe, you're just so afraid to see that he might be the only one who could fix you."

With those words said, Amanda left her daughter who cried her eyes out.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Natsume has been staring at the same page of the same book for hours. He didn't know why he was so bothered. Somehow, he felt like the silence was just letting him reminisce of what happened when Mikan Sakura actually came into his life.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Mikan tried to get her hand back but Natsume's grip was tighter than usual. The more she pulls, the more he tightens the grip on her._

_Mikan looked at him and said, "Nat, listen. I know what Sumire told you and…it's true."_

_Natsume then said to her in a whisper, "Mikan, I'm in love with you."_

_"Nat, love? What do you know about love? You're young and so am I. Weren't you the one who were playing with girls? I'm not asking you to play with me too…but I'm not asking you either to take me too seriously." Mikan said in hasty voice. "Nat, I **really, really, really like you** but right now, I can't say that I love you."_

_"We're childhood sweethearts and now don't you see? We belong!" Natsume said desperately._

_"After high school, we will go our separate ways. You'll be a business man and a bachelor. And I will be studying abroad and become the perfect heiress. I'm an heiress, Nat, not a successor. You'll meet many people along the way…and if we really belong together then time will let us be together. But right now, you shouldn't be assuming things like that." Mikan said as she pulled her hand away from him and grabbed her bag she stood up and walked._

_Natsume didn't let her go that easily. He was gonna stop her. He said, "Ever believed that we were destined for each other?!" Mikan didn't look at him but said, "In our world, the business world, destiny doesn't exist." She paused and looked at him with a straight face, "I stopped believing in destiny a long time ago."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Natsume sits up and chuckles to himself, "This one girl got me to say things I would never think of saying even if it was another life time."

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Mikan was in front of her locker, placing her unneeded books and replacing them with the needed ones. She closed her locker slowly and turned, only to see…_

_"Natsume."_

_Natsume raised a brow at her and said, "Yeah?"_

_Mikan bit her tongue. She was supposed to be saying that. Wasn't he supposed to be telling her something? And what happened, last time she checked, they were in a cool off mode!_

_Mikan sighed and said, "What are you doing here?"_

_Natsume looked at her like she said something completely insane. He then muttered, "I'm here to walk you to class, as always."_

_Mikan scratched her back and said, "But…but…but what about yesterday? Don't tell me you ran down the street, got hit by the car, got amnesia and can stand in just a matter of hours, 'cause I am not buyin' it."_

_Natsume rolled his eyes. He pursed his lips into a thin line, thinking of a way to explain things to her. "Let's just forget it."_

_"You can't, **we** can't just forget it." Mikan said, "Natsume you said you** love** me, and I can't return that **love**, doesn't that bother you even one bit?"_

_Natsume ran a hand through his hair and said through gritted teeth, "It does! It bothered me every minute! But what can I do? What can you do about it?"_

_Mikan was silenced. She looked down._

_"Nothing." Natsume answered for her. Natsume closed his eyes and calmed himself, "And I'm okay with that."_

_Mikan looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."_

_"I wanna keep you. I wanna be with you…and maybe, you're right…maybe, we're not really meant to be. But right now, right now is what matters, right?" Natsume said huskily._

_Mikan forced a smile and nodded a little._

_Natsume hugged her tight and said against her hair, "And if it means, living with no assurance that you love me too is what I must go through. That's okay with me."_

_Mikan pulled away and looked at him and said after sighing, "I really, really like you Natsume. I hope you believe that. You mean a lot to me. Right now, I can't afford to lose you."_

_"Then make me stay with you." Natsume whispered._

_Mikan tilted her head to the side and said desperately, "How?"_

_"Kiss me." Natsume demanded._

_He didn't wait for her to respond as he lowered himself and closed their gap. He reached out to her lips and landed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and so did he. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He let her hands disappear into his hair. His mint taste is like a drug to her, once you started you can't stop._

_He bit her lower lip begging for entrance and she obliged. She opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue enter. She played along with his tongue. He explored her mouth not leaving one part untouched. Her strawberry taste is addicting that you can't say no. It's tempting…a temptation that you will willingly take._

_They parted for air. Mikan opened her eyes and smiled at him. Natsume looked at her and hugged her tight once again._

_'Right now, that kiss is the only thing that I'm holding onto…that kiss is the only thing that will keep me going. Take that away from me…and you're taking Mikan as well. I want her…I need her…forever.'_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Natsume stood up and ran a hand through his messy raven hair. He was so frustrated. How did he ever get into this mess? He wasn't suppose to fall in love with his brother's childhood sweetheart. He was just suppose to be there, to protect her, and to make her feel that Natsuke was still with her. And even if that was the case, he can't stop himself from feeling this strongly for Mikan.

And when he finally convinced himself that he was okay, okay with whatever he has with Mikan, that feeling that has been bugging him as he reminisce. That same feeling that he was trying to put at the back of his mind when he was convincing himself that he was okay, that same feeling that he was really happy with what Mikan gave him—a kiss. That feeling that got him in a twist.

_The feeling of rejection_...was causing him to feel frustrated about the fact that he can't do anything about what Mikan feels right now but wait until she realizes that he fell for him as well.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname was playing with his keys as he descended from the stairs. As he heads for the door his brother suddenly comes out of the kitchen door and says, "Where are you going, little brother?"

"Picking up my girlfriend." Kitsuname replied as he halted to face his brother.

"Oh, the pink haired chick? The one who cooked breakfast for you?" Kim paused then said, "The one who cooked you the blueberry pancakes?"

Kitsuname clenched the keys in his hands as he said, "Yes, that girl. That girl that you tricked and thought you can actually pull off poisoning me."

Kim held his hands up and said, "Hey, Kits, I was just fooling around. Besides, I really think she was Hot." Kim then chuckled.

Kitsuname rolled his eyes and said, "And he's mine. So back off, Kim. If you touch even a single strand of hair from her, I'll make sure that you won't be able to have children anymore. Got it?" He glared at Kim and started to walk towards the door.

"Finally getting serious, Casanova? Serious enough to threaten your own brother?"

Kitsuname didn't turn around, he just twisted the knob and opened the door and said, "That was no threat, brother, it was a warning. And yes, I am serious about her. So, don't you dare bother her."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Tsubasa looked at his watch for the hundredth time. It was 6:00 and in 30 minutes he was heading out the door and to Misaki's mansion. As he tightened his gripped around the keys in his hands, he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket.

Tsubasa read who the message was from.

**From:** Misaki Harada

**Message:** _Hey, I'm at Sumire's. Can u pick me here?_

Tsubasa hit the reply and started typing a message for her.

**To: **Misaki Harada

**Message:** _Sure thing, babe._

And as the message sends, he smirked knowing the nickname will piss her off. And his phone vibrated again, and he grabbed it from the table.

**From:** Misaki Harada

**Message:** _Whatev. Let me remind u that I only agreed bcoz u FORCED me. So, dnt call me that. I hate it._

Tsubasa chuckled after reading the message. Oh, how he loved pissing her off. It just makes his day so complete. As he was about to reply, another message was received.

**From:** Sumire Shouda

**Message:** _Keep calling her that, she won't give me my Gucci bag. HAHA._

At this, he raised a brow and replied to Misaki's message first.

**To:** Misaki Harada

**Message:** _You hate a lot of things, babe._

**Message sent.**

**Reply.**

**To:** Sumire Shouda

**Message:** _Sure.:)_

**1 new message.**

**From:** Sumire Shouda

**Message:** _Thanks! Got my Gucci back. Be here in 1hour._

He smiled unconsciously at how childish the cousins were. But even if they were like that, he started growing an attachment to all of them.

**1 new message.**

**From:** Misaki Harada

**Message:** _Whatever, dnt u dare be late. Or else..._

**Reply.**

**To:** Misaki Harada

**Message:** _Or else what, babe? U'll burn me? HAHA._

**1 new message.**

**From: **Misaki Harada

**Message: **_Just be here by 7. Hate u._

**Reply.**

**To:** Misaki Harada

**Message:** _I will. Love u 2, babe._

And with that Tsubasa kept his phone inside his pocket and looked at his watch. 6:30.

_'Time to go...'_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Natsume waited for Mikan outside Sumire's mansion. He got out of his car and leaned back beside the driver's door. He got his phone out and texted.

**To:** Polka

**Message:** _I'm outside. Come on._

**Message sent.**

Natsume wait for a couple of seconds then heard his phone ring. He read the message.

**From:** Polka

**Message:** _Sure.:)_

After reading her message he kept his phone in his pocket and waited for the door to open and reveal a HOT Mikan Sakura.

"Like what you see?" Mikan Sakura was wearing a dress, a dress that showed off her sexy features. And he has to admit he would have to keep a close eye on her during the party.

"Yes. You look **hot**." Natsume said absent minded. Mikan then looked at him with an eye brow raised. Natsume then coughed and said, "You look very beautiful. Really."

Mikan smiled a sweet smile as she walked over to Natsume's car. He opened the door for her and she stepped in. Natsume then went to the other side and entered the car. He started the engine and off they go.

Silence.

"I missed you." Mikan said out of the blue. She really did and she wanted him to somehow feel...warm? All she knows is that she needs to show him that she didn't reject his love for her, she just needed some time to think.

Natsume glanced at her and then smiled, "Me too."

Silence.

Natsume stopped the car and faced her. Mikan was confused, she doesn't understand why he stopped. Another block and they were already at the party, so why stop?

Natsume then pulled her closer to his face as he leaned closer as well. And when they were just inches apart he said, "Just one kiss to tame me for the night."

With that he crashed his lips on hers. At first, Mikan was really shocked and she just froze there. But when she felt some biting her lower lip, she unconsciously opened her mouth and that's when she realized what was happening.

_Natsume Hyuuga couldn't control himself around Mikan Sakura._

When she finally realized that, she kissed back. They started a tongue battle which Natsume eventually won. After some time, Natsume parted from her lips and rested his head on her neck. He kissed her neck a few times and then he started panting. He was breathing her scent.

Mikan panted and rested her head on Natsume's. After a few minutes, Natsume looked up and kissed Mikan but it was just a lingering kiss.

Mikan smiled at him and she pulled away and seated herself properly again. Natsume did so too then he started the engine again.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

**From: **Nonoko

**Message:** _Hey. I'm at the party already, wer r u?_

Yuu Tobita reread the message again and again. So, she really did try to come. A smile was plastered on his face right then and there. He was actually planning on just getting drunk but tonight, things would be different, he guessed.

**Reply.**

**To: **Nonoko

**Message: **_By the food. Ur Cuz throws a great party.:)_

**Message sent.**

**1 new message.**

**From: **Nonoko

**Message:** _Okay. I'll go to wer u r. He even rented the whole hotel for this party. Isn't he great? HAHA._

**Reply.**

**To: **Nonoko

**Message:** _Okay, I'll wait.:)_

Yuu waited for about 3 minutes. He was looking around while drinking some punch. This was some party, he had to admit. As he was about to munch on the food, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he saw Nonoko.

She was just wonderful wearing that dress.

"Hey, you look great." Yuu complimented her with a smile. Nonoko grinned at him.

"So, I guess, you're not mad at me, huh?" Nonoko said looking down at her shoes. Yuu lifted her face with his finger and said, "How can I be mad at a beautiful girl like you?"

With that Nonoko giggled. She was really happy that Yuu understood her...somehow. Yuu offered her a drink but instead of getting another cup, Nonoko just took his and took a sip.

_'I guess, she's becoming very comfortable with me.'_ He thought. "Hey, let's go out for some fresh air? What do you say?" He said with a small smile.

Nonoko just smiled and nodded as Yuu took her hands in his and headed outside.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Tsubasa opened the door for Misaki and offered her his hand. Misaki took at and he helped her out of the car. She took a deep breath and said, "Thanks."

Tsubasa whispered a _'welcome'_ to her. Misaki then straightened her outfit and said, "No, really thanks." Misaki's face was fully of kindness and she was really embarrassed to say these kinds of things to him. She never done this before...not even once in her whole life.

Tsubasa looked confused and said, "For what?" They were heading for the door now but Misaki halted and faced him and said, "For not giving up. I know it must be unbearable to be with me sometimes."

"Unbearably? I don't think so; I think you're really wonderful, Misaki. Not only _'sometimes'_ but all the time." Tsubasa said as he showed a very sincere smile to her. Misaki's eyes lit up and he kissed him on the cheek and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? It's time to party!"

With that Misaki headed for the door. Tsubasa spaced out for a moment. Because at that moment when Misaki said those words, Tsubasa suddenly remembered her.

_'Kendra.'_

Misaki turned around to see Tsubasa just standing there looking at her. She rolled her eyes and shouted at him, "You're not going to just space out on the best party of the year, right?"

Tsubasa was out of his trance and chuckled. And then he heard Misaki giggled and felt her grab his hands. And for the first time, Tsubasa felt really nice holding Misaki's hand...

But...he knew deep inside him, his _guilt_ was slowly killing him.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan and Natsume walked hand in hand through the party. How she felt so happy right now. It wasn't from the mind blowing kiss or the great party; it was because for the first time Mikan Sakura goes to a party with the guy she really likes.

She knew deep down that Natsume had been very patient with her. And she can't thank him enough for that...but somehow, she wished that she could just let him hear what he wanted to hear from her.

_'But that would be wrong. I want to be sure with it. I don't want to force myself, although I know it's selfish of me, I just hope that we'll stay like this much longer.'_ She though as she just stared at him.

Natsume felt Mikan's stare the whole time they were walking and she looked down at her, "Something wrong?"

Mikan's smile grew as she shook her head and said, "No, everything is just perfect."

Natsume smiled as Mikan tiptoed to reach his lips. And he leaned down to capture hers. Although it was just a moment, Natsume felt really happy. Although it was wrong to make out right outside the door of the party, he didn't care. They didn't care.

It just felt so right.

Natsume pulled away and smirked. "I knew it. You just can't resist me."

Mikan hit his arm playfully and stuck a tongue out and replied, "You wish. You're the one who can't control himself around me."

And with that, Natsume just can't resist and neared her once again but a voice interrupted them, "Are you going to make out all night or are you going to enjoy the party of the year?"

It was Hotaru and her cold aura...with Ruka.

Mikan laughed and Natsume just shook his head playfully and looked at Ruka with a smirk. Hotaru passed them by who was being followed by Ruka silently.

Natsume nudged Ruka and said, "So, is she back with her ice wall?"

Ruka rolled his eyes at the comment of his best friend and said, "Sadly, yes. But of course, I have a plan. I always do." And then Ruka grinned at Natsume. Then Mikan popped out of Natsume's side and said, "And she always has toruin your whole plan with her remarks."

Natsume chuckled and nodded a little. Ruka glared at the couple and entered the party looking around to see if the Ice Queen can be easily spotted.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname and Anna were seated silently inside the car. They had a huge problem. Kitsuname's car overheated and now they were stuck in the middle of the street. Kitsuname has already called for help.

It was a good thing Koko was planning on riding his Limo to the party with Sumire...which means, they have enough room for two.

"I am so sorry." Kitsuname said for the hundredth time tonight as he hit the steering wheel.

Anna looked at her with reassuring eyes and said, "It's okay. I mean, I like this...just seating here with you." Anna then looked at Kitsuname trying to read his expression. She saw how frustrated he was. She reached out to touch his face and she felt him relax.

"You look really pretty on that dress...and I wanted to show you off to everyone. I guess, that would just have to wait." Kitsuname replied as he touched Anna's hand that was resting on his cheek.

"The party is just starting, we have enough time."Anna said reassuringly, "don't worry, I'm fine sitting here. The party can wait."

Kitsuname removed the hand on his face and pulled her closer. She kissed her forehead and said, "I like this, just having you near me. Maybe we can do this some other time. You know, get away from the city for a while."

Anna's face lit and she said with happiness, "I would love that. Maybe we can go to the beach and swim. And when the night comes, we can just lie down and watch the stars. I've never done that before."

Kitsuname watched as she happily said things that she wanted to do with him. And he finally knew, he was starting to bring Anna out of her shell. He smiled to himself and unconsciously touched Anna's chin and brought his lips to hers.

Anna who was blabbing didn't notice this until he was too close and it was too late to protest. Kitsuname was now kissing her. But this time, it was gently and it was just a lingering kiss. When he pulled away from her, he looked like a lost kid. And so she just smiled at him.

"Were you even listening to me? Or were you just planning to kiss me?"Anna said teasingly followed by a giggle.

"I was listening. And we'll have a time for everything you want to do." Kitsuname whispered to her.

"Promise?" Anna said with a small smile.

Kitsuname smirked and intertwined his hands with hers and said, "Promise."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan and Natsume have met with the others except, Anna, Kits, Sumire, and Koko. So after going around to see who was there, Mikan sat down at one of the tables and asked Natsume if he could get her a drink from a table nearby.

Natsume stood up and got them both some punch, Mikan just stared at him. As if trying to figure him out. When he returned, he said, "There are more beverages there with alcohol. Don't get drunk."

"Then why are you telling me there are more if I can't even get drunk?" Mikan said with stifled giggle and a raised brow.

"For you to avoid them. I don't want to bring home a girl who is drunk. Got it?" Said to her in teasing manner. Mikan just rolled her eyes and drank what he got her.

After a minute of silence, Mikan looked at Natsume who was just looking at a group of people who were dancing. She then said, "I'm sorry."

Natsume looked at her with a confused look as if asking her to explain further. And she did, "I'm sorry if i ever made you feel rejected or something like that. I know I must confuse you a lot."

Natsume just grinned at her and rubbed her cheeks with his thumb and said, "I understand, don't worry."

"What I want you to know is, I do feel something for you, but i just don't feel so strongly for as you do for me." Mikan explained again.

"MIkan, I understand." Natsume repeated with a smile and pecked her lips. "Now come on, let's dance." Natsume pulled her up and started pulling her towards the crowd of people who were dancing with the loud music.

Mikan rolled her eyes and followed him. They dance until the song was first song was finished. Then when the next song played, it was slow song. Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and dance with the song.

Natsume smiled at her and watched as she closed her eyes and just let her body move with his. And before she even opened her eyes to look at him with so much passion she said, **"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because, I know, even if it was just a second, that I've crossed your mind."**

* * *

**Hello!**

_Hey everyone. I know how much you all wanted to kill me...SO I made this chapter extra long 13 pages!:)) hahaha!!! Okay. so my explanation is...I'm busy. Well at least I was. i do hope that you understand. School just ended and summer is here. And I am looking for a summer job. But I do promise you that i will work hard to finish the next chapters. I am starting the next chapter right now. Thank for not burning me. And please do stay and wait for my next chapters. I want to finish this story. Thank you!  
_

_ I hoped you like it. Many sweetness in there.:) I love this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed in my past chapters, i shall continue writing this for all of you._

**_REVIEW!_**

**Stay Safe.:)**

_**Love,**_

_**13ismynumber**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! So, yeah I was supposed to update this tomorrow but... I guess, none of you will complain if it came a little bit earlier, right? hahaha!!! So I'm going to a party later, and get drunk. So while I enjoy the party, enjoy this chapter! 6, 537 words all for you!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all! Enjoy.

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to my CLIQUER friend, _

**_PATRIZIA SAMONTE!_**

_Happy Birthday, Patita!_

_I love you always!_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**I Win the Battle, I Win the War**

_"And I finally found someone who will catch me when I fall."_

_Nonoko Ogasawara_

* * *

Nonoko followed Yuu slowly and as they reach the garden at the back of the hotel. They have already met with the rest when they were heading out the door. They will be back soon. They just needed to talk.

They just stood there, Yuu looking at her and Nonoko looking at the sky. "I know that you probably want an explanation." Nonoko muttered then looked at him, "And I know that you probably wont understand."

Yuu then touched her arm and said, "So, why did you leave?"

Nonoko took a deep breath and said, "My dad wanted to see me. I'm not going to prolong this, I want us to enjoy this party. So, well. He said, that he wants me to be the successor to our company."

Yuu smiled and hugged her, "Then that's great. I am so happy for you." Nonoko moved away and looked at him with sad eyes then she said, "Yuu, that means I have to stay in New York with him and study what I need to know to handle the business in the future."

And that was when Yuu finally understood what Nonoko was talking about—they will have to part. Yuu took her hands in his and said, "When are you going to leave?"

"I don't know yet. He said I'll just have to wait and be prepared for everything that he throws at me." Nonoko said looking at their intertwined hands.

Yuu pulled her closer to him. He closed the gap between their faces and when he was just inches apart from her lips, he said, "Then we'll just have to make each moment count."

And with that Yuu kissed Nonoko on the lips…_making each moment count._

* * *

**High School Sweatheart by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname and Anna were now with Koko and Sumire. And as they sat there in silence, Sumire was fiddling with her dress. And somehow, the noise it made irritated Anna.

"S, stop doing that!" Anna scolded her. Sumire looked up at he cousin and looked at what she was pointing out at her. Sumire let go of her dress and heaved a sigh. Koko looked at her and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Everyone in the limo looked at her expectantly and then she spoke, "I'm nervous. What if no one votes for my dress? What if her dress is prettier than me? Or worse what if we have the same dress!?"

Anna giggled at how childish her cousin was. "Sumire, I thought you said, you were used to this? It Girl of 5 countries, remember?"

"I know. But…I don't know. Somehow, the feeling of doing it the first time again and again just never leaves me. I just needed reassurance I guess." Sumire said as she looked at her hands on her lap.

Kitsuname coughed and Koko looked at him. Anna was currently comforting her cousin so she didn't notice them. Kitsuname threw a look at Koko as saying _'Do something!'_ and Koko just nodded and rolled his eyes.

What will Koko do anyway? He has never been in this situation before. All he knew before was the girl he will bring to a party will just show off and be good enough to stand beside Japan's It Boy. But he never actually had been in the position of doing something for someone…especially a girl like Sumire.

"Well. Maybe this will help." Anna said. Everyone looked at her as she continued, "Just think, what if the guy that you met in the library is there? That would just be great!"

Sumire's face lit up a little as she gave Anna a small smile and said, "Yeah, that would be great."

When Koko heard this, he felt like he was just stepped on again and again. Wasn't this supposed to be his night with Sumire? Then why is she expecting to be with him—a guy she barely even knew? And it hurts so bad that he just can't say anything.

Kitsuname looked at Koko and saw how much pain he was in. And so, he did what any good friend would do and said, "Sumire, I doubt that guy will show up. Popular kids only are there in the party. Remember that."

Anna glared at Kitsuname for saying that. He just gave her an innocent look, and she just rolled her eyes at him. Kitsuname smiled at Koko and he mouthed a _'thanks'_ to his friend.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Aoi got out of the Limo that was sent to her home, wondering if it was her brother who got it for her or somebody else. As the driver helps her out, she felt the nervousness in her grow.

She stood up and walked to the entrance of the hotel. When she entered she looked around at the placed, only to be disturbed by a voice. "I hope you'll enjoy this party."

She looked at her right only to see Yoichi leaning against the wall. Aoi's face suddenly pulled a confused look. Yoichi walked towards her and said, "Did you like the limo? I don't really know if you like white but I do, so I made arrangements for a white limo to pick you up."

"That was you? Why?" Aoi's little whisper was heard.

Yoichi looked at her and took her arm in his and said, _"Because tonight, I'll be your Knight in Shining Armore, Princess."_

Yoichi lead her to the entrance of the party. Aoi just looked at him amaze. She realized that even though he seemed so different, even if he changed a lot, he would still have that moment that he would not faze to amaze her. And deep inside, although she would never admit it, she loved how he does it.

"And tonight, Princess, we'll make the prince regret what he did to you." When Aoi heard this, she feared of whatever plan Yoichi had in mind. She knew that tonight will be a long night and it will not end well…at least not for Reo.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

**Write new message…**

**To:** ItGirlS

**Message:** _S. wer the hell r u? Britany is here. She said u chickend out._

Misaki typed as fast as she can. Britany can really be a pain in the ass when she wanted to be.

Misaki was waiting for Tsubasa to return with their drinks. It was her 4th drink for the evening and Tsubasa was getting worried for her. As he placed the drink in front of her he said, "Are you planning on getting drunk tonight, babe?"

"Kind of. Its been a long time since I've been drunk. How about you?" Misaki said as she took a sip from her glass.

Tsubasa drank from his cup and said, "I've been drunk but only with friends, never with dates. You know, they can take advantage of this handsome face." Tsubasa laughed at his own remark.

Misaki rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Good to hear you don't go and have sex when you're drunk."

"Why are you jealous, babe? 'Cause you know, I got eyes only for you." Tsubasa said teasingly as closed their gap. Misaki leaned in and said, "And what if I am? And stop with the sexy talk, it doesn't suit you."

Tsubasa chuckled and leaned back again, "You're playful tonight…or is it just the alcohol that's taking over?"

"No, I'm just really nice to you tonight." Misaki paused then continued, "Don't you like it?"

"I like it…but I also like it when you're feisty." Tsubasa said. Misaki looked at him with a playful but irritated look and said, "I'm still feisty, especially when I'm drunk." And she drank the last remains of her glass.

Tsubasa took the glass from her hand and said, "No more drinks for you, **Misaki**." He said it with a stern voice. Misaki was taken aback. She bit her lip before saying, "Why?"

Tsubasa placed her glass a little far away from her reach and said, "I like it when you're feisty…but that's only for me. If you do it here, other guys might just steal you away."

"And you can't do anything about it, huh?" Misaki said in a daring manner. Tsubasa glared at her and said, "I can. No one steals something from me and gets away with it."

Misaki grabbed her glass while he was glaring at her and as she stood up she said, "Then I wanna see you try." And with that she headed for the bar and got another drink for herself. Tsubasa then stood up and followed her.

_'What Misaki wants Misaki gets.'_ He thought to himself silently.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

1 new message.**

**From:** M. H.

**Message:**_ S. wer the hell r u? Britany is here. She said u chickened out._

Sumire's eyes narrowed as she pressed the reply button and typed.

**Reply.**

**To. **M. H.

**Message: **_I'll be there. Just wait._

Oh how Sumire Shouda hated Britany.

Kitsuname and Anna had already went out and a hand was stuck out for her to accept. Sumire looked up to see Koko smiling down at her. She accepted his hand and the two walked silently to the entrance of the hotel.

Koko halted and faced her and said what made her heart warm, "You look perfect tonight, Sumire."

Sumire froze there…because she felt something. She felt that spark. She felt that spark that she was trying to ignore every single time she was with Koko and now its back with just a few words from him.

Sumire felt herself breathe lightly as she said, "Thanks." Looking into his eyes, as if searching for some assurance that he didn't felt what she felt because if he did, then whatever Anna said about the Library Guy must have hurt him real bad.

Koko just grinned and grabbed his hand and started to walk again. Sumire walked silently a little behind him. She didn't know what to do…because the one thing she feared was visible in his eyes…at least, even if it was just a second he saw it in his eyes.

And so she stopped and did what she never thought she would ever do in her whole life. She asked… _"Do you like me?"_

And Koko froze to where he was. As Koko was about to answer a phone ring was heard. Both looked at Sumire's bag. Sumired irritated because of the interruption just got her phone out as quickly as possible.

Koko heaved a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready. And like he planned, he will never tell her because of their friendship. They're friends…just friends. And he has to keep that in mind. Always.

**1 new message.**

**From:** GossipGirl

**Message:** _Looks like ItGirl S is nowhere to be found. Wer r u, S? If S doesn't show up soon FormerItGirl B will just have to win this battle. Good Luck, S. U'll need it._

"Ugh. Come on, It Boy. Gossip Girl is looking for me. And by the looks of it, she sent to everyone. Did you receive it?" Sumire said as she pulled Koko with her.

"I think so, I felt my phone vibrate. Anyway, I hope you're ready 'cause I am." Koko said reassuringly with that goofy grin of his.

Sumire prepared a smile and said, "I was born ready." With that said, Sumire and Koko entered the party.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru was just sitting there and looking at the food that Ruka brought her. They have been like this ever since Ruka picked her up from her house—silent. After their last encounter, everything was just awkward.

So here was Ruka just eating non stop of chips. And then he would drink some punch from time to time. And then eat again. Will they be like this the whole party?

"Listen," Both said. They just looked at each other then Ruka said, "Okay. You go first."

"Okay," Hotaru paused, "What I said the last time, I meant it but I don't think you deserve how harsh it was."

Ruka smiled his charming and said, "Apology accepted." Hotaru raised an elegant brow and said, "I wasn't _apologizing_. I was _explaining_ my side."

Ruka just chuckled and played along saying, "Sure you were." Hotaru rolled her eyes and drank from her glass. "So, you were saying, bunnyboy?"

"I thought we got rid of those nicknames, Ice Queen?" Ruka teased and she glared. He cleared his throat then finally said, "I don't get you. You said that this will be all over when you smile. But I don't even know what you want or what makes you happy. Everything seems to irritate you. At least, everything that I do."

Hotaru looked away and to the people dancing. She breathed and said, "I don't hate everything you do…I just don't know how to react to it. To be honest, I'm happy that you're really working hard to get myn attention…but…" Hotaru stopped.

Ruka's brows furrowed and he said, "But?"

"But I'm so happy that it seems so wrong. I don't know, you confuse me." Hotaru continued. Ruka breathed and touched the tip of his nose as he said, "How do I confuse you? When in fact, you're the one who confuse me."

"I don't know if this was still part of the game or you're really getting serious. And that's what I fear, you just think this is a game." Hotaru's voice had gotten small as she said the last part. She looked down on her lap only to look up again with Ruka's hand touching her face to look at him.

Ruka closed their gap and said, "I am serious. Serious enough to make myself look like a fool in front of everyone just for you to see me." And before Hotaru can react, Ruka kissed her passionately. He didn't expect her to respond but she did.

When he asked for entrance she obliged. It wasn't a rough kiss like the rest that Ruka used to have with the other girls he played with but rather this kiss was gentle. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted her to trust him.

As they pulled apart, Hotaru breathed heavily but managed to say, "I trust you." Ruka smiled and still not pulling away from her face, their faces were just inches away as he said, "Good, 'cause I'm never letting you go."

And Ruka Nogi kissed Hotaru Imai once again.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Yoichi was a good host. He's parties were really great but this party by far, is the best. But its getting late and it's time to start the reason of why he threw this party in the first place—revenge.

He carried two glasses of alcohol, one for him and one for Aoi. As he sat beside her on the couch a little far away from where the people were, he gave her the other glass. Aoi looked at but accepted it anyway.

"Is this alcohol? I don't drink, sorry." Aoi said as she tried to give it back to him. Yoichi looked at her then at the glass and said, "One glass of alcohol won't hurt. Just drink it and no more."

Aoi looked at him before having a taste. And then she took a deep breath and just jug it all down. She showed a face of disgust as she gave the glass to him. Yoichi chuckled at how innocent Aoi can be.

"I need you to do me a favour." Yoichi started. "Can you ask Lil to come? Don't tell her, it was me asking for her. Just tell her you want company or something."

Aoi was not feeling good at his request and so she asked, "Why? Is she part of your revenge?"

Yoichi just shrugged and said, "Yes, but the outcome depends on how Reo will react. If he reacts in a good way, then let's just say, Lil will be part of our world." Aoi looked at him and then said, "And if he doesn't react in a good way, what happens to Lil?"

Yoichi now stared at her and show her seriousness. Then he whispered, "Then Lil will get hurt." Aoi was shocked and mad. How can he just risk Lil's feelings like that as if they were never friends? But before Aoi can reply he said, "Either way, I will find a way to make Lil come here, even in her pajamas.

"So, what do you say?" Yoichi said now looking at her expectantly. Aoi's breathing stopped. She has to do this, or else Yoichi will drag Lil there and she will really get hurt and embarrassed.

Aoi grabbed her phone and said to him, "If things don't work out in a good way, don't you ever show your face to me again." She glared at him then typed.

**Write new message…**

**To: **Lil

**Message: **_Hey, can u lyk go here at the party? Its not dat far from ur house. Just want some company. Pls.:(_

Yoichi smirked when she finished. She leaned on her ear and whispered, "Even if things don't work out, in the end, Reo will get what he deserved. And deep down you know that you wanted this too."

Aoi gulped because he was right. She somehow wanted someone to show Reo that the world doesn't revolve around him and that someone can bring him down. But in order to do that sacrifices must be made.

And the first sacrifice is Lil.

**1 new message.**

**From:** Lil

**Message:** _Sure. I wasn't doing anything anyway. I'll be there._

Aoi showed Yoichi the reply. And then they were silent. When Lil comes, Yoichi starts the plan. But as he looked at Aoi at his side, he knew that she regretted ever doing the favour. And he felt bad because he gave her no choice.

But he knew that what he was doing now will all be worth it in the end…because he was doing this all for her.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire and Koko were having fun. They were dancing and when the DJ played the next song, they planned on just drinking some alcohol. But before that could happen, Britany appeared before them.

"So you finally though of appearing. I though you chickened out." Britany said with sarcasm. Sumire smiled at her and said, "Nice to see you too, B."

Britany placed her hand on her hips and said, "Don't call me B. We're not friends." Then she glared at her. Sumire rolled her eyes and smiled brightly at her.

"Sure we're not. But will your 'friends' tell you that I saw someone wearing the same dress as you?" Sumire said then she smirked at her.

Britany was shocked, then she composed herself. "You're only saying that because my dress is prettier than yours."

Sumire laughed at her remark. "Excuse me. But for your information, I saw someone wearing the same dress as yours only in a different color."

"Then show it to me, wannabee." Britany said in an icy tone. Sumire smiled at her and pointed to her cousin, Nonoko. Britany looked at her dress then at Nonoko. She was furious.

**Write new message…**

**To:** GossipGirl

**Message:**_ Britany is wearing the same dress as Nonoko Ogasawara. But guess what, Nonoko had that dress especially made. So does that mean, Britany stole the design? I tell u, Britany just lost dis battle._

Sumire kept her phone as Britany faced her. "It doesn't matter. No one knows that we have the same dress. Therefore, the voting is still on the go."

Sumire chuckled and said, "Oh really? Just wait…I'm sure Gossip Girl knows."

**1 new message.**

**From:** GossipGirl

**Message:** _Oh no! Better run B coz by the looks of it, BadGirl N is mad. U stole her dress. Yes, people, FormerItGirl B has the same dress as BadGirl N. But N got it especially made for her…at least that's what the source told me. Congratulations, ItGirl S, u just won this round. Have Fun. Tata._

Britany cannot believe her eyes. Gossip Girl just declared her lost and embarrassed her for stealing the design of Nonoko's dress. She just have to get out of here.

"Go on, B. Run. I just won this battle." Sumire said proudly. Britany stomped her feet and said, "You might have won the battle but I win the war."

"At least you're no starfish." Koko finally said. Sumire and he laughed at his remark. Briatny glared at the both of them. Before she stomped off, Sumire took this chance to say, "Yeah right, _starfish_. I always win."

Sumire and Koko high fived…like what any normal best friends would do.

_'Best friends…' _Sumire thought again. She remembered what she said earlier. She was going to get answers tonight. She said earlier anyway, so what's the difference of saying it again, right?

"Koko." Sumire said. Saying his name like that, Sumire felt that spark again. Koko looked at her with a smile.

"About what I said earlier, do you remember?" Sumire asked.

Koko remembered but he wasn't ready. So he tried to avoid it. "You said a lot earlier. Can't remember." Koko lied smoothly.

Sumire thought that she would let this go…at least for tonight. Tonight she's going to enjoy the party and her victory. Two more battles and this is over.

Koko was still smiling at her, waiting for her to say something. Sumire just looked at him and forced a smile and said, "Never mind. Let's just enjoy the party."

Koko was relieved. With a deep breath, he got them some punch and just enjoyed the party like she said.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**Mikan and Natsume were really enjoying. Everyone noew knows that they were really a couple but of course, Luna won't just sit around and watch them have all the fun.

"Hey, I'll just go get us some punch." Natsume said as he stood up. Mikan just nodded her head. And as she watched Natsume from the back, Luna appeared with her hands on her hips.

"So, you really are a couple, huh?" Luna said in an icy tone. Mikan just smiled at her and replied, "Yes, we are."

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Look, just be careful. Natsume may be around now, but he won't be around forever. The next thing you know, he'll be out of your grasp."

Mikan just shook her head as she said, "Luna, just because it didn't work out with you, it means it won't work out with me and him. You're just really bitchy. While I'm not. _Sorry_." She said the last part pure of sarcasm.

Luna glared at her and saw Natsume come back with two cups. "Just don't say I didn't warn you. Sooner or later, Natsume's gonna break your little heart." Then Nastume arrived and said, "What do you want, Luna?"

"Oh, nothing, just having a chat with your girlfriend," She said. "Well I better get going. Don't want to ruin your moment." With that she left.

Natsume sat down beside Mikan and asked, "What was that all about?" Mikan just shrugged and said, "She's just jealous that we're together now. She said, you're going to break my little heart."

Natsume raised a brow and drank from his cup. Mikan then touched his face and said, "But I know you won't. I trust you. I mean, you won't keep secrets from me, right?"

Natsume froze. She looked at Mikan who was looking at him expectantly. He then whispered, "Right." Then saw Mikan smile brightly

Natsume remembered why he was doing this in the first place._ 'For my brother.'_ He thought. How he wished he could tell her. But everything was perfect now, will he really say that and ruin everything? No, he won't because that will be just stupid of him.

Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

As long as his friends shut their mouths…everything will be perfect. And besides, his friends have secrets too.

He brushed of all those thoughts at the back of his mind. He was going to enjoy this party with the woman he loves. Everything that he thought was part of the past. And he said it himself, what matters was now.

_'What matters is right now. Right now.' _Was his last thought.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**Misaki was dizzy. Really dizzy. She lost count on the 10th glass that she drank. Tsubasa was now at her side and telling her to stop.

"Ugh. I can't bring you home like this." Tsubasa complained. He was currently with Anna and Kitsuname.

"Her mom won't mind if she just stayed over your place. We'll just text her using her phone." Anna explained as she tried to find her phone in Misaki's purse.

**Write new message…**

**To:** Mom

**Message:**_ I'm not going home tonight, Mom. Be back in the morning. Don't wait up._

"And her mom will be okay with that, you didn't even tell her where she will be." Kitsuname said. Anna sighed and said, "Her mom got used to her always roaming around. The next thing you know, she'll be in California partying like there was no tomorrow."

**1 new message.**

**From:** Mom

**Message:** _Okay, honey. Just be sure to stay here in Japan._

Anna showed them her reply and said, "See? Misaki doesn't like staying at home so she's usually somewhere around the globe."

Tsubasa then lifted Misaki up and held her purse. He looked at the couple and said, "I'm bringing her home to my house. I don't think she'll stop drinking." With that they both left.

As Tsubasa opened the door for Misaki, he heard her say something, "You know, if you weren't a playboy, maybe I will stop being in denial and say _I love you too_."

Tsubasa felt himself stop breathing. He closed his eyes and the door. And as he entered the car he said to her, "That's the alcohol talking, Misaki. Just sleep, I'll bring you home to my place."

Tsubasa looked over at Misaki to see her face. Her eyes were already closed but she still managed to mumble something, "My home is hell." Tsubasa didn't understand why she just said that but right now, he just needed to bring her to a bed and let her rest.

**1 new message.**

**From:** Mom

**Message:** _Honey, you need to get home now. Your dad will be here tomorrow morning!_

But no one saw that message…as Tsubasa headed for the road and Misaki fast asleep.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**Lil entered the party and looked around for Aoi. She has never been into these kind of parties, only social gathering. No wonder she was a loser.

Aoi then spotted Lil and ran to her, "You came!" Aoi said in a cheery voice.

"Of course, I did. Anyway, where's your date, Yoichi?" Lil said in a shout. The music was really laud, at least for her it was. Aoi looked over the couch and pointed at Yoichi who was sitting.

_'oh'_ was all Lil said. Aoi brought her over to Yoichi and said, "Yoichi I'm sure you remember Lil." Yoichi looked up and smirked. "Of course. I will never forget Lil." Yoichi said in a playful manner.

Then he stood up and grabbed Lil by the arm and said, "There's someone I want you to meet." Then he dragged her. Aoi who was stunned at what was going on, could only follow slowly behind them.

Yoichi stopped in front of the table at where Reo was. Reo was currently with a group of girls and was flirting. Yoichi then said, "Reo, I'm sure you've met Lil."

Aoi then grabbed Yoichi's other arm and whispered harshly, "I'm sure there's no need for this. Stop it."

Yoichi looked at Aoi and said, "Yeah, sure, sorry." He then let go of Lil and the two girls started to go and get lost in the crowd.

Yoichi smirked. "Reo, aren't you going to chase your girlfriend?" The girls looked at Reo. How could someone so famous have a girlfriend that looked like…trash? Reo glared at him and said, "She's not."

"Right. Okay." Yoichi said and left and searched for the two girls. He was searching for them in the crowd of people. But still she found not even a single strand of hair. He then averted his gaze to where he was sitting with Aoi and found them there.

He walked over to them as fast as he could. Aoi looked at him innocently and Lil did the same. Yoichi smiled and said, "Lil, this time there is really someone I want you to meet."

Yoichi looked past his shoulder and motioned someone to come to him. A guy who was as tall as he was with dark brown hair and golden eyes stood in front of them. He was handsome…model handsome.

"_Silver_ meet Lil and my girlfriend, Aoi." Yoichi said with a grin. Aoi's eyes widened at what Yoichi said. Oh, he is so going to get it later. Lil on the other hand was just there looking at the perfect guy.

"Nice to meet you two." the one called Silver said. But having a husky voice wasn't the odd thing, it was because he was looking at Lil the whole time.

"Well, Aoi and I will just go and get some drinks. Silver, I hope you don't mind accompanying Lil?" Yoichi said.

Silver grinned and waved a hand at them as if shooing them away and said, "Take your time."

When Aoi and Yoichi were at the bar stand, Aoi looked at him sternly and said, "Care to explain what that was all about?"

"Silver likes Lil. You see Silver goes to our school, and he had this huge crush with Lil ever since anyone can remember. But no one knows he's Silver, the model. All they know is Knight the silent guy in Reo's group." Yoichi explained ordering them drinks.

"Does Reo know he's Silver?" Aoi asked accepting the drink Yoichi gave her again. She didn't realize it was alcohol.

"I don't think so." Yoichi paused, "Anyway, now, I did both a favour. They look good together."

Aoi looked at him quizzically and said, "And how does is this any help with you plot?" Yoichi just smirked at her and leaned down on her ear and whispered, "Remember when I kissed you because I was jealous?"

Aoi blushed like a tomato. She didn't want to remember that. "Y—yeah?"

"Well, jealousy goes a long way." Yoichi then leaned back again and drank his alcohol. Aoi just looked at him and tried to understand his words. Somehow, she started understanding what Yoichi was doing.

He was protecting her…even if it means, sacrificing everybody else.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**Nonoko and Yuu were outside again. In an odd matter, they both don't like noisy places. So from time to time they would escape the party and go at the back garden of the hotel. Yuu looked at the stars and said, "You said that something happened to why you were no longer the silent type."

Nonoko looked at him then away. She didn't really think he would remember that. Yuu looked at her expectantly then said, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'm just curious, anyway." Then he looked up again.

While he enjoyed the silence, Nonoko was drowning in it. She promised she was going to be honest with him. And she would. She would…

"When my mother died, Anna and I were taken under our grandmamma. And we couldn't protest even though how much we wanted it." She paused to look up at the sky, "And as time goes by, Grandmamma was becoming cruel and strict to Anna. And all I can do was pray to my Mother that she was here to save us.

"But then Mikan told me the most bitter thing anyone can say, _'your mom's never gonna be here to save you. So if I were you, I'll do something about it.'_ Although I was hurt, I realized that what she said was the truth.

"So, one day when Anna accidentally hit an expensive vase and Grandmamma was so mad, I stood up and said, 'stop getting mad at petty little things. It's just a vase.' Grandmamma was so mad; she grounded me for 2 months. But it was worth it. I knew how to stand up on my own.

"I know that its just a small thing but…ever since my mom's death, it seemed like everybody turned their backs on me and my sister. And that the only people we can rely on is ourselves." Nonoko said in a sad manner. But it's a surprise that she wasn't crying at all.

Yuu hugged her from the behind and whispered to her, "You can rely on me." Nonoko turned and said, "I know. And I really appreciate that."

Yuu kissed her temple and just hugged her tightly. Nonoko then pulled away from him and said in a whisper like the wind, **"And I finally found someone who will catch me when I fall."**

* * *

Hey! So, the chapter ends here. I am so back! Anyway, hopefully I will get drunk tonight so in the morning I can tell you what Misaki feels! Hahahaha!!! It's my Birthday gift to my friends, She's been like wishing to see me drunk for a long while now. So i said, why not?:))

Anyway, please stay tuned!

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

_Stay Safe.:)_**

Love,

13 is my number


	22. Chapter 22

Hey. I have updated. Anyway, please do read the author's note below...you know after you read this awesome chapter. I love this chapter although this is shorter than the last one, i just love it!:)) HAHAHA. This is mostly TSUBASA&MISAKI.:)

Anyway, go on and read. Enjoy!:)

* * *

_I dedicate this chapter to:_

**Ninastylee**

_for being very dedicated to remind me of the details in my story!_

_Thank you so much, **Ninastylee**.:)_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Past Bites too**

_"Once upon a time words never hurt me, change never killed me, love never broke me, fear never shook me and my hope never faded away. I never broke down and I was happy. Yeah…once upon a time."_

_Misaki Harada_

* * *

To wake up beside Tsubasa Andou was unexpected. Misaki Harada has used all her might to shout at the top of her lungs the moment she saw him. But Tsubasa clamped hand on her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Shouldn't you be having a hangover, damn woman!"

Misaki blushed remembering what happened last night. Okay, so she didn't really remember anything she said while she was drunk just before it. She tried to look around the room for a watch and when she didn't find any she ask, "What time is it, anyway?"

Tsubasa grabbed his phone from the bedside table and said, "Eight in the morning. And by the way, it's Sunday, so please, let me sleep." Tsubasa fell on his bed once again and closed his eyes.

He felt Misaki shifting in his bed and opened an eye to look at her. She was grabbing her phone from the bedside table. When she stopped moving she looked at her phone and her eyes widened.

**25 Missed Calls**

**20 Messages**

Misaki looked through her inbox and through her calls and found out it was all from her mom. She also read the first message she sent her.

**From:** Mom

**Message:** _Honey, you need to get home now. Your dad will be here tomorrow morning!_

And then she felt her world stop. Her dad was coming home today! She read through the others and found out that her dad was furious that she still wasn't home. She stood up quickly only to find out she wasn't in her dress but in on of the pyjamas. She guessed it belonged to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa stood up and watched as she tried to look for her shoes and purse. Then she said, "You have to bring me home! My dad's home and he will kill me." He started to walk towards the bathroom and said, "Fine. I'll take a bath first, okay?"

Misaki just looked at him and started grabbing her things. She then sat down on one of the couches and thought about calling her mom. She dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello?"_ Said her mom. She sighed and said, "Mom. It's me. I'm coming home in about an hour."

_"Misaki, your dad is angry. Please, come home. You need to explain a lot of things to him. Where are you anyway?"_

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I'm still in Japan. And I don't need to explain anything to him, mom. He never did to us, so why bother?"

_"Misaki Harada, you will treat your father with respect."_ Her mom said sternly. Misaki clenched her fists and stood up, "Why? He hasn't been around for so many years. I don't even understand why he suddenly came here! All we know is, he's been doing work but we both know we don't believe that crap, mom. He could be with someone else like he used to."

_"He said, he just missed us, he wanted to spend some time with us."_

"Oh God, mom, and you really believe that? What if he had another problem in his damn company and is just trying to get help from grandmamma? Mom, stop thinking he's doing this because he loves us, he never did!" And with that Misaki hung up.

Misaki's father was never the type of father to spoil her with so much love. The last time she's seen him was before she left with her grandmamma. After that, no messages, no letters, no calls. Then when she came to visit her mom, she learned that her father was having an affair with a woman ever since she was 3. She was 13 when she learned about that. So in short, that slut and her father were together for 10 years.

Then after that, she never knew what happened. He just said, he had cut off all connections with the woman and that he'll be flying of to New York to work. And from then on, she learned to never believe her father. She was guessing the only reason her father left that slut was because her grandmamma threatened him to do so. In times like these, she really was thankful to have her grandmamma.

She stared at the ceiling then back at the shelves Tsuabasa had. She started to walk forward to where the shelves were, unconsciously. She grabbed a book and started skimming through it and placed it back on the shelf. She let her fingers run through the books and then at the end of the shelf, she saw a box.

She stared at for a minute or so. It was plain, just a dark blue bock with the initials engraved on it, **"T&K"** she read. She then grabbed it out of curiosity. She sat down on the floor as she opened the lid. Then she saw letters. They were all from one person. She recognized every letter has the same penmanship. After the letters were pictures, most of them were a girl and a boy that she guessed was Tsubasa.

Then at the very bottom of the box was the last picture. In this picture, you can tell clearly that it was really Tsubasa. The girl on his side was the same girl on every picture that she had seen. But then she realized that they somehow, look alike. And then she noticed something, her hair was the exact same colour as her father's. Weird.

The door opened and revealed Tsubasa. Tsubasa has a shirt on and a pair of boxers. He then ran to Misaki and started putting everything back in the box. Misaki wanted to help him but decided against it. She just stood up and so did Tsubasa. He placed the box back on the shelf then turned his back at Misaki.

"I'm so sorry. I was just curious. I didn't know that box meant so much to you." Misaki apologized awkwardly. Tsubasa turned. His face and expression were hard to read.

Misaki was about to say something when Tsubasa said, "You are to never open that box again."

"Don't worry. I didn't read the letters. I just saw how neat the penmanship was. Was that your handwriting?" Misaki said trying to lighten up the mood.

"No." Tsubasa said. "Oh? To whom then? Was it the girl on the pictures?" Misaki asked innocently.

Tsubasa froze and he turned to Misaki and walked towards her. He looked at her in the eyes and said, "That's none of your business, _Misaki_."

To say that Misaki was disrespected was an understatement. She never seen this side of Tsubasa before. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "You know what? I try so hard to fit and figure you and your life out. But you just have to keep on pushing me away, every single time I get too close to you."

Misaki headed for the door and was about to leave when she heard Tsubasa say, "She was my childhood friend. You see, every summer I will go to Hokkaido to visit my grandparents and stay there until school began. She was a close friend to our family. She was no rich girl just your ordinary middle class.

"But then we started growing closer. And every chance I get, I go home there, even if it isn't summer. Then when we turned 13 I proposed to my dad and mom that I wanted her to be my _fiancé_. I know we were too young but there's just something about her. And when I got a chance to go home, I told her about my idea.

"I never thought she would decline my offer. She said that if she was to marry me in the future, her dreams of becoming a successful doctor will all go to waste. I was so depress that I didn't know what I was doing. The next thing I know, I was sitting on a bench beside her best friend, and I kissed her. I knew she was there; I wanted her to see that.

"And then, when I went after her, she ran away from and got hit by a bus. She was in coma before I left for Tokyo. I didn't know if she survived. All I know is I will never see her again because I caused her so much pain." Tsubasa sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. Misaki sat down beside him and started drawing small circles in his back.

"After that, I just became the Tsubasa Andou everyone knew. I became a playboy, as you make call it." Tsubasa looked at Misaki in the eyes. Misaki looked away when she felt that his eyes were still on her, she stood up and said, "I'll go and take a bath so we can leave."

"You said something last night. Now, tell me if it's true or not, would you really let me hear the words I've been wanting to hear if I wasn't a _playboy_?" Tsubasa said. They just both froze there.

And Misaki Harada finally remembered what she said when she was drunk last night.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru, Mikan and Sumire sat down quietly in a café. The twins were still sleeping and Misaki was still MIA. They all sighed at the same time and Sumire broke the silence by saying, "I asked Koko if he likes me."

"And? What did he say?" Mikan said, turning her head to Sumire. Sumire frowned and Mikan knew it was bad news.

"He never got the chance to answer it. I guess, my instincts were wrong." Sumire replied. Hotaru took a sip from her frap and said, "Maybe you weren't wrong. Maybe, you were just scared to accept the fact that he does feel something and he's just a coward to admit it while you're just a _dumbo_ to understand it."

Sumire glared at her and said, "Yeah right. How about you, Ice Queen? How was your night last night?"

Then Mikan and Sumire saw that her lips were pulling and were forming a smile. "You're smiling." Mikan said. Then it hit her, **Hotaru Imai **was _smiling_!

"I guess, I am. We're together, Ruka and I. And it seemed so right." Hotaru explained and then looked away and said, "This is very awkward to talk about."

The two started laughing at her. Hotaru wasn't the type of person to share anything aside from the facts that are need to be said. And somehow, even though Sumire felt so bad, she felt happy for Hotaru. Sure, she didn't get a proper reply from Koko, but hey at least someone else did. Right?

"So what about you and Natsume?" Sumire asked as she pointed her gaze at Mikan. Mikan just smiled and looked dreamily somewhere then replied, "Wonderful. I just feel so great when I'm with him that I am so sure nothing will go between us. He's been so great and perfect to me that I can't think of being with anyone else but him."

Sumire bit her lip and Hotaru smiled again. Somehow, Hotaru was getting the hang of smiling around people more often than once. Sumire heaved a sigh and looked at her nails that were on the edge of the table and said, "I wish I could say the same. Somehow, a part of me wished that Koko answered my question from last night."

"I thought you were hooked up with that guy you met in the library." Hotaru said.

Sumire rolled her eyes, "Why bother with that guy? I'm sure I won't even get a—" Sumire then shut her mouth as she looked at who entered the café. Mikan and Hotaru looked at where Sumire's gaze landed and they spotted a guy.

"That's _him_." Sumire muttered under her breath. Mikan and Hotaru then looked at her. Mkan broke the silence and said, "Then go and talk to him! Put your charm on, S."

"I can't. It'll be awkward. I just met him once and that was an awkward moment. What makes you think that this time won't be any different?" Sumire reasoned out but in truth, she just doesn't want to walk over there and talk to him because in the first place, she doesn't know what to say.

Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "You can go and introduce yourself and ask his name! Sumire, you act like you're a first timer at these things. We used to do this all the time. Now go!" Mikan started pulling her arm towards the guy.

The guy was currently waiting for his turn in the line. Sumire took a deep breath and put a smile on. She walked casually to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, remember me? The girl from the library." Sumire muttered.

The guy suddenly smiled at her and he said, "Of course, who could forget you? You're the girl who was hitting herself with the book, right?"

Sumire bit her lip from embarrassment. Then he started laughing and said, "Hi, I'm **Quin Hitachiin**. You are?" _'Quin'_ gave his hand out. And Sumire took it and said, "Sumire. Sumire Shouda. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

"Madam, I have bad news for you." Creed said through the phone. "It seems like the girls are finally together with them."

You can hear her taking a deep breath before she said, _"I have looked at each of the boys' information. And by the looks of it, Ruka Nogi's family is very well known in certain parts of France, especially in Paris."_

"So, does that mean Miss Imai's relationship with him is fine with you?" Creed asked.

_"Of course not…yet. He has to prove worthy of being with Hotaru since she is a successor."_ She muttered. _"But for now, I will make sure that Nonoko flies to New York as soon as possible. And that I could personally meet this Nogi heir. As for the others, I have found a suitable **fiancé** for Sumire."_

"Oh yes, any further plans, madam?"

_"Yes, I am flying to Japan by tomorrow morning. Prepare the mansion."_ She said before ending the call.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Misaki opened the door of her mansion silently. But the moment she closed it and turned around, her father was descending the stairs and her mother was eagerly waiting by the sofa for her to come home.

She just rolled her eyes and then glared at her father. She was ready to pass him by when he said, "Why didn't you come home last night? Don't you know how word your mom and I were?" He was shouting at her.

Misaki faced her father and chuckled darkly and said, "I will know how worried mom is _but you_? You're never worried about me or mom. You're just worried about yourself your whores."

Her father's jaw clenched and he said, "You have learned no respect for your parents! Is that what you're grandmamma has been teaching you in France?"

"I know what respect is and my mother earned it but you didn't. She even deserved your respect but you never gave her that so why should I give you that respect you're asking for?" Misaki shouted back at him. "Why are you even here? You've got trouble with your company again, huh? So, here you are asking mom to ask Grandmamma to help you so you can put food in the mouths of those whores of yours!"

**SLAP!**

A loud slap was heard in the whole room. A red mark was visible at the right cheek of Misaki. Yuki, Misaki's mom, dashed to her side, but she just pushed her mom away.

"You really are a bastard, _dad_." She whispered with venom. She headed for the stairs but when she was halfway she halted but never turned and said, "You know, through those years we've been a _'family'_ I always thought I had sibling from one of your whores. And now, I wonder, will you ever slap them like you did to me or will you actually be _a lot nicer_ to them and just throw things out of your way to scare them?"

Yuki glared at his husband and said, "How could you? She was your_ rightful _daughter! How could you hurt her like that?" then she walked away, trying to chase Misaki but before she can go so far she said, "I always knew it was my greatest mistake to even give you my hand for marriage, _especially when I knew from the very beginning that I wasn't the woman you love_."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Yuka just came home from shopping when one of the maids handed her the phone. "Who is it?" She asked. The maid whispered, "Your mother, madam."

Yuka's breath hitched. Why would her mother call her? She only calls when she wants her sisters to know something. She placed the phone on her ear and said, "Bonjour, mama."

_"Salut, my dear. How have you been? We haven't talked for a long while."_ Her mother said in the other line.

"I'm fine. How about you, mama?" Yuka said.

_"Never been better. So, I will not prolong this conversation when we can continue this tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow? Do you plan to make your calls daily, mama?" Yuka replied with a giggle.

Her mother laughed and said,_ "Of course not! I plan to be home by tomorrow evening. I will take a flight tomorrow morning."_

Yuka froze. Her mother coming home can mean a lot of good news or _many, many_ bad news. "Oh." Was all she could mutter at that moment.

_"So, I wish for you to tell your sisters, the girls and You-chan that I will be home. I wish to have a family dinner tomorrow when I get home, alright? All of us sitting She beside each other. I miss those times."_ She said.

Yuka finally got rid of her shock and said, "Yes, I will handle everything by tomorrow night."

_"Great to hear. See you tomorrow, my dear."_

"Wee, mama. Bon voyage." She said as she pressed the end call. She was nervous. If there's anything that her sisters fear, it's their mother. Her mother had been very strict ever since they were young. Everything they do must have her approval. She gulped and started dialling her sister's number, Shizuka, Yoichi's mother. She needs to call her sisters and their children because if there's anything they should know the most, it's the fact that their mother will be home soon. _Very, very soon._

"Hello, Shizuka? It's me, Yuka."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

Misaki was just lying down on her bed. She needed to cool off. She needed to get out of this house, of this hellhole. She then looked at the door the moment she heard, it close. She saw her mother.

She sat up and didn't even bother to look at her. Her mom walked towards her bed and sat down at the edge and said, "I brought ice for your face." She reached for her face but Misaki dodged it and grabbed the ice from her mother.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with _'dad'_" Misaki said as she started putting ice on her face. "You know, mom, I don't really know how you two ended up together. But the way I see it, I don't know if you really love him or you're just scared of him because I'm pretty sure what you had back then isn't there anymore."

"We never had _a back then_, Misaki." Yuki said. She took a deep breath and said, "Ever since before we got married, I knew I was never the one he loved but like any other fool, I hoped he will learn to love me."

"But he didn't," Misaki whispered. "He was insatiable. So, even though you were married, he had whores around him," She said as she placed the ice on her bedside table.

Yuki tugged a hair behind Misaki's ear and said, "He didn't have any whores, Misaki."

Misaki chuckled darkly and said, "Of course, he did!"

"No, your father was in love with his _High School Sweetheart_. She was the woman that you knew as his third party. What we had was an arranged marriage, and I knew of this woman. When we got married, I never heard any news of her, until three years later after your birth." Yuki said trying to stop her tears from flowing. "I knew they were together for 10 years. And although I was the wife in public eye, I was never the wife in his heart."

The tears started to flow as Yuki tried to wipe them and she stood up and said, "If you want to cool off, it's okay. I'll book you a flight to Rome, will that be fine?"

Misaki looked out the window and as if not hearing what her mother said, she asked, "Did Dad and that woman ever had a child?"

Yuki was taken aback. She took a deep breath and turned around to head for the door but was stopped with Misaki's words, "So, what's _his_ name?"

Yuki turned around and said, "Not a boy but a girl, Misaki. Her name is **Kendra Tsukiyomi**." Misaki looked at her mom and said, "Where—where is she?"

"Hokkaido, that's the last place I knew her family stayed." Yuki answered.

"Does she have other siblings? You know from another father or the same as mine?" Misaki asked and then bit her lip.

"No, she's an only child. You see, after ten years of suffering, I gave them enough money to start a new life away from us, especially your father. And your grandmamma sent your father to New York." Yuki explained. She turned, she had enough talking about this painful past, and she grabbed the knob.

"That flight to Rome would be nice. Tonight?" Misaki said. Yuki just nodded before closing the door.

Misaki stood up and went to her desk where her laptop was. She opened it and typed in the search bar. **'Kendra Tsukiyomi'**

**Elli Tsukiyomi**

_A half French, half Japanese woman who specializes…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kendra Tsukiyomi**'s Blog

_About me. Blogs. Emails._

Misaki clicked the last one and read through her blogs. She then saw what she was looking for, her address. She grabbed a pen and paper from her drawer and started writing.

She grabbed her suitcase and placed clothes and then her handbag. She took a shower and dressed up. She looked at her wallet to check if she had her credit cards with her. Then she went into her closet and opened the vault. There were at least 2 million cash inside that vault. She grabbed 5 stacks of money and just pushed it inside her Gucci bag.

Rome would have to wait some other time…because right now, what she wanted was to meet this woman, whom she never knew existed.

She opened her door, her heels clicking on the marble floor and she saw her mother downstairs.

"You're tickets will be here in about an hour, I made sure your flight will be as soon as possible so, after you get your ticket you can head to the airport. I'll handle your father." Yuki said as she patted her daughter on the shoulder as she passed Misaki by.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

The world stopped as the girls were asked to all meet in Mikan's house. Her mom, Yuka, wanted them to all be there, she said she had important news. So by 5:30, the girls left the mall. Anna and Nonoko decided to meet the other three when they decided to shop. The girls parked their cars with a screech and entered Sakura Mansion with grace. The butler said everyone was already in the dining hall. They went there quietly and as they entered, the girls saw their mothers except for Anna and Nonoko's who was already gone a long time ago.

_But Misaki wasn't._

"Where's Misaki, Auntie Yuki?" Anna asked as she sat down across Yuki.

"Went to Rome. She wanted to be left alone." Yuki answered as they started dinner.

"So why the sudden reunion, mom?" Mikan asked with a smile. Yuka looked at her daughter and sipped her water before saying, "You're grandmamma's coming home."

Hotaru who was sipping wine started coughing, Yoichi who was eating choked on his food and Nonoko who was getting some food slipped the spoon of her hands, thus landing on the floor. Each of them muttered a _'sorry'_.

"Why?" Sumire said, clearly she was still shocked.

"Because she misses us." Isabella, Sumire's mom said as she touched her hand. Sumire raised a brow and said, "You've got to be kidding me, mom!"

Yuka cleared her throat and all heads turned to her, "She wishes to have a family dinner by tomorrow night that she arrives. I want you all girls to be on your best behaviour and of course, prepare. Mama always has tricks up her sleeves."

The girls looked at each other and then Yoichi spoke, "You know, the last time she came here in Japan, she took people with her back to France. Maybe she wants you back with her?" He pointed his question to his cousins.

"No." Hotaru said. "I don't think so. I think she has other plans. And I don't think all of us will be happy about it."

"That's why we should all expect the unexpected." Amanda said to all of them.

Silence.

"Let's just forget about that and enjoy the meal. We have a long day tomorrow. So for now, let's all relax and enjoy, okay?" Yuka said with a big smile. Everyone just nodded and some even forced a smile.

Everyone was enjoying their meal until Yuki's phone rang. She excused herself from the table and went out. She took a while and everyone was almost finished when she came back.

And although no one asked her who was that or what was that all about she looked like she was ready to burst in tears as she said, "Misaki didn't take the flight to Rome."

And everybody froze.

"Then where could she be?" Nonoko said clearly shock in her voice. Yuki sat down again and said, "I don't know."

"Wait a minute." Mikan said. "Why did she have to go to Rome in the first place, Auntie? Did something happen?"

Everyone was expecting an answer. And Yuki was trembling but she had no choice if she wants their help so she said, "Her father and her had a fight when she came home this morning."

"Uncle Kanachi is back?" Sumire asked. Yuki just nodded and then continued, "She found out she had a sister with the woman her father had been with for ten years."

"Whoa." The twins said at the same time. Yoichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hotaru actually froze from the very beginning, she didn't know if she should actually speak. In fact, she doesn't even know what she has to say. She was speechless.

"Then if she's not in Rome, could it be possible she's looking for her_ half-sister_?" Anna said in a tiny voice.

And Yuki felt more nervous than before because she had a strong feeling that what Anna said could be possible and if that was true, she just doesn't know what Misaki would be doing to her _half-sister_.

* * *

**High School Sweetheart by 13 is my number**

**

* * *

**

After paying a flight to Hokkaido, riding the plain and finding a hotel when she got there, she finally decided to sleep at 3 in the morning. When the sun is up, her search for Kendra Tsukiyomi will start.

She had asked the receptionist if the address she had in hand will be near the hotel, and she said, "A little far, about 2 hours of driving."

She was at least thankful. Tomorrow, she will rent a car _and then start her search._

But before she could actually sleep, she felt rather lonely. She looked at her phone and opened her phonebook. She started scrolling down and when she got the name of Tsubasa Andou, she just couldn't find the strength to continue scrolling. So she clicked the call button and waited for him to answer.

_"Hello? It's like 3 in the morning!"_ Tsubasa said in a sleepy voice. Clearly, he was very irritated.

Misaki can't help but smile and said, "Hey, sorry for waking you up. It's Misaki. I couldn't sleep."

She heard Tsubasa shuffle and then he said in a clear voice, _"Oh. Why? Had a bad dream? Want me to come over and sleep beside you like last night?"_ Misaki caught the sarcasm in his voice.

Misaki rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please don't. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was actually wearing your clothes and was sleeping beside you! Oh, speaking of that, how did you get me out of my dress?"

Tsubasa chuckled and said, _"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I may be a playboy but I'm a decent man and I don't take advantage of drunken people, especially you. I got my maids to change it for you."_

Misaki felt relieved. She thought she could never marry. She smiled and then said, "Hey, about what happened this morning…"

_"You mean about Kendra?"_ Tsubasa said.

Misaki froze and said, "About who?"

_"Kendra, the girl on the pictures. The girl I was talking about who was my childhood friend and almost became my fiancé. Ring a bell now?"_

"You just, just never said her name that's all." Misaki reasoned. She breathed and then said, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's her last name?"

Misaki was scared. She really hope that his Kendra and her dad's daughter, who is also named Kendra, **are not the**—

Tsubasa sniffed and said, **_"Tsukiyomi."_**

**—same**.

Misaki clutched the phone in her hands. Her tears ready to fall from her eyes. She then made an excuse to hang up and pressed the end button even before Tsubasa could say his proper goodbye.

She believed that the world was a small one…but never in her wildest thought did she ever think it was this small.

She threw her phone on the wall and started crying. All of her pain…from being slapped, shouted at, finding out the truth or rather the truths. She cried them all out now. She started hitting herself in her legs and started punching the bed and pillows.

Was this karma? But she never did anything that bad to deserve this, right?

She sat down on her now ruined bed and then lied down slowly rolling into a ball like a kid who's scared of thunder.

The one guy whom she thought was different from all the others, the one guy whom she though she could spend her life with, the one guy whom she was ready to say 'I love you' to…Was the one guy whom her sister loved. And what's worst was that, what if, until now, _Kendra Tsukiyomi was still madly in love with Tsubasa?_ What if she never got over him just like he was with her? What if—

_'Wait a second. I looked a lot like her. What if…Tsubasa only liked me, only notice me because I looked like her? What if he really was never over her?'_

Right then and there, Misaki believed her world turned upside down. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and then stared at the mirror, water dripping from her face. She muttered the words she never thought she would say to herself, **"Once upon a time words never hurt me, change never killed me, love never broke me, fear never shook me and my hope never faded away. I never broke down and I was happy. Yeah…once upon a time."**

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour!:)**

I am trying to learn French. HAHA.

Anyway, sorry for the late update. I was busy with **Kidnap my Heart,** some of you might have read it already. And for some who didn't, please do check it out and review to tell me what you think. Its based on Glee. HAHA. Check out the summary in my profile, okay? Thanks!:)

It's just **15 days** before school starts. I'm an upcoming 3rd year High School. Could you believe that? I am old!:)) HAHAHA. So i decided that the next Five days that are left in my vacation will be spent to writing and updating my stories. I have come up with an idea of a story or another one shot for **High School Love Story**. And I will update **High School Sweethearts** soon. As for **Kidnap my Heart** maybe after I update these two stories.

Oh, and by the way...

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Stay Safe.:)_**

13ismynumber


	23. Chapter 23

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Fate's Game**

_"Being a 3rd party doesn't mean you're destroying a relationship. It only meant that you make 2 souls realize that they are not meant to be."_

_Kendra Tsukiyomi_

* * *

The doorbell rang twice and Kendra ran down the stairs. "I got it!" She shouted to her mom who was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast.

Kendra lived with her mom ever since her father left them 3 years ago. She lived by her mother's last name since she cannot have her father's. The only reason was because her mom was never married to his father. She was a…mistress. And although that was the case, she understood her.

They were High School Sweethearts but he was from a rich family and he was arranged into marriage. 2 years later after their marriage they met again and a year later she was born. Wow. What a story.

Kendra slowly opened the door, expecting the mail man or some woman selling cookies or make-up. But what she saw was something different. A young lady in a branded dress, a Gucci bag, expensive looking heels and Chanel glasses appeared before her.

_'She looks rich. Did we owe her any amount? I hope to God that we don't.'_ Kendra thought as she forced a smile. She opened the door wider and said, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Kendra Tsukiyomi." She said in an angelic voice as she pushed a hair into place.

Kendra's brow closed together and said, "I'm Kendra Tsukiyomi. How may I help you?"

The lady in pretty dress removed her sunglasses. Her stare was intense but Kendra wouldn't call it as a glare. She then spoke up in a louder voice, "I'm Misaki Harada," she paused and looked at Kendra from head to toe then back to the head and said, "_Your half-sister_."

Kendra's eyes widened and she couldn't breathe. After a couple of seconds, she licked her lips and said, "Oh." She was surely shocked. _'Why now? Why now after all these years?'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

Kendra's mom came out from the kitchen and said, "Who was at the door, sweetie?"

Kendra couldn't answer her mom. And Misaki was able to see Mrs. Tsukiyomi. She stepped up and entered the house; she stood in front of Kendra's mother and smirked, "Hi. I'm Misaki Harada, daughter of Kanachi Harada. I'm sure you've heard of him, since you are his _mistress_."

And Kendra never thought this day would come that she would have to face her greatest nightmare. Sure, she had heard of her before. There are times that she was in the news along with her cousins. Saying they were dating a celebrity or someone famous. She had heard of her before and the way she sees it, she wasn't happy about finding out about her

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan grabbed her bag and books. She was the only person left in the room. She was really worried of Misaki. Mikan knew that Misaki always thought that she had some unknown sister or brother out there but knowing it now, now that she was happy, it must be making her life miserable again.

As Mikan turned, she saw Natsume leaning on the door frame. "Hey," he said in a husky voice.

Mikan went to him and kissed his lips. "You look bothered." Natsume stated. Mikan looked down on her shoes then back to Natsume. "I'm worried about Misaki. You know that she can be aggressive sometimes."

Natsume turned her around and hugged her from behind and said, "Does it make you feel better if I send some people to try and look for her?"

Mikan looked at him and said, "How will you do that? And what kind of people?"

"I have connections in the underworld." Natsume whispered. Mikan turned around and looked angry at him. "What!"

"Look, it's just some connections my granddad had. It's not bad to use them from time to time, especially now." Natsume reasoned as he touched her elbow and brought her closer to him.

Mikan rolled her eyes and frowned. "And I thought its just Misaki I have to worry about. I guess, you too. What if people will be after you and just assassinate you because of those _'connections'_ of yours?" Mikan said as she placed her hand on his chest, the other hand holding her books to her chest.

"Don't worry. I got it covered. Anyway, I'll just ask some people to try and look for her, okay?" Natsume said. Mikan just nodded. Natsume lowered his head and Mikan tip toed. "But I don't do it for free." Natsume said before her lips.

Mikan smirked and said, "Sure, what's the price?" Natsume leaned down lower until their lips are touching. Mikan smiled into the kiss as she melted. Natsume sure have a way with words…and kisses.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Tsubasa sat down on the lunch table with the rest of his friends. He sighed. This morning, the girls told him that Misaki was supposed to take the flight to Rome but she didn't and now she's missing. Tsubasa was worried. And the last person he was worried like this before was… _'Kendra.'_

"Hey, any news?" Tsubasa said to Hotaru who was still on her laptop trying to look at every flight there was to see if Misaki took any of them.

"Yes." Hotaru said as she closed her laptop. "She's in Hokkaido. At least she's still in Japan."

"Where in Hokkaido exactly?" Nonoko said as she pushed away the tray that Yuu gave her. Hotaru took a breath and said, "I don't know. I think, she turned off her phone. So that we couldn't track her."

Yuu pushed up his glasses and said, "So, lets take a flight to Hokkaido and search for her." Hotaru closed her laptop and look at Yuu. "Its not that easy. And besides if Misaki doesn't want to be found, we can never find her," Hotaru said.

Tsubasa sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he said, "But you just found her. She's in Hokkaido. She probably checked in in some hotel. It would be easy."

Hotaru looked at Nonoko for help. Truth is, Hotaru doesn't want Misaki to be found…she wants to give Misaki some time to think about all of this. If she is looking for her sister then she must do it alone without any interference from them. Nonoko looked at Yuu then at Tsubasa. She said, "If she really wants to be found...she would have at least left a letter or something. Tsubasa, I know you're miserable about this but you have to let Misaki do this on her own."

"Hello, Auntie?" Hotaru said through her phone. "Yeah. Still nothing. Im sure Mikan and Natsume are also trying their best. Misaki won't do anything stupid like that, Auntie. Yeah, I promise. Uhm. I called for one thing though…who did you say her half-sister was?"

Tsubasa looked at Hotaru eagerly waiting for the answer to her question.

"_Kendra Tsu-ki-yo-mi_," Hotaru syllabicated as she typed to search for this girl. Yuu and Tsubasa froze. Nonoko stood up to look behind Hotaru to see if she got anything. "Well. This would be great help, Auntie. Thanks."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Anna and Kitsuname were looking around Misaki's room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary…that is until Kitsuname pointed at Misaki's laptop.

Anna sat down on the table and Kitsuname looked behind her. "Hmm. She seemed to be looking at someone's blog." Anna pointed out.

"Who's blog?" Kitsuname asked not being able to see who it was. Anna took a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Kendra Tsukiyomi's blog. Although, I don't remember having any friends in Hokkaido. I mean, whenever Misaki goes there…it would always be with us. I wonder where she met this girl."

Kitsuname's mouth dried and he tried registering what happened. How could she possibly know about Kendra? When Tsubasa didn't have any intention of telling her about Kendra? What the fuck is going on here?

"Kits?" Anna said, standing up and waving the paper in front of him. "Hey, I have to make a phone call. I need to ask Hotaru if she knows anyone with this name."

Anna grabbed the phone on Misaki's table and started dialling Hotaru's number but was stopped by Kitsuname. "I know who she is. I mean, Tsubasa does."

"What? Wait a second. I don't understand." Anna said looking confused. Kitsuname pushed her to sit down on the bed and he sat down beside her. He took a long breath and said, "I don't know how Misaki found out about her but Kendra is Tsubasa's ex-fiancé."

"Okay. Ex? Kits. This doesn't connect anywhere." Anna said. She stood up and grabbed her bag and said, "I don't think Misaki is one to dwell about someone's past. I mean, it doesn't matter, right?"

"No. It does…because—" Kitsuname was cut off by Kendra's mother who entered the room. "Did you find anything, Anna?"

"Auntie. Does Misaki know anyone by the name of Kendra Tsukiyomi?" Anna said.

"She's her half-sister from his father." Yuki said before pursing her lips into a thin line. Anna was now even more confused. _'This Kendra Tsukiyomi is the ex-fiancé of Tsubasa and is Misaki's half sister? How the hell did this happen?'_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan received a call from Anna saying she found something and its better if they all meet up somewhere. And by all she meant including the boys. Mikan was confused. "Why would she want the boys to be here too?" She thought aloud. Natsume who was resting with his eyes closed beside her just said, "We'll have to wait and see."

Sumire, Ruka and Koko were the first once to arrive since they didn't find anything helpful. The door opened and Hotaru came with Tsubasa, Nonoko and Yuu.

"Now, all we have to do is to wait for Anna. I think she found something really useful for all of us." Mikan said as she tried to keep her sanity in check. She can't help but feel that what Anna's about to say would either help them or just make them give up.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kistuname was driving as fast as he can to Mikan's house. Anna wanted to be there to bring them what new she has…but not before clarifying what Kitsuname was trying to say.

"Kits. This Kendra girl, you said she was Tsubasa's ex?" Anna tried. Kistuname just nodded without looking at her. Anna continued to try, "What happened?"

Kitsuname licked his lips and said, "All I know is they were childhood friends, they were engaged but Kendra got into an accident caused by Tsubasa and he is guilty for that. That's why he never showed himself to her again. The rest of the story you should ask Tsubasa."

"I do have one question. Is that why Tsubasa became a player?" Anna said as she stared at the paper with the address of Kendra on it. She looked up at Kitsuname as he said, "Yeah. He said it himself."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Anna sat down beside Hotaru and said, "I found Misaki's laptop on and saw that she was looking at a person's blog. We asked aunt Yuki if she knows this person and just so happens that Misaki really was looking for her half-sister."

Hotaru was now to talk, "Yeah. We know that. What else did you find?"

"We found Kendra's address. She lives in Hokkaido." Anna placed the piece of paper at the centre of the table and said, "Tsubasa…you do know Kendra Tsukiyomi, right?"

All eyes were focused on Tsubasa. He was nervous. He can't just tell the girls that he feels as if Misaki is Kendra. He can't, he just can't. So he tried to stall. "Yeah. She is. She's my _ex-fiancé_." He said. Telling half truth is better than telling the whole truth. At least he didn't lie.

"She's also the reason why you became a playboy, right?" Anna pushed, knowing she could get something from all of this.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said as he ran a hand through his head, pretending that all of this Kendra talk is nothing to him now.

"Wow. What a small world. Oh well. Can we go see this Kendra?" Sumire said as stood up and grabbed the piece of paper. "I mean we have her address and if we're lucky we might find Misaki there."

"And then what? We'll tell her we're Misaki's cousins? Wow. How mature. This is Misaki's Battle, S. I suggest we do not meddle." Mikan said as she took from Sumire's hands the address and gave it to Hotaru for safe keeping.

"Fine. Can we at least see her? Maybe she isn't so pretty?" Sumire said as she sat down again. Natsume looked at Tsubasa and mouthed, "You're dead."

"Uhm. She's not that pretty." Tsubasa tried to stall again. But it was already too late. Hotaru had found her blog and pressed the picture. The girls gathered around and Sumire said, "Wow. She looks a lot like Misaki. I guess you could say Misaki got most of her looks from her father, huh?"

Koko took a peek too and said, "Yeah. She's pretty, man." Koko looked at Tsubasa. And some of the girls agreed. Hotaru slammed her laptop. This got everyone startled. "What's wrong, Hotaru?" Nonoko asked quietly. Hotaru stood up and looked sharply at Tsubasa.

"I need you to answer my question with a yes or no." Tsubasa nodded. "Kendra and Misaki look a lot alike. They look so alike; they could be mistaken as twins. It's a coincidence that Kendra was your ex-fiancé and you met Misaki without knowing they were related."

"Where is this going, Hotaru?" Ruka asked. Hotaru just looked at him and then back at Tsubasa.

"And Kendra is the reason why you're a playboy. Now tell me, are you just dating my cousin because she looks like Kendra?" Hotaru said still looking at Tsubasa sharply.

Mikan stood beside Hotaru and said, "Choose your answer carefully, Tsubasa."

Anna sat down beside Kistuname. She feels guilty for Tsubasa since this was exactly what she wanted to happen but she knew that they all deserved the truth, especially Misaki.

Tsubasa gave up. It was game over now. He underestimated them. He thought they would never found out. _He just missed one little card that fate was hiding all these years…Kendra and Misaki were sisters, Half-sisters._

"Yes." Tsubasa softly said with his head down low. He looked at the girls and said, "I'm so sorry."

Sumire was pissed. She was soooooo pissed. She walked to him and looked at him straightly in the eyes and said, "Don't say sorry only to us. Say it especially to Misaki because you didn't lie only to us…you lied especially to her. Out of all of us, she's the one who'd be _broken beyond fix_. And you would be the one who'd be dead." She bumped her should to Tsubasa's side and walked out of the room.

Hotaru followed Sumire but not before saying, "How could you? How could you do that especially to Misaki?"

"She trusted you, you know. She really thought she saw something in you." Nonoko said softly sitting beside Yuu.

And the truth finally came out. Tsubasa knew right then and there that this was a game he can never win…especially not against Misaki's cards.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan, Natsume, Anna, Kitsuname, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko were all sitting quietly. Tsubasa wanted to be alone, while Ruka followed Hotaru out. Koko decided that Sumire needed to be alone this time.

Mikan stood up and said, "We need to go to Hokkaido. I can't just sit around and wait for Misaki."

Natsume held her hand and pulled her gently to take a sit again. Natsume sighed and said, "I know you've always been there for each other. But this is a fight that Misaki has to face on her own."

"Yeah. If she wanted you to go with her, she would have told you in the first place." Koko said.

"And Hotaru would like it better if we don't interfere with Misaki's business for awhile. She needs to be alone." Nonoko explained further. "I'm sorry, Mimi. But right now all we can do is hope for the best."

"That Misaki won't do anything stupid and be safe. Always." Anna continued what Nonoko was trying to say.

Mikan sighed and Natsume tightened his hold on Mikan's hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. He then said, "Just be patient. Misaki's a smart girl, okay?"

Mikan just nodded and leaned on Natsume, closing her eyes. All of this drama has to end soon. But this little hope of hers is impossible…especially when their grandmamma is coming home. The chaos has just begun.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

"Any news, Creed?"

"Madam, Miss Misaki is in Hokkaido. She saw her half-sister already. And this time it has a little twist."

"Pardon? Twist?"

"It seems as if Mr. Andou has a past with Miss Tsukiyomi, Madam."

"Oh. Do the girls know?"

"Yes, Madam, except for Miss Misaki who is in Hokkaido."

"Very well. Things are unfolding on their own. I guess, I would be bringing one of my granddaughters back here in France soon."

And the line went dead. Everything is now according to plan.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki sat down on the couch while Mrs. Tsukiyomi went to the kitchen to get some tea. The house was small just enough for about two to three members of a family. Two small couches were facing each other with a coffee table in between and a long couch was at the left of the said table. Kendra awkwardly sat down in front of her and tried to look anywhere but straight into Misaki's eyes.

Misaki rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh and said, "Never thought I'd find you, huh?"

Kendra swallowed her saliva and said, "Why are you here? We're not bothering you and your family anymore."

Misaki placed her Gucci bag and Chanel glasses on the coffee table. She looked straight at Kendra's eyes and said, "Because you didn't just _'bother'_ our life. You_ ruined_ it. After all, you're a **sin**."

Kendra cannot believe what she was hearing right now. She's a sin? _She was clearly made out of love_. Even if her father and mother were not married…at least they were in love.

Kendra was about to answer back when her mother arrived with tea. She placed it on top of the coffee table and sat down on the long couch. Misaki removed her belongings as she was offered some tea. After the tea was served Misaki spoke, "I didn't come here for tea. I came here to see that you really do exist and that you're not just a figment of my imagination."

"Well. Here is your proof. We exist. Now, why don't I show yourself out?" Kendra said with a little bit of hatred. Mrs. Tsukiyomi threw her a look that says _'Be nice to her, please.'_ Kendra rolled her eyes and tried not to look annoyed.

On the other hand, Misaki was truly enjoying this. After all those years, she never thought she'll find them someday and be able to share a cup of tea with them. But aside from actually making sure they exist. She has a proposition for both of them.

She took a sip from her cup and slowly placed it back down. "I came all the way from Tokyo to give you a personal proposition." Misaki said.

Kendra and Mrs. Tsukiyomi looked at her, asking her to continue. "I saw in your blog that you're in need of money? For High School?"

"That is none of your business." Kendra said.

"It is. You're still a Harada by blood. And still my sister…_half-sister_ that is." Misaki said. "I have the money. In fact, not only can I send you to a cheap High School but into a private elite High School in Tokyo. I'm sure you've heard of Alice Academy?"

Kendra nodded and Mrs. Tsukiyomi smiled a small smile as if trying to show her that they liked the idea.

"Not only to High School. Also to college. Not just in Japan but anywhere in the world. How does New York sound? Or England? Or how about Paris?" Misaki said as tempting as she could. She smirked and then said, "And you can finally be called _Kendra Harada_."

Kendra's eyes widened. Misaki, this Misaki Harada who was well-known for being rough and tough amongst her cousins, was offering her things beyond her wildest dreams. But of course she can. Their clan practically owns the world in their hands. She just can't believe it though. All of her dreams were being placed in front of her on the table like cards. But in this card game, she could have them all.

"But of course, there's a catch." Misaki finally said as she took an envelope from her bag and placed it on the table. "I've got only one extra ticket back to Tokyo. And this is for you, Kendra. Take it, pack your bags and leave with me tomorrow night, and you can live how a true Harada should live."

Kendra stood up and glared at Misaki. "You're trying to separate me from my mother!"

Misaki stood up as well, got her bag and placed her shades on. She smirked once more. "Every little dream has its price to pay. To be able to live in my world, you have to know that nothing's free in this world. You're lucky that the only thing I'm asking of you is your mother after everything I have offered you.

"Being a Harada has so much more than being able to afford expensive schools and branded clothing. You can be whoever you want to be. You can be _with whoever you want to be_. _You can even be with Tsubasa Andou._"

When Kendra heard his name, the world stopped for her. She thought she would never hear his name again. He was her first love…and she has always loved him even if they were worlds apart. "How do you know him?"

"He's my boyfriend." Misaki said. Kendra's heart broke into millions of pieces right then and there. "Funny though, now I know why he was after me…we look so alike yet the only thing we have in common based on our attitude is that we don't back down. I guess he fell in love with you because of that._ He still is, I guess._"

Kendra stood there speechless. She was looking down now, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks. She heard Misaki's heels click down their floor. She looked up and she saw that she was almost near their front door.

"I'll be in Hokkaido until tomorrow evening. Keep your ticket; you might change your mind." Misaki said then she suddenly pushed down her sunglasses to look at Mrs Tsukiyomi in the eyes. "You know you can't offer her the things I offered. After all, being a mistress has its perks _sometimes_…but being the real family has its privileges…_always_."

And with that said, Misaki slammed the door behind her. She walked as fast as she could to her card. The moment she entered her car, she knew she was being impulsive but…she believed in the saying, _'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

All the girls decided to have a sleep over to have some relaxed time after all the things that happened this afternoon. Hotaru was as quiet as ever refusing to talk about whatever was running through her mind.

Mikan entered her room with a tray of ice cream and spoons. She was prepared for these kinds of girl times. Everyone was already on her bed waiting for her to arrive. Mikan placed the tray in the middle and took her place in the circle.

"I wonder how Misaki's doing in Hokkaido." Anna thought aloud as she scooped a spoon of ice cream. Nonoko played with her spoon before scooping. She said, "Did she finally see her half-sister?"

"She could at least call us, you know. It won't hurt to know she's still alive." Sumire said filling her last sentence with sarcasm. Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "I'm sure she's fine. She has always been the strong headed one amongst us."

Hotaru placed her spoon back on the tray and looked away. Everyone looked at her, expecting that she would say something since she hadn't said anything ever since they gathered at Mikan's place. "She knows what she's doing. I'm just worried that she might be too impulsive about things. That she might forget to really think things through and just act on impulse."

"Or worst, she might not think at all and just act on her emotions. I mean, she is hurt, right? Which means, she'll hurt anyone that she thinks causes her misery." Anna said while passing the ice cream to Sumire.

Nonoko and Mikan just nodded in agreement but Sumire thought otherwise. "I have to agree with Hotaru on this one. Misaki was never once to act on emotion. It was always Mikan, Anna or Nonoko who does that. While I, Hotaru and Misaki were the ones who act on thinking too much." Sumire said trying to reason out.

Mikan laughed and then said, "Yeah but I guess you could say a lot of things changed ever since we arrived in Tokyo. Or at least ever since we met the boys. And after what we found out, which could have been figured out by Misaki by now, we just don't know what Misaki would do in this situation."

Nonoko looked out the window then said, "Nothings for sure until it came from Misaki. I just really hope she'd call or something."

And that very moment the Sumire's cell phone rang. The girls looked at each other and their hearts stopped beating. Sumire grabbed her cell phone, an unknown number appeared. She slowly slid her thumb to the keys until she reached the answer key. She pressed it and said, "Hello?"

_"Sumire? Gosh. Great to know I got your number right!"_ It was Misaki. Sumire was so happy to hear from her. She removed the phone from her ears and pressed the speaker button. She jumped back onto the circle and said, "Hello, Misaki? We missed you!"

Everyone now was saying different things and Misaki was getting a headache so she decided to say, _"Stop! Okay. One by one. Can I go first?"_

"Why? What happened there in Hokkaido?" Mikan said.

"Did you finally meet your half-sister?" Nonoko said inching a little closer to the cell phone.

_"I did. And well, we look a lot alike. And I think Tsubasa only liked me because of that."_

"So you know the story, huh? Yes, he did. Sorry, M." Hotaru spoke up.

They heard a sigh on the other end and said, _"Did he say it himself?"_

"Uh-huh." Anna and Nonoko both answered.

They heard Misaki chuckle and say, _"I am so stupid. I really thought I saw something in him. I guess, it was the other way around. He saw something in me. He saw my half-sister in me."_

"Aww. Misaki, don't waste your tears on him, okay? He is not worth it." Mikan said.

_"I'm already done crying. I'll be okay."_ Misaki said trying to assure them all.

"When will you be home?" Sumire asked.

_"Soon. Just watch out for me, okay? I'll be there. I just wanted to let you know I'm alive and still in Japan."_ Misaki said laughing a little as she finished saying that.

All the girls laughed. Misaki ended their conversation by saying,_ "I have to go. I have to do some things. Take care, girls. Love you all."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki packed her bags. Her flight back to Tokyo would be in two hours. Her drive to the airport would be about 30 minutes. After finalizing everything in the hotel, she was ready to go.

She took a cab to the airport. She looked out the window wondering if Kendra has decided if she would come with her or not. But in less than two hours, she would know. She grabbed her bag and opened the door of the car. The driver got her duffel bag out of the trunk and handed it to her.

Her heels were clicking and some people were looking at her, wondering if she was some celebrity. He shades were still on and she continued walking like a model until someone called her from behind, "Misaki Harada."

She halted and looked past her shoulders. She then saw the girl she knew who couldn't resist the sweet deal of being a Harada. Misaki smirked and turned slowly. She removed her sunglasses and said, "I knew it. Blinded by money much?"

Kendra took a deep breath and said, "I'm doing this for my mother."

"You do know that when I meant _'you have to leave your mother behind'_ it means no connections or whatsoever, right?" Misaki said as she looked tall in front of her. Kendra nodded as she took another long breath. "_She doesn't belong to our world._"

Kendra looked up at her, knowing that Misaki was taller than her by a few inches. "After I become successful, I will comeback for her."

"Being a Harada has its perks…but in order to really gain the true privileges, you have to work it. You have a lot to learn. You sure that you want this?" Misaki challenged.

Kendra pursed her lips into a thin line. She tightened her grip onto her backpack strap and said, "Yes."

Misaki smiled and placed her sunglasses back on. She turned and started walking again but not before saying, "Well then, welcome to my world."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

They sat in silence beside each other. Misaki closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again only to see Kendra looking out the window. She removed her sunglasses and said, "Oh, sunset."

"I thought the flight was at night." Kendra said. Misaki just chuckled and said, "I guess I overlooked it."

"What's dad like?" Kendra finally gathered enough courage to ask her about the father she never knew.

"To me? A bastard. To you? Probably nicer. You are a child made out of love. While me, I'm a child made out of money, wealth, success, fame…everything you're not." Misaki said without looking at her.

"_Yet._" Kendra said as she smirked at her.

"We'll see about that." Misaki said as she closed her eyes again. Kendra, on the other hand, would not let this slip. "You hate him, don't you? That's why you want to have your payback on me."

Misaki opened her eyes and clapped her hands and said, "Bravo. You think you got me all figured out? You got it wrong, kid."

"Yeah. You're broken because even if dad's with you, you know you can never have his heart. Like you said, I'm a child made out of love while you're made out of money." Kendra said making sure that every word stung Misaki. But to her surprise, it didn't. Or Misaki was just a really good faker. She'll go with the latter.

Misaki smirked and said, "Yeah, but do remember that _that money_ that made me, will be the one making you and your future a little bit brighter. And do remember that _that money_ made your mom and dad have their high school love story end. And also, don't forget that _that money_ also caused you to be hidden away in Hokkaido…_because you can never be a Harada. You can never be me._"

Kendra looked down on her lap. She then looked out on the window. Misaki's words hurt…because deep down, Kendra knew they were true. She tried to concentrate on the setting sun, trying to stop her tears from running down her cheeks. But then as one tear rolled down her cheek, she remembered something that she always believed in. Something that she knew, in this situation, was true. She swallowed hard, trying to make sure her voice won't crack as she said, **"Being a 3rd party doesn't mean you're destroying a relationship. It only meant that you make 2 souls realize that they are not meant to be."**

* * *

I am soooo sorry!

Let's just say I've been having my own little love story and since it messed up Im trying to just write my dream fairytale? HAHAHA. I realized that there are some love stories worth turning the page and some you just have to close the book.:) Anyways, I would be continuing this story again.:) I am so baaaack. I have a summer job so Im not that bored, but since I'll be stuck in the house every now and then, who not write, right?:)

I hope you haven't forgotten the story. I hope you would still love this story as much as you used too. Please do review!

_**Stay safe! **_

_**13ismynumber is so back.:)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Hey! Here is another chapter.:)

_**Ninastylee:**_ Thank you for all the recap. Reo and lil, Yoichi and Aoi, Nonoko and Yuu, and Misaki and Tsubasa would be here. I hope your questions would be answered! HAHAHA. Thank you for continuing to love this story despite the delayed updates.

As for the others who reviewed! THANK YOU! They mean soooo much to me!:D

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Ch apter 23**

**Card Game**

_"I've been disappointed so many times; not giving a fuck is almost a reflex."_

_Nonoko Ogasawara_

* * *

Today was the day their grandmother was coming home. She just hoped that everything will go well especially since she is now the successor to Ogasawara companies. She knew deep inside her that her grandmamma won't just let this slip so easily. She fears that she would probably end up leaving a little too soon than she wanted.

But of course she knew that when her grandmamma decided on it, she has no choice but to follow.

She placed her brush on the table and looked at herself once more on the mirror. She looked perfect as always. No flaw. Just like how every grandchild of her grandmamma should be—_perfect._

She heard a knock on her door and heard it open. She looked at its way and saw Anna slowly entering. "Hey." Anna said softly.

Nonoko placed a few things inside her Gucci bag and headed for the closet to get her shoes. "Good Morning." Nonoko replied.

"Misaki's home." Anna said with a little happiness in her voice. Nonoko stepped out of her closet and looked at Anna. "You don't seem so happy about it. Why?" Nonoko asked.

"She brought someone with her." Anna said. Nonoko knew who it was. It was Kendra Tsukiyomi. The only thing bugging her mind is…_'why?'_

Nonoko sat down on a chair and placed her heels on. She flipped her hair and grabbed her cell phone and said to Anna, "Sumire would be here soon. We better go down."

As they were descending the stairs, Anna tried to talk to Nonoko once more. "Aren't you bothered about this, Noko? I mean, I know I am."

Nonoko stopped on her tracks and looked at Anna. Anna was caught by surprised. Nonoko heaved a sigh and said, "It's something that can't be helped, Anna. We should've seen this coming somehow. Oh well. Come on. We'll be late."

Nonoko grabbed Anna's hand and walked a little bit faster. Somehow, Misaki is the last thing she wants to think about. She has a lot more things to worry about…especially the trick up on their grandmamma's sleeves.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki knocked on the door and waited for Kendra to open it for her. Kendra, on the other hand, was very much surprised to see her at this hour of the day. "Aren't you a little too early?"

"Actually, I'm just in time. This—" Misaki said as a maid handed her a Junior High Alice Academy uniform. "will be your uniform. You'll be attending Alice Academy starting today. And these are your schedule and map." Misaki handed her a white envelope that has Alice Academy's seal on it.

Kendra stared at the envelope and saw her name. "Kendra _Tsukiyomi_? I thought you said I would be a Harada."

Misaki smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "I also said that you have to earn it, dear."

Kendra turned her back at Misaki and placed her uniform on her bed. "How about the textbooks?" Kendra asked as she tried to find her shoes inside her bag.

"What are you doing?" Misaki said as Kendra pulled out her shoes. "You better tell me that those shoes are at least branded somehow."

"I don't live like you. I don't have anything branded." Kendra said as she placed her shoes on the floor. "Anyway, about those textbooks."

"Textbooks would be given to you at every class. Your locker number is also inside the envelope." Misaki said with her annoyed voice. "Here. Its one of my credit cards. Go shopping after school. Buy a Gucci bag and some branded shoes, okay? You won't survive in those." Misaki placed a gold card on one of the tables in the room.

"Ella? Can you bring me my last season bags and shoes?" Misaki shouted behind her. She then looked back at Kendra and said, "Last season is better than those."

As Ella entered the room with boxes, Misaki was about to take her leave until Kendra said, "I thought you wanted to make my life miserable."

"I don't need to. Bringing you to my world is already enough misery. You can mess yourself up without my help." Misaki said with a chuckle. "Oh by the way, you want to see dad, right? He's downstairs, eating breakfast with my mother."

And with that said, Misaki slowly closed the door behind her. She walked the silent halls of the Harada mansion with only her Jimmy Choo heels clicking on the tiled floor as the only sound heard through out these halls. Now all she has to worry about is Kendra's grand entrance back to Tsubasa Andou's life.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kendra fixed her hair and dusted off her uniform before entering the dining hall. After all these years, she can finally see her father. _FINALLY_. She was so happy and nervous at the same time but she can't wait any longer. She grab hold of the knob and turned and pushed the oak doors open.

A long table with many chairs was what welcomed her. At both ends of the table there sat a person. One was holding a newspaper up to his face and the other was a woman, whom she guessed was Mrs. Harada. Misaki was already eating beside her mother. A chair was pulled out beside the man behind the newspaper.

Kendra took a sit happily beside him. The man placed the newspaper down and she saw face to face her father. "Dad." Kendra said softly with a smile on her face.

The man smiled a small smile and said, "Hello, Kendra."

Even if those were the only words he could utter to her, she was so happy. There were so many things she wanted to know about him. But she knew that there would be time for that. She ate her breakfast in silence with the smile never leaving her face.

Misaki coughed to call all of their attention and stood up. "I have to get going. Hotaru's picking me up."

"Misaki, how about your sister? Take her with you." Mr. Harada said as he stood up and placed a hand on Kendra's shoulders. Misaki's eyes instantly caught this scene and she smirked, 'I knew it. You would always and prefer her over me. Oh well. I would always have something she can never have. I'm the heir, the real daughter and the one accepted by society.'

Misaki looked at her father then said, "Can't. I'm going to ride with Hotaru and Mikan. Car's too full." She started heading for the door again when her mother spoke, "How about Sumire?"

"Picking up the twins." Misaki said. She looked again at her father and made an annoyed face. "Can't you at least fix a ride for your daughter? I mean, I already enrolled her and all that shit. The least you could do is bring her to school. _Unless, you can't show her off because she's not a Harada._" Misaki said with so much venom.

Yuki stood up and said, "Misaki."

"What? Look. Hotaru's waiting for me. I have to go. Fix this problem yourselves." Misaki said as she placed her shades on and started walking out of dining hall.

But before the door could close fully she peeked and said, "Oh and dad. She's not my sister. She's my _half-sister_. She's a **sin**."

And the doors closed aloud and once again only the clicking of Misaki's Jimmy Choo shoes on the tile floor could be heard inside the Harada Mansion.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

It was lunch already and Tsubasa hasn't showed up for his morning classes. The boys noticed that Misaki is back and that the girls decided to sit on a different table than theirs.

Natsume stood from his seat and started walking towards Mikan. When Mikan felt his presence, she looked at him and smiled. "Why aren't you sitting with us?" Natsume said to her.

Mikan stood up and tried to whisper, "Because we're trying to make sure that Misaki won't break down in front of _you-know-who_."

Natsume looked behind Mikan and saw Misaki. He nodded in understanding. Mikan kissed his cheek and sat down again. Misaki saw him and said, "Just the guy I needed to see. Can you tell my cousin Mimi here that I am perfectly fine even if you sit with us."

"Oh. And by the way, Tsubasa didn't come to school today." Natsume said with small smile. Mikan looked up at him and said, "Oh fine. You win. You guys can come over and sit with us."

Misaki's face lit up and a smirk was seen. "Great. Come on over."

Natsume started walking towards his table and to his surprise, there was Tsubasa Andou. His head on his arms, he was sleeping. Natsume ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. His lunch with Mikan would have to be wait. God.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume said. Tsubasa looked up knowing Natsume was addressing his question to him. "I had a hangover this morning. Since I'm a little bit better, I decided to go to school."

Natsume looked behind him and Misaki was still looking at him. Natsume showed an apologetic face and pointed at Tsubasa. Misaki started walking towards them. She stopped in front of Natsume and said, "I told you, I'm okay with it. Besides, I want you to meet someone."

Misaki started going back to her table as Natsume turned around to see that Tsubasa was sleeping again. "Okay, we're moving to Mikan's table. Come on. Tsubasa get up."

Koko and Yuu helped Tsubasa get up. Ruka got his bag and started walking towards Mikan's table. When they arrived, they saw that Misaki wasn't there. Tsubasa sat down and returned sleeping again. Although the girls hated the idea of having Tsubasa around, they knew that this was Misaki's doing. So they just decided to go with her flow. Besides, when Misaki's hurt, she tends to be hard-headed.

Everybody was starting to enjoy lunch when Misaki returned. When she placed her hand on the table, everybody looked at her expectantly. "I want you all to meet somebody."

Hotaru and Mikan's eyes met and they knew this was not going to end well.

Misaki slightly turned and pushed someone from her back. A girl who is from Junior High of Alice Academy appeared before them. She looked a lot like...Misaki.

"This is my half-sister, Kendra Tsukiyomi." Misaki said a little louder. Tsubasa's head rose and he slowly looked at Misaki then at Kendra. He can't believe this. _Kendra is really here._ Kendra, the girl he thought he would never see again, is standing right in front of him.

Misaki faced Tsubasa and smirked, "Surprised?"

Tsubasa glared at Misaki and said, "What are you trying to do?"

"A little reunion won't hurt." Misaki said. She placed an arm around Kendra and pushed her forward to Tsubasa and said, "Besides, I think somehow you had nightmare of us three meeting."

Tsubasa stood up. Misaki and Kendra just looked at him. Kendra could not believe her eyes, Tsubasa changed...a lot. And yet she feels like he is still the same Tsubasa she knew and loved.

Tsubasa grabbed Kendra and out of the cafeteria they went. Misaki took a sit and placed her hands on top of the table. Everyone was still speechless. But Misaki wasn't. "I told you, Mimi. I got it covered."

Mikan looked at Misaki and she just can't believe that she would really go through a lot just to make cure Tsubasa would know that he messed with the wrong girl.

Anna then spoke up, "Don't you think Kendra might get hurt about all of this? I mean, she seemed pretty surprised and all that."

"Yeah, maybe you went a little too far, don't you think so, Misaki?" Nonoko said trying to side on Anna.

Misaki chuckled and then said, "Oh this? This is nothing. Just watch her mess it up. Anyway, Fate's game has only begun."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Yoichi saw Reo on the roof top smoking. "Hey. You wanna share a lighter?" Yoichi said.

Reo looked at him and smirked, handing over the lighter. Yoichi took out a cigar and lit it. They stood there in silence until Reo broke it. "Since when did you start smoking? Aoi hate smokers."

Yoichi chuckled and said, "And Lil doesn't?"

Reo looked afar and kept his mouth shut again. Most of the time, between him and Yoichi, it's better that they use their mouths for smoking or joking or messing each other's lives. They were never really good at talking to each other about feelings.

"I'm leaving for Russia next week." Reo finally said.

Yoichi coughed on his smoke and said, "What the hell?"

Reo threw his smoke on the floor and stepped on it. He looked at Yoichi straight in the eyes and said, "I need to fix myself. I'm a mess."

"Yeah, but how about Lil?" Yoichi asked as he did the same to his cigar. "I texted her to meet me up later in front of our gates. I'll give her the best time of her life and then tell her about the news."

"So, in short you'll give her something to remember you by. Just that? Wouldn't you tell her about what you really feel?" Yoichi said.

"Maybe, I will. I mean, I love her. I want to keep her but first, I have to fix myself. You know, clear my head and start anew." Reo looked away again and into the view. He chuckled softly and then said, "I want her to know that I'll be back. I just need to be a better man for her."

Yoichi smiled at this and placed a hand on his shoulders. "That's great, Reo. You're finally growing up."

Reo laughed and said, "Yeah. Anyway, enough about me, when do you plan on telling Aoi what you really feel about her?"

Yoichi's hand slowly fell to his sides and it was now his turn to look away. "I guess, not now. I don't want to mess it up for her. I still have things to fix. I want everything to be perfect when I tell her."

"But maybe waiting for the perfect time isn't the right thing to do." Reo said.

"We'll just have to see." Yoichi said. He turned around and started heading for the door. Once he reached it, he looked back at Reo and said, "_For now, you go be a better man for Lil. And I'll continue being Aoi's knight in shining armor_."

And they both knew that no matter how much they hate each other, they would always be friends. It may seem ironic but the hate they have is what really binds their brotherhood together. They both know in their hearts, they'll see each other again because their fate always intertwines._Always._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

A woman around her 70's walked as if she owned the world. She wore branded clothes signifying that she's a very rich woman. Her flight from Paris made her tired but not tired enough to plan her next moves.

Amanda, Yuki, Yuka, and Isabella were all anxious to see their mother. They were sitting quietly until they heard someone spoke. "My dear daughters do not fit to be waiting here in such a public place. You should all know better."

They all looked up and said, "Mother." They smiled and Yuka was the first one to give their mother a hug. Yuki and Isabella followed after. "Well, Amanda, do I get a welcome hug or not?"

Amanda hugged her mother tightly and said, "I missed you, mother. I'm so glad you visited us."

Eleanor took a step back and said, "Now, I want to get a good look at all of you first." Her daughters stood straight and smiled. 'Some things never changed.'

"You still all look so wonderful just like how I raised you." She said and hugged them again. "Shall we continue this reunion at home?"

"I prepared dinner for us in my mansion, mother." Yuka said as they started walking. "That is just wonderful."

"And you'll be staying with me, mother." Amanda said as she happily walked with her sisters and mother.

"That is also wonderful. By the way, where are the girls?" Eleanor asked.

"Still at school but they'll be home soon." Yuki answered. "I heard your daughter met her half-sister? I wish to see this girl at dinner, Yuki."

Yuki's face turned sour and she asked, "Why, mother? She is _not_ family."

"Of course she's not. But I need to make sure that your husband knows that she can never be a Harada." Eleanor said with venom. Yuki nodded quietly.

They reached the outside of the airport and there a limousine waited for them. A chauffer opened the door for them and Eleanor said, "It's utterly magnificent to be back here in Japan."

**First** was Misaki finding out about her half-sister. **Second** was Misaki finding out the love connection between Kendra and Tsubasa. **Third** was Kendra and Tsubasa meeting once again. **The fourth card of fate has been revealed.**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Everyone was silently eating the dinner prepared by Yuka. All the girls, Yoichi, Isabella, Yuki, Yuka, Zeno (Mr. Harada), Amanda and Kendra were all there. Dressed in formal attire as if it was a party in need to please everyone but in this case, the only one needed to be please was Eleanor Uchiha.

"I am so glad to be able to eat with family again." Eleanor said after wiping her mouth with a napkin. Mikan smiled and said, "It's great to have you back, gradmamma."

"It had been awhile, hasn't it? We missed having you with us." Hotaru said with a small rare smile on her lips. Eleanor returned her smile and said, "Well. Yes. But I'm sure you all know that I came here for important matters."

And the silence was back again. Eleanor Uchiha was never known for not getting down to business especially when it concerns her family.

"Shall I begin?" Eleanor asked looking around the table. Yuka held her mother's hand and said, "Maybe during tea, mother? I'm sure that can wait."

"Why prolong the inevitable, sweetie?" Eleanor said. "I heard that Misaki has already known of the secret, Zeno?"

Zeno cleared his throat and said, "Yes, mother."

"Well. I ask you one thing then. Do you plan on changing the girl's last name?" Eleanor said looking sharply at Zeno.

"I haven't thought of it." Zeno said playing safe. Eleanor chuckled and said, "Good save, Zeno. Well then, I shall decide for you. _You cannot change her last name_. Misaki would be the only daughter known to everyone for she would only be the only heir to your company."

Misaki smirked at this and looked at Kendra. Kendra continued eating quietly. Now, she knows why she was here in the first place. For her to know that she can only be a secret daughter..._never a Harada._

Everyone waited for Zeno to say something especially Kendra. She waited for him to say no. She waited for him to defend her...but nothing came. Of course, Misaki knew this. She knew her father can never go against her grandmother's wishes. After all, the Harada companies would be nothing without her grandmother.

Eleanor clapped her hands together and said, "Great to know that one matter is already out of the way."

The cousins looked at each other knowing that a lot more would be thrown their way. To lighten the mood Isabella said, "Tsubaki would be home soon. She promised to visit."

"Really?" Sumire was so happy to hear this. She missed her sister so much.

"That is great to hear. How is her child?" Eleanor said. Everyone knew that Tsubaki lived a fairytale life in Los Angeles. She met someone that Eleanor approved of and they were in love. They were now married and they have a one year old child.

"She sent me pictured through mail. I'll show you sometime, mother." Isabella said with smile.

"She really is lucky. That husband of her had been nothing but helpful to me and our company." Eleanor said. It was now time for desserts. Plates were switched and the twins happily said, "Grandmamma, we baked this cake!"

Eleanor forked the cake and tasted it and said, "You are getting better. The last cake that you made that I tasted was good but this one is better."

The twins squealed, happy to make their grandmother happy and proud of them since those times were rare moments.

"Sumire." Eleanor said. Sumire stopped eating and looked at her. "Yes, grandmamma?"

"What do you say about engagements?" Eleanor said as she drank some water.

Sumire was really surprised. Her sister just got married two years ago, and she was 25. Sumire was 17 years old. Engagements were the last thing on her mind. But of course, she cannot tell that to her grandmother. She must please her at all costs.

"I'm too young to think about it but of course, it would have to come someday." Sumire answered slowly.

"Oh. Then, I guess you would be pleased to know that I found a pleasing young man. He is newly transferred at your school." Eleanor explained. "He is the son of one of our biggest investors. He is utterly wonderful, you would love him."

"Oh." Was all Sumire could say. She looked at her cake as if losing her appetite to continue eating.

"Maybe you've heard of the Hitachiins?" Eleanor pushed a little. "I haven't made any final decisions yet until you meet him. And that is one of the things I want to focus on while I am here."

"Hitachiin?" Mikan repeated. "Hey, S. Isn't the guy from the library named..."

"_Quin Hitachiin._" Sumire said slowly. The name rolled on her togue like fire. Her eyes landed on her grandmother, hoping that she was right.

"Oh so, you've met? Then this might be really going well for me." Eleanor said smiling at Sumire. Sumire smiled a little and said, "He is good looking."

"Then it is settled, I'll talk to his father to arrange a meeting with you." Eleanor said clapping her hands once more. "But of course, engagements are just too sudden for you age. But I still want you to look forward to it, alright?"

Sumire just nodded her head. Although, Quin seemed really nice, she can't help but hope that the guy she would end up with would be Koko...at least they were best friends. _'Yeah, at least I would know who I end up with.'_ She thought.

**The Fifth and sixth card are out of the deck.**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Nonoko hugged herself tightly as another wind blew. It was now tea time and everybody was inside except her. She needed some air, especially since her grandmother hasn't talked about her leaving for New York.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds until someone called her, "Nonoko."

She swiftly turned around and saw her grandmother. "Grandmamma, it's cold here. We should head inside." Nonoko said as she walked towards her.

Eleanor stepped further outside and said, "I've been meaning to talk to you, Nonoko."

Nonoko halted and looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I know."

"I'm sure your father has told you about our plans of letting you study in New York?" Eleanor paused and saw Nonoko nodding. "I'm giving you a choice. You could stay here until graduation or be off now."

Nonoko's eyes widened. She felt happy that she had a choice about this. She smiled and said, "I choose to stay until after graduation."

"As expected. Although, I do have one question."

"Yes?" Nonoko said softly.

_"Is it because of a boy?"_ Eleanor said with a straight face. Nonoko's smile went into a thin line and she swallowed. "Pardon?"

"If its because of that Tobita heir, I suggest you think twice about your decision." Eleanor said handing a black folder to Nonoko.

Nonoko opened it and saw a deal between her father's and, if she guess right, Yuu's father. "What am I looking at?"

"A deal between the Ogasawara's and the Tobita's." Eleanor stated. "Yes. I know. But what does this have to do with Yuu and me?"

"Knowing that you would be the chosen successor, you needed to be tamed. A wild girl could never be easily trusted. So your father decided to seek help from the Tobita's.

"At first, it was a favour between best friends but then it became a deal between Mr. Tobita and his son, Yuu." Eleanor said as she took a sit on a bench.

"A deal between them?" Nonoko said silently. She gripped the folder until her knuckles turned white.

"A deal that if Yuu Tobita can tame you, he can have his freedom to choose whatever he wants to do in his college life." Eleanor finished. She stood up and walked to Nonoko and said, "Now, if you don't believe me, ask him yourself. I'm sure he can never hide the truth."

**The seventh card had been revealed.** _And the chaos had begun._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Yuu was just reading his book until he got a call from Nonoko saying that they should meet up. At first, he wondered why would Nonoko want to meet up at this hour but thinking that her grandmother is back, she probably just needed someone. Yuu sat on one of the tables in the cafe Nonoko specifically said to meet her up.

Nonoko entered and refused to meet Yuu's eyes. There was silence. "What happened? Do you want to order anything?" Yuu asked with a small smile.

Nonoko looked at him with calmness on her face and said, "Was I really just part of the deal between you and your father? Was I really just a price needed to be paid for your freedom?"

Yuu cannot believe what he was hearing. She knows. But how? Why? Oh shit. First, Tsubasa and now he was next. Everything was getting messier for them.

"Okay. Let's make the question simpler." Nonoko said as she swallowed. "Would you ever look at me twice if that deal didn't exist?"

"Nonoko. I can explain." Yuu tried, although he knew it was helpless. He was helpless.

"No need. I think I perfectly understand now." Nonoko said as she fisted her hands. She took a deep breath and looked away from Yuu. "I thought we had something. I guess, that something was just a plan to make sure you got your freedom.

"Well, congratulations. You won._ I'm tamed, you're free. But we're through_." Nonoko said with so much calmness Yuu was getting frustrated.

"Why do you look so calm? Get mad at me. Slap me. Kick me. Or something! Anything! I would take them all. But please, don't act as if you're so tough when I know you're breaking inside. Don't do this to me, Nonoko." Yuu begged as he tried to touch her.

Nonoko looked at him with an icy stare that Yuu had to back down. "Why would I? The old Nonoko would do that. But since you did such a great job of taming me, I don't think I should disgrace my name and do that."

Nonoko stood up but was stopped by Yuu. He stood up as well and held her arm. "Don't do this, please. Hurt me, that I can accept but for you to act like this...I can't let you go like this." Yuu begged once more.

Nonoko removed her arm by force from Yuu's grip and started walking out of the cafe. Yuu started running after her. Once they reached outside, Yuu grabbed her again and said, "Why are you acting as if all this doesn't affect you? As if you don't care? As if what we had was nothing? As if a wind just passed us by and everything was forgotten? Why, Nonoko? Why!"

Nonoko looked at him and chuckled. She removed her arm from his grip and formed the perfect words in her head. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said, **"I've been disappointed so many times; not giving a fuck is almost a reflex."**

* * *

Thank you! I am dooone with the 23rd chapter! Hooooray!:D

Please do review! I love them.:)

_Stay Safe._

Love,

**13ismynumber**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! I have updated again. I started this chapter by 12 a.m. and finished about 9 pages by 4 in the morning. I slept until 1 in the afternoon...or 2?:)) And then woke up and started again. I finished by 4 p.m. I am soooo proud! Hihi. **12 pages of art!**

**This chapter is for my loyal fans(?) especially to:**

**Chattkikat**

_-Thank you for your support! I appreciate it. Here is another chapter for you. Btw, I only write like this here. Im not a good writer at my class.:)) HAHAHA._

and

**Ninastylee**

_-I hope that you won't be disappointed at the outcome of events. I decided to really stick with my writer instinct and just go with it.:)_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Love Story Gone Wrong**

_"Maybe it's time for you to grow up. Just because you want something so badly it always means you should go after it. Sometimes, it won't hurt to use your head instead of your heart."_

_Tsubaki Shouda_

* * *

Tsubaki looked outside the window of plane. It had been such a long time since she last seen her sister and mother. She missed them so much. She knew that they want to see her child but she has to take this flight alone. After hearing of her grandmother's plans of engagement for Sumire, she just had this reflex of calling her agency and booking a flight back in Japan.

It had been well for her. Although, she was known as an adopted child of the Shouda's, it had never been that hard for her because of that. But for her younger sister, Sumire, it's as if the whole world was on her shoulders. It's as if every single decision she would make would not only affect hers but other people's lives as well.

She may not be able to prevent her grandmother's plans but at least she could help Sumire get through it. Sumire needed her right now. She knows it. She feels it in her veins.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire looked at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her vest. Everything that happened during dinner at Mikan's placed were now a blurry memory to her that it's as if they didn't really happen. But she knows it did.

The worst thing was…she somehow hoped it was Koko that her grandmother approved of. Sure, she met Quin but she doesn't know him more than a mere name. Sometimes, she just hoped that the universe would, for once, agree to her heart's wants because it's as if every decision she makes would not only be for her alone. It would also be for other people too.

She grabbed her Chanel bag and headed downstairs. Another day in Alice Academy, the only thing is…she needed to tell something to Koko. Some people would probably think that she shouldn't tell Koko what happened but from what she had seen for the past days, keeping secrets is not the greatest idea.

So she decided to be clean and clear about it. And besides, it's not as if Koko likes her. Although deep down, she knows she's just convincing herself so that if ever she meets Quin, she would not feel guilty about it.

"Sumire?" Her mother called to her as she was heading for the front foor. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with me?"

Sumire looked at her mother apologetically. "Sorry. I wasn't hungry."

"Oh. Are you going to pick up the twins?" Amanda said as she slowly walked towards Sumire.

"Uhm. No. I'm actually heading to school on my own. Nonoko and Anna decided to have their chauffer drive them to school today. Why?" Sumire asked. She felt her mother fixing her and making sure her Alice Academy vest has no dusts or whatsoever.

Amanda smiled and said, "Nothing." Sumire just nodded at this and kissed her mother on the cheek and said, "I'll be off then. Tata."

"You're sister is on her way here."

Sumire halted and a smile crept up her face. "Really? Oh my gosh. What time?"

"In a few minutes. I asked the chauffer to pick her up an hour ago." Amanda said knowing that her daughter really wanted to see her sister so badly.

Sumire checked her watch and said, "Oh. Gosh. I'll be late. Just tell her, I'll be home as early as I can, okay? Bye, mom!"

And with that Sumire closed the front door behind her and headed to Alice Academy.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki drove quietly with Kendra on her passenger sit. Since Hotaru can't drive her to school today because their grandmother decided that she should be brought to school by the chauffer like how a real lady should be treated.

"Why did you do that?" Kendra asked quietly.

"Did what? If you're thinking about dinner last night, that was grandmamma's idea. Not mine." Misaki said defensively, her eyes never leaving the road.

"No, not that." Kendra said. Her eyes looked at Misaki's face and she softly said, "Why did you make me and Tsubasa meet again? I thought you guys were together."

"Not anymore. And besides, aren't you happy you're reunited with your first love?" Misaki teased a little.

Kendra looked away and said, "We talked."

"After he took off with you?" Misaki asked stealing a glance at Kendra's face.

"Yes." Kendra said while nodding.

**Flashback**

_Tsubasa halted and loosened his grip on Kendra's arm. He thought that maybe they could talk at the school's garden since no one really goes there often. Tsubasa walked a few steps ahead with his hands in his pockets, his back to her._

_"You're supposed to be in Hokkaido." Tsubasa said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Aren't you happy to see me?" Kendra said a little bit hurt at the tone of Tsubasa's voice._

_Tsubasa removed his hat and ruffled his hair. "I don't know. Maybe I would be if we're not in a messy situation."_

_"You mean, if I'm not Misaki's half sister?" Kendra cleared out. She stayed on the same position._

_Tsubasa turned and looked at her and said, "There are times when I think that you probably never survived, that you were probably dead. It pained me. I didn't know what to do after leaving Hokkaido."_

_Kendra walked towards him and touched his arm. "Whatever happened in the past…I don't care anymore. I'm just happy that I saw you again. I thought I would never see you again. I waited every single summer for you to come back but you never did." Kendra said as she looked down to hold her tears back._

_Tsubasa slowly pushed Kendra's hand down until it slipped away from his arm. Kendra looked at him with tears threatening to run down any minute. "Kendra. I know you probably think this is the perfect time to be together again but…" Tsubasa heaved a sigh, "I need to clear things up with Misaki."_

_Tsubasa walked pass her and started heading for the exit of the garden. Kendra hugged him from behind with tears running down her face. Her voice was cracked but Tsubasa was able to understand her words. "Do you love her? Did she replace me in your heart now?"_

_Tsubasa carefully but forcefully removed her arms that are wrapped around him. With his back still facing her he said, "I think everything's making sense to me now." He slowly let go of her hands and silently walked away from her, leaving her there crying her eyes out…alone._

**End of Flashback**

"'I think everything's making sense to me now'? That's all he said?" Misaki said as she turned off the engine of the car. She rolled her eyes. Kendra was now about to go down but Misaki held her hand and said, "A sisterly advice, if you love him, go after him. One more try won't hurt."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Koko closed his locker with a slam and pushed his backpack over his shoulder. _'Another day in Alice Academy'_ he thought silently to himself.

"Koko!" Someone shouted from behind him. He heard heels clicking endlessly and he knew who it was. A smile made its way to his lips as he spun around and leaned on the lockers.

"Wassup, S?" Koko said with energy.

Sumire caught her breath and fanned herself with her hand, tired from running. "These shoes were not made for running." Sumire said as she pointed to her heels. Koko just laughed at her.

"Anyway, I need to tell you something." Sumire said as they both started to walk towards their first class together.

"Okay. Go ahead. You have my full attention." Koko said as he waved to some people he knows.

Sumire rolled her eyes and said, "No, I don't. Look I really need to tell you this. So listen." Sumire halted before the door to their next class. Koko looked at her intently to show her that he really is listening.

"Grandmother wants me to meet someone." Sumire said looking at Koko's face for any reaction. Koko's brows knitted together in confusion and asked, "Why and who?"

"Because she wants me to be engaged soon." This got Koko surprised. "Engaged? At this age? You're like what, 17? God, Sumire." Koko voiced out his thoughts aloud to her.

Sumire bit her lip and said, "I know but it's just meeting someone. And besides, if I don't like that guy. I could always say no."

"So, you don't know who it is." Koko said as a given fact.

"I do." Sumire said she tried not to meet his eyes. "Who?" Koko asked trying to act as if he was just surprised and not hurt form all these news.

Sumire pointed behind Koko. He followed her finger and saw a guy, he had never seen in Alice Academy before. "Who is he?" Koko asked while still looking at the guy.

"Quin Hitachiin, new student, his family is a huge investor to my grandmother's company so, yeah, she thinks his family is great." Sumire said in a softer voice trying to look as if they weren't talking about him.

"Wait. He's the guy from the library." Koko pointed out.

"Yeah…_wait!_ How did you know that?" Sumire said as she looked at Koko with utter disbelief.

"I saw him. Anyway, seems like a nice guy." Koko said trying to end their conversation.

And the bell rang, saving Koko from discussing further about this Quin Hitachiin guy. He couldn't take it. He can't believe he is losing Sumire when he hadn't even begun winning her over.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Nonoko pressed call on her cell phone and waited for her grandmother to answer. She was going to skip class just to talk to her grandmother about what she said last night.

_"Hello, Nonoko?"_ Eleanor answered.

"Grandmamma." Nonoko said.

_"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

"Yeah. It's a free time. Anyway, I called just to say, I changed my mind. I want to leave for New York as soon as possible." Nonoko said trying to make sure she didn't sound so nervous.

_"How does tomorrow night, sound?"_

"Perfect. Tomorrow night it is." Nonoko said. And the call ended.

The moment she turned around, Yuu stood there looking intensely at her. "You never were one to skip classes."

"The tamed Nonoko doesn't." Nonoko answered back.

"You're leaving? You're going to just walk away?" Yuu said as he walked towards her. Nonoko held her ground and said, "I'm doing this for myself and my company. I am the successor."

Yuu was a bit thrown at the edge by her words. She was the successor. It only sunk in to him now. He swallowed and pushed his glasses up and stared at her. "Tomorrow night, New York?"

"That is none of your business now, is it?" Nonoko said as she passed him by. Nonoko had turned cold as cold a wind that could care less about what other people would feel.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

The girls sat together without the boys today at lunch. Nonoko took a deep breath and was ready to give her big news out. As Sumire sat down and just when Nonoko was ready, she spoke, "My sister's here!"

But before everyone could ask Sumire about Tsubaki, Nonoko finally spoke, "I'm leaving for New York tomorrow night."

Anna knew it. Nonoko told her before they left the house. And although it breaks he heart to be separated from her twin for the first time, she knew it was something they couldn't avoid. She just silently sat there and held Nonoko's hand.

"WHAT!" Sumire was the first one to react.

"WHY?" Misaki was next.

"Because…Yuu used me to get his freedom and I think that I should just take grandmamma's offer." Nonoko explained. She took a deep breath and said, "I've never felt so broken in my entire life that I think I need to get away…really soon."

Hotaru closed her laptop and stood up, "Very well. Since you're all making these decisions…how about the rest of us make ours too?"

"What do you mean, Hotaru?" Mikan looked up at her.

"First, Tsubasa and then Yuu. I'm not going to wait around for Ruka to hit me with something behind my back. I need to see him and ask him if he's hiding anything from me." Hotaru explained with so much determination in her voice.

Anna's face lit up and said, "Yeah, I should do the same with Kitsuname."

Mikan faced Sumire and said, "and maybe you should get a backbone and ask Koko if he likes you."

Sumire rolled her eyes and said, "Nope. Never. I will not step on my pride just to ask something that I don't have a sure answer."

Mikan gave up and started eating her lunch. Hotaru already left to look for Ruka and Anna did the same. Misaki was quietly eating.

"How about you, Misaki, what do you plan to do now?" Nonoko finally asked her.

"I guess, I need to fix myself too. But maybe after graduation. I'll talk to grandmother about it." Misaki said as she continued eating quietly once more.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Classes had ended and Sumire received a message from her sister.

**From:** Tsuki

**Message:** _Sis. Imma pick u up, ok?:)_

A smile slowly crept into Sumire's face. She really missed her sister a lot. She headed for the front doors of the school. But before she could get so far from the door, someone grabbed her arm. She looked at who it was and was relieved to see Koko. "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me." Sumire exclaimed.

Sumire expected him to laugh but he didn't instead he just kept dragging her. He stopped once they were a little far away from the people heading out of the front door.

"I need to tell you something before it's too late." Koko said sounding to serious. Sumire breathed in and out and waited for him to continue.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way and you probably think it's wrong since we're best friends and all that shit but…you have to know." Koko started. Sumire just nodded silently.

Koko looked at her and he finally said the words he never thought he would have the courage to utter to Sumire, _"I'm in love with you."_

Sumire opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. So she closed it. Koko was waiting for her to say something until a honk of a car and someone calling Sumire caught their attention.

Sumire turned to see her sister waving at her. Sumire turned back to Koko and blinked a few times. She swallowed hard and said, "I…I…I'm sorry, Koko. I need to go."

Sumire quickly walked away from him and didn't even glance back at him. She just entered the car and all Koko could do was just stand there and watch her walk away from him. He doesn't know right now if he's wrong for telling her or right for finally telling her.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

The moment Sumire entered the car Tsubaki asked, "Who's that boy?"

"Kokoro Yome." Sumire said as if Tsubaki would know about him. Tsubaki started heading out of the Academy and stole glances at Sumire. She looked pale.

"Okay. Kokoro, right? What happened?" Tsubaki pressed further.

"He told me he loves me." Sumire said. And then she repeated it again and again and finally she said, _"He told me he loves me but we're best friends!"_ Sumire shouted as if trying to convince herself that what happened awhile ago really did happen.

Tsubaki just nodded and chuckled at Sumire's reaction. "And that's wrong because?"

"I don't know." Sumire said in a calm tone this time.

Tsubaki parked their car all of a sudden on the side of the road and said, "Is it because of that Hitachiin boy?"

Sumire looked at her and laughed. "Oh hell no! It's just that all this time I knew that Koko probably felt something for me, it's just that I don't know what I feel for him."

Tsubaki faced her sister and said, "You wouldn't be confused if you don't feel the same way and if you're not in denial at the same time, sweetie."

Sumire's brows knitted together as she tried to understand what Tsubaki's words meant. She pointed at herself and said, "Me? In love with him?_ TOO?_ I don't even believe in such a thing! At least not at this age."

"Then maybe it's time for you to learn. Love taps you at the most unlikely time, at the most unbelievably places." Tsubaki reasoned out as she started the engine again.

Sumire just stared at her sister. _'She would know. I mean, she's in love right now, anyway.'_ Sumire thought silently to herself.

But for her to fall in love without her knowing that she already is? To be caught off guard and to actually let it happen is not like her. Not like her at all. And somehow, she would think that she would probably laugh at the idea of falling in love but right now, all she could think of is how wonderful her fall has been especially since she fell for her best friend.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire and Tsubaki arrived at their home. Sumire was still feeling a little light after everything that happened to her today. Tsubaki was humming a tune while playing with her keys. But the moment they entered their home, their grandmother greeted them.

"Sumire, Tsubaki, I would like you to meet Mrs. Asoka Hitachiin and her son, Quin Hitachiin." Eleanor said as she gestured for the two to come and take their seat.

Sumire cannot believe that this is happening. _'Oh gosh. Why today? I thought this was like going to be my fairytale day? Oh god.'_ She thought but she tried to pull a smile in front of their guests.

"The girl from the library." Quin said in a joking manner.

Sumire can't help but grin at this. "So you've met. That is just great, Quin." Asoka said as she placed a hand on her son's arm.

To say that Quin is handsome would be an understatement. Brown locks, neat eyebrow, long lashes, perfect teeth and nose… he could be a model. He seemed so perfect. Perfect height and seemed to be working out from time to time. He was tan. But what Sumire really loved was his smile. _Perfect teeth…perfect smile._

Sumire caught herself before she continued to ogle at Quin. She looked at Tsubaki then at her grandmother who was talking lightly with Mrs. Hitachiin. "Grandmother. How about Quin and Sumire go out into the garden to have a walk." Tsubaki suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea! While they do that, I can finally show Asoka the wonderful China teasets that Isabella had been collecting." Eleanor said as she stood up and started guiding Asoka into the dining hall.

Tsubaki headed for the stairs and said, "Enjoy, kids."

Sumire rolled her eyes and just sat there. Quin sat beside her and said, "How about that tour in the garden, Sumire?"

Her name rolled on his tongue quite nicely. She liked it. She liked it very much.

Sumire stood up upon being offered a hand by Quin. Her arm was around his arm as they walked. _'A true gentleman, I see. Not bad.'_ Sumire thought.

Sumire just started pointing from one flower to another. Her mother loves to garden and to know about different flowers was something her mother insisted ever since they were young.

They were now walking silently by the fountain. Sumire was still on her Alice Academy uniform and her feet hurt from walking around too much in heels. She sat down and Quin squatted in fron of her and started removing her heels. "What are you doing?" Sumire asked, surprised.

"Trying to help you ease the pain." Quin said as he tried to remove the other shoe.

Sumire laughed and grabbed her shoes from Quin and said, "I could do that myself later."

"I'll just carry you back inside then." Quin insisted. "That won't be necessary." Sumire said as she tried to put her heels back on. When she got them back on, Quin just offered his hand and arm to help her back inside the house.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

"So, what do you think of him?" Eleanor said as she ate dinner with Isabella and the girls. Sumire looked at her grandmother and said, "He is really wonderful. A pure gentleman and has a perfect smile."

"I am glad that he fits your liking." Eleanor said.

"Grandmother." Tsubaki said calling Eleanor's full attention, "Are there any other suitors in line for my sister?"

"Actually, I have my eyes set on the Hitachiin heir." Eleanor explained. "Not only will he be able to close a lot of deals between us and the Hitachiins but that boy is very smart and he knows what he is doing in the business world. He is great for Sumire."

"And what if she decides she does not wish to marry him?" Tsubaki said in a flat tone.

"You need to understand that the Hitachiins want this as much as I do. Declining would mean, pulling out investments. Although nothing is final until both agrees, I need you, Sumire, to understand that being an heir means a lot." Eleanor explained not only to Tsubaki but specifically to Sumire.

Sumire drank some water and said, "So that means, even if Quin agrees and I don't…investments would be pulled out?"

"Oh no, dear. It would just mean that everything would go back to normal, just investments. But sealing a deal with them would be a great help especially the ones working in Asia since their company mostly centers there." Eleanor said as tried to explain it as simple as possible.

"Meaning, deals could be easily made with your engagement to him, Sumire. It also means, helping a lot of people." Tsubaki said to the confused Sumire.

Sumire drank water and continued to eat in silence. She never wanted to disappoint her grandmother. If she follows her heart and be with Koko, her grandmother will surely disown her but if she stays and follows her grandmother's will, would she be happy?

Even if she asked Tsubaki's help, she would know what to say to her…and he only person she knows who had gone through the same situation is the last person she wanted to see—_her father._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki paced her room back and forth, phone in her hands. _'Should I make a call? Am I sure about this?'_ Misaki thought to herself.

_'Rome would be a good place to start anew. Its far away and I can see different beautiful places.'_ Misaki said to herself, trying to convince herself to make the call.

She dialed her grandmother's number and placed it on her ear, waiting for someone to answer at the other end. "Hello?" Misaki said.

_"Misaki dear? What's wrong?"_ Eleanor said with worry in her voice.

"Nothing, grandmamma. What made you say that?" Misaki said as she sat down on her bed.

_"I just feel it. You seem bothered. Does this concern that girl? Do you need me to get rid of her? I can do that, you know that."_ Eleanor said.

Misaki chuckled and said, "There's no need for that. Anyway, grandmamma, I want to take a flight to Rome after graduation."

_"Your graduation would be in three months time, correct?"_

"Yes." Misaki said as she pulled her legs to her chest. "I want to stop studying for a year; I just want to go soul searching for awhile."

_"A year?"_ Eleanor said, shocked.

"Yes. Please allow me. This means a lot to me, please." Misaki begged.

There was a pause and Misaki knew that her grandmother was weighing the consequences of allowing her. She heard her sigh and said, _"Very well. A trip to Rome after your graduation and a year of rest is really what you need after everything that you found out."_

Misaki grinned and jumped. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

_"Anytime, dear, anytime."_ Eleanor said as she ended the call.

Her grandmother might seem so hard and rough on the edges but if only it concerns business and money. Deep down, Misaki knew that she loves them very much and that everything she is doing is for their future to make sure that their families can afford to pay for their needs and wants.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire sat in a café with shades, and scarf to prevent people from recognizing her. Today, she decided to skip school and meet with her father. For the first time, she would meet him personally after 17 years of not seeing or talking to each other. She was nervous, yes, but she need to know why her father chose that whore over her a mother—_over an Uchiha_.

She drank from her cup and looked at her watch. She told her father to meet up with her by 8 a.m. It was already 8:15 in her watch. She heaved a sigh. _'15 minutes late. Gosh. Maybe this is a wrong idea.'_

"Sumire?" A man said. "Sumire is that you?" He said a little louder.

Sumire looked up a bit frantic and grabbed the man by the arm and sat him down. She removed her glasses and moved a little bit closer. "Don't say my name aloud. I'm skipping class and people know me. I might end up in trouble." Sumire whispered.

Tsukasa's face had a smile upon hearing this. He straightened his back and order coffee for himself. Upon waiting he said, "Its great that you finally decided to meet me."

"I'm in trouble." Sumire said as she looked away. She placed her shades back on to make sure no one notices her.

"Money trouble? You should ask you grandmother, I heard she's back in the country. She could help you. I mean, she won't hesitate at all." Tsukasa explained as a waitress came with his coffee. He drank from it.

"I know that. I'm not one to ever go on money trouble." Sumire explained in an irritated tone. "Grandmother wants me to be engaged."

Tsukasa placed his coffee down and looked a little bit surprised.

"The man is the son of one of her biggest investors. I met him yesterday." Sumire continued to explain.

"Do you like him?" Tsukasa asked.

"He's nice, good looking and a complete gentleman." Sumire said as she looked down on her cup of coffee.

"Then what's the problem?" Tsukasa said as he moved a little closer to hear Sumire better.

_"I'm in love with someone else."_ Sumire said as she looked up at her father. She looked away again, feeling uncomfortable at his gaze and continued, "But he doesn't know. He told me loves me yesterday too right before I met with the man grandmother wants me to be engaged to."

Tsukasa backed away once more and drank from his coffee. He heaved a sigh and said, "You really are in trouble."

Sumire looked irritated once more and said, "That's all you could say?" She removed her shades and looked to see if anyone was looking at her. "I'll cut the crap. You were probably in a situation the same as me before. So, why did you choose your_ 'wife'_ over my mother?

"I know that you love her…_you still do_. But why would you choose some random woman over her? _Over the person you love_?"

"It wasn't a choice over a _'random woman'_ and you mother, Sumire. It was a choice between my family and your mother. _A choice between following my heart or my head._

"If I chose your mother, then not only will I be putting my family's wealth and well-being in bankruptcy but also put your mother into being disowned by your grandmother. Your grandmother never wanted me to be with your mother. So she did everything she could.

"And I made my decision of following my head for my family. I do love your mother. And yes, I still do. But it seems to me that not only was I replaced by Alexander in her life…but also in yours." Tsukasa explained with outmost sincerity in his voice and eyes.

Sumire looked away and said, "If you really loved her, you would know she was willing to risk anything for you…you should've done the same."

"But it's not that easy, I love her so much that I can't afford to break her away from her family. I love you and your sister so much that I knew you're better off in your grandmother's side rather than in mines." Tsukasa said as he grab hold of her hand. Sumire looked at it and then removed her hand from his.

"You need to understand that just because you love someone, it doesn't always necessarily mean you should choose them. Because, sometimes, not choosing them is for their own good and for the good of everyone…even if you're suffering every single time you see him or her happy with someone else." Tsukasa said as he too looked away from his daughter.

It was Sumire's turn to look at him. She spoke, "So what do I do now?"

Tsukasa looked back at her and smiled. "I can't suggest that you follow your heart so that you can take the risk I didn't take. But right now, just give yourself time…you're too young. If you reall love each other, then the feeling will never go away."

"If you could change everything, would you change your decision back then?" Sumire said in a soft voice.

"I wouldn't because that's one decision that I did right no matter how much it hurts." Tsukasa said with a firmness visible in his voice.

Sumire placed her shades back on and grabbed her bag. She placed some cash on the table and said, "It's on me."

She stood up and headed for the door but not before stopping beside her father and saying, "Maybe you really did the right thing. We'll see if I make the right one too."

With those words out of her mouth, she too went out of the café and in to her car. _Time_…that was exactly what she needed. And she can't have that here in Japan, no, she can't.

She started her engine and drove off. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing her grandmother number. At the first ring, her grandmother answered.

"Grandmamma, when is Tsubaki leaving for Los Angeles." Sumire asked.

_"In a week? Why, what's the matter, Sumire?"_ Eleanor asked.

Sumire paused as she made a turn to the right and then said, "I want to go with her."

_"Why are you and your cousins suddenly making rush decisions like this? Don't you wish to stay in Japan anymore?"_

"I do. But I need some time off and being with my sister in L.A. might be the perfect opportunity. And besides, I can take a business course there." Sumire pushed, hoping her grandmother would agree with her.

_"I cannot stop you, can I?"_ Eleanor said. But before Sumire could answer she said, _"Very well. I shall get your plane ticket."_

Sumire smiled and said, "Thank you."

And the call ended.

_Time…that was what she needed. And she can't have that here, no, she can't…but she can have it in Los Angeles. Away from Koko, Quin and all the other things._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire decided on not going to school at all. Although, her mother found out about her skipping and this made her angry, Sumire didn't admit that she met up with her father. Sumire thought that she didn't need to know…at least not now.

Her grandmother already told her mother about her decision, so she knows that Tsubaki probably knows about it too. 'Now, all I have to worry about is how to tell the girls. Maybe later while we're seeing Nonoko off.'

She looked at her watch and saw 5:30. Nonoko's flight was at 9 p.m. Sumire still had time to loiter around. She brought her suitcase out of her closet and started packing for her leave for Los Angeles in a week's time.

Tsubaki slowly entered the room after knocking, not waiting for Sumire to let her in. "So you're packing. Why this soon?"

"I don't want to go on panic mode. So, better start early." Sumire said as she continued putting her clothes inside the suitcase.

"No. Why this soon to decide to leave?" Tsubaksa said as he walked towards her. Sumire was still continuing to put her clothes in the bag. Tsubaki held her shoulders and made her look at her. Sumire's tears poured down continuously down her cheeks.

Sumire wiped them away harshly and said, "Because I love Koko too much it hurts. I need to get away from all of this…I need time."

Tsubaki hugged her sister tightly as she pushed them both to take a sit on the bed. Tsubaki just ran a hand through Sumire's hair down to her back and up again.

"I know I should tell him…but I might end up hurting him. I'm so confused, Tsuki. I'm so confused that its hurting me. I can't even face Koko. I'm such a coward. I ended up meeting up with dad instead of going to school." Sumire confessed as her tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

"You met with father?" Tsubaki said as she just continued comforting her sister. She felt Sumire nod. Tsubaki said, "Then time you should get, Sumire. Your heart is taking in too much. Just rest it for awhile."

"But I feel such a coward walking away like this." Sumire said as she fisted her hands until her knuckles turned white. "You're just using your head and resting your heart, sweetie." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki pushed Sumire to look at her in the eyes. Tsubaki wiped Sumire's tears away. She held Sumire's hand in hers and rubbed her knuckes. Sumire still continued to cry as Tsubaki said, **"Maybe it's time for you to grow up. Just because you want something so badly it always means you should go after it. Sometimes, it won't hurt to use your head instead of your heart."**

* * *

And I am...**DONE!**

Please do review.:) I miss those many reviews of yours.:D hihi.

I love you all!

**Stay safe.**

Love,

_**13ismynumber**_


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it.:) Thank you sooo much! This is a ten page work of art, I managed to do nothing but write all day. I started this at around...9 p.m. ended writing and editing by 3:30 a.m.

Hooray for my INSOMNIA!

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Deck of Cards**

_"That doesn't really matter because in the end, it hurts just the same."_

_Mikan Sakura_

* * *

Mikan just got home from her date with Natsume. He justed wanted to treat her out to dinner and make sure that nothing's going between them after all the drama that happened between his friends and her cousins.

She tied her hair in a bun and started changing to see Nonoko off. She checked the clock that read 7 p.m. She still had 2 hours. As she was putting her jeans, she heard he cell phone ring.

"Hey." Mikan answered.

_"I'll pick you up in an hour."_ It was Hotaru on the other line.

"Sure. How did your talk with Ruka go?" Mikan said as she pulled a top out her closet and started putting it on.

_"Let's just say when I asked him, he really thought hard. He even asked if being late to our dates count. I found out that he is not late always because of his business with his dad but because he lost track of time."_ Hotaru explained. Mikan can hear that Hotaru was tapping on her laptop.

"Hotaru don't tell me you're working again. Can't you just leave that to your brother?" Mikan said putting her boots on now.

Hotaru stopped typing and said, _"Fyi, I am not working. By the looks of it, Sumire is planning on leaving with Tsuki for Los Angeles in a week."_

Mikan was shocked. "What! She never told us this? She was absent for one day and all this shit happens? God. The world has gone mad."

Hotaru was silent at the other end. Mikan heaved a sigh and said, "Fine. I'll talk to her about it. Bye."

Mikan ended the call as she removed her bun and started fixing herself in front of the mirror. But before she could grab hold of her brush, a white envelope caught her eyes.

**To: Mimi**

**From: Nat**

_'Seems like this was written years ago, mom probably found it somewhere. I probably misplaced it unconsciously.'_ Mikan thought.

She held it in her hands and then turned it, not planning to open it. But as she was about to get her box of letters inside her closet, she saw that the letter was never opened.

"That's odd. It's not open." Mikan said. Mikan sat on her bed, ready to open the letter when her cell phone rang.

_"Nonoko? Yeah. Hotaru's going to pick me up. Yeah, lets meet up at the airport. Okay. Talk to you later. Love you."_ Mikan quickly ended their conversation.

Returning to the letter, ripping it open and grabbing the letter inside.

"Sweetie, Hotaru's here." Her mom called from the door.

"What? What time is it?" Mikan said as she quickly put the letter inside her bag and grabbed her cell phone from her side table. "Oh gosh. It's just 7:30! She said an hour."

_And the letter would have to wait. The eighth card revealed upon Sumire's decision. The ninth card is soon to be out of its deck of cards._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki went down as fast as she can, keys in hand. She cannot afford to be late to see Nonoko off.

"Mom, I'm off." She called aloud in the mansion knowing her echo would reach her mother soon.

"Where are you going?" Kendra said running down the stairs after her.

"Nonoko's leaving tonight, I'm seeing her off. And no, you can't come. Cousins only." Misaki said with firmness as she said _'cousins only.'_

Kendra nodded in understanding and started going back up the stairs. Misaki turned around and heaved a sigh, irritated that she had to see Kendra again. Truth be told, she doesn't like making her life miserably…but every time she sees her, it's as if she just can't help it.

_Kendra was everything she wanted to be._

At least when it comes to being loved…

Tsubasa loves her. Their father loves her. The two men she wanted so badly to have…out of her grasp and onto Kendra's hold.

Misaki opened the door of her car only to be stopped by a voice, "Can we talk?"

Misaki didn't turn around immediately, knowing it was Tsubasa.

"What do you want?" Misaki said, her back still to him.

Tsubasa neared her and turned her around by the shoulders. His eyes looking for hers. She looked away.

_"I need you to tell me that we're not over."_ Tsubasa said.

Misaki, to say she was surprised, but she was more pissed. She rolled her eyes and harshly removed Tsubasa's hand on her shoulders. She wanted to hit him in the face for saying those words as if nothing happened, as if she wasn't a rebound to the long lost love he had with her half-sister.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." Misaki said, controlling her anger. Tsubasa waited for her to continue. "Can I hit you?" Misaki finally said giving him an icy glare.

Tsubasa pursed his lips and said, "If that would make me win you back."

"Win me back! You never won me over. I was never your property. I was never yours. We never had anything. It was a game. And it still is." Misaki said poking him hard on the chest. She pushed him away but he tried to hold her arm.

Misaki pushed him even further. She opened her car and said, "I hate you! I hate you so much…I just want you gone."

Tsubasa grabbed her car's door to stop her from leaving. He took a step forward and said, "I love you. I do. Please believe me. **I love you**."

Misaki's tears fell and she harshly wiped them with the back of her hand. "No, you love my sister, who you saw in me."

She tried entering her car but Tsubasa kept stopping her. She pushed him away one last time with tears running down her face. "I'm leaving for Rome in three months time."

"After graduation?" Tsubasa said. He cannot believe that she was just going to run off like that.

Misaki nodded. "And while I'm still here, do us both a favor and stay away from me. Because Yes, I love you…but that's exactly the problem, I love you even if I know it's wrong."

"How is it wrong?" Tsubasa shouted at her.

"Because I'm hurting, Tsubasa! Love is not supposed to hurt! It was never supposed to be like that." Misaki shouted back. Tsubasa was speechless and he just removed his hat and held it in his hand, his knuckle turning white.

Misaki's tears never stopped as she said before entering her car and driving off, _"I love you…so much, it hurts."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Yoichi placed her silver watch and checked how he looked on the mirror. He was heading for the airport. He was going to see Nonoko off. For the first time, his cousins were separated. Somehow, he feels like this is healthy for them. Maybe, Japan was just too small for all of their drama to fit.

Yoichi swiftly walked and went down the stairs only to see someone sitting on their living room.

"Aoi?" The said girl turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Reo's leaving for Russia in a week." Aoi said innocently.

Yoichi just smiled and said, "Yeah. We talked about that." He was now in front of her.

"How about Lil?" Aoi asked as she just looked up at him.

"Let's leave that to Reo, okay?" Yoichi said. "I'm off to see Nonoko off, so you better go home." Yoichi made Aoi stand up and started leading her to the door.

"I didn't just come here for that." Aoi said as she stopped walking. Yoichi stopped too, looking at her intently. "I want to know if you plan on leaving me too."

Yoichi stared at her. He can't believe he is hearing this from her right now. He walked closer to her and hugged her as tight as he could. To say that Aoi was surprised would be an understatement. She is having mixed feelings about all of this.

"As long as you want me here by your side, I'll stay. If you want me to go somewhere with you, I will. If you want me gone, I'll walk out of your life." Yoichi whispered to her ear. He pulled away and looked at her in the eyes and said, "Because I love you."

Aoi smiled and she hugged him back._ "I love you too."_

_Not all cards of Fate are evil…some could reveal a very sweet romance._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Nonoko looked out into her window. There's no turning back now. She's off to New York in an hour and she would be the perfect successor…in short a _perfect puppet_ to her grandmother. But for her, its better than being broken as she is now.

She looked at her sister, knowing that Kitsuname would take care of her. She was willing to give up her fairytale for her sister. After all, Anna deserves it.

Anna looked at her and smiled.

"Anna." Nonoko said as she grabs hold of her hand. "I want you to always be happy with Kistuname. He seems like a really great guy."

Anna's face lit up more. "I know. He told me he doesn't plan to do anything stupid. Especially not now, not when all the drama is happening. He told me he learned his lesson through his friends mistakes." Anna explained.

Nonoko smiled and was relieved to hear that. "That's good. At least I know you're in good hands." Nonoko squeezed Anna's hand and they silently drove to the airport.

The twins would be separated soon but Nonoko won't leave without making sure that her little sister's heart is safe.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

All the girls and Yoichi were now saying their goodbyes to Nonoko. Hugs and tears could be seen. Nonoko was really leaving…and they were really going to be separated.

Nonoko hugged Yoichi and then pulled away quickly. She took out something from her bag. It was a velvet box. "Give this to Aoi, if you ever gathered up the courage to tell her you love her." Nonoko said handing it to him.

Yoichi chuckled and said, "I already did."

All the girls were surprised. Sumire placed an arm around Yoichi and said, "When did this happen?"

"Just an hour ago?" Yoichi said as coolly as he can. Everybody laughed. Nonoko ruffled his hair and said, "Well, at least give it to her as a gift. It's a family heirloom. Grandmamma gave it to me when my mother died. And I feel like give it away. I want to start anew."

Yoichi held the box and hugged Nonoko again.

"I have to all tell you something, guys." Sumire said. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving too for L.A. in a week with Tsuki."

"We know." Misaki said, her voice cracking from crying all the way. "I told them." Hotaru confessed. Sumire rolled her eyes and said, "Koko confessed that he loves me. And I love him too but…it's not as simple as that."

"It's because you're going to be engaged?" Mikan said. Sumire nodded and said, "I just need time to think. You know, to get away from this."

"Well I suggest you tell Koko about this." Anna said. Sumire heaved a sigh, ending their conversation.

Yoichi hugged Sumire, who was on her right, and Mikan, who was on her left, and said, "Group hug!"

Everybody followed. They're going to miss each other. But they know, deep down in their hearts, that this is only temporary. Fate has its way of twisting their roads…after all when the world turns their back on them; they stick around and fight for each other.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Nonoko just left a few minutes ago and Sumire wanted to party, to go to a club and get a drink. She said, "We need it after all the drama and shit! And besides, I'm leaving in a week! I need to get drunk."

They all agreed and were on their way out of the airport. Upon reaching the automatic doors, Mikan's phone rang.

"Hello, Grandma?" Mikan said and the girls silenced and listened. "Yeah. I saw it. How did you have it? Oh. Thanks. I'll call you the moment I open it. Bye. I love you too."

Mikan was nervous now. She was confused. How could her grandmother have that letter?

"Why did she call?" Hotaru said. "I'll explain later. Let's get in the car."

The moment she entered Hotaru's car, she searched her bag for the letter and opened it frantically.

_**Dear mimi,**_

_How are you in Paris? I hope you're doing well._

_I wrote you a letter because my doctor said that I need to make most of my time on Earth. He said that God would be getting me soon and I'll be off to a better to a place called heaven. I do hope I can see you before I go. I will miss you._

_Come home, okay?_

_**Love,**_

_**Nat**_

Mikan's tears rolled. Nat was…dead? That's impossible; she was just with him this afternoon. They just dated. They just had dinner. They just shared a kiss. Could be that Natsume…is not Nat, he childhood friend? Could be that all this time, he was lying to her?

Mikan swallowed hard and just closed her eyes. Hotaru, who was driving, held her hand for a second and said, "What's in the letter?"

"My childhood friends died years ago, H." Mikan said breathless. "Natsume lied to me."

Mikan's tears ran through her cheeks continuously. The letter on her hands crumpled. She would wipe her tears from time to time but they kept flowing down. She needed to hear the truth…she needed to talk to Natsume. Now.

Mikan's phone rang and before answering, she wiped her tears and swallowed the rest of the lump in her throat. "Hello?" She said in a cracked voice.

_"So you've read it."_ It was her grandmother.

"How can he be dead?" Mikan said as the tears started running back down.

_"He died because of brain tumor. I didn't want you to be distracted so, I hid the letter. I know I shouldn't have but it was for your own good."_ Eleanor said.

"But….but…how about Natsume? Who is he then?" Mikan said breathless once more.

_"He is Natsuke's twin. He pretended to be him for reasons unknown to me…but he still lied to you. He deceived you, Mikan."_ Eleanor said trying to convince her.

Mikan continued to cry. Although the car had stopped, she just sat there and continued to cry her eyes out. Eleanor waited for a minute before speaking again, _"I'm sure Natsume would explain himself, dear, but do remember that he still lied to you about who he really is."_

And Eleanor ended the call. The phone slipped from Mikan's hands and she continued to cry while cover her face with her hands. They were already in the parking lot of the club. All the girls parked their cars.

Hotaru opened Mikan's car and squatted on her side, trying to comfort her. All the girls and Yoichi gathered around.

"How could he lie to me?" Mikan said as she removed her hands from her face. She hugged Hotaru. Sumire grabbed hold of the letter and read it with the others. And they knew what was going on.

Even if they knew, it sucked since they can't do anything about it. Mikan has to grow and she has to face this on her own. All they can do is comfort and support her…like they always did.

_The ninth card is out of its deck…and the chaos continues in Japan's elite._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire ordered so many drinks that their table was so full.

"Sumire, are you seriously wanting to get drunk!" Misaki shouted over the music.

"You need it, I need it, Mikan needs it! The only people who doesn't are Hotaru, Anna and Yoichi!" Sumire shouted back.

Misaki shook her and just laugher at Sumire. This girl is totally going to party hard tonight. Sumire continued dancing until her feet hurt.

They both got back to their table and started having shots. Mikan stopped crying but was still very quiet. Sumire handed her a shot and said, "If Natsume's worth your tears then he is also worth a shot!"

Mikan can't help but smile. If Sumire wanted everyone drunk, she'll totally find a way. Mikan took the shot and drank it as fast as she could. It had that effect and her head could feel a tad bit dizzy.

"You haven't had a drink in a long time!" Sumire said as she laughed.

The shots continued to come… Sumire continued to order until Yoichi and Hotaru were the only ones standing.

"Oh god! I can't believe you all got drunk!" Yoichi shouted over the music. Misaki just laughed and said, "Because you're not heartbroken!"

Sumire agreed and laughed too. Yoichi just rolled his eyes. He knew that his cousins could really be a pain in the ass. He took his cell out and dialed a number. "Hello! Jeffrey! I need you to go to P3 club! Bring the limousine!" He shouted. He ended the call by shutting his phone.

Hotaru who was drinking a cocktail said to Mikan, "We're going home."

"NO! I'm going to see Natsume!" Mikan said as she tried to get another shot. Hotaru stopped her hands and said, "What the fuck, woman! We are going now!"

Hotaru tried pulling Mikan up. After a few tries, Mikan stood up and started walking out in a zigzag. Mikan was a mess, and everyone could see that. She was really broken.

Once they got out, Mikan looked at Hotaru and said, "I need you to drive me to Natsume's house."

"Mikan! It's like what…3 in the morning?" Hotaru said.

"And he like what…broke my heart." Mikan said using Hotaru's tone. Hotaru rolled her eyes as she grabbed Mikan by the hand and started to walk towards her car. She pushed Mikan in the passenger's side.

She entered the car too and started the engine. Once they were on the road, Mikan tried to grab hold of the stirring wheel, making the car go to a different lane. A truck was up ahead and if Hotaru doesn't do something right now, they will both die.

Hotaru punched Mikan in the cheek and she was pushed back on her seat.

Hotaru turned and was on the right lane again just in time before they hit the truck. Hotaru's patience was running out. And when she was about to shout at Mikan, she saw her crying.

"Mikan." Hotaru said softly.

"I..love him…and I need to hear from him that this is all nothing but a bad dream. I need to wake up from it." Mikan said not looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru heaved a sigh and took her phone from her pocket. She pressed call and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, Hyuuga? We're coming over."

And she ended the call, heading for a different direction.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru slowly eased the car to a stop. She turned her engine off and faced Mikan. She held her by the shoulders and looked for her eyes. Once she found them, she spoke, "Once you talk to him in this situation, you might do something that you would regret later on. Mikan, it's not yet too late, we can still go back and just wait until you can be sober. Mikan! Are you listening to me?" She shook her shoulders as hard as she could.

"I already did. I regret ever falling for those lies he told me." Mikan said as she removed Hotaru's hand from her shoulders.

She opened the car's door and steadied herself once she got out. She took a deep breath and tried to see straight. She might be drunk but the pain would give her some sense…to say the right words. Because, she was hurting…every single part of her was hurting. And she needed to let him see what he did to her. What one little lie did to her.

_The tenth card is soon to be revealed. The deck has more to show._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Yoichi was stuck taking home three drunk ladies. He looked out the window and thought about all the drama that had happened. He knew that there would be more to come especially since their grandmother is home.

"What are you thinking, baby boy?" Misaki said, obviously a little bit sober after a nap.

Yoichi looked at her and said, "A lot of things."

"Like?" Misaki pressed further.

"All the drama. I mean, everything's being messed up ever since grandma came. Don't you think it seems suspicious?" Yoichi said as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah but whatever happened to me, that's because of my dad. I just don't know with Nonoko, I guess, grandmother could have twisted a few knots in fate." Misaki said as she sat properly.

Yoichi looked away once more and said, "And this drama of Mikan, grandmother could have done something again. I guess, we all could say that somehow, grandmother still wants us to go her way."

"Afraid that Aoi will get hurt?" Misaki said in a teasing tone.

Yoichi looked at her. She can't read his face but the moment he opened his mouth, she knew he was dead serious. "Yes. But you see, unlike your little boys, if I leave Aoi in the dark…I make sure she stays there until no one can hurt her."

"Do you really think grandmother would not find a way?" Misaki said as she raise a brow at him. Misaki grabbed a wine glass and opened a red wine on the limousine. "She will break you apart if she sees that Aoi is on her way of making you the perfect successor that she wants you to be."

"And I'm ready for anything she throws at me." Yoichi said firmly. He smirked and looked out the window again.

Misaki smelled her wine and drank from it.

_Eleanor Uchiha's not the only one who can play with fate's cards…Yoichi can too and he is willing to bet everything he has on Aoi._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan entered the Hyuuga mansion. She saw Natsume on the couch waiting for her, asleep. She tried to walk straight towards him and once she was in front of him he lowered herself to his lips and kissed him.

He opened his eyes and saw Mikan kissing him. His hands instantly went to the back of her head. After awhile, Mikan pulled away. "What are you doing here at this time of day..or night?"

Mikan tried to steady herself and from this gesture, Natsume figured that she is drunk. "Are you drunk? Mikan, what the hell? What is wrong with you?" Natsume said a little bit mad as he stood up to help her steady herself.

Mikan pushed him away that he instantly sat down again and said, "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you!"

Natsume was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Mikan stepped away from him and her tears started rolling down her cheeks. Natsume tried to touch her but she pushed him away. "You lied to me. You are no better than your friends!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Natsume shouted at her. He grabbed hold of her and hugged her tight but she tried to push him. She kept punching him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Let me go! Let me go, liar!" Mikan kept shouting at him. Natsume let her go but held her by the shoulders. His grip hurts her but not as much as the lie that stabbed her in the heart. "What lie, Mikan? Cut the crap already!" Natsume said.

"You're not Nat. You lied. He's already dead. He died years ago." Mikan said, her tears kept flowing and Natsume can't help but be pained…not only from seeing her cry but for causing her to be in so much pain.

"Mikan, I can explain." Mikan pushed him as much as she could. And he let her go. Mikan wiped her with the back of her hand and said, "Okay. Fine, explain to me. Explain to me why you did that, why you lied to me, why you broke me. Did you really think I was that stupid? How long do you plan on lying to me? Tell me!"

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose and ruffled his hair. He walked towards her and hugged her again. She kept fighting back until Natsume found her lips. He kissed her…trying to ease away the pain. Hoping that she'll forget every single thing that she found out tonight, he hoped…He hoped. But he knew, he knew deep down that the damage he has done was something he can never repair. But somehow, he still hoped. He didn't wish to hurt her…he didn't wish to end it this way. He wanted to tell her, many, many times…but fear got the best of him. And he knew he messed up.

Mikan, finally getting some senses back, pushed Natsume with force that he had to let her go. Mikan wiped her mouth and said,_ "You disgust me."_

Natsume couldn't look at her. She was right…he was disgusting. **He said, "I never meant to hurt you."**

Mikan laughed at what he said. Then the tears started rolling down her cheeks endlessly again. She was a little bit sober now…and the real pain just came back. In the morning when the sun is up, she hopes that everything would be forgotten, along with the pain. But she knew that this was impossible, because what he did was something she can never ever forget. **She said, "That doesn't really matter because in the end, it hurts just the same."**

* * *

THE END~

OF THE CHAPTER 25!:D

Anyway, as I was reading MISAKI AND TSUBASA'S TALK...I saw what I wrote. **Tsubasa said, "I need you to tell me its not over." **If any boy, any boy at all. TELL ME THAT AFTER BREAKING MY HEART, I would totally break their face. I mean, come on! You had the guts to break my heart and now you're pushing your luck by telling me to take you back? WTF. That is juuuuust wrong!

HAHAHA. Just saying.:)

Anyway. TATA.

**REVIIIIIEWWWW!:D**

_**Stay safe.**_

Love,

**13ismynumber**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Sorry for the late update. I had noooo internet!:( I died. So sad! Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy.

And as promised…I dedicate this chapter to:

**KOALAS - LOCK. AND. LOAD**

_-Thank you for your awesome review. I love it!:D_

And to everyone who reviewed not only my last chapter, but also the past chapters, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**A New Game**

"_Just because I was there the first time doesn't mean I'll be there again. You missed me once; I took that as my cue to leave."_

_Hotaru Imai_

* * *

**Famous Ballerina Back in Japan**

Hotaru read the headlines over and over again. And her instincts were right once more. It was no other than her.

"_Hana Sakurano."_ Hotaru said as she placed the newspaper on the table. She resumed eating her breakfast with her mother, Amanda.

"Hotaru." Amanda said as a maid took away her plate. Hotaru looked up at her mother, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sure you've seen Tsubaki lately." Amanda started.

Hotaru doesn't like where this is going. "If this is about siblings and arrivals, please cut to the chase, mother." She said as she drank her tea.

Amanda heaved a sigh and pursed her lips; thinking hard of how she would break the news to her daughter. And when she finally thought of the perfect words to say, Hotaru beat her to it and said, _"Subaru's coming home."_

Hotaru stood up and Amanda's eyes followed her. Hotaru grabbed her bag and took out her keys from her pockets and headed for the door while saying, "Because _she's _here too, that's why."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

It had been days since Nonoko's flight and tonight Sumire shall take her leave. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and the girls decided to meet up since Sumire wanted to have lunch with them.

Anna pushed her covers and stretched. The maids already opened the curtains for her and she knew that it was really going to be a beautiful morning. She pushed her legs off the bed and stood up. She headed for the bathroom to do some morning routines.

Once done, and still on her pajamas, she headed downstairs for some breakfast, only to find out that the maids were not around. _'Then who opened my curtains?'_ She wondered. She then heard some noises inside the kitchen and decided to check it out.

"Who's there? I know karate!" Anna shouted as she slowly pushed the doors of her kitchen. Once the door was fully open, she saw Kitsuname with flour in his face trying his best to mix something in a bowl.

"What are you doing here?" Anna said as she slowly went to Kitsuname's side.

"Trying to make you breakfast." Kitsuname said as he stopped what he was doing and faced Anna. He smiled a smile that could be seen with a kid. A kid pretending that he didn't do anything wrong.

Anna smiled and laughed. She looked at the bowl and said, "How about you just treat me outside for breakfast and next time, I'll teach you how to cook."

Kitsuname likes the idea. He lifted Anna on the counter and trapped her with his arms. He moved his face close to Anna and said, "I'd like that idea."

Anna placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "I'm so glad that our relationship is working out."

Kitsuname moved away and his face turned serious. "Anna. What if your grandmother decides I'm not good enough?"

Anna removed her hands from his face and her face fell.

"I need you to promise me, that you would always be by my side. No matter what you hear, what you see, I need you to promise me that you'll talk to me about it first. And if you're hurting or anything or not happy anymore…you have to let me know.

"Because Anna, I can't…I can't…I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever." Kitsuname said as he held both her hands in his. He inched closer and closer to her face and whispered, "Cause where you are…is where I want to be."

And he kissed her. Anna's eyes closed on its own, and Kitsuname's hand instantly went to the back of her head.

_And the deck released another sweet romantic card. This is a fairytale that no one would want to close the book on._

And as their lips part, Kitsuname said the words he never thought he'll say, "I love you."

Anna hugged him tight and Kitsuname carried her off of the counter. She kissed his cheek and whispered with so much happiness, "I promise to stay with you because _I love you too._"

_The eleventh card has been revealed._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire flipped her hair as she walked down the mall, heading for the restaurant that she told her cousins to meet up. Her shades were still on and everyone who passed by looked at her. "Look, mama, I think she's an actress!" A child pointed at her.

Sumire got used to this. Everywhere she would go, people would mistake her as an actress. She was beautiful. She knew that. She was rich. _Everybody_ knew that. She was a walking and talking Barbie doll. A girl who lived the perfect life, that was who Sumire Shouda.

Next to Mikan, she knew she would still stand out. Mikan was beautiful, she had to admit too. She was a beautiful brunette, and she was a beautiful dark head.

Somehow, she knew that anybody would give anything to be them…to be related to an Uchiha. But in their world, everything has its price. And the price of their beauty and wealth is their shattered past, broken present and unsure future.

"_An Uchiha would always deserve so much better. You need to be in utter perfection."_ Sumire remembered her grandmother's words. She was five back then. She didn't fully understand but as time pass by, as they started growing up. The world started teaching her what those words meant and for once, she started to think that she was higher than the others.

"But when you're on top of the world, the only way you're going is down." Sumire whispered to herself. And this is down for her. At least, that's what she believes.

"S!" Mikan shouted as she walked towards her. "You ready for your flight in—" Mikan paused to look at her watch, "3 hours?"

Sumire smiled, removed her sunglasses and said, "Yes, I am."

"Well. Shall we enjoy your last 3 hours in Japan with us?" Hotaru said as she started dragging both Mikan and Sumire inside the resto. Anna and Misaki were already seated and were already ordering.

"So, are you excited to see L.A.?" Anna said as she gave the menu back to the waiter.

"A little. I decided to study fashion in L.A. and start my own line." Sumire said proudly.

"I knew it!" Misaki said laughing.

"Will Tsubaki say her goodbyes? Will she meet you here?" Hotaru asked as the waiter placed their drinks on the table.

Sumire took a sip from her drink and said, "No. I'll be meeting her at the airport."

"Oh. That's just sad. I guess, we'll just visit you guys in L.A. sometime this summer." Mikan said.

"That'll be great. Anyway," Sumire took out envelopes from her bag and placed them on the table. "I want you all to have the time of your life while I'm having mine."

"Anna. I want you to go to Singapore and Brazil to eat exotic food and just travel with Kits. Right after graduation, I want you two to go, okay?" Sumire said as she handed her the envelope.

"Misaki, I first thought of just giving you a new pair of shoes or a bag but then I remembered that you'll be traveling around Rome for a whole year. Lucky you. No school. So, I decided to give you this." Sumire said as she handed it to Misaki. "Open it." Sumire said.

Misaki opened the envelope and took out the folded paper inside. "I always knew you wanted to have bartending lessons. You were always amazed out how bottles were thrown into the sky. I paid for it. I want you to learn something while you're in Rome!"

Misaki squealed and hugged the paper. It was an acceptance letter to a school in Rome.

"Hotaru, I know that you and Ruka are going well. And I saw that Hana is back in town? I have two tickets to her show, bring Ruka with you…and finally tell him why you're so mad at your brother. He needs to know you better, honey. And this might be a great step for you." Sumire said as she gave the envelope to Hotaru. Hotaru just stared at the envelope for a second and said, "Yeah, you're right. I need to be honest with him for he has been with me."

Sumire smiled knowing that Hotaru really wants to work things out with Ruka. She turned to her left to look at Mikan. She handed her two envelopes. "One is for you…and one is for Koko. Give it to him. I want for him to at least know what I feel."

"Got it. I'll make sure he'll have it soon." Mikan said as she placed Koko's letter in her bag. The envelope had a '**Best Friend**' written in bold letters.

"The one for you, I decided that after your heartbreaking story with Natsume, you should visit Natsuke's grave. I found out that he was buried in Hokkaido. The address is inside. I also placed my best friend inside—my credit card. Buy a ticket whenever you decided that you're ready to see him." Sumire said and then she hugged Mikan tightly. "I hope that would clear your head."

"Thanks, S. This means so much to mo, to us." Mikan said, hugging her back.

The food came and all Sumire could say was, "I need to watch for my girls, of course!"

And everybody laughed at Sumire…even Hotaru.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Sumire wiped her tears and hugged her cousins one last time. Tsubaki did the same.

"Take care, okay?" Sumire said as she placed her shades carefully back on. Tsubaki placed an arm around her and said to the girls, "We'll be back. Don't worry!"

And with that said, Sumire and Tsubaki headed off. Sumire knew in her heart that what she's doing is for the best. She just hoped that when she arrives in L.A., she could really start anew, just like how she hoped when she first arrived in Japan.

She looked back at her cousins and waved goodbye and breathed in.

'_The next time they see me, I'll be good as new.'_ Sumire thought as she happily continued walking side by side her sister.

Mikan wiped her tears and took out the envelope for Koko. She looked at the girls and said, "We've got a letter to send, girls."

"Send to who?" Someone said behind them. Everyone looked at where the voice was going and there they saw _Kokoro Yome_.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki said obviously surprised to see him.

"Did you just arrive?" Anna said, being surprised too at Koko's sudden appearance.

Koko grinned at them and walked a little bit closer to them. "I have a flight in an hour. I arrived just in time to see Sumire off." Koko said answering the two girls' questions.

"Flight? Where are you going?" Hotaru said to him.

Koko just smiled. He took the envelope from Mikan's hand and said, "I believe this is mine."

"How did you know?" Mikan asked, trying to hide her surprise from him.

"Because there's only one person who has this hand writing and that person only has one best friend—**me**." Koko said as he played with the envelope.

"You didn't answer my question, Yome." Hotaru said, annoyed.

"_To Los Angeles_." Koko said. He smirked at them. "Unlike Yuu, I have a backbone. I waited so long to tell Sumire I love her, and I'm not just going to sit around and wait for her. If she needs to make a decision, I need to at least give it a try to show her that she should choose me. I would die if I just wait for her and do nothing…even if in the end, she might choose Quin." His voice turned from proud to sad. He looked down and then back at the girls, his smirk back in his face.

He took out a plane ticket from his back pocket and said, "Maybe you better hide this letter, Mikan."

"What? Why?" Mikan said as Koko handed her the letter.

"I need to hear from her the words she wrote in this letter. I don't want to just see it; I need to hear it from her. I _want_ to hear it from her." Koko said.

A guy came and handed him his suitcase. Koko looked at his watch and said, "Well. I'm off. I'll see you all soon, okay? Take care of yourselves."

Koko started walking away from them and all the girls watched in awe for how brave he is. He then halted and turned to them. "Oh. And Mikan…even if Natsume lied to you, I believe he really does love you. Not as Natsuke, not as you childhood friend, but as him. The man you met, that's the real Natsume."

_The twelfth card has been revealed. The deck is prepared to show more._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan turned off her engine, Oh how she missed riding with Sumire. She laughed at herself, missing a person who just left a few hours ago. Mikan opened her door and went down. She headed for the front door but then she saw Natsume standing a few feet away.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan said as she glared at him. "If you think I'm ready to talk to you, think again."

"Mikan, just hear me out." Natsume said as he walked swiftly to Mikan's side. Mikan took a few steps back. "Please. Look, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry? For what? Wasting my time, breaking my heart or being a shitty person all together?" Mikan said in a tone that really hurts Natsume.

Natsume tried again. "Yes, for all of the above. I know, I messed up and I know you hate me but…" Natsume said. "Just listen, okay?"

Mikan stood her ground and said, "Go ahead. But if you tell me to take you back, I am seriously out of here." She pointed back at her door with her thumb.

Natsume took a deep breath and said, "I'm not asking for you to take me back. I'm just hoping that maybe you could forgive me and make amends."

Mikan chuckled. "Forgive you? Make amends? After what you did to me?" Mikan said, pissed at what she was hearing right now.

"I know, it's not easy but please, just do me this favor and I will stop bugging you." Natsume begged.

"How about you just stop bugging me? Period." Mikan bit back as her reply.

Natsume stepped forward and tried to touch her but Mikan pushed her away. The lump on Mikan's throat was back, and she can no longer hold back the tears anymore. She took a few steps back away from Natsume and took a deep breath.

"I want to be your friend too. I want to forgive you and forget everything. But I can't, I just can't because every single time I see you, I remember how much I love you and then realize that I miss you and then there's a throb in my heart again, knowing that you broke my heart." Mikan paused to wipe her tears away. She took another deep breath.

"I hope that when I say 'I love you', it could melt the pain away, make me forget and just bring me back into your arms again. But it can't because the pain is still there…my heart is still broken. _I'm still broken_." Mikan said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you. _I_ _love you so much._" Natsume said as he too cried in front of Mikan.

Mikan shook her head and continued stepping back. She reached her door and said, "You lied through your teeth, and for that…_fuck your feelings_."

And before Natsume could process what was happening, Mikan's door was already closed. And all he could do was stand there and cry because now, he really knew…he broke her real good.

Because sometimes, no matter how much you love a person when you're hurting too much and unconsciously breaking inside…walking away could still be the best option.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

A man in a limousine looked out his window_. 'Home.'_ He thought.

He then heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said in a monotone.

"She has a show tomorrow night. We have reserved V.I.P. tickets for you, sir." The man on the other line said.

"That's great. Send it to my home." He replied. He ended the call and continued looking out the window. His previous thoughts running back to him…and then he remembered her.

'_Hana. Just wait for me.'_ He thought once more.

_The thirteenth card of the deck has been revealed. But the cards had been mixed and shuffled once more, and a new game is starting. But this time, Fate has different plans._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru walked the halls of her mansion and entered the library. Her family has been, forever, fond of books. As she closed the door and walked a few steps away from the door, her eyes never left the person she saw.

"So, you're really here? I knew it." Hotaru said her voice in monotone.

The man turned and smirked at her and said, "You're not glad to see me, _sister_?"

Hotaru continued to walk towards him and said, "You're here because she's here too, Subaru."

Subaru took a sit on the couch and took out a black folder. "Take a sit." He said to Hotaru.

Hotaru slowly walked to a seat and sat on it. She looked at her brother and waited for him to speak. Subaru slid the folder in front of her; Hotaru opened it and read what was inside.

"Sign it." Subaru said, handing her the pen.

Hotaru closed the folder and said, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Subaru said. He cannot believe Hotaru is refusing such a wonderful offer.

"It means I decline. I don't want to. I refuse. Do I need to say more?" Hotaru said as she took the pen from his hands closed. She stood up and took her bag and was ready to leave.

"I am giving you all of my shares in dad's company. This is what you wanted all along! It's right here, in front of you. All you have to do is sign it." Subaru said as she too stood up and waved the folder in front of her.

Hotaru stood still and her face was still nonchalant. "And I don't want it." She said in a flat tone.

Subaru chuckled and said, "So, it's true. _You are in love_. It's because of that Nogi boy, isn't it?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "So, grandmother decided to actually make me as her next target? She sent you, didn't she?"

"No. I decided this myself, Hotaru, but she updated me from time to time." Subaru said as he leaned back on the table. Hotaru just smirked.

"It's because she's here too… and you now know that she achieved her dreams. So, you want to get her back." Hotaru stated as a fact.

Subaru looked away from her sister.

"Do you really think that after all these years she would just forget how you pushed her away, and take you back? What do you have to offer, anyway? You're _nothing_ without these shares of yours." Hotaru said as she took the folder from her brother's hand and threw it on the floor.

Subaru looked at the folder on the floor and then back at Hotaru. "And you think that Nogi boy is something or someone already? You act as if you've already achieved so much!" Subaru shouted at her.

"Ruka Nogi will be someone. And that someone would be the person I love. And yes, I have achieved so much, so much than you could ever achieve. I learned to fight for what I feel and not for what I think is right just because the society expects me to." Hotaru bit back at Subaru.

"You go to every single show she has, wherever it may be. You're obsessed with her. But you see, she's already someone, and you are nothing but an Imai." Hotaru said with a smirk on her face.

"You're an Imai too." Subaru said.

"Yeah, the only difference between us is that unlike you, I have someone who loves me for me." Hotaru replied.

Subaru walked towards the folder and picked it up. He walked back to Hotaru and pushed her to sit back down. He opened his pan and placed it beside the folder in front of Hotaru. He said, "Just take it. It was always meant for you."

Hotaru looked up at her brother. She was not going to give up…and so was he. "You really thought it was that easy, huh? You thought you could play the same game with me that grandmother used with you. She knew you loved Hana, and she knew Hana loved her dream. So you, being the big ass and no back boner that you are, thought that if you stood out of her way, she'll achieve it because grandmother manipulated you to.

"So, now you're using my feelings so that you'll get what you want—_Hana_. Well, you should have had a plan B, brother. What if I say no? What will you do? You wanted to be the perfect son to dad so badly, well there you are. Suck it up 'cause I'm done trying to get your attention, especially now that I have Ruka."

"Don't act as if you know so much!" Subaru said as he tried to control his temper.

Hotaru stood up once more and this time she was determined to leave her brother. "Well then, don't act as if you own me 'cause you don't. I'm not signing the paper and you can't make me."

She walked away but Subaru grabbed her by the arm and said, "I need to win her back, Hotaru. Please, sign it. Please."

Hotaru removed her arm from her brother's grip. She glanced at how desperate he was. She took breath and decided to stand her ground. She was no longer going to be a shadow to her brother…no, she just has had enough. She looked straight ahead and said with a flat voice, **"Just because I was there the first time doesn't mean I'll be there again. You missed me once; I took that as my cue to leave."**

* * *

**Done!:D**

This was only about 9 pages long. I wanted to write my usual which is about 10 to 11 buuuuut, I was having writer's block every now and then as I was writing this story.:|

Anyway, I already wrote a plan on how this story would end. I'm hoping to have 30 chapters? Or if ever… something less than 40!:)) HAHAHA.

I don't know, we'll see, okay?

**Please do review!**

**Note:** I would like to apologize if my grammar or my pronouns are wrong, sometimes, I just miss that. Sorry. I work in the night between 8 p.m. to 4 a.m. in the morning on this story so I'm kind of...tired?:)) HAHAHA. Anyway. Thank you! Sorry.**  
**

_**Stay safe.**_

Love,

**13ismynumber**


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last time!:D I hope you'd like this chapter.:)

**I EDITED THIS CHAPTER...SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE IT.:)) THANK YOU _KIDTANTEI!_:D**

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Gossip Girl**

"_Fate exists but it can only take you so far because once you're there…it's up to you to make it happen."_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Japan's elite. _

_Oh gosh. Upper East Side is looking a tad bit…lonely, ever since __Newly Tamed N__ and __ItGirl S__ left the building. We're surely going to miss you, ladies. It won't surely be the same without you._

_As the love story progresses and until the deck shows its last card… life would never be boring in the Upper East Side of Japan._

_And everybody knows that…_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_There's a little hope behind every __**"Maybe"…**_

"Sumire!" Tsubaki called back to her sister. She suddenly ran off in the hallways. They were in a University, applying for a transfer.

Sumire kept following…and following…until…she can no longer find _him_.

"Sumire!" someone shouted behind her.

She turned and shouted, "Koko!"

"Sweetie." But she was wrong…it wasn't him. It was her sister. "Koko's not here. He's back in Japan. Are you okay?"

"I saw him…" Sumire said in a frantic voice. Tsubaki heaved a sigh and said, "Did you see his face? Are you sure?"

Sumire looked down and shook her head. Tsubaki walked closer to her sister and hugged her. "Sweetie. Are you sure about transferring, you know you could go back to Alice?" Tsubaki whispered to her.

Sumire pushed her sister gently and said, "I'm sure."

"I'm sure your imagination's just playing with you." Tsubaki said as she walked off with Sumire.

Sumir nodded, looking back she said, _"Maybe."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little hesitation behind every __**"Sure"…**_

"Grandmother?" Anna said as she went down the stairs.

Eleanor smiled at her and said, "Anna. It's good to see you again."

Anna neared her grandmother and kissed her cheeks and said, "What are you doing here so early?"

Eleanor held someone's arm by her side and the man stood up. "I want to take you out to breakfast with Kim Ichiou."

"Kim?" Anna said, her face filled with utter disbelief.

"Yes, have you two met?" Eleanor said with a small smile.

"Oh yes, she was at my house…cooking for my brother, Kitsuname." Kim said with a smirk. Anna looked away and then back at Kim and said, "Yeah."

"Well. You can tell me all about it during breakfast, sweetie." Eleanor said as she grabbed Anna by the arm too and started leading both teens to the door.

And all Anna could say was, _"Sure."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little want behind every __**"No"…**_

"Subaru." Hotaru said as she slowly enetered her brother's room. "Aren't you going to Hana's recital?"

Subaru looked up from the book he was reading and stood up. He went to his bed and continued reading there. Hotaru rolled her eyes at how childish her brother was being.

"Look, you can at least try to talk to her." Hotaru said as she tried once more to pursued her brother. Subaru didn't budge.

"I guess, I'll just have fun with Ruka then." Hotaru said as she slowly turned around but was stopped by Subaru. He said, "You're going to watch her?"

"Ruka and I will. Sumire gave us tickets before she left. And I know you have a ticket too." Hotaru said as she slowly walked to her brother's bed and sat down.

"Brother, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you." Hotaru finally said.

Subaru smiled a rare smiled and said, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have used you to get out of this mess."

Hotaru smiled back and chuckled. And then there was silence.

"Are you sure you're not going to watch her?" Hotaru asked one last time to her brother. Subaru looked out the window.

Hotaru followed his gaze.

Subaru finally whispered an answer to Hotaru's question, _"No."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little regret behind every __**"I'm sorry"…**_

Kendra hugged Tsubasa behind his back and said, "What do you mean, you love my sister?"

Tsubasa slowly turned around to face Kendra. "It means…I don't love you anymore." He said as softly as he can…pain visible in his eyes.

Kendra slapped Tsubasa as hard as she can as tears flow down her eyes. And Tsubasa saw the same pain he saw in Misaki's eyes again. He had to admit, he deserved that slap.

"You left me in my death bed in Hokkaido, and now, you tell me you don't love me anymore?" Kendra shouted at him. She pushed him again and again.

Tsubasa tried to stop her pushed but Kendra cannot be stopped. "I hate you. How can you do this to me?" Kendra said.

Tsubasa held her by the shoulders and stopped her. Kendra continued to cry and Tsubasa lowered his face to look at her. "Look, I didn't mean to. I thought all the while, when I was with Misaki that I was missing you, that I see you in her…but I was wrong. I was falling in love with her, and I didn't even know."

Kendra slapped him again and said, "Do you hear yourself?"

Tsubasa started to walk away after saying, _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little determination behind every __**"Yes"…**_

Yuu stood before his father.

"Are you sure about this?" Yuu's father questioned. "I thought you said you want to go your own way in college, why the sudden change in mind?"

Yuu softly replied, "Because I want to pursue business."

The man chuckled and said, "Following Nonoko's footsteps, son?"

Yuu didn't answer. And the silence went on. And his father finally said, "Is your decision final? Are you sure you want to take business after high school?"

Yuu looked at his father's eyes and said firmly, _"Yes."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little throb in the heart behind every __**"I know"…**_

"What's wrong, Kendra?" She asked as Kendra entered their home.

Kendra stopped and then glared at her. "None of your business." She replied with venom.

Misaki raised a brow at her and said, "Okay. Geez. No need to snap at me"

Kendra walked towards her and pointed a finger at her. "You stole him from me…I thought you were already satisfied with your life, why did you have to take him away from me too!" Kendra shouted.

Misaki stood up and was very much pissed. "I didn't steal him from you. I have nothing to steal anyway from you, you despicable peasant!" Misaki shouted back.

Misaki headed for the stairs and was halfway when she heard Kendra shout at her, "I hate you!"

Kendra continued to go up. She whispered to herself, _"I know."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little pain behind every __**"I'm fine"…**_

"Nonoko!" Someone said as Nonoko suddenly looked up. "Do you understand what I was saying?"

Nonoko brought a hand to her face and heaved a sigh, knowing that she missed half of what the woman in front of her was saying. She missed home…she missed her cousins. She misses him.

"I'm so sorry." Nonoko muttered.

"Ms. Ogasawara. Are you alright?" The woman asked.

Nonoko swallowed and heaved a sigh. _"I'm fine."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little truth behind every __**"Just kidding"…**_

"Some pretty girl transferred here too from the same school, Mr. Yome." The principal informed him.

Koko just grinned and said, "Really? Maybe I know her?"

"Maybe you do, her name was Sumire Shouda." She said with a smile.

Koko chuckled and said, "Oh I know her."

"Really? Then maybe you'll feel a little bit homey here." She replied.

"I do. I hope so too." Koko simply said.

"Well. Thank you, Mr. Yome. I hope that you'll find this school to your liking." She said as she shook hands with Koko.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you and Ms. Shouda may look good together." She said in a teasing manner.

Koko chuckled and said, "I'm actually here because of her."

The principal's face turned serious and said, "Really?"

Koko chuckled again and grinned. He said, _"Just kidding."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_A little knowledge behind every **"I don't know"…**_

"Where have you been?" Kitsuname said as he took a bite into his apple. Kim took of his sweater and said, "Somewhere? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Kitsuname said in a teasing manner.

"With Anna?" Kim teased back. Kistuname just chuckled as he grabbed his keys.

"What if…" Kim started and Kitsuname halted and raised a brow at him. "Someone took her away from you?"

Kitsuname walked towards him and said, "Someone like you?" He was dead serious.

Kim smiled and started going up the stairs but halted in the middle and said, _"I don't know."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_And so many words left unsaid in every_ _**"Goodbye"…**_

"Natsume?" Mikan said as she neared the man near her car.

"Mikan." Natsume greeted back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to see you?" Mikan said with venom.

Natsume looked away from her. He said, "I just dropped by to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" Mikan said as she walked slowly to him.

Natsume showed her a smile. She could not see his eyes behind is shades and she hated it. He said, "Somewhere…far away."

"Why?" was all Mikan could say.

"You need time, and so do I." Natsume whispered. "Well. I'm off." He waved and started walking away but was stopped by Mikan's hand. Natsume looked at her and waited…waited for her to say the right words…he was…and always will be hoping.

Mikan opened her mouth but no words came out. She let go of Natsume's arm and stopped her tears from flowing down her cheeks. She said, "Well. Natsume," she paused to swallow the lump on her throat, _"Goodbye."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_Because love makes the world go around here in the Upper East but can leave a lot of broken hearts and a huge mess. But with every tear, and every kiss comes a story that would melt your heart away. And as the story unfolds, we, whether you're an elite just like them or not, would wait just to know if love is worth fighting for in the Upper East side of Japan._

_You know what they say, __**"Fate exists but it can only take you so far because once you're there…it's up to you to make it happen."**_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO,_

_**Gossip Girl **_

* * *

THERE! I hope you like it!:D

**Please REVIEW!:D**

_**Stay Safe.**_

Love,

**13ismynumber**


	29. Chapter 29

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Fate's Bet**

"_If you're really meant to be together, if fate really wanted you to be together, you will meet again. No matter what."_

_-Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, you're one and only source into Japan's elite. _

_Have you ever wondered what hurts the most: seeing the person you love but can't have or not seeing them at all?_

_New Queen, M, surely knows since our King just also left the building, only saying his goodbye to his queen._

_Pulling out of Asia, I know you're all wondering how It Girl S and It Boy K are doing in Los Angeles. Well…let's just say…_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

"_Nothing is better than having someone as your lover and best friend."_

Sumire was reviewing the map given to her by the school, sitting in a café alone. Until someone approached her… "A rose, miss?" The waiter said.

Sumire raises a brow and said, "From who?"

The waiter just shrugged and said, "Sorry, miss. I don't know."

Sumire took the rose and touched its petals. She smiled unconsciously. She noticed a note with it. She read, '_For the girl I love.'_

She smelled the rose. She placed it on the table and stood up trying to see if she knows anyone that could have possibly give her a rose. She turned her back from her table and her eyes kept searching.

"Give her to red roses, each with a note. The first one says: '_For the girl I love.'_ the second one says: _'For my best friend.'_" Someone said behind her.

Her eyes widened and she felt a lump on her throat, and tears threatening to fall. She turned around and there he was. The guy that made her believe that love just doesn't happen in fairytales.

"Koko." She whispered as a tear fell down from her eye. Koko held a rose and smiled a small smile. He walked towards her and wiped the tear away. He gave her the rose and said, "I heard you gave me a letter, care to tell me what is written there?"

Sumire woke up from her trance and said, "Mikan didn't give it to you?"

"Oh she did, but I decided that I wanted to hear it from you." Koko said innocently. The both sat down on Sumire's table and she heaved a sigh.

"All I wrote there was that I'm sorry for just walking away and not even saying a proper goodbye to you." SUmire said as she looked down on her hands. Koko held them both and Sumire looked up at him.

"And?" Koko said as he urged her to continue.

"And that I love you…but I'm not sure if I should choose you instead of Quin. You know how it is in my family; you know how my grandmother is." Sumire said in a sad tone as the tears begin to fall down from her eyes.

Koko suddenly smiled and said, "Yeah. That's why…I'm here to make sure you make the right choice."

Sumire wiped her tears and raised her brow. She said, "And the right choice is you?"

Koko nodded and grinned. He said, _"Because in the end, we both know that your heart chose me from the very beginning."_

_The fourteenth card has been revealed._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname waited and leaned back on his hood. Anna told him to meet up with her at the park near Alice Academy. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then he heard heels clanking on the street floor. He opened them and faced her.

"Hi." Kistuname said with a huge smile on his face but to his dismay, Anna didn't smile back. Instead, she looked away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kitsuname said as he neared her.

Anna looked up at him and said, "I can't see you anymore…I can't be with you anymore." She turned around and started to walk away but Kistuname stopped her.

"What? Hey, hey, hey." Kistuname said as he stopped in front of her. "What's going on?"

Anna didn't respond but just tried to get pass him which she failed terribly so.

"I thought we made a promise that you would always tell me things like these, when you're hurting already. " Kistuname said as a pained expression is now visible to his face.

Anna looked up as tears were visible in her face. She hugged him tight and just cried in his arms. Kistuname just waited for her.

Anna pulled away for a moment and said, "I'm engaged."

Kitsuname paled but asked, "To whom?"

Anna's tears continued to flow endlessly this time. She hugged him again and whispered, _"To your brother."_

_The fifteenth card of the deck has been revealed._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname shoots the ball in the ring but missed it once more. He tried again but failed miserably.

"Once the matter, dear?" Kistuname turned to who spoke and smiled. It was his mother. "What are you doing here, mom?"

"Your brother got kicked out of school; he lied about having an exchange program." She said as she walked closer to Kitsuname. "You have mail."

She handed him a white envelope. He grabbed it and opened it. "So, what is it?"

"I got accepted to England's business school." Kistuname said nonchalantly as he gave the letter back to his mother.

"And this doesn't make you happy?" His mom asked. Kitsuname stared at the ball in his hands and said, "What's the point? I'm always going to be second in dad's eyes. I'm not his successor…just some heir."

"You never seem to mind that much about these kinds of things before, dear. What happened?"

Kitsuname started to shoot once more and then said, "Anna Ogasawara happened."

"The girl engaged to your brother?" His mother said with wide eyes.

Kitsuname nodded and said, "She was my girlfriend until she broke up with me after finding out about that engagement."

His mother hugged him and said, "Then maybe you can do something about winning her back."

She pulled away and started walking away. She dropped Kitsuname's letter on the floor, which he picked up. She then said before leaving, "You're a smart kid, and you're dad loves you."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname ran through his house hallways and bolted into his father's study. "Dad!" He shouted.

His father and Kim were talking seriously and they both looked up at him. "Not now, Kits." His dad said. But Kitsuname continued to walk inside the study and laid the acceptance letter in front of his father.

"I want to be your successor." Kitsuname said breathlessly.

His father stood up and said, "Are you kidding me?"

Kitsuname shook his head and said, "No, sir. I got accepted to England's Business School. I am in perfect shape to be your successor, dad."

Kim stood up and chuckled. "This is all because of her, huh, kits?" Kim said as he placed an arm around his brother. Kitsuname shrugged it off and said to him, "So what if it is?"

Kim smirked and faced their father, "Dad, in all honesty, I've been trying to tell you that I'm not up for this. Just because I'm your first son doesn't mean I have to be the successor."

Kim pushed Kitsuname forward and said, "Here you are, don't let him get away, dad."

Kim walked out of the room and their father sat down. He removed his glasses and looked at Kitsuname. He said, "Is it true that you're doing this for that Ogasawara girl that is currently engaged to your brother?"

Kitsuname nodded.

"Son, business is no joke." His dad said sternly.

"I know. But I wasn't playing around when I said I want to succeed you, dad." Kitsuname said begging him.

"Then I shall see, you shall fly with me and your mother back to England tomorrow night." His dad said as he gave back to Kitsuname the acceptance letter.

_The sixteenth card has been released by the deck. Are you ready to see more?_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Anna opened the door to her grandmother's study.

"Anna." Eleanor said. Anna stood in front of her silently. "I guess, Kitsuname proved his worth to me."

Anna's eyes showed confusion and Eleanor chuckled at this. She handed Anna the newspaper. Anna read aloud, "New Successor to Ichiou Corporations."

Anna set down the newspaper on the table and said, "What's the meaning of this?"

Eleanor took the newspaper and looked at Anna. "It means that your boyfriend is now engaged to you. I need that deal with the Ichiou Corporations. Everybody's happy, don't you think so?"

Anna swallowed and said, "Yeah."

"What's wrong now?" Eleanor said.

"I'm just happy but I don't know…I'm afraid that something will happen again." Anna said in a low voice. Eleanor stood up and hugged her grandchild.

"I want you to be happy, but your security in life comes first. I am so sorry for putting you through that but please do know that I want you to live the life that you've always gotten used to." Eleanor explained.

Anna pulled away and nodded. "Well. Thank you, grandmamma. I'm off." Anna said as she walked out of the room.

Her back leaned back on the door and she heaved a sigh. "Oh Kits, the things you do." She whispered as she laughed and cried at the same time.

_Because somehow, the deck is on their side as the seventeenth card has been revealed to all of them._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_Fates seems to have more cards to show and more games to play. But in this game, its bet is on Princess A and her prince charming. And even if her prince charming is leaving, she's all about keeping her promise…staying by his side._

"**If you're really meant to be together, if fate really wanted you to be together, you will meet again. No matter what."**

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Okay. I think that is my last Gossip Girl Chapter.:))

And Yes, my chapters are getting shorter since one, I have no inspiration lately, two, the story is coming to its end, and three the longer chapters would be for later.

Okay, sorry for the late update. I hope you still like this chapter, though.

Thanks for reviewing the past chapter.

And please do **REVIEW **this one.

**_Stay safe._**

Love,

**13ismynumber**


	30. Chapter 30

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Bittersweet Goodbye**

"'_Cause fate's playing a game we can't win."_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Gossip Girl here, your number one source in the scandalous lives of Japan's elite._

_As our favourite characters in the Upper East Side of Japan wave goodbye to their High School life and say hello to their college life, we also wave goodbye to that chapter as they continue to write a new chapter in their life for all of us to read._

_You know what they say…every goodbye is a new beginning._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

"We now call this year's Valedictorian, Hotaru Imai, to give us her speech," the emcee said through the microphone.

Hotaru stood up from her seat beside the Salutatorian, Ruka, and proceeded up the stage. She stood behind the podium and took a deep breath as she fixed the microphone in front of her mouth.

"High School created chapter after chapter after chapter of stories that each one of us take part in. It is where cliques define our every being and yet when we really think about it, those are just a little part of who we really are. High School is where you think that the greatest threats in life are the bullies waiting inside the bathroom stalls; the greatest award is to be the prom queen or prom king; the greatest miracle is being invited to the party of the year; and the greatest love story is between a new girl and a popular prince. This is where we make as much mistakes as we can and the only punishment is being suspended, getting expelled or being called into the principal's office.

"Yes, that is High School…a place wherein every hallway, in every room is a place to make a mistake and learn. And yet, each day, we find it a burden to wake up in the morning and get dressed.

"Today, High School has finally ended…but I am pretty much sure you would all give anything to relive such a wonderful adventure. High School might be the most burdensome part of all of our lives but it is also the greatest journey we ever took because this is where we began to define ourselves.

"Make a lot more mistakes, that's what I can all advice you. Because it is the best way to learn… switch courses if you must, or even take a rest for awhile if you need because when the time comes that you are ready to make a step to continue writing the next chapter of your life story you wont just _'think' _that you're making the right choice for yourself," Hotaru paused for a moment, her eyes fell upon Ruka and she smile as she continued, _"You'll know."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki hugged Mikan one last time and said, "So you also planned to leave? Where are you going?"

Mikan just smiled and showed Misaki a sign of her zipping her lips. Misaki raised a brow and Mikan said, "I'm sorry but it's a secret."

Hotaru suddenly arrived with Anna and she said, "What's a secret?"

Mikan just smiled and looked at Misaki who chuckled. Anna was confused and pushed Hotaru's question further, "Come on! No secrets, you guys!"

Mikan hugged Anna and Hotaru at the same time and said, "I'm going soul searching."

"Soul searching?" Hotaru repeated with a raised brow.

"Where to?" Anna said as she hugged Mikan back.

Mikan pulled away and looked at ther two girls. Misaki placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder and said, "That's the secret, girlies. She won't tell where she's going."

Hotaru chuckled and said, "You do know you're going to be easily found by me, right, idiot?" Mikan just smiled.

"I'll be out of reach for a couple of months, probably." Mikan said in a soft voice. She looked at the other graduates who are with their family and friends. The others followed her gaze.

"When are you leaving?" Anna said with a sad tone.

"Today. An hour from now." Mikan said as her gaze fell once again on Anna. Anna pouted and said, "Why so soon!"

"Like me, she needs to clear her head. SOON." Misaki said in a joking manner but everyone knew it was somehow the truth.

Hotaru looked at Mikan again and smiled a small smile as she said, "Then, wherever you are going make sure you won't act like an idiot, okay?"

Mikan laughed and hugged Hotaru again. Anna and Misaki joined the hug. Then they heard Mikan said, "High School has finally ended. And now we're going on different paths in our lives. I never thought that this day would come. I always believed that us cousins will graduate all together. But look at us, one is in L.A., the other one's in New York. One would be in Rome soon and me, I'm also leaving."

"When did you start deciding to grow up so fast, huh?" a voice behind them said.

The pulled away from each other and saw Yoichi standing a few feet away. He smiled at them and slowly walked closer to them.

"But you, Kid, will always be the little twerp we know." Hotaru said as she punched Yoichi in the arm playfully.

And they hugged again…because they know it will be awhile for them to hug like this again. But they also know that whenever one is in trouble…everyone will do their best to come and save each other.

_The seventeenth card has been revealed._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

_And as soon as they write a new chapter for all of us to read, we will be right here…waiting for them. Because the Upper East Side of Japan has never ran out of stories. And in this little card game that fate is playing with them, no one can avoid it._

'_**Cause fate's playing a game we all can't win.**_

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Yeah, i know. THIS IS MAJOR MAJOR SHORT. but...this is really just the thing that I plan on writing in one chapter. Since the next few chapters will be back to normal!:))

Anyway, i hope you somehow liked this.:D It somehow ended the high school part of their story.:) HAHAHA.

Anyway, please do review! Sorry for being too short and late.:(

_**Stay safe.:)**_

**13ismynumber**


	31. Chapter 31

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Our Business Transactions**

"_Even if I still love you, what business is that of yours?"_

_Mikan Sakura_

* * *

Mikan slowly walked in her heels on the grass. After four years of soul searching, she finally gathered enough courage to go to the place where Sumire told her to go. This was the place where all the heartache could finally stop. And maybe she can finally stop feeling guilty for feeling so much for someone so wrong.

She stood in front of _Natsuke's_ grave.

She felt the lump in her throat back again and she tried her best to stop the tears from flowing. She felt like she betrayed him for falling in love with his brother, for thinking that Natsume was him. It was sad if all those years of friendship were nothing but child's play. And she hated herself for doing that to someone so important to her, to the person who always held her down to earth when she felt like she was being blown away by the wind.

Was it really Natsuke…or was it Natsume that she felt so strongly for?

The tears endlessly flowed down her cheeks, feeling guilty once more for knowing that she loves Natsume more than Natsuke, and even thinking of him when she is right in front of Natsuke's grave.

Then she felt someone's presence coming and she quickly wiped her tears and swallowed the lump on her throat. She pushed her hand inside her bag and swiftly tried to find her shades. She doesn't want anyone from the Hyuuga family to know that she went here…or even that she was back in Japan.

She placed her shades on the moment the person stood beside her and looked at the grave she was awhile ago crying on. She took a deep breath and stopped herself from looking beside her to see who the person was. She wouldn't risk being caught in Natsuke's grave.

She turned around and quickly walked towards the direction she was just before to her car. But before she could reach her car, someone appeared before her. Her eyes looked up but her head didn't follow.

He removed his shades and smirked.

"_You're back_." He said huskily that smirk never leaving his face.

Mikan stepped to her side and tried to pass him. And much to her surprise he let her. But when she saw her car, Kitsuname was leaning on the door and said, "Sorry, Mikan. After you RSVP-ed, we can't just neglect that, can we?"

"You told him, I'm back?" Mikan said in a pissed tone.

"No, _I_ did." Mikan looked behind her and Hotaru stood there with a smirk too, beside her was Natsume.

Mikan looked away and quickly turned around. She pushed Kitsuname aside but he tried to stop her from entering the car. The moment she grab hold of the handle to open the door, a hand was on top of hers, pulling. He pulled her hand to let go of the handle. And then their eyes met.

"_You're back too_." Was all Mikan could say.

_Eighteenth card: revealed. Because this Hyuuga was willing to bet everything he has just to make sure that he wins this little card game._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Nonoko pushed a strand out of her face as she placed stack after stack of papers into one pile and handed them to her secretary. "These are the files, I've reviewed and I've edited them just give them to my father and tell him to send me the final papers so I can sign them."

"Yes, Ma'am." The secretary said as she accepted the pile of paper. "By the way, your father would like to meet you before lunch."

"For what reason?" Nonoko said as she sat down behind her desk and checked her phone for her schedule today.

"He wanted you to meet the investor for the new project you're holding." The secretary replied.

"Oh. That's great to hear." Nonoko said as she placed her phone on top of the desk. She stood up and straightened her outfit and said, "I just checked my schedule. Please inform my clients that I would be out of the country for the next 2 weeks for my sister's wedding."

Nonoko's secretary nodded. She made her way towards her office door and decided to arrive ten minutes early to her meeting with her investor.

After four years of training under her father, she can finally prove herself worthy if this project of hers is successful. And in order to do that, she needs a good investor. Hopefully, it's this one.

She stood before her father's office and took a deep breath. She was very much well-known for her professionalism in her father's company. Through the years, paper work after paper work, she has changed. Back then, she thought that you're on top if you have the latest Prada bag, but here, in the real world, the only way you can say you're on top is if everyone can see your ability.

She grabs hold of the knob and pushed open the door. She placed a smile on her face as she said, "Good Morning, father."

But before she could hear her father's reply, _someone_ else caught her eyes.

He stood up from his seat, a smile on his face. His glasses long gone after a surgery for his eyes. And as much as Nonoko hates to admit, he was far more handsome than she last saw him in High School.

"Nonoko, I'm sure you've met Yuu Tobita." Her father said, as she reluctantly walked closer to them. Hearing that name, seeing him just a few feet away made memories flash through her head. How could she forget the man who first broke her heart?

She forced a smile and took a deep breath. She needed this deal, she needs to be professional and not let her emotions get in the way.

"Of course, we went to Alice Academy together." Nonoko said as she stood before them. Her father stood up and shook Yuu's hand as a sign of goodbye and said, "Well then, I hope that you can close a deal with this fine gentleman. But I have to skip your meeting; I have to prepare for a lunch meeting with the board of directors."

They heard the door closed and Nonoko's smile went out the door as well, the same moment her father left them. She didn't know what to say. All words left her mouth; she was empty…and trapped.

Yuu cleared his throat and smiled at Nonoko. She didn't smile back. And he finally broke the silence. "It's a pleasure to see you once again, Nonoko."

Her heart skipped a beat as her name rolled of his tongue. How long has it been since someone called her that aside from her family?

But then, the bitter reality was still there: he broke her heart. And yes, she thought so too that she had long forgotten it but the moment she saw him here in her territory, she felt like all the anger that time had banned from her heart suddenly came back like water flowing in the river—fast and dangerous.

"Let's get down to business, _Mr. Tobita_." She bit back his name. She needed to remind them both that this was a business transaction, and it was _only_ a business transaction, and not a reunion.

Yuu chuckled as if Nonoko told him a joke. The mood seemed to have lightened for Yuu but for Nonoko, it thickened like grass in summer bloom. "No need to be so formal. After all, we had been _friends_."

For Nonoko, it seemed to have double meaning. As if Yuu was implying that during High School they were not just friends but more, which was true…but why bring it up? What does he want from her, another broken heart?

Nonoko blinked a few times trying to not let her emotions get the best of her. She forced a smile once more and said, "I brought the papers and I hope we can discuss them before lunch, Mr. Tobita."

Because for Nonoko, this was just another business transaction with a man—a man who, just like the others, hoped to have something so much more with her, but for Yuu, it was a chance to bring back the High School love story that she has tried to bury in her box of bad memories so many painful times.

_As Yuu Tobita, forcefully played with the cards of fate, the nineteenth card was forcefully shown. But how much is he willing to bet just to win Nonoko back?_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki never felt so at home in her life. She was taking a break from her last year in college and the best vacation she could get is to be home—in Japan. It was just an added bonus that her cousin, Anna, was going to be married to her first, last and longest boyfriend, Kitsuname Ichiou.

She can't believe that after four years, they were going to see each other again. She felt happy, yes, but a part of her can't stop thinking of what would she feel when she sees Tsubasa. Again.

She pushed the door open to her mansion and before she could shout, "I'M HOME!" a sight caught her eyes to blink and for her heart to skip a beat.

Tsubasa Andou was sitting there on their sofa beside her sister.

She forced a smile. She had no right to be angry, just because her sister was dating the guy who broke her into millions of pieces, it doesn't mean she should be involved with them. After all, she got him first before her. It was really hers to start with.

The maid stood beside her and she tried to lighten the air by saying, "Can you fix those things in my closet already? Thank you."

She pushed her hair back and smiled again at Tsubasa, who stood up, and Kendra who tried so hard to look and seem innocent of this situation. Tsubasa was having second thoughts if he should walk towards her and explain or just stay where he is and explain.

"I uhh…we were just—" Tsubasa tried.

"It's none of my business." Misaki said in a forced light tone. "I'm glad to see that you're both happy."

She headed for the stairs and not dared glance back at them. Why does it hurt? Shouldn't she be happy? And besides, she didn't come back here to rekindle some old high school love story. She was here because she wants to be home and Anna is getting married soon.

But didn't she also hope, even just a little, that Tsubasa would have waited for her?

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and said to Kendra, "I know I'm not the best sister but after staying in Rome for four years, I could really say that I missed you, sis."

Kendra's eyes lit and she smiled. Misaki was glad to see that. She placed a paper bag beside her foot and said, "This is the latest Prada bag I got. It's for you."

With that she proceeded to go up the stairs, trying to forget of what she saw. She said it herself; it was none of her business. She should stick to her words. It is none of her business. And she just really hoped that it would never be her business because she might end breaking the walls that took her four years to build around herself.

Was fate really playing with its cards and just got bored in the game so it started tossing any card it gets its hand to? Because the way Misaki sees it, fate needs to rebegin this little game of theirs again because Misaki seems to be in a dead end.

She was scared, scared to see herself bet all of her cards and put them all on the table just for one guy again. She promised herself, her heart that she won't do it again, that she'd take it slow, that she'll be careful the second time around…and that she won't toss her mind aside just because her heart felt something strong. No, she won't do it again. She can't risk it.

But then, why does she feel like she lost so much when she didn't, when she refused to even play this game again?

Is this really how it was supposed to be? That right after giving so much time to bring yourself back, to make sure that every piece of you is still there and after trying to hard in putting those pieces back together, after seeing the one person who broke you, you feel like all those years were nothing but trash talk? That you were just continuously lying to yourself so that you won't end up crying at night, is that really the bitter truth that she was trying to escape?

She felt so stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her again. She closed the door behind her and she slowly slid her back down to the floor.

"You won't know how hard you fell until you hit the ground." She murmured to herself.

She had no more tears to cry. She was dry and empty.

Yes, she felt something when she saw Tsubasa. And she also felt like the whole world threw a heavy meteor right at her when she saw Tsubasa _with Kendra._ But what can she do? She was better off without him and they were better off thinking that was happy for them, which, somehow, she was.

She wasn't lying to them or to herself when she said she was happy for them, she was just partly telling the truth. What's wrong with that?

She stood up from where she was and chuckled at how silly she was. She was over thinking things again.

She has decided. As long as they're in love and happy, she has no right whatsoever to even be involved with them…because she said it a long time ago and she'll say it again, love was never supposed to hurt like this.

And even if it was, it was supposed to be bearable.

_The twentieth card has been revealed. Are you ready to see more?_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

"I'll leave this copy of the contract in your hands for you to further study, Mr. Tobita." Nonoko said as she passed the thick black folder with the contract inside. She had managed to finish discussing the contract with Yuu without any flaw in her professionalism.

Yuu smiled as he took the folder from her hands. "I'm guessing that you'll be away for two weeks?"

"Of course you would know. You got invited." Nonoko said with a chuckle afterwards.

Yuu nodded and said, "I guess, this is their way of saying _High school reunion._"

There he was again with his double meanings. Or was it just Nonoko's paranoidism that is getting the best of her? She blinked the thought away and said, "Yes, maybe."

She stood up from her seat and Yuu followed too. Nonoko offered a hand to shake and when Yuu grabbed it, she felt like she wanted to just pull it back. But of course, she didn't.

"Glad we finished this before lunch." Nonoko said with a smile.

Yuu smiled back and said, "Then maybe we can grab lunch together?"

Nonoko removed her hand from his grip and said, "Thanks but no thanks."

She headed for the door of the office when Yuu spoke, "Shouldn't you be at least trying to keep me happy? After all, I am your investor. I mean, without me, there would be no project."

Nonoko turned around and showed him an irritated smile. "Please, if you really are a true professional at this type as they say you are then I'm pretty much confident that you wouldn't back out just because your ego got hurt." She took a deep breath and continued, "I'll tell my secretary to tell your secretary of the time of our meeting for the contract signing tomorrow. Good day, Mr. Tobita."

She turned around and Yuu was swiftly behind her, and he grabbed hold of her hand but without turning her around. "Please, don't be like this. We are friends, aren't we?"

Nonoko didn't turn but said with venom, "Awhile ago you said, we _had been friends. _And now you're saying that we _are friends_? Sorry, Mr. Tobita, I prefer the former."

She tried to remove again her hand from his but he wouldn't let go and said, "Nonoko."

Her name rolled on his tongue like fire on ice—thick and mysterious. She took a deep breath and turned around, that was it. She hated this situation and never would she get back on this again. NEVER.

"_It's Ms. Ogasawara_. We have nothing but a business transaction, _Mr. Tobita._ And it just so happens that my sister is getting married to your close friend and that it also just so happens that we went to the same High School back in Japan. But that's it! It is nothing but coincidence. And us? We are nothing but two people having a business transaction." Nonoko said, her professionalism long gone. Her voice had gone from a soft sweet serenade to hard and harsh one like wind that can cut right through you.

Nonoko used force in taking Yuu's hand of hers but before she could even turn around, Yuu said, "Have you forgotten that you fell in love with me and me with you?"

"Yes, _I have._" Nonoko's words pierced through Yuu like a rose being stabbed again and again by a knife—painful for the rose but beautiful at the sight of the sinner. And what's even more hurtful was the words she said next, "Unless, you want me to remember that you broke my heart…_first._"

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan stood where she was just moments ago—in front of Natsuke's grave. This is where Natsume wanted to talk? Why here, why here where she would feel so guilty, helpless and nothing but a traitor?

They were just standing there. Not looking at each other, not touching, not talking. Just standing, while she hoped that the silence won't kill her, Natsume hoped that he'll manage to say the right words.

"Mikan Azumi?" Natsume said with a chuckle.

"How did you…what!" Mikan said in a shock. That was the name she used in Italy for four years. She stayed hidden, worked in a small company as a secretary after college, she didn't even tell anyone about her true identity. Then, how did he know?

"I found out that you left and told no one about your whereabouts." Natsume stated innocently and looked at her. "You first went to America as Mikan Sakura, changed your name to Mikan Azumi and went to Italy."

"You stalker!" Mikan shouted at him. "And where were you anyway!"

"Same place where you were. You were just so naïve to have noticed me." Natsume said with a smile. He took a deep breath and took a step towards Mikan but she took a step back.

He tried, in every way possible, to get close to her even without her knowing, but every step that he took, she takes a step on the opposite direction. She was running away from him like a person from a plague.

Mikan looked down on her feet then back at Natsume. What was she doing? Playing another game with him? They weren't kids anymore. This isn't High School anymore. It has been four years of running and she knew deep down that they were bound to see each other again, whether she was prepared or not. They will meet.

So why is she running again?

Why is she scared again?

Is it because…she knew deep down that she wasn't just soul searching in those four years in Italy but trying her best to forget him and move on? Which, by the way, she failed oh-so miserably.

This was a moment of truth.

No more lying to herself.

_She still loves him…with all of her heart._

_And she knows that he loves her still too._

But the only question is, how far is she willing to risk, to give, and take just to try again? Haven't they broken each other's hearts enough? Didn't they both get the message that they are better of without each other? So why are they still standing too close to each other, looking at each others eyes, silently but both where shouting inside their hearts of how much they missed each other?

Natsume tried to touch her but he decided against it. He can't. Not now, not today. "How have you been?" He tried to start a conversation between them.

Mikan laughed, he would already know how she would have been. After all, in those four years, he has stalked her. "Stop it, _Hyuuga_." He cringed at the name she used to call him. "What do you want? Why are we still talking? When we both know that our mouths are just better at kissing when we're together because once we use them for other things—like talking—we both end up hurting like the whole world threw spears, swords and rocks at us."

Natsume had to agree. He does know that they would both end up just hurting.

"So, stop this crap and cut to the chase. What do you want?" Mikan said with venom. She said it without even blinking.

Natsume hated it.

He knows he messed up four years ago…but she could have at least forgotten it, right? And if she didn't, maybe she would change her mind when he would say the right words.

"I still love you, Mikan."

Yup, right words. Oh how he messed up.

Mikan laughed and said, "Yeah, and we're both hoping that those words could change something. But sadly it can't." She turned around and started walking away from him. She made it seem like this was nothing but an uncleaned break up. But for Natsume, it wasn't.

Because if it was, then why does he still want her so badly?

Natsume shouted behind her, not moving from where he was standing, "And you don't love me back? Please, we both know you do."

Mikan stopped walking and turned around. She smiled but said nothing.

"Why lie about the only thing we can be sure of, Mikan? Why?" Natsume continued shouting.

Mikan walked a few steps back to him but just enough space to have a conversation without shouting. She looked at Natsume and said, "Who said I was lying? I didn't even say a single word about what I feel for you."

Natsume smirked. _'Touché'_,' he thought. "So, you still do feel the same way."

He won.

At least he thought he did.

Silence. A few seconds passed, and Mikan didn't reply. She just looked at him, but she didn't seem to be thinking of the right words to say. And Natsume was a tad bit confused.

Mikan's smile slowly faded and she felt a lump on her throat. Silence…that was exactly what they needed, to just stand in front of each other, look at each other's eyes without saying a word but seem like they were talking—loud and clear. But Mikan could hear one thing and she doesn't like it. Because for her, it doesn't, and will never seem right.

She swallowed the lump on her throat—hard—looked at Natsume through her tears, as she tried to utter the right reply. She knows that she needs to say something hurtful, endure the pain a little longer; just so that both of them could figure out that they were never meant to be because deep down she knows she couldn't look straight in his eyes without thinking of both of them being traitors. She needed to say something that would make him _stop caring about her_.

She tried to smirk, tried to seem stronger, like what she was about to say was not going to affect her. And she finally said the reply that hurts her as much as it pierced through Natsume's heart, **"Even if I still love you, what business is that of yours?"**

* * *

There!:D

HAHAHA. I could finally say that I gave you a **REAL **chapter!:)) HAHAHA. Anyway, I am going to say that this is the best (so far) that I have every created for this story. Although it is a little bit shorter than the other chapters. But I managed to place so much words, and so much lit. in it, if you guys get what I mean. HAHAHA.

So yeah, this is it. Please do **REVIEW**. This is not the last chapter. There's still a few more to come, Okay? So stay tuned!:D

**_Stay safe._**

XOXO,

**13ismynumber**


	32. Chapter 32

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Love…Right or Wrong**

"_If until now, they still means so much to you, then maybe you're going the wrong direction. It's not wrong to give your heart to someone the second time around."_

_Sumire Shouda_

* * *

For the past four years, Sumire's life has been nothing but blissful. After everything that Koko and she went through just to be together, she could say that fate really wanted them to be together. And she's very much happy to witness the wedding of her cousin, Anna.

It might seem unfair that she found her prince in her best friend, while millions of girls continue searching and more often than not, end up broken hearted. But if she could actually tell them a little piece of advice, it would probably be stop searching for love and let love find you.

Yes, it's a tad bit cliché but truth be told, it worked for her. Never in her wildest dream did she think that she would end up with her best friend but she did and she's happy, _really happy._

Koko held her hand tighter as they were walking towards the exit of the airport. She smiled at him. Four years away from home is _surely _a long time…_especially if you live in the Upper East Side of Japan._

"I wonder how Gossip Girl's doing." Sumire said with a chuckle. Koko rolled his eyes and smiled. "What? I somehow missed her and her gossips about us." Sumire defended.

Koko opened the car's door for Sumire and she entered. Once Koko entered too, he said, "That is so High School."

"And falling in love with your best friend is sooooo High School." Sumire teased. Koko intertwined their hands together and brought it to his lips; he kissed it and said, "Not in my book."

Sumire just smiled and he smiled back.

_Welcome home, S. Fate finally shows its twenty-first card._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki opened her eyes. She can't believe she fell asleep by lying on her bed. She felt tired from her flight from Rome. She sat up on her bed and paused a moment to look at the clock. It was just one o'clock in the afternoon. She pushed her covers aside and started heading for the door while tying her hair in a pony.

She descended the stairs quietly. How many mornings did she wake up all alone? How many nights did she spend alone crying, missing the people she left…missing him?

With her last step on the stairs, she abruptly sat down on it and hugged herself tight. She was hurting again.

"It's been four years. I should've forgotten him." Misaki whispered to herself.

There she was again, on her vulnerable phase, where everyone can point a gun at her and she won't hesitate to die and yet all those years she tried to stay on the safe side. She felt so tired, not just from her long flight but also from everything.

You'd think by now she would have found someone else…but every time she gets to meet someone new, she always end up looking for Tsubasa in every single man. So she stopped looking, afraid that she might hurt other people just because she was in pain as well.

"Was love really this complicated?" Misaki asked herself. Was love really this complicated, where you can't be together even if you love him because it seems so wrong?

She stood up, tired of thinking. She fell asleep thinking about this and she ended up waking up and thinking back on it again. She's here for _Anna's wedding_, and she would stay here for _two weeks_ after that, she's back to Rome where she depended on herself alone.

Because even if she loves Tsubasa, even if they do work out in just _two weeks_, what makes her think that Tsubasa would leave everything he has here in Japan to go with her in Rome? Tsubasa was a freaking bachelor that everyone wanted. And her? She was Misaki Harada, lost soul.

The doorbell rang and she started moving from where she was standing for a couple of minutes, lost in her own thoughts. She opened the door, only to be greeted by a hand with a white handkerchief.

And the last thing she saw before being blacked out was two men in black suits.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Anna was busy. _Really busy._ Her wedding would be this Saturday, and it's already Thursday. She still needed to check up on the flowers, the cake, her dress and the people who would be RSVP-ing in last minute. She hasn't even checked if all her cousins are home here in Japan already.

She sat down on her couch again and hastily placed her phone back to her ear. She needed to check on that Hotel they were going to do the reception. She needed to tell them to add up four more tables just in case.

The person on the other end answered and she was just about to speak when someone took the phone from her hands and said, "She'll call you back later."

She looked up and saw Kitsuname with his playful smirk. Anna rolled her eyes in irritation. She had so much to do and so little time, she doesn't have time to fool around with him.

Kitsuname sat down beside her and placed the phone on the table and said, "I got my secretary here to finish the last minute arrangements you've been worrying about."

Anna pursed her lips and said, "This is my wedding and I want to do it. Not some other woman. I'm fine just stressed but fine."

"I'm not. Anna, you've been too busy, I miss you." Kitsuname said in a soft tone. Anna looked at him. "Come on, just spend the day with me and I promise you, my secretary will take care of everything else. I want us to actually spend our last days together of being engaged."

Kitsuname looked at her with pleading eyes and she couldn't just say no. Anna sighed in defeat and said, "Alright, I'll just write everything that needed to be done and checked for today and tomorrow. Okay? And you can give it to your secretary."

Kitsuname smiled, as if he was a kid given a new toy. Anna just stared at him. How would life be without him, without him by her side?

When he told her he loved her four years ago, she knew that she was going to be happy every single day she is with him…but when he proposed to her, and when she said yes, all she knew right then and there was he loves her more than anything and she loves him unconditionally.

"What are you staring at?" Kitsuname said, his smile never fading.

Anna smiled at him and said, "The man I'll spend my life with."

Kitsuname brought her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke, "And this man is happy to spend his life with you." And he kissed her—soft and gentle like the summer nights they had spent together.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Hotaru waited for the elevator doors to open. It was another day at work in her company and she needed to finish some paperwork before meeting Ruka. Koko and Sumire were back and she wanted to see them both for lunch.

The elevator doors were opened and she walked out. As she walked in the isle of small corner offices, she was greeted every now and then. She gave no mind to them. She has always liked being seen like she was boss who gave no mind to employees. After all, she _is _their boss but she wont be owning this company except if her brother suddenly dies.

As she was nearing her office, she saw her brother. "Hotaru." He said.

She stopped and raised a brow at him. She never really said so much except when needed to. "Why are you here?"

"I have paperwork to do. Don't worry, I don't plan on taking this company from you, brother. Not unless you suddenly die right in front of me." Hotaru said. She smiled a forced one and continued walked. When she passes Subaru he said, "Father's home."

Hotaru stopped once again but did not look back. She said, "So he's really here for the wedding. Glad to hear." And she continued to walk again, only to hear two women whispering in the corner.

'_Coffee break,'_ she thought. But what they said caught her attention. "The Imai's are quarrelling again. It's like a daily routine here."

"Yeah, and you would think rich people have class now a days." The other one replied. She turned and headed for their direction. She was pissed.

She halted in front of them and they looked down afraid to meet her piercing eyes. "You're here to work, aren't you?" Hotaru said with authority.

The two nodded. She then said, "For whom?"

"For the Imai's, Ma'am." The one who spoke first awhile ago said.

Hotaru smirked and said, "Then is it part of your job to get into our personal lives?" She paused but didn't wait for them to reply and continued saying, "You have no right to say we have no class just because we squabble in _our_ company halls. It is _our_ company. _We are Imai's, aren't we?_"

The two nodded in fear. Hotaru took their mugs from their hands and handed to someone who was just passing by. She turned to everyone who was listening to them and said, "You don't see us getting into your personal lives. We are all professional here, aren't we?"

Everyone nodded.

Hotaru smirked and rolled his eyes. "No, we're not, because these two aren't. Now, to make sure that we have _no one_ who will just ruin the good name of this company…"

She turned back at the two girls and said, "You're fired. Clean your areas."

She looked at her secretary who too stood up from her place and watched. She said to her, "Make sure they get their separation pay by this afternoon, Ms. Fujioka." She nodded trembling.

She turned to everyone who she saw nothing but fear in their eyes. She smiled and said, "Back to work, everyone. Make sure I don't catch you gossiping, I will fire you…all. No hesitations."

She headed for the elevator and pressed the up button. She knows everyone was still looking at her. So, she turned and said, "You're all lucky to always see our presence or to even work in such a fine company. We feed your family, and give you what you need everyday. I'm sure many people would want to be in your shoes. Consider yourselves lucky, _very lucky_, okay?"

She entered the elevator. She sighed. She got her phone from her bag and called her secretary. Once she picked up she said, "If anyone's gossiping this afternoon, send them a firing letter and prepare their separation pay; then after everyone _I fired_; call the HR and tell her to start hiring _professional_ workers into _my _department." She ended the call with a straight face.

The elevator doors opened and once they did, she was surprised to see the person coming out of her _father's office._

The person turned in time to see her get out of the elevator and she said in surprise, "Ruka? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Yoichi opened the car's door for Aoi and offered her a hand. She got out and sighed and said, "What are we doing in your home?"

Yoichi smirked and said, "Why, afraid I'll take advantage of you?"

Aoi rolled her eyes and said, "Haha. Very funny, you do know my brother will kill you if you do that, right?"

Yoichi placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him and said, "I was only joking, Aoi."

Aoi giggled and they proceeded to enter Yoichi's home. Yoichi opened the door for both of them, letting Aoi enter first and he followed. He placed his keys on the table by the door. Aoi was looking around, taking in the view. It wasn't her first time to be here, but still, Yoichi's house was really beautiful. It was filled with enigma.

Yoichi saw Aoi looking around and he intertwined his hands with hers and said, "I'm just here to get some things and we're off to see that movie you've been talking about the whole week, okay?"

Aoi nodded with a smile and Yoichi let goes of her hand as he proceeded to the stairs only to be stopped by a woman's voice, "Yoichi! You're home."

Yoichi looked at where the voice came from and said in utter surprise, "Mom? You're here?"

"Of course! Anna's getting married." Iori walked gracefully towards his son. "And who is this lady?"

Yoichi grabbed hold of Aoi's hand once again and smiled back at his mother and said, "Aoi, this is my mom, Iori. Mom, this is Aoi, my girlfriend."

Iori's eyes widened and then went back to normal. She forced a smile towards Aoi and said, _"Girlfriend?"_

Yoichi cleared his throat and said to his mother, "Yes, mom." There was a moment of silence until Aoi broke it. "Yoichi, don't you have something to get upstairs?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back." Yoichi said as he let go of Aoi and headed for the stairs.

Aoi and Iori were left alone. Iori asked Aoi to sit down for awhile and asked a maid to bring them some tea. Aoi smiled when Iori's eyes laid on her. Iori didn't smile back instead bit back by saying, "_You're a Hyuuga._"

Aoi's smile faded and she became confused. Usually when people would hear her being a Hyuuga, people would praise and love her. But why does this woman seem to hate her for being a Hyuuga?

"Yes." Aoi murmured.

Iori raised an eyebrow as she said, "And you're my son's girlfriend? Since when?"

Aoi was nervous but tried to answer anyway, "Ever since we graduated from middle school."

"Your together for three to four years now. Hmm. Pretty long time." Iori said with a smirk on her face. The made set down the tea on the table and Iori slowly drank hers. Aoi touched her cup and brought it to her lips, trying to make the tea help her calm down.

Iori giggled once and said, "You seem really nervous. I never thought that I'd live to see a Hyuuga act like this."

Aoi's face suddenly turned irritated. She felt discriminated. What does this woman have against Hyuugas, anyway? "What did my family ever do to you?"

Iori smirked… _'Finally.' _She thought. "Oh nothing, your father was my past boyfriend…in High School."

Aoi rolled her eyes and said, "So, what? You still love him? We're a happy family. Don't go around breaking it."

Aoi stood up and was ready to leave when Iori said, "Oh don't worry. I love Yoichi's father. And I'm glad to hear that you're happy with your family. I just wanted to see you snap. Hyuugas always have such a temper."

Aoi turned her back from Iori and proceeded to head for the door. Yoichi came down from the stairs and saw Aoi leaving. "Hey, what happened?" He asked Aoi.

Aoi looked at him and said, "Ask you mom." And her eyes landed on Iori and she glared. She then left.

Yoichi had a hard time deciding who he should go to but later on decided to do what Aoi said. "Mom, what the hell was that?"

"Language, Yoichi." Iori said as she calmly drank her tea.

Yoichi rolled his eyes and said, "What did you say to her? Can't you for once be a little bit nice to the girls I date?"

"So, she's just a fling? For three years?" Iori said as she placed the tea back on the table.

Yoichi was irritated. He said, "Exactly! I've been with her for three close to four years already, and I want to keep being with her! She's not a fling, mom. I like, no, I love this girl. But you just had to come and ruin it for us."

Iori stood up and walked closer to his son. She touched both of his hands and said, "I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I guess, I got this from you grandmamma." She giggled right after.

Yoichi took his hands from his mother's hold and proceeded to the door. "God, mom. These are the times that I know why grandmamma is always in favour of you."

And he walked out. Iori heaved a sigh as she watched the door close. She smiled a small smile to herself as she thought, _'My little Yoichi isn't so little anymore.'_

_Make your move boy, or your mom might do it for you. A new card has been shown—the twenty-second one._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Ruka smiled as he saw Hotaru step out of the elevator. He stood in front of her and tried to embrace and kiss her but she stopped him. "Nogi, answer the question."

"Last name basis, really?" Ruka said in a joking manner.

Hotaru glared at him and stepped aside so that she can pass him. "Bunny boy, why are you here? In my father's floor, nonetheless!"

Ruka chuckled at the nickname. He turned around and hugged Hotaru from behind and whispered to her ears, "Are we going back to High School, 'cause I don't mind."

Hotaru set herself free from the embrace and turned around to face Ruka. "I told you, not in the office."

"What? The PDA thing? Come on, this is your company." Ruka teased.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and heaved a deep sigh. "Ruka, what are you _really_ doing here?" She said in a pleading manner.

Ruka held her hand and guided her in front of her father's office and said before he left her with a kiss goodbye, "Ask your dad."

And when Hotaru turned around, Ruka was already inside the elevator giving her a small smile of assurance.

Hotaru's father was someone she looked up and feared at the same time. He was not someone who takes anything less than perfect nor does he settle for second best. He was the epitome of a perfect businessman. And the reason why, she and her brother, were so uptight…because ever since they were both born, they knew in their veins that they are an Imai…and _Imai's always get ahead of the game._

Hotaru opened the door when she heard her father say, "Come in."

She entered and stood before her father who was reviewing some file. She calmly said, "So, you did come. Grandmamma wanted everybody here for the wedding."

Her dad placed the file down and looked at her. She looked back, trying to swallow her fear of her father. She needed to get the message across—she was not the little girl he thought she was always going to be.

Her dad smiled at her and said, "Take a sit, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and then sat down. She then decided to get down to business, "Why was _Mr. Nogi_ here?"

"Why are you so professional in appointing your boyfriend?" Her father teased a bit, still looking at her.

Hotaru didn't waver under her father's gaze. "Because I supposed that it was business that you were talking about and that's the _only_ reason why he is here."

And Hotaru suddenly saw something that made her eye twitch, her father smirked at her. And the next words were something she never thought she would hear from her father, "No, it was about you, actually."

Hotaru swallowed—hard. And said in a calm voice, "What about me?"

Her father picked up the file again and said to her, "It's between men. Hotaru, don't you have somewhere you have to be?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. Her father was pushing her away; her father was trying to avoid a topic! Epic! Hotaru chuckled under her breath and stood up. Her father looked up at her as she said, "So, I'm guessing Aunt Iori is here as well?"

Her father smiled and nodded.

"All the Uchihas are here. Great. Japan would be in chaos." Hotaru said in a joking manner. She turned around and headed for her father's door. When she touched the handle she whispered but made sure her father heard what she said, "You know, you didn't have to talk to Ruka, he's someone who I assure you, can meet your standards, _dad_."

And she closed the door behind her, not seeing her father heave a sigh and not hearing the words he said next, "That's what I'm worried about."

_The twenty-third card has been shown to all._

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Mikan pushed closed her car's door. She pushed her glasses behind her head. She was in Sumire's home. She receieved a text saying, "Come or die."

Mikan smiled and headed for the door when she heard a car approaching. It halted right behind her car. A chauffer came out and opened the door for someone. And Hotaru was seen.

"A driver? Seriously?" Mikan teased.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and said, "You know how it is with my mom. I'm an Imai she said, and a girl too, its not nice to be seen driving a car."

Mikan laughed and said, "yeah, but its hot!"

Hotaru walked closer to her and hugged Mikan. "How have you been?" Mikan said.

"Never been better." Hotaru answered. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Mikan in the eyes as she said, "How was the talk with Hyuuga?"

Mikan looked away from her. "We talked, but I chose to end it." Mikan whispered.

Hotaru saw tears in her eyes. Mikan swallowed hard and then looked at Hotaru as she forced a smile. Hotaru didn't buy it.

_"You're hiding something from me."_ Hotaru whispered as her brows came together.

"What are you hiding?" Sumire said as she popped out of nowhere with Nonoko right behind her. "A driver, seriously? What is this a new trend? Even Nonoko has it!"

Nonoko and Hotaru rolled their eyes at the same time. Sumire just laughed. "Where's Misaki and Anna?"

"Anna's on a date with her husband-to-be, Kits. And Misaki…MIA." Sumire said as she headed back to her house. Mikan, Nonoko and Hotaru followed.

"What do you mean MIA?" Hotaru asked as they headed for the stairs to Sumire's bedroom.

"We can't contact her. She's not answering her phone or our texts." Nonoko answered.

"That's weird." Mikan said as she caught up with them in the hallway.

"Tell me about it." Sumire said with a roll of her eyes. She pushed open her bedroom door. And preceded on sitting on her couch, the others found their comfy spot.

Mikan sat down and said, "So, what's with the meeting?"

Sumire smirked and leaned closer to Mikan and said, "I heard you talked to Natsume. What happened?"

"That's what we were talking about before you interrupted us." Hotaru said with a glare in Sumire's way.

"So she's hiding something from us? How come?" Nonoko said as she joined the conversation.

"She said she ended it once and for all with Hyuuga. But she has this look in her eyes. She's hiding something…and it's not the fact that she's still in love with him and him with her." Hotaru said in a nonchalant tone.

Mikan looked down on her lap. And everyone waited in silence for her to speak up. "I'm not hiding anything. I'm just stopping my feelings."

"Wow. I now know the new trend—pair up with Nonoko." Sumire said in a joking tone. Hotaru raised a brow at her. "You know, because you both have a driver and Mikan and Nonoko are both stopping their feelings."

Mikan looked at Nonoko and said, "You met with Yuu? When?"

"When I was still in New York, just like you, I pushed him away." Nonoko said in a soft tone, looking down.

Sumire heaved a sigh and said, "What is wrong with falling in love with them? Or actually letting your guards down? It's not like they would want to hurt you."

"They already did, Sumire." Mikan said as she pushed herself back on the couch.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and glared at Nonoko and Mikan who tried to avoid it. "If you love them and they love you, what's there to figure out?" Hotaru said with her eyebrow raised at them.

And both were silent…because they both know that somehow, Sumire and Hotaru were making sense.

Nonoko spoke up first, "Maybe the fact that they lied, and pretended to be somebody their not while making us fall for them."

"But they didn't let you fall and hit the ground! They caught you!" Sumire quarrelled.

Nonoko stood up in annoyance and said, "But that doesn't change the fact that from the very beginning they did something that they _know_ could hurt us!"

Sumire clenched her hands into a fist and she tried not to answer back. Mikan pulled Nonoko back to sit down and Hotaru placed a hand on Sumire's fist.

"Don't get so worked up about this, Nonoko. Especially when you know you're right…_or are you finally seeing our point_?" Hotaru said in a nonchalant tone once again. Nonoko's eyes change its emotions from anger to shame.

Hotaru smirked.

Mikan sighed and said, "You won't get it. You're happy in love."

Hotaru's smirked widened and she said, "Then explain, _Ms. Sakura_."

Mikan rolled her eyes and she said, "We love them, yes. But sometimes, we just run out of reasons to fight for what we feel. We've learned our lessons. And yes, we are afraid to get hurt again. Yes, we can't let our guard down when we're around them because we're afraid that the consequences will bite us in the butt.

"Is it wrong to try and protect ourselves—our _hearts_? And if you're really right, if we're really meant to be, if it was really that simple, then why don't we feel that way too? Is it because that we're over thinking it or that we're stopping ourselves? Or maybe, we just lost trust in them, and we lost trust in ourselves when we're with them?"

Mikan's tears suddenly flowed down her cheeks and she wiped them with force. Hotaru's smirk was gone but was changed into a nonchalant expression. Sumire looked down at her lap and Nonoko did the same too.

Hotaru cleared her throat and she said, "If it still hurts, you still care. If you still care, you still love them."

Mikan swallowed the lump on her throat."I do…but I…_Natsuke_." Was all Mikan could say.

Hotaru's eyes came into slits and her head snapped at Mikan's words. "_You're guilty._" Hotaru whispered in utter disbelief.

Mikan looked at her with fear in her eyes as Hotaru stood up and said, "You think you're betraying Natsuke for loving Natsume _more_ than him."

Sumire's face lit up and she smiled at Hotaru and then at Mikan. Mikan just forced herself to look away. "But why feel guilty? Isn't Natsuke the one who told Natsume to take care of you? And you were young! What were you five back then?" Sumire said.

Hotaru sat down and smirked at Mikan, "You're just making an excuse to stop loving Natsume because you don't want to get hurt."

Sumire nodded. "Yep, that's the one sentence that sums it all up!" Sumire said in agreement.

Mikan looked at them and said, "Maybe I am. It doesn't matter. I pushed him away anyway." Hotaru sat down beside Mikan and tried to comfort her.

Sumire sat down beside Nonoko and place a hand on her and said, "You think, you're getting away that easily, Ms. Hot head?"

Nonoko glared at her for the nickname. "You already know it. Do I need to explain myself?"

"Correction—to make an excuse for yourself." Sumire teased.

Nonoko continued to glare at her. "Please! It would never work out anyway."

"How come? You're both in the business world. And I'm sure Grandmamma could already see him as a nice suitor. The only one stopping you guys from being together is…_you_, Nonoko." Hotaru pointed out.

Mikan looked at Nonoko and said, "Yeah, why don't you want Yuu to be with you anyway?"

Nonoko heaved a sigh and looked away from all of them. "I thought after four years, I would have already forgotten the pain and time would have erased all the hatred, but the moment I saw him, it all came back.

"I was asking myself that why did he have to come back now? Why didn't he chase me back then? Where was he all these years? Did he ever think of me like I thought of him for the past years? Or was I the only idiot who did that between us? And then…all those were answered when he showed that somehow, he still loves me."

"And we're back at this point—if he loves you, and you love him, what's there to figure out?" Sumire pointed out in her teasing tone once more.

Nonoko rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know. I guess, Mikan and I are the same, we're just making excuses 'cause we're afraid that we'll end up hurt just like four years ago. I mean, if they broke our hearts before, what makes us think they can't do it again?"

Hotaru just looked at Nonoko then at Mikan. Sumire sighed. And then there was silence. They all had their points. But when it really comes down to it, when everything is said and done, the same question still arises, _when can you say that love is wrong…or right even?_

Sumire stood up from her seat. And proceeded to stand in front of her window, she looked at the sky and thought of how far they've all come. She also thought of how much they have all changed in those four years. She heaved a sigh and turned around to look at her cousins who are waiting for her to say something.

She forced a smiled. She looked at all of them in the eyes and thought, _'Whenever you look at how far you've come, you also have to look at how far you still have to go. Especially when you're in pain and you're feeling all alone…but time stops for no one with a broken heart.'_

"What are you thinking, S?" Mikan said to her.

Her smile faded and the look in her eyes turned into pity. She whispered, "Did you ever thought otherwise?"

Nonoko and Mikan showed a confused look.

Sumire looked at both Nonoko and Mikan, then pity in her eyes waver and was turned into sadness—so deep that looking into them felt like drowning in the ocean. She swallowed—hard. As she tried to utter the words she hoped would change her cousins' minds, **"If until now, they still means so much to you, then maybe you're going the wrong direction. It's not wrong to give your heart to someone the second time around."**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Sorry I only updated now. I've been busy since school is coming up. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter anyway. School starts tomorrow! Goodluck to me!:)) HAHAHA.

Anyway, please do...**REVIEW!**

**_Stay safe._**

Love,

**13ismynumber**


	33. Chapter 33

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Ensnared**

"_Loving you is like breathing. I would rather die than lose you again."_

_Misaki Harada_

* * *

She stirred, eyes closed, slow and heavy breathing. She felt a hand move a strand of hair from her face.

She didn't want to open her eyes, she was somewhere between dreaming and reality. Somehow, ever since she came back from Rome all that ever happened to her was a quick bite of reality in the butt. She thought that sleeping was her only escape from it.

So she shut her eyes tightly, forcing herself to dream…to forget where she is.

'_Oh shit, where the hell really am I?'_ She shouted inside her head.

Forcing her eyes open and shooting up, she felt someone get out of bed from her side. She snapped her head from the direction.

Chucks, jeans, a white loose shirt, and a face.

Tsubasa Andou was standing there, hands in his pockets, looking at her stoically. She blinked, thinking of what had happened.

'_I was at home, woke up, went down, sat down on the stairs…opens the door…and…and…Uh shit, I've been kidnapped.'_ She thought as she rolled her eyes.

She pushed herself off the bed and start heading for the door when Tsubasa blocked her way, hands still in his pockets, and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here, from you." Misaki bit back bitterly. She pushed Tsubasa aside with all her strength and walked out the door as fast as she could.

Only to be greeted by, white and blue. Everything was white on where she was, and on where she's staring at, blue that goes endless.

_'Oh fuck, I'm in the middle of the ocean.'_

"You were saying something?" Tsubasa said. Without turning around, Misaki knew that Tsubasa was probably smirking at her.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Anna sat down on the couch. Kitsuname had decided to meet up with the girls at Sumire's house for the sake of Anna having a nice reunion with them.

Kitsuname, who was behind the couch, bent down next to Anna, he kissed her cheek and whispered to her ear, "You go have fun with your cousins, I'll be back to pick you up in two hours. Okay?"

Anna looked at him and kissed him on the lips, cupping his face and said, "Thank you."

Kitsuname straightened up and smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Anna watched him as he headed for the door and shouted, "I love you."

Kitsuname turned around, walking backwards, waving. "I love you more. Have fun."

And then he was out of the house.

"Maybe, Koko and I should get married too." Sumire thought aloud.

Everyone stared at her, as Anna giggled. She said, "S, marriage isn't some ride to L.A. It's something far more complicated than that."

"Oh really now, sister?" Nonoko raised a brow at her with a smirk and continued, "So I left for four years, stayed in New York, and now when I get back not only are you getting married but you're talking as if you've got love figured out."

"Is that bitterness I sense, Nonoko?" Hotaru intervened.

Nonoko crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "No."

Anna rolled her eyes and giggled again. "Look, it's not that I got love figured out, it's just that somehow, it's been kind to me and you gotta give it some credit for that."

A few seconds of silence and Mikan cleared her throat. "So, wedding. This Saturday, are you excited?" Mikan said with a smile.

"Oh you guys, you don't know how happy I am. I mean, we figured life together and now," She paused with a dreamy look on her face, "we're getting married. His family _loves_ me, and my family _loves_ him too, well, except for grandmamma but she likes him. I mean, she made it clear when she decided to let me be with him."

Mikan pursed her lips together and said, "You're lucky you know…I mean one of the luckiest people on earth. It's very rare to, you know; find true love and well…"

"Be with them." Nonoko finished for Mikan. Anna looked at her sister and her cousin with sad eyes. She said, "You did, you found it too."

"Yeah, and they kept tossing it out the window." Sumire said uninterested and not looking at them.

"S." Hotaru said warningly.

"What? I'm just saying." Sumire said looking at Hotaru, who gave her a meaningful look. "Okay, okay, I got it. We already talked about this. You guys," she pointed at Nonoko and Mikan, "just…just…what's the right term again? Uh…right, 'We love them, yes. But sometimes, we just run out of reasons to fight for what we feel' or something like that, right, Mimi?"

Mikan gave Sumire a playful glare and said, "Yes, S. That's exactly what I said."

"While you, N, said, uhm…along the lines of…uhm…'If they broke our hearts a long time ago, what makes us think they won't do it again?' yup, that's it, that's what you said." Sumire quoted playfully as if she was reading a line from a script. "You know what, the both of you; you should go produce and direct a very, very, _very _sad movie. Because, baby doll, it would be a hit."

"Are you mocking us?" Nonoko said irritated. "I mean, it's like you never listened to what we said. We talked about this, it's over for us."

"Oh, I listed, didn't you just hear me repeat what you guys said?" Sumire said in a challenging manner.

"Okay, okay, break it up, you two." Anna said standing up. She stood in front of Sumire and Nonoko and said, "My wedding's coming up where in all of you would be maids-of-honor so show some _honor_ and well, be civil and be nice to each other."

"I am nice…Anna, you know I am nice. I'm like a little angel," Sumire said drawing a halo on top of her head on air.

Nonoko rolled her eyes, gave an irritating huff and glared at Sumire.

"What?" Sumire said. She glared back and said, "Oh you know what, Ms. I'm-all-professional-and-grown-up, go get yourself a love life."

"Okay, that's it!" Nonoko said as she charged on Sumire. Mikan held Nonoko back but her hands could still reach Sumire, who was fighting back. Anna was trying to stop them in the middle and Hotaru…

"Okay, SHUT UP!" Hotaru shouted. Everyone looked at her, "You're all acting far worse than Misaki when she found out about Kendra."

Anna sat down between Nonoko and Sumire and said, "Oh, by the way, where is she?"

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

"Oh, wow, dinner under the stars, how romantic." Misaki said with sarcasm and venom in her voice. Tsubasa just chuckled and said, "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it alright. It's the person I'm having dinner with that I don't." Misaki bit back. She glared at him and he stared at her. After a few seconds, he gave her a smile.

"Don't do that." Misaki whispered as she stared back on her plate with untouched food.

"Why?" Tsubasa said as his smiled widened. Misaki looked up at him and back on her plate. "Am I finally getting through you?"

"No, you're making me want to puke." Misaki said as she stood up and walked a few feet away from where they were having dinner.

A few hours ago, Misaki realized that she was in a _private yatch in a private island_. So practically, she was in Andou territory, meaning if she walks out, which won't get her far since she's in the middle of the ocean; she'd still be caught by Tsubasa.

Tsubasa stood up from where he was seated and followed Misaki. Her back was at him, and he was just a foot away from her.

"Look, Misaki…" Tsubasa started.

"No, you look. Because I'm tired of looking." Misaki said as she turned tears in her eyes. "What do you want from me? You have Kendra already, what else could you, an insatiable sadistic bastard, want from me?"

"Woah. Wait, what do you mean I have Kendra?" Tsubasa said as his brows knitted together.

"You were with her in my house, remember?" Misaki said with a raised brow.

Tsubasa chuckled and said, "Oh that. I was, there was…look, Kendra and I are just friends. Or at least, for me she's just a friend, I think she still hates me for what I did."

"Well, she'll be pretty dumb if she forgives you easily." Kendra remarked.

"Anyway," Tsubasa said continuing what he was about to say awhile ago, "you got it all wrong, I was at your home, trying to ask Kendra if she has any news on you, which she didn't have."

Misaki turned her back at Tsubasa and continued to walk until the edge of the deck; she stared at the endless ocean. Tsubasa followed her.

He got near her, but didn't touch. "You probably hate me for all of this, but I don't really know how I could—" He was cut off.

"No, don't. Please, just don't talk." Misaki closed her eyes shut and forced them open again. She turned around to see Tsubasa just inches away from her face. She said, "Because if you do, you're just gonna confuse me more and that's just gonna add up to the long list of questions I have for four years now."

Tsubasa looked away from her. He stepped a few steps back and his eyes fell back on her again.

"If you love, or even care for me even just a little bit, you would stop this and take me home now." Misaki pleaded.

"I can't, I've worked too hard to get you where I want you and letting you go just like that would be stupid of me." Tsubasa whispered back to her.

Misaki took a deep breath and looked at him. The emotion on her eyes could not be read. "Then I'll just swim home."

And before Tsubasa could register what Misaki said, she already jumped over the deck and onto the ocean. Tsubasa ran to the edge and searched her with his eyes.

Tsubasa dove after her.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Kitsuname came after two hours to pick Anna up. But he wasn't alone.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Nonoko said to the man standing ten feet from her.

Sumire laughed and said, "Wow, first time I heard you curse."

"Oh shut it, S." Nonoko said, surely pissed.

"I think it's better if we leave—" Mikan started but was cut off when Nonoko stood up and said, "Oh no, you can stay, I'm going."

Nonoko headed for the door. She waved at her driver to come over with the car but someone grabbed her from behind.

"Nonoko, look." Yuu started when Nonoko turned but was greeted with a slap.

"That's for grabbing me." Nonoko said.

Another slap.

"That's for coming back into my life thinking you could just win me back."

Another slap.

"And that's, that's for… never giving my heart back to me."

Nonoko's tears fell from her eyes. The car stopped, and Nonoko turned around. She headed for her car and opened it. She looked behind her to see Yuu's hand on his cheek where she slapped him.

She left him. Again.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Tsubasa pulled her back on the deck. They were both wet and tired. Misaki coughed as Tsubasa pushed himself up. Misaki was still in a daze when she felt herself being lifted up.

Tsubasa was about to enter the room when Misaki said, "Just take me home, please."

Tsubasa placed her down. Misaki leaned on the wall and when she looked up, Tsubasa was already positioning his hands beside her head. She was trapped by his form and the wall behind her.

"Look, fine, tell me what you want to say. I just want to go home and forget all of this." Misaki pleaded once more.

Tsubasa was silent.

"What do you want? Come on, tell me. Talk now!" Misaki shouted at him. He leaned his face in front of her. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"You said, no talking." Tsubasa whispered.

He captured her lips.

Misaki's eyes were wide open. She felt him bite onto her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter. She was in a daze from the _swim_ and now she was fucked up confused. What does he mean with this?

His hands slid down from the wall and a hand came around her waist, pulling her to him. He explored her mouth and she stood there, motionless. His other hand came up tracing her spine and up behind her neck, pushing her head towards him too.

Tsubasa pulled away and looked at her. "You better start responding, because if you don't I could make you seem like you disappeared all of a sudden in this world. I could keep you here _with me _forever."

Misaki swallowed hard and licked her lips. Salty. She looked up at him. He leaned down again to capture her lips. And this time, she responded.

His hands slid down to her thighs, lifting her right leg up and wrapping it around his hips. He did the same to the left leg. He was now carrying her with the wall's support. His lips, sometimes leaving her lips, kissed down her jaw and neck, and then back on her lips again.

She was…enjoying it. She loved the feeling of…being loved. It was as if, everything that was happening now was just out of pure love and not out of pure must because if she didn't she would just suddenly _disappear…with him…forever._ But for one moment, she could let herself say that maybe; he didn't need to threaten her because maybe, that's why she didn't want to be alone with him.

She knew this was gonna happen.

He pushed her off of the wall and carried her inside the room. He pushed her down on the bed, her legs still intertwined in his hips, making him on top of her. He pulled his lips away from her and whispered, "Let's forget…forget about what happened four years ago and act on emotion."

Misaki nodded her head. Stopping herself from smiling.

"Do you want this?" Tsubasa whispered in her ear. She smiled and whispered back, "Yes."

They began to kiss again…

But one kiss led to another…

And another…

And so much more.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13 is my number**

* * *

Misaki forced her eyes open. Here she was again, same place, same spot as yesterday…the only difference was it was a different time. She woke up yesterday at around two hours after noon. And now, she woke up early in the morning.

Her elbow propped her up and she was looking around…

She missed one little difference…right there beside her was Tsubasa Andou, sleeping soundly an arm wrapped around her. She lay back down and stared at his face. He was peaceful.

Tracing his lips, eyes and nose, careful not to wake him up, she remembered last night events. It all became clear to her…of course, they had sex. No, she didn't think it would end up like _this._ She thought it would stop in kissing and touching but not _this_.

She stared at him. She smiled. He stirred quietly in his sleep, his arm around her tightening his grip.

What was she going to say to him when he woke up? Of course, walking out now was out of the option. Hello, they were in the middle of the sea! His sea, nevertheless.

But if there was one thing she would've felt thankful for when they were having sex it would've probably be the fact that, they stopped talking and thinking. Everything that had happened was out of pure emotion.

She tried to reach for anything to cover her up. Her hand landed on a cloth and she pulled it up for her to see. It was his shirt. Oh, damn. She tried another and her hand landed on her underwear, another try was her bra.

She thought that maybe this could probably work for her already.

Pushing Tsubasa's hand silently and slowly, she placed her bra and underwear on. Next was covering herself his shirt. By the time she was done, Tsubasa has pushed himself up from the bed and he too was looking for his boxers.

Misaki's back was turned to him as he placed his boxers back on. By the time Misaki heard him he said, "Don't say I raped you. You can't rape the willing."

Misaki laughed and looked up at him and said, "Yeah, got that."

She stood up from the bed and started tying her hair back from her face. "You look good in my shirt." Tsubasa commented.

He made his way towards her and Misaki just waited for him.

"Can we talk now?" Tsubasa asked in a serious tone. Misaki nodded her head.

"About what happened last night…" Misaki started.

"I won't believe you if you said, it was nothing. That was nothing. I saw it in your eyes, I felt it in your body." Tsubasa said sternly. Misaki looked away but a hand brought her face back to look up at him.

"I just…I just have so many questions." Misaki said as she pushed his hand away from her face.

Tsubasa pushed a button behind her and said, "Let's talk about it in breakfast."

Misaki sat back down on the bed and said, "Can we start now?"

Tsubasa nodded and sat back down with her.

"Why didn't you go after me, if you still love me?" Misaki said, looking out the small window and into the ocean.

Tsubasa ran a hand through his hair and said, "I guess, you could say that among all of us, Koko's the only one who has a backbone."

Misaki huffed and glared at Tsubasa. "So, you were scared?"

"Why, weren't you? Isn't that why you left, why you avoided me when you came back?" Tsubasa countered back at her.

Misaki stood up and woke towards the window and said, "Yes, I was. I was scared shitless." She turned around to look at him. "How did you know it was me and not Kendra whom you love?"

Tsubasa stood up and went over to her. He held her hands in his. "When you walked away and it was you whom I wanted and not her." He replied with a small smile. "Anymore questions?"

"Was I really just a rebound?" Misaki said with sad eyes. Tsubasa avoided her eyes.

"Ruka talked to me about it. He said, you can never replace Kendra. He was right…but I never listened. At first, maybe that's what really drawn me into you but then I started seeing your difference from her." Tsubasa replied in a murmur.

Misaki cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. She said with a smile, "Like?"

"Like how much you hated me, Kendra loved me, always cared for me. Also, how much wilder and aggressive you are, Kendra's not like that. She's always nice to the people around her, and _she does not get drunk with a guy. _Or she doesn't just get drunk. Period." Tsubasa said, his straight lined lips formed into a smirk as he said the last part. He remembered the night when Misaki got drunk in front of him.

Misaki playfully glared at him. She then smiled. "So, what are we now?"

"You're mine, I'm yours." Tsubasa answered. Misaki gave her a questioningly look. And he continued saying, "I'm your boyfriend."

Tsubasa's hand went dropped her hands. Both hands wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him. "Only question is, how would I know you won't runaway again?"

Misaki's eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit. I'll be going back to Rome after two weeks. Fuck. How could I forget? I mean, that's exactly what I said to myself, 'We can't work out because I'm leaving again.'"

"Then don't go." Tsubasa said and then his lips found its way back to her neck. He was kissing her.

"I can't." Misaki said pushing Tsubasa away from her neck to face her. "I have school. I'm still in college, you moron. I stopped for a year."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and said, "Then continue it here."

Misaki pushed him away fully this time. "Oh no, no, no. I like Rome, and I want to finish it there. Its either you wait for me, or you come with me."

"Okay." Tsubasa said with a small smile. Their food arrived and Tsubasa sat down in front of the food. Misaki followed him. She stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"What _'okay'_? What do you mean _'okay'_?" Misaki said.

Tsubasa looked up at her and said after taking a bite of bread, "Okay means okay."

"Of course, I know what okay means. But it doesn't answer my question." Misaki said frustrated.

"You didn't have a question." Tsubasa said as he continued buttering his bread. Misaki sat down with a huff and glared at him.

"Okay, then here's my question. Will you just wait for me or come with me to Rome?" Misaki said looking at him hopefully. Tsubasa placed bread on her table and poured some juice on her glass.

Misaki waited, watching him carefully.

Tsubasa licked his lips and heaved a sigh. He then finally said, "Here's a question for you. If I go with you, what will I do?"

"Wait for me to get back? Oh, I don't know. Go diving or something." Misaki said irritated by the question.

"Exactly. I will _wait_. So what's the difference of waiting for you here in Japan and there in Rome?" Tsubasa said.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that if you're there, you get to see me every single day."

"True. But then, I waited for you for four years, kidnapped you and had sex with you only to get you back." Tsubasa pointed out.

"Your point?" Misaki said with a raised brow.

"My point is I waited for you for that long, what makes you think I can't wait here again for another one year?" Tsubasa said with a smile.

"I didn't say you can't wait here. I gave you two options." Misaki said more annoyed this time.

"Yes, but you also made it clear you wanted me there with you."

"Of course, I want to be with you." Misaki said in a whisper.

Tsubasa took her hand in his and said, "It's not that I don't want to be with you. I just don't want to feel left out and be a nuisance to you. So, I'm staying here, I'm gonna wait for you."

Misaki rolled her eyes and said, "Long distance is soooo not my thing."

Tsubasa chuckled and said, "Oh by the way, if you ever go behind my back, I will kill the guy."

Misaki smacked his hand playfully and said, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? You are the player between the two of us."

"Excuse me, _ex-player_. I changed my ways in the four years you've been gone." Tsubasa said as he laughed.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He then said, "I love you. Don't you ever go away from me again."

Misaki smiled and replied, "I love you too."

They sat there in silence, eating. It wasn't the awkward silence but the 'we're-both-happy' type of silence. After eating, Misaki and Tsubasa were back on the edge of the deck, looking over the sea.

"Are we going home?" Misaki asked Tsubasa, who was hugging her from behind. She felt him nod.

"It's about time we do. Wedding would be tomorrow." Tsubasa whispered.

Misaki turned her head slightly to look at him. She said, "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that."

Misaki turned back to the sea and smiled.

Silence.

"If I ask you to marry me right now, would you say yes?" Tsubasa suddenly said. Misaki couldn't turn around to see his face.

She sighed. She then smiled and chuckled to her own. She leaned her head back intoTsubasa's shoulder, she felt his breathing.

Breathing…

Living without him, without constantly thinking about him, what life would that be? _Empty_. Thinking about him, loving him, it's like breathing. It makes you feel alive. If he suddenly disappears from this earth, she would just probably stop breathing and be miserable again, regardless of them getting back together now and them being apart before. Because, she has to admit it, he made her feel alive and she loved it. So, she replied silently but with love, **"Loving you is like breathing. I would rather die than lose you again."**

* * *

I know you probably all want to kill me but hey I am not abandoning my story. I just got caught up with things, you know. SCHOOL. Anyway, its sembreak here for 2 weeks so I decided to put it in the list of things that I would get done in those two weeks of nothing but boredom and projects and homeworks.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has been a long while since i wrote.

By the way, High School Sweethearts _might_ be coming closer to its end.:)) HAHAHA

Thank you for reading!

PLEASE DO REVIEW.

**_Stay safe._**

**_13ismynumber_**


	34. Chapter 34

**This Chapter is Dedicated **

_To:_

_**Ninastylee**_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Vows**

"_Shut up and kiss me."_

_Yuu Tobita_

* * *

Yuu stood there beside Kitsuname with a smile on his face. He placed a hand on Kitsuname and patted his back. Then he said, "You're one lucky bastard."

Kitsuname chuckled, "Don't call me a bastard in my own wedding, moron."

Yuu laughed silently.

The music starts and she walks down the aisle, all eyes on her but her eyes held the gaze of Kitsuname. She wanted this. She wanted to get married and stay in love with someone forever; to grow old without being afraid of being alone.

Her father handed her to Kitsuname and he walked to his seat. Kitsuname smiled at her as he brought her hand to his lips then he whispered as they walk towards the altar, "I love you."

She couldn't help but swallow the lump forming in her throat. She smiled through her tears and said, "I will always love you."

"We are gathered here today, to witness the becoming one of two people who destiny intertwined to prove that love is still and forever infinite." The priest started. "And now for your vows."

Kitsuname and Anna had promised each other when they were in England together that if ever they do get married, they would write their vows for each other. Kitsuname went first, clearing his throat.

"Majority of the people here today have witnessed my player days in high school." Kits started earning some 'yeah's' from the crowd. "But you're the only one who witnessed the transformation I made. It was because, somewhere along my teasing and playboy ways to win your heart, I fell for you. And I didn't think it was possible to fall for someone deeper and deeper but I did. I did for you. So, here I am vowing to constantly remind you that I will love you forever and always; that when the rough days come yet again, I would never think of abandoning you; and that if you ever want to flee from my side, I won't stop fighting for you until you remember the love we shared and vowed on this very day.

"Anna, I'm going to mistakes. I'll probably panic when you tell me that your water broke when you have your first or maybe every single time pregnancy. I'll probably have weakened knees when you ask me to be with you as they bring out a mini us. I'll probably even forget days that are important to you and I. But remember this, I would never stop, forget or even pretend to stop loving you. Because I vow my life, my love and my heart to you, forever and always."

Anna tried to blink away the tears from her eyes as Kits said the last part but just when she did so, a tear ran down her face. Kits brought his hand up to brush it away with a smile. Anna laughed and smiled back at him.

She breathed, making sure her voice won't break.

"I didn't know what draw you to me back then. If you were standing in front of the old Anna, the Anna who just wanted to get rid of you, she'll probably say, _"Let's figure it out so I can make him leave me alone!"_" People laughed at how dramatic she was. "But that's not me anymore because ever since I fell for you, I knew something in me would change.

"Thank you for catching me, for not letting me fall alone. And the most cliché part is, aside from us being High School Sweethearts, you were also my first love. I know sometimes I can be so naïve and stupid when it comes to our relationship, and I'm sorry but do know I'm trying.

"So this me, the Anna who you caught and who fell in love with you, vowing. I vow to hold onto your hand when tough days come; to love you not because you're perfect in my eyes but because you made me see not through my eyes alone but as well as through my heart; and lastly, I vow to believe in you like a child believes in fairytales, filled with hope and faith, to love you like a crazy teenager who believes that love is a never ending story, and to understand you like a complete adult who would be sensitive and patient with you.

"For forever and always, my heart belongs to you." Anna finished with tears flowing down her face.

The priest smiled before saying and turning to Kitsuname. "Do you, Kitsuname Ichiou, take Anna as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Anna Ogasawara, take Kitsuname Ichiou as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said looking at Anna.

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And they kiss, a kiss that was witnessed by more than a handful of people who will forever remember this day for now they see that true love does exist.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Nonoko held a champagne glass on her left hand as she took the stage for her bridesmaid speech. She smiled to the crowd as somebody handed her a microphone.

"So, where do I start?" Nonoko laughed. "Well, I can start with threatening Kitsuname. Okay, so you know the old break her heart, I'll break your face? I can do that and I can also hold a gun, just telling you."

Everybody laughs at this.

"Okay, serious mode now. I'll keep this real short. I just want to say that I'm really happy for you guys. I never thought that this day would come, never thought that my little sister would actually be saying vows to a used-to-be-playboy but she did. So, please be careful with her heart, Kits. Love her and make her feel safe, cause I can't do that anymore. That's your job now." Nonoko's tone lightened as she said the last part.

Then she beamed a smile "So, cheers to the new couple!" Nonoko said as she raised her glass.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Nonoko laughed at her father who was swaying with her to the music. "You're supposed to dance first with your daughter who got married. Not me, dad."

Her father smiled at her. "I know. But then I also know that I don't need to tell her things anymore. I don't need to remind her to be careful always, or to tell me when somebody made her cry because I no longer held that job."

Nonoko's smile faded when her father's eyes was filled with sadness.

"But I can do this, tell you to fix your wings and fly. There's nothing else that could be more beautiful for a father to see his daughter fly and be happy with the man she loves. Anna is so beautiful today, and I never thought I'd see your mom in her. But I did." He said as he caressed Nonoko's cheek.

"I want you to be happy, Nonoko. I want you to fly."

Nonoko didn't quite understand what his last words meant but one thing was for sure, he wanted her to try with love again.

And before she knew it, she was being handed to none other than Yuu Tobita. She gave her father knowing look which he returned with a small sad smile. The moment Nonoko and Yuu touched, Nonoko said through gritted teeth, "What did you tell my father?"

Yuu just laughed. "Au contraire, your father came to me."

Nonoko just glared at him, swearing that she won't talk to him until the dance finishes. Yuu smiled at her.

"Nonoko—" Yuu started but Nonoko glared hard at him and cut him off saying, "Was my slaps not hard enough for you to understand that I hate your guts?"

"I deserved those." Was all Yuu said.

"Yes, yes you did." Nonoko said, Yuu's grip on her waist getting harder. Nonoko made a face but then said, "Why are you doing this?"

It broke Yuu's heart to hear her voice break. It was as if he was causing her much pain than before. Did he make a mistake by chasing her? By wanting her back?

Maybe he did.

Maybe she was right…it was time to walk away.

He wanted to tell her that he still loves her, so much. He wanted her back in his arms, back in his life. He wanted to let her know that what happened back in High School wasn't just a fling or a mistake…no not for him, it was the best time of his life. He was so in love with her.

He loves her so much…

He'd let her go.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Yuu muttered, looking straight into her eyes.

Nonoko's breath got caught, she didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry for using you, for breaking your heart, for not coming after you back then and then coming after you now and making your life so much more unbearable. I know you want me to just walk away—"

"What are you—"

"So I will. Next time you see me, it will be all business. No more tricks, no more cheeky remarks. All business." Yuu explained, his face holding his emotions back.

Nonoko searched his eyes and face for any emotions but found none.

The song ended and Yuu slowly let her go. Nonoko felt like it was High School again, she was being let go again. Why she felt miserable a lot more, she didn't know.

And before she knows it. Yuu had walked away from her.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"You better dance with him." Someone said from behind Mikan, who was drinking her ass off while sitting on the table alone.

Mikan looked behind her and found Anna. She smiled up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You better dance with Natsume." Anna said, clearing it up as she sat down beside Mikan.

Mikan just laughed. "Sweetie, it's over for us. I'm getting tired saying that so could you please just get it through your head?"

"I don't think so. If you're getting tired with saying that then maybe you should just walk over to him and ask him a dance and clear things out." Anna said taking the champagne away from Mikan's hands.

Mikan got her glass back and said, "No way. This isn't High School anymore. I thought you figured that out when you decided to suddenly get married."

"Mikan." Anna said in a soft tone. Sumire and Hotaru arriving, sitting down as well. "You still love him."

It was something Mikan heard so many times that she got tired of hearing it but when Anna said it, it felt different. It felt more real than it ever was. It was as if she couldn't runaway any longer.

"I'm afraid."

"We all were. " Hotaru said, joining the conversation. "But if we let the fear get the best of us, we might as well kill ourselves."

"Sometimes, the worst decisions we make are the best ones we ever did, Mikan." Sumire said, somehow being serious for once. "Thing is, you're always going to love him. And sure, some people moved on and accepted those kinds of the fact, but people like those find somebody who they love greater than the person who would always have a place in their heart. What I'm saying is, did you find somebody who you love more than you ever loved Natsume?"

Mikan was speechless. She didn't want to hear her own answer. She just sat there frozen.

Sumire continued talking, "Cause it's been four bloody years! If you still didn't, I don't think you will any time soon. So, it's time to face the music."

"It just feels so wrong to be with him." Mikan let out in a whisper but the girls heard her.

"Why?" Hotaru muttered.

"Because it's been four years, and he pretended to be somebody he's not and…and it feels like I'm in love with somebody I feel like I've known my whole life but in truth not really." Mikan said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Anna held Mikan's hand in hers and smiled up at her. "Then here's your chance to get to know him."

Anna looked behind her and the others did the same. Natsume was standing beside them, avoiding eye contact with Mikan. Hotaru cleared her throat, clearly annoyed at the silence.

Natsume finally looked at her and said, "Will you dance with me?"

And Mikan understood what Sumire said when she placed her hand in his.

"_Sometimes, the worst decisions we make are the best ones we ever did, Mikan."_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

"Why the long face girlie?" Kitsuname teased as he handed Nonoko a drink. Nonoko took it with a small smile.

"Oh, it's the married man." Nonoko teased with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm proud to be one." Kitsuname chuckled and then said, "But seriously what's wrong? Is it Yuu again?"

Nonoko clicked her tongue and then nodded.

"Well, what did he say?" Kitsuname said before taking a sip from his glass. "What got you so sad this time?"

"Actually it's not what he said. I just think, I mean when he walked away…I felt like he finally gave up." Nonoko said softly, trying to hold back her tears yet again.

Kitsuname laughed humorless. "Yuu Tobita? Give up? I don't think that's possible."

Nonoko drank from her glass. "Well, believe it. He gave up on me."

"Then there's got to be a good reason then." Kitsuname said with a shrug. Nonoko looked at him confused. "I mean, look, Nonoko you're a great girl and I'm not saying this because you can hold a gun and I'm scared. I'm saying this because Yuu saw in you what I saw in Anna. And Yuu loves you, and I don't think anyone would love you the way he did. Nobody would ever be able to compare to that."

Nonoko stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Kitsuname looked hesitant, and he drank a few times before facing Nonoko and telling her, "He gave up his dream for you because he knew what he did was wrong. And for me, I think he suffered enough and been punished enough for what he did to you."

Nonoko let his words sink in. He gave up his dreams for her. She shook her head, "What does that have anything to do with him walking away from me and giving up?"

Kitsuname breathed. "Well, he came back for you and you didn't want to go back. I think it's finally clear for him what you wanted, he's walking away not because he gave up, he's walking away because he wants you to be happy."

Nonoko's tears were no longer able to be held back and they started rolling down her cheeks. And for the first time in four years, she finally figured out how much Yuu loves her and now, she finds out how much she had just lost.

She didn't know what she was doing when she handed her glass back to Kitsuname and ran off to the path that Yuu took.

Now, it's her turn to run after him.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Yuu had his hands inside his pockets as he drank another shot. He was outside, in the garden. He was telling himself that he did the right thing and he better move on no matter how impossible it may seem. He has to move on and let her go cause that's what she wanted.

That was what makes her happy.

He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want this pain anymore. He just wanted to drown himself in alcohol but what kind of friend would he be if he did that in Kitsuname's wedding?

He knew it was time to return to the part, pretend he didn't have a broken heart for a few more hours and then go back to L.A. and pretend that he wouldn't be working with the woman he loved for more than four years.

Yup, it was that easy.

And he was going to get through hell.

So he turned, ready to get it over with. Blood hell, he thought to himself. And when he looked up, there stood the person who he was doing this all for. Look frantic and tearstains on her face. And before he knew it she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you, let you walk away or even let you suffer just because of one stupid agreement with your father. I was young, naïve and stupid, really, really stupid. I wish I could turn back in time and just take it all back. Let's start over, please. Am I too late?" Nonoko muttered as the tears were back again.

She hugged Yuu tighter and then looked at him when he wasn't saying anything. "Say something." She pleaded.

Yuu looked at her, saw the tears in her eyes. It was unbearable to see her hurt, to see her heart yet again break because of him. He wouldn't let it happen again, never ever again. "Nonoko," He whispered as he leaned in, **"Shut up and kiss me."**

* * *

GUYS! DON'T KILL ME!

Okay, I promised you I'll finish this right? And here I am updating the last few chapters. Yes, its coming to an end and I guess we only have a few more chapters maybe less than 5 or something. Anyway, Ninastylee was right, i am through High School so I better finish this. It's been four years, damn it. HAHAHA.

Well, anyway, I hope you haven't forgotten.:)

AND OH, I HAVE A NEW STORY, _**SERENDIPITY**._ It's a one direction fanfiction, if you like my writing style or if you're a big fan of the boys or maybe both, then go to my profile, check out my story **_SERENDIPITY_** and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Thank you and let me know what you think. REVIEW!

_**Stay Safe.**_

xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	35. Chapter 35

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**That Boy**

"_Let's fall in love all over again."_

_Mikan Sakura_

* * *

The music played, and every note felt longer than they should in Mikan's ears. Her body was cautious, her eyes were wandering, avoiding his gaze. His hand on her waist and on her hand felt like it was on fire.

She felt so robotic.

She felt like she was in agony but at the same time in heaven.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsume whispered and Mikan had suddenly gazed back into his eyes.

She sighed. "What are _you_ thinking about?"

Natsume smiled a little. "About you…about us?"

"There's no us." Mikan said, glaring.

"There was." Natsume said softly.

"Was." Mikan repeated.

Then there was silence, and Mikan noticed the music playing once again…each note becoming longer and longer. It was as if the gods above were making the song and time go slower. Mikan removed her gaze from him and stared at something else.

"Mikan, I—" Natsume started but Mikan gave him a look.

"Please, don't. For once, can we at least be in the same room, have this distance where in we ignore what we feel for each other because nothing ever good comes out of that." Mikan said through gritted teeth.

Natsume's hand gripped hers. Mikan looked towards it and then back at him. Pain was in his eyes. Mikan tried her best to ignore it, as well as the throbbing in her heart that was starting to pound on her ears.

Her words cut like knives. Why did things have to become this complicated?

Why do people always have to hurt when they fall in love?

He pulled her close and she gasped.

He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and never let go. If he can't let his feelings get to her by words then maybe she can feel it? Was it so wrong to try and get her back?

Natsume's head pounded, to many thoughts were running in his head right now.

"I'm sorry." Natsume muttered and Mikan gave him a questioning look. He suddenly found his hand tightened even more so on her hand and he stopped dancing to the music. "But I can't."

And before Mikan could process what he said, he began to drag her out of the reception area. She started to protest but Natsume just kept dragging her. She tried to halt by stomping her feet but it was no use. He continued to hold her hand, the burning sensation climbing up into her arm and then into her face. She felt her face, it felt hot.

He halted, Mikan saw that they were in front of the car. "Oh no, I am not going anywhere with you."

Natsume glared at her and she returned it.

Natsume crouched down and lifted her. "Hey!" Mikan protested on top of her lungs.

Natsume pulled open the passenger's door and placed Mikan in, not so gently.

Natsume ran to the other side, opening his door and getting in. He turned on the engine, ignoring the glares that Mikan was giving him. Once they were in a good distance from where the reception was being held, Mikan spoke up facing him, "Where the hell are you taking me!"

Natsume glanced at her and then back to the road, "Some place where you'd remember me as me."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

The stopping of the engine, closing of the driver's door was what brought Mikan back. She glanced out the window a little too late because Natsume was already there, opened door, hand out.

Mikan slapped his hand away, getting out. "No way in hell am I touching you."

Natsume glared at her again. He grabbed her hand forcefully in a tight grip and Mikan tried to get her hand back. "Let go!"

"You're acting like a child!" Natsume snapped at her.

"Well you're acting like a criminal! Kidnapping me and all!" Mikan snapped back.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "If ever I would be kidnapping you, I wouldn't bring you here." Natsume said.

Curiosity gets the best of Mikan and she starts to take in her surroundings.

She remembers these all.

She might have stayed here for less than a year, but with so many memories that this place held, Mikan somehow never forgot every single piece of this place. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment, as the memories all suddenly came rushing back at her. All her emotions overwhelmed her, she used to be so happy, so different.

She was back where it all started.

She was back in Gakuen Alice.

She turned to Natsume, a pained expression on her face. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked him.

But he never answered her, instead started leading her inside…

Inside the place where all of those cliché high school love stories started.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

Natsume yanked the door open and pushed Mikan inside. They were in a classroom…but not just any classroom. Mikan started remembering her first day.

"What doing here?" Mikan asked softly to Natsume who leaned on the doorframe, watching her.

Mikan started to walk around, heading for the back. It was where Natsume and his friends usually sat, if they weren't late. Mikan smiled at the memory.

"This is the place we first met. Your cousins were angry at my friends. And I stole a kiss from you, remember?" Natsume said, pushing himself of off the doorframe and started walking towards her.

As if everything he said were being played, Mikan started seeing everything. The memory started playing in her head. How can she forget? It was a day when a kiss was stolen from her by a boy that she never knew she'd fall for.

Mikan turned to Natsume. "It's impossible to forget." She said, answering his question.

Natsume found her hand again and slowly started leading her out of the classroom. Mikan's eyes were wondering around. Natsume was dragging her into the hallways and he abruptly stopped.

"Where are we now?" Mikan said, Natsume turned to her.

His eyes fell upon hers and he said softly, "This is the exact spot where you slipped when I told you that I love you. Sumire told me that when we think back on our high school memories I'd think that this is all an infatuation. I'm glad to prove her wrong you know, cause I still feel the same way, if not stronger."

Mikan looked away from him. She did not like how she was feeling.

He was waking up emotions that she had forced to ignore inside her. He was making her feel like it was something that only happened yesterday. The memory was so fresh, so overwhelming that she can't help but start to feel like…what they were, are doing…is right.

"Why are you doing this?" Mikan said, her voice breaking.

Natsume looked away from her face. He grabs her hand and started walking again. While they were getting further away from where they were awhile ago, Natsume said, "Because I feel like this is the only way."

Mikan's eyes lingered on his face. He was in pain and she was too.

When did things start becoming so complicated for them?

Natsume stopped in front of the rows of lockers. Mikan looked at the locker number. It was hers. "What now?" Mikan said.

She looked expectantly at Natsume.

He sighed. He didn't let go of her hand. He started to say, "This is where I told you that I would wait, that I don't care if you didn't feel as strongly for me as I feel for you."

He stepped closer to her. She felt his breath fanning her face. She blinked back the tears that were forming. She remembers. She remembers every single feeling that she felt that day, that time when he just appeared and told her he'd wait.

"I asked you to make me stay, remember?" Natsume continued.

He brought Mikan's hand towards his chest, holding it still. He brought his other hand by her cheek, making her face upward him. They were so close and Mikan wanted nothing more but to follow her reckless emotion.

"I told you to kiss me."

And with those words being said, Natsume leaned in bringing their lips closer.

The fireworks that they haven't felt in a long time were set on fire. The kiss was soft, bringing even more memories back. Mikan needed this…she needed to be reminded why she still love Natsume so much.

She needed a reason to stay just like when Natsume needed to be given one back then.

Mikan pulled away. The tears were slowly rolling down on her face. "Why are you doing this?"

Natsume wiped her tears away. "Because. That boy you met in that classroom, that boy who told you he loves you and that boy who kissed you in this exact spot was never the guy who he pretended to be. It was all me, Mikan. It had always been me."

Mikan sobbed even more.

How can this moment feel so right?

How come she finds herself wanting so much more?

Natsume tightened his grip on her hand on his chest. "You're the only one who ever made me feel this way."

"I'm afraid." Mikan found herself saying the exact words she said awhile ago to her cousins.

Natsume wrapped her in a hug. He kissed her forehead. "Then let me be afraid with you."

Mikan looked up at him. "How can you love me? How can you feel so strongly for me when all I ever did was to push you away?"

Natsume leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "Because the person I am when I'm with you is the person I always want to be."

Natsume ran a hand through his hair. "I'm tired, Mikan. I don't want it to be just Natsume or Mikan anymore…I want you back. I want it to be _us_ again."

And those words were enough for Mikan to put her hands around his neck and hold on to him tightly.

No more running, no more hiding….

For once, Mikan was going to listen to the voices inside her head, to the people around her and stop listening to what she dictates her heart. She was going to let her emotions come to life and lead her. She was going to be the girl that Natsume, not Natsuke, fell in love with.

She pulled away slowly from him, she stared in his eyes. The pain was no longer there and she can't help but smile. She leaned down, kissing him slowly before pulling away and whispering, **"Let's fall in love all over again."**

* * *

Yes, I know its a short chapter but this is filled with nothing but MIKAN AND NATSUME. They are finally together! YEHEY! This is my last official chapter. Next update with be the epilogue already.:)

Thank you for those people who reviewed the last time. Anyway, I would say my final thanks next time! Happy reading.

And oh, if you love this story...maybe you'd love my other story** "SERENDIPITY"** It's a one direction fic. So yeah, try and check it out!

Thank you!

_**Stay Safe.**_

xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


	36. Chapter 36

**High School Sweethearts**

_Written by:_

**13ISMYNUMBER**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**The Red String of Fate**

* * *

_It is said that the gods tied a red string on the little finger of those who are intended to meet each other and fall in love. This mythical string is called the Red String of Fate. It could be invisible to the naked eye but would always find a way to exist, to remain connected to the person on the other end._

_According to the myth, the magical cord may stretch and tangle but it can never break. The two people connected would always meet…_

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Regardless of time…_

Misaki stood up from the plastic chairs and grabbed her belongings as she heard the last call for her flight back to Rome. She sighed. She didn't want to leave but, she needed to finish her college degree if she wanted to actually get her share in her father's company.

Larger hands wove into hers and made them warm. She smiled as she looked up.

Tsubasa looked down at her, smiling. "Now, remember what you told you, I'd kill you the guy who even thinks he can be more than friends with you."

Misaki laughed. "Yeah right. I should be more worried. You're the former playboy!"

Tsubasa chuckled. "Yeah, former!"

They stopped walking.

This was where she has to go on her own and he has to let her go and wait for her.

"We'd make it work right?" Misaki said, fear in her eyes. Tsubasa leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

He nodded. "No matter what."

And he gave her one last kiss before letting her go.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Regardless of place…_

"So, you're going back to New York?" Anna asked as she placed the last bits of clothes she plans on bringing to her honeymoon.

Nonoko nodded. "And you're going to Paris, the city of love, for your Honeymoon."

"Yeah, who would've thought, we'd come this far." Anna said, a smile forming on her lips.

Nonoko can't help but agree as she sat down on Anna's bed. "I'm happy for you."

Anna smiled and tried not to cry. She abruptly hugged Nonoko, dropping whatever she was doing. "Who knew we'd fall in love…"

"Yeah, in high school of all places." Nonoko added with a chuckle.

Anna pulled away and looked at Nonoko, "I guess fate placed its bets on us all after all."

Nonoko beamed, agreeing with her sister.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Regardless of belief…_

"Oh come on, Koko!" Sumire shouted from below. "Just jump!"

Koko stared down, gulping. "Oh hell no! It's too high!"

"You're such a girl!" SUmire shouted at him, laughing.

Koko glared at her, although he's not sure if she could even see with the distance. "I am not! Why did I even agree to let you drag me into this?"

Sumire laughed, remembering how reluctant Koko was when she told him she wanted to do some mountain climbing and jump of a waterfall while they're in Japan for vacation.

"Just jump!" Sumire shouted once more.

Koko held in his breath, counting one, two and three…he jumped.

A shout was heard, and then was suddenly interrupted by the splashing. Sumire laughed. "See that wasn't so bad!" Sumire teased.

Koko swam towards her.

"I don't think they're together." Someone said. Sumire and Koko bought caught it and looked from where it came from. It was the two tour guides. It was the girl who first spoke up, then followed by the guy, "See? I told you they were more of best friends."

Koko chuckled. Sumire looked at him with a playful glare. "I have to agree. We do act like best friends."

"We are." Koko confirmed as he wrapped Sumire with his arms.

"Yeah, who would've thought I would end up falling for my best friend?" Sumire teased with a smile on her lips.

Koko leaned in, kissing her.

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_Regardless of improbability…_

"Hotaru." Hotaru snapped back into reality. She was currently in her father's office with Ruka and she couldn't feel even more nervous.

Who would've thought they would end up here?

"Yes, father?" Hotaru said, clipped.

He smiled.

"Ruka's a great man for you."

And those words brought so many questions into Hotaru's head as she looked at Ruka who was grinning at her.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru said, fear flashing in her eyes.

Ruka went towards hers, holding her hand in his. "I don't want us to have a relationship where we think it won't last because someone else thinks so."

Ruka looked back at Hotaru's father and she follows his gaze. Ruka then looked back at her, he then said, "Do know that you're the woman I want to spend my life with. Maybe I speak too soon but…right now, I want to earn not only your trust but your family's as well."

"Why are you doing this?" Hotaru said, her voice breaking.

Her father spoke up, and she never thought she'd hear him say, "Because he loves you maybe more than I could ever show."

* * *

**High School Sweethearts by 13ismynumber**

* * *

_And Regardless of circumstance…_

"Natsume, if I trip and fall on my face, I would so make sure you regret it." Mikan said, her eyes blind folded. They had just gone out on a date and Natsume had a surprise for her.

Natsume chuckled.

"Shut up, you're going to love my surprise for you!" Natsume said as she continued to guide her. He stops ever slowly and steadies her.

"Okay, you can take the blind fold off now." Natsume whispered huskily behind her.

She ever slowly removed the blind fold. Her eyes adjust to the light to see…

That she was in a room…

The whole floor filled with lit candles, only making a path way to an elevated dancing floor. Natsume held her hand in his and guided her there.

The music started to play…

Natsume took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest enjoying the moment.

And for this certain moment, Mikan was sure of one thing. Natsume and her, and all the others…they were meant to meet, to fall and to be together. They were destined; connect by the gods, hell, even intertwined by fate. But whatever it is, Mikan knew that this moment, this feeling, this love that grows stronger and stronger…

Simply started when they all became…

**High School Sweethearts.**

* * *

Now I can officially say my final thanks.

When I started checking the starting chapter of this story, I found how childish my writing style was. This story is where you would find how my writing grew and how I find a new twist in every single decision. This story has become very dear to my heart and has become the product of my hard work for four years as I stayed in High School.

And just like every high school student, this too shall graduate and end its journey…

But the new chapter starts…

I'd leave your imagination and your love for this story to see where these High School Sweethearts go.

Truth be told, I have had my fair share of heartbreaks and love during high school…and no, I haven't found my own High School Sweetheart…

But who cares?

I know that someone out there is writing a good fairytale for me.

And besides, they don't say happily ever after 'til the last page.:)

So to those who are wanting their fairytales to come to life, just be patient because these girls written in this story, waited and had their own story unexpectedly.

I would like to say my final thanks to the 335 (possible) people who took their time to review this story. Two of the reviews was a criticism saying my writing was immature, I ignored it. So yeah.

Still, thank you! Your reviews would remain here and would be a witness to how you pushed me to become a better writer.:)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, followed the story, alerted and favourited. Thank you so much! I wouldn't have gone this far without you.:)

I graduated…

This story comes to its end…opening a new chapter left in your imagination.

_**Stay Safe.**_

Xoxo,

**13ismynumber**


End file.
